Taking The Plunge
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: Sequel to Sex, Lies, and Wolverine. Rated MATURE! Explicit content! Read at own risk!
1. Revelations

**Taking The Plunge**

**(Continuation of Sex, Lies, and Wolverine)**

_**This will contain explicit content such as Sex, Language, Violence, Etc… read at own risk…**_

Intro: Logan

Logan pulls up to the mansion. He takes in a breath and looks around. He kills the engine and puts his keys into his pocket.

"Logan!"

He smiles as Rogue comes running up to him. He comes off the bike. Rogue damn near knocks him down as she hugs him.

"How ya doin' Marie?"

"I'm good and you?"

He shrugs.

"Could be better could be worse."

She looks to him oddly.

"Something on your mind sug?"

He wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Where ya going?" He questions as a cab pulls up.

"Bobby and I are going on a date."  
"A date?"

"Yep!"

"Huh… Well ya look nice Marie."

"Thank ya!"

He smiles, but gives Bobby the warning nod. Bobby looks to him unnerved as he's opening the cab door for Rogue.

"Be nice Logan."

"I am. I'm keeping my claws tucked away."

She softly laughs.

"I'll catch ya later.""

He nods and watches as they get into the cab.

"Dating huh?" He shakes his head on this.

Logan heads on inside.

"How was your trip Logan?"

"A bit of a bust."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Me too Chuckles."

Logan noticed Jean standing outside her doorway. She smiled upon him. He gave her the nod.

"We'll I'm glad you're back Logan."

"Um yeah…"

"Look I'm in need of another teacher…"

Logan cocks a brow at this.

"Teacher?"

Xavier nods as Logan leans against the wall curiously looking to Xavier.

"Yes I figured you might be most suitable."

"You do realize I haven't a degree and haven't even so much as stepped inside a college."  
"I'm very well aware."

"Then where's this going? Cause right now yer not making a lick of sense."

"I want you to teach physical education."

"Say what now?"

"Just as I said Logan. I want you to train our students. You'd start first thing in the morning."

"You know I didn't actually agree to this."

"But you will."

Xavier says with a grin and rolls away.  
"I don't do mornings!"

"Eight am sharp Logan." Xavier calls back from his office.

"Not gonna do it."

He sighs as Xavier's office door comes to a shut.

"I hate when he does that."  
Jean smiles and makes her way over.

"How was your trip?"

"There was nothing there."

She narrows her eyes upon him. Her hair was down today. She was wearing black leather pants and a burgundy top. Hot as usual, but then again Jean always is. Logan looked to her oddly as she ran a hand along his chest.

"We missed you. You were gone for some time Logan."

He clears his throat.

"Yeah I did a bit of sightseeing on the way." He says with a shrug.

"Sightseeing huh?"

He nods.

"We need to talk."  
"Talk?"

She nods taking his hand. She leads him into her room. She pulls the door shut behind him.

"You should know it's over between Scott and I."

He looks to her bewildered.

"Over?" He questions.

"Yes Logan, in fact not long after you left. I ended it."

He swallows back in thought.

"Why?"

She bites her lower lip a bit. That however, only made him think of _her. _That odd feeling hit, he tried his damnest to leave that behind him.

"Because I realized something."  
"And what would that be Jean?"

She wraps her arms around his neck. Jean goes to kiss him and Logan does something he never dreamed he'd do. He puts his fingers to her lips stopping her.

"Whattaya doing Jean?"

She looks to him puzzled.

"I mean what exactly is going on here. I just get back and yer telling me you and Scott are no more…"

"Well yes."

He shakes his head and half laughs.

"Why now Jean?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on now. How many times have I put it out there and now all the sudden you make yer move? Nothing about this makes a lick of sense to me."

Jean makes a face like he'd slapped her.

"I thought this was what you wanted Logan."

He takes in a breath.

"Yeah well me too…"

"Then what's the problem?"

He shuts his eyes for a moment.

"I guess I got tired of waiting. I'm just not feeling it now."

"Wait… what?"

"Come on now… We both know we were a bit guilty on the flirtin' around business."

Her jaw drops.

"I never…"

"Oh yeah ya did and ya know it. I put it out there Jean, but yer just a tad too late."

"Logan… what's gotten into you?"

He shrugs.

"I'm not sure. I can't even believe I'm turning ya down to be honest, but it is what it is. Call me crazy. But I'm over ya."

"What?!"

Logan nods and opens her door.

"If I were ya I'd try to make amends with Scott."

"But I don't want Scott!"

He half laughs in misery.

"Well I don't know what to tell ya then. Goodnight Jean." He says and pulls her door shut. As he does this he leans back against it. Logan felt ill as he stares off into space. He couldn't believe that he just turned down Jean Grey!

He shakes it off and makes his way to his quarters. Logan enters his room and takes out his wallet and keys. He tosses them about the coffee table. He looks around; he half laughs shaking his head. He heads to the fridge and grabs a beer.

"Shit…" He utters as he twists the lid off.

He downs the entire thing in one go and tosses it into the trash. Logan then plops down on the bed. He half growls in misery as he looks to the time. He reaches over and sits his alarm.

"_Logan…"_

He tosses around in his sleep.

_Moaning…_

"_Just fuck me baby."_

Logan shoots up covered in sweat. He looks over to the empty side of his bed. He sighs.

"Come on now get yer act together." He dejectedly plops his head back into the pillow.

He rubs his face and turns back to the alarm. He had to be up in less than an hour.

"Fucking Chuckles." He utters and raises he rips the plug from the wall.

Logan starts him a cup of coffee and jumps in the shower.

Intro: Bella

"It's really none of your business!"

"Come on Bella don't be like that! What's with you?"

"Ugh Edward! You're so nauseating! You're literally suffocating me and we're not even dating!"

"But we could be. Can't you see I'm trying Bella?!"

"But we're not! Like I said it's over it has been. You're not the only one that gets to call the shots you know! I have a mind of my own. You always did seem to forget that!"

They turn and Edward sneers as Jake approaches them in the woods. He shakes his head looking to Bella.

"I can't believe you're mated to that guy!"

She looks to him confused.

"What guy?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

She rolls her eyes.

"Obviously, I don't! I'm not mated to anyone."

"Oh come on you can't hide it! I could smell it! He's marked you as his!"

"Jesus, you too? None of this makes any sense. Both of you just leave me be!"

Edward snarls back as he reads Jake's mind.

"You're kidding me?!"

"Nope, damn stench is heavy. She's his."

"The hell she is!" Edward snaps.

"I won't allow it!"

"You can't break a mating bond dumbass!"

"Maybe not, but I can keep her grounded!"

"What the hell are you two going on about? First of all I'm not mated to anyone! Secondly, my personal life is neither of your business. Thirdly, Edward you don't fucking own me."

"Quit talking like that?! Since when do you have such a vulgar mouth?!" Edward then looks to her clothes. She was wearing black laced up Harleys; tight boot cut blue jeans, a Metallica shirt, with Logan's leather jacket.

"And since when do you dress like that?!"

"Since I grew a pair and realized you both suck."

She started to walk away. Edward reaches out to her and grabs her arm forcing her back roughly.

"Let go of me!"

"No, you need a rude awakening! I won't let you do this! You're better than this Bella! I know you and this is not you!"

"Edward I swear to GOD if you don't drop your fucking arm; I will kick you in the one place I know will hurt."

"Knock it off Bella!"

"No you knock it off!"

Jake sighs.

"Let her go Edward."

"Come on Jake even you agree. She needs to stay away from this guy."

"LET GO OF ME! He's already left you asses!"

"That doesn't even make sense Bella. Why would he leave his mate behind?!"

"I'm NOT HIS MATE!"

"YOU ARE BELLA. I'm a wolf trust me the bond is there. I mean surely he realizes he's marked you right?"

Edward breathes her in as well. He shakes his head with gritted teeth.

"You're right I can smell him! I knew you smelled different! What were you thinking Bella?! You shack up with some strange guy you don't even know! Now you find yourself mated to him?! You just don't think!"

"Well if that's the case. Then I'm not sorry." She looks to Edward with a snide grin.

"Compared to what you're packing." She hints and raises up her pinkie.

Edward hisses out and slaps her across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL EDWARD!" Jake growls out. Edward stumbles back not believing what he'd just done.

"Bella I'm…"

She grits her teeth and turns with her hand upon her eye and cheek. A sudden burst of blue light blasted away from Bella. It sends Edward and Jake flying back. Her eyes widen and she stumbles back in disbelief. Fear coursed through her. She looked upon the boys in shock realizing that came from her.

"Bella…?" Jake questions softly.

She shakes her head and takes off running. Bella heads into the house and she begins to pack her things.

Charlie leans against her doorway.

"What's going on Bells?"

"I have to go dad. It's like I told you the other night. I don't belong here."

He sighs.

"And where are you going?"

She shrugs. Charlie enters the room and puts a hand upon her shoulder.

"What's going on in that head of yours kid?"

He swallows back as her bottom lip quivers. Her hands shake beyond reason.

"Bells?"

"Please dad. I just need you to trust me."  
"Did something happen? And who the hell did that to your face?!" He cups her chin looking to the hand mark.

"Did that little shit do this?!" Charlie barks furiously.

"Dad please just let it go. I'm fine."

"NO! NO YOU'RE NOT NO ONE SHOULD BE HITTING YOU BELLS!"

She zips up her bag and starts down the stairs.

"Bells… your nose…"

She narrows her eyes and wipes beneath it. She looks to the bloody show on her hand.

"Dammit."

"Why won't you tell me what's going on kid?"

He hands her a tissue.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine dad."

"So you're leaving me? Just like that?"

"Dad I'm 19. You knew this day was coming. It's time…"

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Bella wipes her nose clean. Charlie follows her outside. Bella throws her bags into the back of her truck.

"Will you at least call me and let me knew where you are? You know let me know you're ok?"

"I can do that."

He nods and hugs her tightly.

"I love you kiddo."

"I love you too dad."

Bella hops into the truck.

"So where you going?"

She shrugs.

"I guess I'll figure it out along the way."

"So road trip?"

She half smiles.

"Something like that dad."

She starts the truck and waves her father off. She drives until she's outside of Forks. However, her nerves were still shot. She didn't understand what was happening to her. Her body felt different. The sudden need to protect herself had hit. The energy that had escaped her was something she'd been feeling for a couple years now. She even felt it when James had attacked her. She looks to the scar in thought. There were times she's felt it around Edward. Especially, when it seemed he was trying to read her like he did others. However, this was the first time she'd actually been able to send it out. She wasn't even sure what it was. She reaches to her temples. This odd feeling had come over her. Her head pounded.

She took in a breath and she cut the radio on. She fixed her rearview mirror. Bella then grabbed the map. She closed her eyes and pointed. Bella half laughs at the irony.

"So not happening... What are the odds?"

She bitterly throws the map into the backseat.

"Fuck it!" She growls deciding to take a risk and not follow a map after all.

Bella would just drive until she found a place to call her own.

**Chapter 1**

**I do not own Marvel or Twilight Characters. Please read and then review. Thank you!**

"Good game!"

"Um thanks…"  
The woman and her husband shake hands with Bella.

"I think we're calling it a night."

Bella nods and takes a sip off her beer. She looks to the time.

"Yeah I'm about to call it a night as well."

"Nice meeting you."  
"Likewise."

Bella begins to put up the cue sticks.

"Why don't you and I play a game baby?"

"I'm done for the night sorry."

"Wrong game babe…" He hints running his hand along her ass.

Bella quickly turns and shoves the man back.

"Touch my ass again and see what happens. That's the second time tonight. Don't make it a third!"

He chuckles. She rolls her eyes at the preppy guy. His friends were laughing about the scene he was causing. She eyed them ruefully. They raised their hands in the air as they looked upon her.

"Nice jacket…" The man says and puts his hand upon it.

Bella spins around and breaks the cue stick that was in her hand across the guy's chest.

"No one touches the jacket!"

His buddies laugh and cling their beers together in a toast.

"What the hell is your deal bitch?"  
He grabs her by the collar of her jacket. Bella kicks him in the groin. She then shoves him to the ground.

She goes to leave and one of his friends put's a hand upon her shoulder.

"Not cool…"

She sees that they're beginning to surround her. She shakes her head on this.

The man off to the corner continues to watch curiously. He looks to the picture then back to her.  
"It's her alright…" He utters and puts the picture back into his pocket.

One of the guys shoves her against a pool table. He was about to step in and help when Bella sent out both her hands. All the pool tables and men around her flew back as a blue wave of energy escaped her. Her eyes widen as she took a few steps back.

"Not again." She says in a panic as everyone in the bar is eyeing her now.

She quickly darted towards the bar door. The man sighed and took off after her.

Bella got to her truck and fumbled with her keys.

"Hey…"

She turned. The guy was in blue jeans, red shirt, and black leather jacket. She wondered why he was wearing sunglasses at nighttime.

"What part of fuck off do you guys not get?! I'm not interested!"

He shakes his head.

"I wasn't in the group."

"Doesn't matter you're all the same. Let me guess… you got a drink with my name on it? A condom burning a hole into your pocket? And a balled up fist waiting for me if I say no? And newsflash wearing sunglasses at night… it actually isn't all that cool after all. Just makes you look like a douchebag!"

He rears back at this.

"Um no. Actually, my name is Scott. I've been searching all over for you. Professor Xavier wishes to meet you."  
"Who?"

He smiles.

"I need you to trust me and come with me."

"Well that's certainly a new pick up line. Look whatever you and this "professor"." She motions with her fingers suggestively. "Are into… I'm not. So yeah good luck with that!"  
The men that were messing with her come out of the bar at that point. Scott sighs agitatedly.

"You've got to be kidding me." Bella utters as they begin to circle her truck.

"What was that?!"

"Yeah what did you do to us in there you FREAKY BITCH!"

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT DICKLESS!".  
Scott tilts his head curiously as an odd orb is beginning to form over her knuckles. Her hands are balled up into fist. Bella found herself wishing Logan was there. She knew he'd mess these guys up. Meanwhile, she was trying to send out whatever it was she'd done earlier. One of the men come up behind her. Another tries to approach her from the side. Scott shakes his head and grabs him. He tosses him up against the wall. Bella twirls around and her jaw drops as three blue claws have formed with some sort of energy over her knuckles. Much like Logan's only they weren't attached to her. It was merely some sort of energy.

She turns to Scott in complete shock.

"What the fuck is that?!" The man utters as she's got the claws to his throat.

"BACK OFF!" She snaps.

He raises his hands in the air.

"You really are a freak!"

Bella shakes her head and back hands the guy with her claws. Scott's eyes widen as the guy's cheek is sliced all to hell.

"Shit!"

Scott quickly stuffs her into the truck.

"I think we better run!"

She nods freaking out. One of the guys come up to Scott with a knife in hand. Bella shrieks out. Scott lowers his shades and sends some sort of heat element the man's way. The knife falls out of his hand and the man cries out in pain. Scott quickly hops into Bella's truck.

"Let's go!"

Bella burns rubber as she floors it out of the parking lot. She hits the road in full blown panic. She turns to Scott as she's driving.

"What the fuck just happened back there?"

He grins.

"I talk you drive…"

Scott explains everything to her about where he's from. Who Xavier is and what he stands for. What hit her the most is…

"It's a school for mutants."

She slams on the brakes and Scott quickly braces himself.

"Um…" He says looking to her like she's lost her mind.

"Did you say mutants?"

He nods. She half laughs at the irony. Her heart races a bit.

"That's what you are Isabella. We both are."

"How do you know my name?!"

"It's like I said Professor Xavier's been on the lookout for you. It's taken me some time to find you. He sent me out to personally hunt you down. I'm to bring you back to the academy. Where you will learn how to adapt to your gift."

Bella starts laughing.

"Um yeah ok sure."

"I do not understand what's so funny about this."  
"Of course you wouldn't. I swear to God my life just gets more and more bat shit crazy! Everywhere I go! I can't get away from it! JESUS CHRIST!" She slams her fists onto the stirring wheel.

"Then perhaps you need this even more than you assume. I assure you if you just come with me. You will have all your questions answered. You will truly understand just who you are and what it means to be a mutant."

"I'm NOT A MUTANT! I've met a mutant before! I'm nowhere near…" She closes her eyes for a moment._ His_ memory fucking with her something fierce.

"Wait… You've met one of us before?"  
She nods with a gloomy look about her.

"May I ask what their name was?"

"Nope…I don't wish to discuss this. In fact get the fuck out of my truck."

"Just hear me about Isabella."

"The name is Bella and I told you to get out!"

She goes to open the door and shove him out of the truck.

"He said you might do this…"

"Who?"  
"Xavier…"

"He said if all push comes to shove to mention the X-Men."

Bella's jaw drops completely. She remembered Logan mentioning something about the X-Men. Her heart sank at the familiar title.

"Huh… Guess he was right. That seemed to grasp your attention."

Bella pinches the bridge of her nose.

"And where is it exactly I'm so supposed to go?"

He beams at her words.

"I've a jet waiting not too far."

"A jet?" She questions half laughing.

"Yep. We'll make it back in no time."

"JET?!"  
"Yes now if you wouldn't mind. I truly wish to go home now."

Bella starts the truck, but just as she does Bella cold cocks Scott. His eyes widen and he rubs his jaw in disbelief. His lip was busted. He turns to her he couldn't believe she just did that. She keeps her eyes on the road.

"Don't presume you know me."

She follows his directions on how to get to the landing site where the jet was waiting.

"I will send someone to gather your truck. It will be in good hands."

"It had better be!"

He flinches a bit and rubs his jaw again. She smirks. Bella grabs her bags and look to the black jet before them.

"I don't know about this."

Scott shrugs and starts towards the jet.

"Wait where's the pilot?"

"I am the pilot."  
"WHAT?!"  
She takes a few steps back.

"On second thought I'll get a plane ticket."

"Nonsense… Let's go."

She shakes her head.

"So it's just you and I in a wreckless…"

He ignores her and grabs her bags. She timidly follows him to the jet. Scott helps her inside. Bella looks around feeling ill in thought.

"I don't think this is such a good idea."  
"Relax…"

"Sure…"

She sighs as he helps get her strapped in. Afterward he gets in and fastens his seatbelt. He starts to set up for takeoff.

"You ready?"

"Do I fucking look ready?"

He grins. Her eyes widen as he starts the jet. Before long they take off. Bella covers her mouth. She looks to Scott as they lift off into the air.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Nah, you'll be fine."

"I'm serious!"

He chuckles a bit over the roaring of the jet.

"You'll do just fine."

"I'm going to upchuck you ass!"

He shakes his head grinning.

Bella continues to fight the battle all the way back to the academy. The moment the jet lands and comes to a full stop. Bella quickly unstraps her belt. Scott takes notice and promptly gets out. Scott rushes to the other side trying to come to her aid. Bella's already out. She's pale and covering her mouth. She's looks to the ground.

"Hey you ok there?"

He questions approaching her. She shakes her head and grabs his jacket. With her head kept down; Bella projectile vomits all over his boots. He wrinkles his nose. Bobby's watching from a distance and is dying in laughter. Bella continues to vomit.

"Um feel better now?" He questions once she's done.

She pats him on the chest and gives him a thumbs up. She then starts to walk towards the academy. Scott cuts Bobby a go to hell look as he's trying to knock the vomit off his boots. Bobby's holding his gut and tears are running down his face. Scott grumbles under his breath and takes off after Bella.

Scott leads Bella into Xavier's office.

"Ah… Ms. Swan. At last we meet…"

Bella looks upon the man in the wheelchair.

"I'm Professor Xavier. Welcome to Xavier's School For Higher Learning…"

"Save the spiel… Why am I here?"

Both men look to her in question.

"I don't appreciate being pushed around…"

* * *

"What's this?" Logan questions as Scott shoves some paperwork into his hands.

"The new students records."  
"New student?" Logan inquires as they're heading to the gym.

They enter the area and Logan's about to go through the records.

"She's already graduated from public school, but Xavier figured it best if she joined them. At least for your and Storm's classes. I'm warning you now Logan. This girl's something else." Logan smirks seeing the swollen lip. "I take it she did that?" Scott sighs bitterly.

Logan freezes as a certain scent fills the air. His eyes dart towards an all too familiar jacket. Her back was turned to him. He swallowed back thinking surely not. He looked to the name on the record; then to the brunette once again.

"You're fucking kidding me."

"Something wrong?"

Logan watches curiously as she finally turns around. Their eyes lock and Bella stumbles back a bit.

"That's right lil darlin'…" He grumbles in disbelief.

"Wait, you two know each other?"

Logan nods.

"You could say that…"

Bella stands there in total shell shock. The other students take their seats. Logan takes in a breath and nods her direction. She sits beside a boy in a trench coat. Logan and Scott make their way over as the students sit on the bleachers of the gym. Logan noticed how Bella's eyes stayed locked on him. He flipped through her records. He turned to Scott.

"So you personally gathered this one?"

"Yeah she wasn't easy to find either. Even Xavier had a hard time in cerebro."

Logan pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Wait… How long has Xavier been trying to find her?"

"Not sure. He mentioned something about a block. He couldn't get through to her. It took him shutting himself off to everything and focusing solely on her. Even then it took hours to finally find her."

"She's not a mutant Scott."

Scott half laughs.

"Oh she is alright…"

"I'm telling ya I know the girl. There ain't nothing mutant about her. She's just a normal…" He narrows his eyes as he continues to read through her file.

"What the?"

Logan sighs.

"I'm telling ya. This isn't her."

He shoves the records back into Scott's arms.

"I saw the girl in action myself Logan. She's the real deal."

He shoves them back into Logan's arms.

"Like I said she's a handful. Good luck!" Scott says and waves at Bella.

She flips him off. Logan grins shaking his head.

"I see she's head over heels for ya already." Logan sarcastically mentions.  
"So it seems." Scott mutters and takes off.

Logan looks to the class then back to Bella. That look of confusion still about her face. He could tell she had a million questions flowing through that head of hers. However, so did he… He clears his throat.

"Alright ya know what to do, suit up."

Bella looks to the other students as they take off to the locker rooms. Once they're alone Bella looks to Logan shaking her head.

"What the hell?!"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"You never told me you were a teacher."

"First year…"

She shuts her eyes for a moment.

"This is so fucking weird."

"You're telling me; seems you've got some explaining to do darlin'."

"ME?" She says with gritted teeth.  
"What about you?! I can't believe all this! So I'm your damn student now? How does this work exactly Logan?!"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Yeah well I guess I better go suit up huh?"

She starts towards the locker room.

"Bella…"

She stops in her tracks and turns around. He takes in a breath not sure how to say or act at the moment.

"We'll finish this discussion later."

"Can't wait…" She fires and takes off.

"Dammit…" Logan groans.

They come out in their gray sweat suits with the black X-Men logo on it. Bella's pulling her hair into a ponytail as she comes out. Logan cocks a brow as Remy aka Gambit's giving her the once over.

"This oughtta be interesting…"  
Remy even takes it upon himself to run alongside of her Bella.

"Idiot…" He grumbles and rolls his eyes.

He folds his arms about his chest. Logan realizes he's staring at her breasts as she's running. He makes himself turn away with sheer agony. Her scent still carried about the gym driving him mad.

"So… what's your name?"

Bella looks to the boy with the dark brown hair. It was longer than the other boys almost to his shoulders.

"Bella."

"Remy…"

She nods and picks up the pace. A cobalt blue character zips past her and another one with wings. Bella comes to a complete stop mouthing the words what the fuck. Logan smirks shaking his head. He watches as she looks to the other students and starts to run beside Jubilee and Rogue. Rogue turns to her.

"Hey… I'm Rogue."

"Bella."

"Jubilee."

Once they're done with their laps. Bella sits beside the girls. Remy sits directly behind Bella.

"Alright now we're just gonna see where everyone's at. Let's start with the basics."  
Logan has the students line up.

"Yah see if you can give me ten proper pushups."

"Pushups?"

Remy smarts off. Logan looks to the guy shaking his head.

"Did I stutter?"

"Why are we doing pushups and laps? Shouldn't we be doing more interesting stuff?"

The blue looking creature smacks him in the back of the head with his tail. Logan ignores him and points to the ground. The students drop down. The only ones out of the bunch able to do a proper pushup were the boys. The girls even Bella couldn't manage a correct pushup. Bella nearly had it, but she wasn't bringing herself down enough. Rogue however, kept her butt in the air during hers. Logan took in a breath knowing he had a ways to go.

He continued testing each of them. He moved on to the chin up bar. When it came time for Bella; Remy made it a point to be directly behind her. Bella went to try and pull herself up. When she couldn't Remy thought he'd offer his advice. He'd made a mistake by putting his hand on her ass when he did. Bella came down off the bar and grabbed Remy by the collar of his sweatshirt.

Remy grinned and raised his hands in the air.

"Simplement aider bébé!"

She shoved him to the ground and walked away. Logan grinned shaking his head.

Once class was over the students went to shower and head to their next class. Logan noticed how Bella didn't even look at him. She grabbed her bag and walked right out of the gym.

Bella went straight to her room. It was lunch time. She wasn't hungry. She locked the doors behind her. She only had one more class and she'd be done for the day. She couldn't believe she had to go to school all over again; even if it were just a couple classes. That's not what bothered her the most though. No… it was HIM. She wasn't sure she could bare it. To have it shoved in her face everyday. She was sure he was with this Jean person now. After all there was nothing more between Bella and Logan. That was all over and done. Despite what Jake had said. She knew he hadn't a clue what he was talking about. Logan had moved on. So had she… at least that's what she was telling herself. What were odds behind all this? She took in a breath.

"Get over it!" She scolded herself as her hands gripped the desk in her room tightly.

The temptation to hit the road grew heavy within her heart. She just wasn't sure where to go. When it came time for her next class; Bella laced her boots. She stepped out of her room. She saw Scott talking with a pretty red headed girl. By her description Bella pegged her to be _the one._ Bella swallows back her pride as they both wave to her. Bella waves in return and makes her way down the hall. However, she turns hearing someone behind her. Scott was catching up to her.

"So how's it going so far?"

She shrugs.

"It's going."

He nods. Yet, she notices how he turns back to the red headed girl. He then looks back to Bella.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner or something sometime."

Bella says nothing. She doesn't even head to her next class. She heads right out the doors of the academy. A full on anxiety attack was hitting her. Everything was piling on her all at once. She felt like she was literally drowning. She couldn't catch a breath.

Logan came down the hall. He overheard Jean and Scott arguing. That wasn't what caught his attention. No it was what he heard next.  
"You dumped me remember? Besides, all I did was ask the girl to dinner."

They both cut Logan a look as he walks by.

"So you always ask women out that literally knock you for a loop."

Logan froze in place. He slowly turned. Something came over him. He grabbed Scott by the collar and pinned him up against the wall.

"YA WHAT?!"

"Logan!" Jean scolded.

"Ya better not be talking about who I think ya are bub!"

"Jesus what's with you?!" Scott snaps bracing his hands around Logan's wrists.

"She's off limits! Ya got me boy scout."

Jean and Scott look to Logan as if he's lost his mind. Logan walks away, but see's Bella outside. Her eyes were closed and she was leaning against the building. He makes his way outside.

"Yer gonna be late for yer next class."

She opens her eyes. He leans against the building with his arms folded about his chest.  
"I'm not going."

"And why not?"

She shrugs.

"Look Bella I…"

She sighs and comes to her feet.

"I already know what you're going to say."

He narrows his eyes. Bella takes off the jacket he'd given her. She hands it back.

"It's cool Logan. We're cool. I'm not going to cause you any problems ok."

"Now how do ya know what I was going to say?"

Bella looks him in the eyes. She says nothing she merely puts her hand upon his chest. She closes her eyes for a moment. She then drops her hand and starts to head back inside.

"Ya forgot yer jacket."

"It was never mine to have. You should give it to someone special Logan."

"Now why the hell do ya think I gave it to ya Bella darlin'?"

She freezes as her hands on the door.

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean Logan. Like I said I didn't come here to stir up trouble. I made you a promise and I'm keeping it. I hadn't a clue you'd be here. Or I wouldn't have…"

"Ya wouldn't have what?!"

Bella doesn't answer. She heads back inside and straight to her room. She starts packing her things; feeling like the biggest fool ever. Bella zips up her bag and starts towards her door. Logan steps inside he pulls the door to and locks it.

"Now where ya running off to?"

She shakes her head and goes to move past him.

"Nah…"

He gently grabs her arm.

"Now ya need to listen to me. For one thing THIS is yours!" He tosses the jacket on her bed.

He then yanks the bag out from her hand.

"And yer not going anywhere!" Logan growls and starts kissing her.

He picks her up pinning her against the door. His hands run up along her waist as he lifts her shirt off. He unclasps her bra lets it fall to the floor. Logan kisses along her shoulders and neck. He rubbed his hard cock against her. She gasped at the sensation the warmth below already hitting her.

"Fuck…" He moaned out as he continued to get friction against her.

He threw off his shirt. He carried her to the bed. Logan stepped out of his boots and undid his jeans. He then unlaced her boots and pulled her pants off along with them.

"Logan…"

She put a hand up and scooted away from him.

"I can't…"  
He looked to her stumped.

"I'm sorry I…"

She brought her knees up to her chest and covered her face. Bella broke down shaking her head.

"Bella?" Logan says softly

"I'm such a fucking idiot."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't do this with you anymore."

"And why not?"

"Because it means something different to me now ok! I'M SORRY! I broke the rules. That's why I need to leave! I can't stay here Logan. I can't torment myself or you for that matter."

Logan crawls towards her on the bed. He grabs her legs and pulls her towards him. He presses his hard on against her and kisses her.

"I broke the rules too." He admits and he pulls her panties to the side.

They lock eyes and Bella moans out as Logan drives his rock hard cock into her.

"Fuck…" He groans significantly.

"I forgot just how fucking good you feel."

He grits his teeth and starts pounding at her even harder. She starts to come immediately.

"Holy fucking hell Bella. That's right come for me!"

Her arms wrap around his neck.

"Logan…" She whimpers in ecstasy.

He shook his head already knowing. He was seriously fucked… He didn't even know to tell her what he'd done… He hadn't realized it until now… Yet the mere idea fucking had him even harder now. She was his. His, no one else's. Something about that strangely had him even more riled up. He began to come and thought he'd never stop. He kept stroking himself inside her still feeling it. Once he finally emptied all he had he pulled out. The tip of his dick still leaked with come.

He gazes upon her.

"Bella, you're mine, but I'm also yours."

He lies beside her and pulls her into his chest.

"So he was right…"

"Who was?"

"Jake… He said you'd marked me as in like your mate or something."

Logan tapers his eyes.

"So the little shit knew before I did?"

Bella softly laughs.

"Well you were drunk."

He grins shaking his head.

"Touché."


	2. Ginger With Issues

Chapter 2

**Read and review please thank you. I do not own Twilight or Marvel. This will be a comic/movie fusion. Further note I'm not following exact story order of Twilight... Just throwing it in as I go...**

"Hmm…" Logan moans out as he's kissing Bella.

He's got her leg hiked up. She's pinned against the wall outside of her room.

"I got to head to class darlin'."

She makes a pouty face. He kisses her once more and is about to lower her leg.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Logan turns back as Jean's hand is on his shoulder. He shrugs and turns back to Bella.

"She's a student!"

Logan sighs cutting Bella an apologetic glance.

"You off to your room now..." Jean clucks like a mother hen.

Bella grins shaking her head.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me go!"

Bella starts laughing. She grabs Logan by the belt buckle.

"You're right we should find a room."

Logan cocks a brow at this, but grins.

Jean's jaw drops at Bella's forwardness.

"She's not a student she's only here for training." Logan defends.

"She's underage!"

"She's 19. Look I got this. No need for your commentary." Logan remarks keeping his eyes on Bella.

"Logan."

"Back off Jean!"

Jean looks upon Logan in complete shock. Bella sighs as she storms off.

"I'll see ya around." Logan says and pops her on butt.

Bella smiles and heads back to her room. She finishes getting ready. She puts on her blue jeans, white t-shirt, boots, and Logan's (her) jacket. Her cell goes off as she grabs her bag. She answers it on the way out.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

She rolls her eyes.

"I'm not doing this with you."

"Bella please just…" She hangs up and stuffs the cell into her pocket.

Bella heads on to the gym and suits up. Logan gives her a wink and she blushes a bit. She sits down and yet, again Remy's getting a bit too chummy. He sits beside her and puts his arm around her. Logan growls under his breath. His eyes widen however, as he witnesses Bella using her ability for the first time. She holds out a set of blue energy claws aimed right for Remy's package.

"Move the hand or lose the balls!"

"SHIT!" Remy nearly fell off the bleachers he couldn't get away fast enough.

Fuck… Bella however, quickly darts her eyes back towards Logan. She gives him that look like she'd done something wrong. The claws vanish and she lowers her head in shame. Little was she aware that Logan was turned on as hell. He couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed. So the boyscout was right after all.

He clears his throat. He knew this was going to be interesting treating his lover like a student. He certainly didn't think of her like one. Then again he couldn't help the little fantasies that played out in his head. Teachers pet indeed… He thought with a smug grin about his face. Maybe, this wouldn't be so bad after all. If he's going to do this. He might as well have some fun with it.

"Line up we're going to try for those pushups again."

Logan comes up behind Bella. He stands over her and fixes her posture. He crouches down.

"All the way to the ground Bella darlin'."

Rogue overhears this and looks over. Logan turns to Rogue.

"Get yer ass down Marie."

She nods and drops her rear down.

"Better."

Conversely, Rogue catches Logan staring at Bella's ass. Her eyes widen at this as he walks away.

"What's your deal?" Bobby questions as he takes notice of Rogue blushing.

"Nothing…"

Afterword, Logan decides the best way for the girls to gain some upper strength; was to practice a little rock climbing. He has the class line up in pairs. Logan fixes the blue mat underneath to break their fall just in case. To his surprise Bella managed to make it all the way over. This stunned him considering she couldn't muster a chin up. Something they'd certainly have to work on. The other girls however, fell halfway through. The boys of course hadn't any issues with it. In fact they were showing off to the girls. Only Logan thought it was funny that in timing Bella had beat Remy and Bobby. Logan was beginning to wonder if this was all more in Bella's head then anything. If she had a bit more confidence in herself perhaps she could do more. Rogue was the one that needed the most work.

Remy turns to Logan.

"So when do we actually use our abilities in this class?"

"When I'm good and ready."

Remy rolls his eyes.

"This is boring."

Logan shrugs.

"Look us guys already know how to do all this. You're wasting our time. How about you separate us from the wimpy girls?"  
Each girl in his class cut's Remy a dirty look.

"They love you already; won't be long before you have a date Gumbo. Now drop down and give me twenty."

"What?"

"Ya heard me. We do things my way if you don't like it there's the damn door. Not a single one of you is ready especially you."

"Oh come on I could kick any one's ass here! Especially, the girls."

"You take pride in that? Yet, again you're not scoring any points with the ladies."

Remy looks over to Bella and winks.

"We shall see."

Bella rolls her eyes.

"You're completely revolting." She utters.

"Don't pretend you don't find the slightest bit interest in me."

"The only part of me that finds interest in you is my foot going up your ass Casanova."

The class laughs and Remy shakes his head.

"So you do find me romantic?"

"Make that 50!"

"What?!"

"NOW!" Logan demands pointing to the ground.

"But!"

"The rest of ya hit the showers."

Halfway through Remy doing his pushups. Logan puts his boot to his back adding more weight.

"What are you doing?!"

"Only making ya stronger kid."

Logan looks around as Remy finishes his last push up. He yanks him up by the arm.

"Ya had better watch yourself in my class. Ya understand me!"

Remy rolls his eyes.

"I don't take kindly to ya harassing the ladies; the one in particular. Watch yourself Gumpy!"

"Ah, I'm just having a little fun. That's all, no harm no foul." He shrugs and goes to walk off.

Logan tilts his head. His claws pop out as he grits his teeth.

"Problems?" Scott mouths off as he enters the gym.

"Nothing I can't handle. Whattaya want boyscout?"  
"Jean told me about your little escapade this morning."

Logan shrugs as his claws go back in.

"What about it?"

"I have to agree with Jean on this one."

Logan nods.

"Well no one asked your opinion. Besides, yer just pissed she turned ya down yesterday. If she hadn't yah'd be singing a new tune. Don't ya even get me started."

"Yeah well I'm also closer to her age group. How old are you anyway?"

"Old enough to wipe the floor with ya."

"I think you're making a big mistake."

Bella comes out of the locker room with Rogue and Kitty; Logan smiles.

"Nah… I think I'm good."

Scott sighs.

"Think about what you're doing Logan…"

Logan's teeth grind together.

"I know damn well what I'm doing! Worry about your own issues. Such as trying to win Jean over! We both know that's what yesterday was about. You want to make Jean jealous so you ya use my girl to try and do it. Ya ass!"

Bella stop and turns to them over hearing Logan. He sighs and shuts his eyes for a moment.

"You said you knew her. You didn't state how nor did you make claims!"

Logan waits until Bella leaves the gym. He then turns to Scott with his claws to his neck.

"Here's my claim. Now fuck off!"

Scott's eyes widen and he swallows back. Logan retracts his claws and exits the gym.

* * *

Bella yet again skips lunch. She answers the knock on her door; only to see its Jean. She's all smiles. Bella looks to her suspiciously.

"I just wanted to give you the good news."

"And that'd be?"

"It just so happens you won't need to go to Storms class after all."

"Um ok…"

Jean nods.

"I'm your new mentor instead."

WHAT?! Bella takes in a breath. She shuts her eyes for a moment. Bella watches in disbelief as Jean walks away. Bella shuts her door and half laughs.

"I'm your new mentor instead…" She mocks bitterly.

"Oh this just gets better and better!"

Her cell goes off again only this time it's a text.

_If you do not talk to me. I will have to take matters into my own hands!_

Bella text back.

_That's nothing new… using your hands that is. BTW I'm putting a block on your number! Chow!_

Once lunch is over Bella heads across the way to Jean's class. She takes notice of how she's the only student.

"Take a seat."

Bella nods and the door fly shut. Bella narrows her eyes upon Jean.

"Are there going to be any other students?"

"Not at this time. It's just you and I. This way I can focus solely on you and give you the proper education you need."

Bella didn't like where this was going one bit.

"Does Xavier know about this?"

"He thought it was a brilliant idea."

Bella rears back on how she said this.

"Let's get started shall we?"

Jean's heels clank along the tile beneath her feet.

"First of all in order to get you to learn to control your ability. You need to learn how to take down that wall of yours. I can help with that."

"Wall?"

"Yes it seems Professor Xavier and I have a bit of a hard time breaking through. We really need you to let us in. We are not a threat Bella. However, you rather prove to be. If we cannot fully get a read on you. Then how are we to know you're truly on our side. You could very well be a very big threat to this school and to the X-Men in general. We have no way of knowing unless you allow either myself or Xavier inside that wall you've built."

Bella half laughs.

"What?!"  
"This isn't something we take lightly Bella. There have been many potential threats to our school. We must take all precautions. Let me in and then we can begin the process of taking your gifts to the next level."

"I don't even know what you're talking about."

"I think you do Bella. Like right now… You're pushing me out. I can feel it."

Bella looks to Jean perplexed.

"I'm sorry you've lost me."

Jean locks eyes with Bella.

"Take it down. You need to trust me."

"Take what down?!"

Bella reaches to her temples as her head's beginning to pound.

"You feel it don't you?"

"Just a headache that's all."

Jean smiles.

"No… that's me. Now let me in."

Bella's eyes widen and her heart races. It was the same slight pang she felt around Edward sometimes. Only this was even heavier. Bella grits her teeth as the pressure becomes even more. It felt like her head was about to cave in.

Bella shoots to her feet.

"Ok stop!"

"I'm sorry I can't do that. In order for me to help you. You need to let me in. It would be so much easier if you wouldn't fight it!"

Bella gasps out as it suddenly feels like needles piercing through her skull.

"STOP!"

Jean only ups the amount of focus on Bella. Bella grits her teeth and starts for the door. She literally cries out and falls to her knees. Her nose begins to bleed. Bella forces herself back up. She turns and sends out both her hands.

"I SAID TO FUCKING STOP!"

Jean flies back against the wall as the blue hue hits her. Bella rises into the air.

"There we go…" Jean says with a smile.

"I'm in…"

Bella's eyes roll back as she tries to fight it. Logan passes by and happens to catch a glimpse into the door window.

"What the.." He sees Bella floating in the air.

Logan immediately burst into the room.

"Whattaya doing Jean?!"

Logan barely catches Bella as she begins to fall to the floor. Jean just smiles.

"Just a training exercise."

"Well you're done!" He growls.

He rushes Bella back to his room. He lays her down and hurriedly gathers a washcloth for her nose.

"Jesus…" He utters trying to stop the bleeding.

Bella's eyes fling open and her entire body jumps.

"Easy…"

She gasps back and shoots up in the bed. She reaches to her temples and lays back down.

"What the hell was that?!" She says through gritted teeth.

Logan sighs. He was floored by what he'd just witnessed. He hadn't a clue what Jean was thinking.

"Wish I knew. Why were ya in her class anyhow aren't ya supposed to be in Storm's?" He says looking to the time.

"She told me she was my new mentor."

"What?!"

Bella shrugs.

"Hell if I know."

"Nah… screw that." He leans back in thought.

"I'll take over."

Bella looks to him and starts laughing.

"You?"

"Yeah why the hell not?"

"You're going to be my mentor?"

He nods confidently.

"Isn't that like a conflict of interest?"

He grins.

"We'll start tomorrow."

"You really got your mind set don't you?"

Bella rolls over and leans into his pillow. Her cell goes off. She sighs her eyes locked with Logan's as she answers.

"Hello?"

"Don't hang up… Someone wishes to speak with you." She couldn't believe this she'd blocked his number!

Bella rolls her eyes and goes to hang up. However, the familiar voice carries over.

"Isabella…"

Her heart jumps in her chest and she rises up in the bed.

"Aro?"

"Ah, so you do remember?"

She swallows back in thought. She holds up a finger Logan's direction. She heads to his bathroom and closes the door.

"What do you want?"

"Well that isn't very nice now is it?"

She sighs.

"Look you should know that Edward and I are done."

"Yes so he tells me. Though he's not too happy about it."  
"Yeah well…"

"But that's not my concern at the moment. It seems you've gone against our wishes. Didn't you promise to be turned around this time? Wasn't that your vow to us? We did spare your life after all."

Bella half laughs.

"Why would I want to be turned now?"

"I've seen the most recent events. I must say how extraordinary. Just imagine if you had a bit more kick to whatever it is you're able to do my precious pet."

"I'm not your pet Aro." She sighs.

"Look whatever deal we had. It was done the moment he dumped me. I don't want him back either. So if you want someone to take it out on. Then there you go. As for me I'm done with all that."

"And what if I offered to make you a deal of a lifetime?"

"It doesn't matter what you offer me. I wish to have nothing to do with any of you not even the Cullen's. Like I said that part of my life is done. I've moved on. So should you. I'm sure you got bigger fish to fry."

"It isn't wise to stand against my wishes my dear. There are consequences in your actions."

"I'll take my chances. Goodbye Aro."

She comes back out and Logan's leaning against the counter of his mini kitchen.

"Everything alright?"

She nods and pecks him on the lips.

"Yep."

"So who's Aro?"

"Some douchebag vampire king from Italy."

"King?" He questions with a raised brow.

"Yep." She says helping herself to a glass of water.

"And what did he want?"  
"To blow of some steam about how I broke some sort of deal. Don't worry about it. He's just got his panties all in a twist. He'll get over it." She downs the water.

Logan digs through one of his cabinets and hands her some Tylenol.

"Thanks."

"About Jean…" He says feeling like he needed to apologize on her behalf.

"Don't…" She says tugging at his collar.

"I'm a big girl Logan. I'll be fine. "

He sighs and places his fingers into the loops of her jeans.

"Why don't I take ya out this weekend?"

"What like an actual date?"

She mocks.

"Yeah… why not?"

"And what will the others thing?!" She teases.

"Hmm… I don't give a fuck what they think. You're mine!"

He picks her up placing her on the kitchen counter. Her scent was getting to him something fierce. He leans into her ear.

"I wanna taste that sweet little pussy of yours, Bella darlin'." He says in a gruff, but begging matter.

Her body instantly reacts to his words. Logan works to get her pants off. He chunks them across the room. He spreads her legs about and dives in. He moans against her sending vibrations that caused her to squirm about. He grasps her legs more firmly. He licks her back and forth then places his tongue inside her. He keeps going driving her insane.

"Logan… please…" She pleads.

He keeps going and he unfastens his jeans.

"Logan!" She whimpers breathlessly needing him inside her.

He gets that smug expression about him.

"You gotta tell me what you want now darlin'."

She reaches over and grabs him by the collar.

"Fuck me." He fights the urge to come at her very words.

He brings her down from the counter and twirls her around. Logan bends her over and buries his cock deep inside her. Bella's juices flood him and run down her legs. He cups her breasts as he slams into her. He found himself thinking very explicit thoughts and ideas he wanted to try. Such as various areas of the school. She was bringing out his animal side, the _Wolverine. _He had the truest intentions of seeing what all they could get away with. He didn't care about getting caught either.

"Harder Logan baby."

"Fuck Bella!" He uttered in disbelief.

After a few more strokes at her request he shot off like a geyser.

Once they gathered themselves he twirled her back around.

"I've corrupted you…"

She softly laughs. He kisses her as he fixes his jeans.

"Lil minx…"

He grins.

"I've trained you well. By the time I'm done with you. You'll be one heck of a brawler too darlin'."

She blushes a bit. Logan buttons his shirt as he continues to kiss her. He breathes her in as she wraps her arms around his neck. He grows serious for a moment.

"Hey…"

He pulls back for a moment. He caresses her cheek.

"I know I haven't said it yet. I should have by now." He clears his throat.

"I just wanted you to know I love you."

She bites down on her lower lip as her heart kicked up.

"I love you too Logan."

"Damn…" He shakes his head in thought.

"Is something wrong?"

"Far from it…" He says softly as he holds her.


	3. Within The Shadows of Wolverine

Chapter 3

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read and then review. Thank you!**_

Bella puts on her headphones and heads to the practice area outside. She was determined to learn how to control her ability. Especially, after Jean's little stunt yesterday. She knew already the bitch had it out for her. She'd never say anything to Logan out of respect. Bella however, wasn't a fool. Obviously, Jean had something for Logan. Bella wasn't petty enough to play the game with her though. She'd better things to concern herself with.

She called and checked in with Charlie before she left the building. She hadn't the heart yet to tell him the truth. That and she wasn't quite sure how her father would take it. Not just the mutant thing, but the mere fact that she was pretty sure Logan was about her father's age. She grinned in thought on how the day would go where she introduced the two of them. She turned up the music and placed her jacket up on a tree. Disturbed blared in her ears as she closed her eyes. She cleared her mind of everything.

She felt the energy rising within her core. Bella begin to try and push it out in various ways. She opened her eyes and watched curiously as the energy flowed from her hands. Slight alarm rose within her as she was able to move it around. It never touched her skin just hovered directly over her. She thought of Wolverine's claws and they formed. She softly laughed in thought. However, she began to realize she could morph the energy into other things as well. She thought of a sword and the claws began to transform into a blade. She narrowed her eyes and thought of an orb again. She looked towards one of the targets a few feet away from her. She moved her hands closer together the blue orb spun around. She pushed from within her core the orb slowly began to move that direction. An odd sense of pride came about her. She began to wonder just how fast and far she could make it travel. She takes in a breath and focus's even more. She thinks of the orb moving at a greater pace and sure enough the amount of speed she thinks about is the faster it goes. A grin comes about her face as she sends it out full force. The wooden target ahead blast apart into several pieces.

"SHIT!"

She laughs shaking her head.

"What the hell?"

She swallows back looking to her hands. She starts trying different shapes and weapons. Damn near everything she could think of morphed before her. At one point she thinks of a spear. She eyes another target and sends the spear flying across the way.

"Now that is pretty fucking awesome!"

Logan watches curiously from a distance. He takes a drag off his cigar and leans against a nearby tree.

"Well I'll be damned." He utters to himself.

He tilts his head as Bella fires off several rounds of energy towards the wooden targets. Yet, again the claws come out. A prideful grin came about his face as he watched her slice and dice other nearby targets. At one point she even spun around and took down one of the dummies by jamming the claws into its gut.

"Well hell lil darlin'…"

Logan's about to go join her when Bella groans out. He narrows his eyes as she bows over. She reaches to her temples. She quickly grabs her jacket and takes off. He discreetly follows from a distance. Bella heads right for Jean's class room, but she's not there. So she tries banging on Jean's door. Logan notices she keeps reaching to her head off and on looking as though she's in pain. That and her nose was bleeding again. She grits her teeth and storms into Xavier's office.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" He hears Bella demand. Logan wondered what the hell was going on.

"Whom Ms. Swan?"

"You know damn well…"  
Bella growls out again.  
"WHERE'S JEAN?!"

"Do we have a problem?"

"Damn right we have a problem. When I agreed to stay join you. I never agreed to being Jean's puppet Xavier!"

"I can assure you Ms. Swan that Jean has your best interest in heart."

"Does she now? Didn't I tell you and Scott that I didn't like being pushed around! There are boundaries being pushed Xavier. Perhaps its time you pay closer attention to those around you!"

She makes her way back to Jean's room and she uses a wave of energy to bust down the door.

"OH SHIT!" Logan utters in shock as Jean's tossed into the hallway. Bella comes stepping out her boots crushing the debris from the door. She points directly at Jean as she's laying up against he wall.

"I'M NOT GOING TO PLAY THESE GAMES WITH YOU! I DO NOT CARE WHO THE HELL YOU ARE SWEETHEART! KEEP ON PLAYING… I'LL FUCK YOU UP! NOW STAY OUT OF MY HEAD JEAN! GROW UP, GET LAID, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO! I GET THAT YOU'RE THIS POWERHOUSE OR WHATEVER! BUT I CAN BE A REAL BITCH WHEN PUSHED TOO FAR! DON'T EVEN TEST ME!"

Bella storms off and Logan jumps hearing her door slam. Jean looks directly at him. She shakes her head.

"She's bad news Logan. She doesn't belong here."

Logan shakes his head on this.

"Now if that little darlin's pissed at ya it's for a good reason. So whattaya do Jean? Yah don't even know her yet yer already giving her hell."

"Come on Logan can't you see she's lying."

Logan cocks a brow on this.

"If it's one thing I know. That girl isn't a liar. So if she says yer doin' something to her then yer doin' something."

"Who you going to trust some slutty 19 year old girl you picked up a bar? Or me someone that's been your friend for a few years now."

"You had better watch what yah say about that girl Jean! Yeah we've been friends for sometime. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you go and be disrespectful towards Bella. She hasn't done a damn thing to deserve the treatment yer giving her! If you'd just get to know her yah might even see yah like the girl! Now are yah going to tell me what's going on?"

"I don't owe you squat Logan; because you denied me."

He looks to Jean like she's nuts. He grumbles under his breath and walks off.

* * *

Logan enters the cafeteria and tilts his head to the side. He sees Bella with a huge grin on her face soaring back against a table. She was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it, her boots, and jacket. An orb was forming in her hand. Gambit's across the way with a smirk about his face with his own wave of energy about to hit as well. Storm comes up behind Logan and is about to put a stop to the brawl before them. Logan puts a hand up her shoulder.

"Wait…"

Bella quickly hops back up and runs across the table. Logan grins as she purposely comes to her knees sliding forward. Her back is arched missing Gambit's attempt to hit her. She quickly fires off her own round as she comes to her feet on the ground. Gambit flies back and the students clap cheering Bella on. He watches curiously as Bella makes her way over to Gambit. She holds out her hand.

"Twenty bucks, I kicked your ass."

Gambit rolls his eyes and digs into his pocket. Bella yanks the twenty from his hand and stuffs it into her pocket.

"Thanks!"

Gambit shakes his head.

"Aw, you gonna cry now Casanova?"

"You know there are such things as sore winners."

She laughs as Bobby, Kurt, Rogue and Jubilee high five her.

"Serves you right. Ya should have known Bella could kick your ass." Rogue uttered.

Gambit shakes his head.

"Hmm, perhaps a little one on one just you and I… call it a rematch?"  
"You truly think your God's gift to women don't you?"

"Nonsense love… just yours."

Bella wrinkles her nose.

"Not even if you were the last man standing. I'd rather switch teams."

"So… 7? I say tomorrow. It's Friday. We could be up all night love."

"You know for someone that likes to play with cards so much…" She reaches into his trench coat and takes out his deck.

"You never play with a full deck now do you?" She blows the cards into his face using her energy to send them flying rapidly.

"Have fun playing solitaire."

Bobby laughs.

"She left you with a nice game of 52 pickup."

Gambit curses under his breath as Bella walks away. She takes a seat beside the girls. Logan sits by Storm and Scott rather hating the situation. Bella was damn near his wife in a way now with the whole mating thing. Yet, here he had to look on from afar. He folded his arms about his chest. Bella picked at a carrot on her plate.

Logan was able to pick up everything being said at their table. Kurt and Bobby had joined the girls. Bella continued to take him by surprise. He looked on with interest as Bella leaned over and whispered something into Kitty's ear. Kitty blushed a bit then looked upon Kurt. Bella just smiled and shrugged. She then looked to be egging Kitty on. Before long Kitty comes to her feet and walks around the table. She shyly taps Kurt on the shoulder. Kurt looks back and smiles. Kitty offers a hand and leads him outside. Rogue and Bella high five one another.

"I can't believe you finally got them two hooked up."

Bella shrugs.

"Seriously, Bella Kitty's had a crush on Kurt for a while. How'd you manage to make her step up finally?"

"Can't always wait for the guy to make the first move… Besides it had to be her move first. Someone like Kurt would've never made the first move." Bella hints and Logan knew exactly what she was talking about. She was right he wouldn't have.

"So anyone caught your eye yet?" Jubilee questions.

Logan saw the look on her face. That little battle going on in that head of hers.

"I'm already dating someone."

"OH really?!"

The entire table pipes up.

"They go to school here?"

Bella half laughs.

"Eh…" She says with a shrug.

"Come on now. Spill the beans who's the famous Gambit in competition with?"

"Ugh, that's so gross. Rather set off my gag reflex."

They all laugh.

"I mean seriously; what's with that guy?"

"Come on now Bella. Who's the lucky guy?"

Bella wasn't even aware that Logan was in the cafeteria. His eyes never left her.

"I'm not certain I'm at liberty to say at the moment."

They each looked to her baffled.

"What do you mean?"

"It's complicated."

Logan snarled back. He hated that word. He never dreamed that'd be the term used for their relationship. Bella grabs her tray and comes to a stand. She dumped out the contents. He knew she was about to find out he was there. She'd have to pass by his table on the way out. He'd had enough of this! Sure enough she becomes startled seeing him sitting there with Storm and Scott. He nods towards her and wiggles his finger for her to come to him.

She cuts him a concerned look, but makes her way over. Logan didn't give a shit what anyone thought. If they had a fucking problem he'd gladly take Bella and hit the fucking road. Her eyes widen as he pulled her into his lap. The entire cafeteria grew silent as Logan kissed her.

The student's jaws dropped.

"I knew it!" Rogue harshly whispered.

The other students looked to Rogue confused.

Scott rolled his eyes and got up from the table bitterly. Storm however, had a smirk about her face. Gambit enters the cafeteria with Angel. The look on his face priceless. Logan comes to his feet and continues kissing her as he carries her out of the cafeteria. Each person looking to one another trying to figure out if what they saw really just happened.

Once they were outside he had her pinned up against the building.  
"It's complicated?!" He questions gruffly pressing himself against her.

She blushes a bit.

"What was I supposed to say?"

"That you're with the Wolverine! Get yer point across darlin' that we don't give a fuck."

"I just thought…"  
"Yah thought what?"  
"I just wanted to respect the life you've created here Logan. I…"

He shakes his head. He kisses her again.

"No more holding back." He says throbbing against her.  
"Hmm."

Bella gets a mischievous look about her face.

"So… how does this work in P.E tomorrow morning? I mean… Am I the sleazy student out to ruin your career…"

"Ah, fuck you keep talking like that lil darlin' I'm gonna take you right here!"

She laughs.

"Time to be ourselves. Yah hear me?"

She nods and Logan places her back down.

"That's another thing. You're moving in with me tonight. No more of this separate room bullshit. I dare Chuckles or anyone else to stand against me on this. I've been around long enough to know that when ya got something good ya fight for it Bella darlin'. I'm not about to let anyone stand in my way. Neither should you. We stand together on this. That's all that matters."

Bella's cell rings and he locks his fingers within the loops on her jeans. Something he does often. She grins as he presses against her.

"Hello?"

"Bella…"

"Oh my God! This makes twice now I've blocked you!"  
"Bella please you need to hear me out."

Logan had enough of his shit. He grabs the phone.

"Look bub yer not wanted. Now leave her the hell alone. Believe me you don't want me hunting yer ass down! You won't walk away this time round I guarantee yah."

Edward sighs.

"Look she needs to know that they're coming for her."  
Logan narrows his eyes.

"Who yah talking about?"

"Just tell her I'm sorry I had no choice. It was the only way."

"What the hell did you do?!"

"What is best. We both know how this will play out if she stays with you. I had to take measures into my own hands. In the long run she'll be better off. She was never meant to be yours!"

Logan's teeth grind together.

"Tell her not to be afraid. No harm will come to her. They are simply going to apprehend her. I will fix this mess myself. The mess that YOU caused! You had no business marking her! She was an innocent girl! Now look what you've done!"

Logan chuckles.

"No one's getting near her especially you yah little shit."

Logan crushes the phone with his bare hand.

"I'll buy yah another one."

"Um sure…"

Bella says as he tosses the phone like it were nothing more than a balled up piece of paper.

"So who's he talking about?"

"Huh?"

"He says someone's coming for yah?"

Bella swallows back and shakes her head in disbelief. Logan nods his head.

"Who is it darlin'?"

She half laughs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"He's reported me…That's what this is. Edward's betrayed me by going in front of the Volturi."

"The who?"

"Remember that vampire king I told you about?"

Logan nods.

"Well there are three of these guys running this entire vampire kingdom in Italy. When I was dating Edward…" Bella sighs feeling ill that she was about to have to admit this to Logan.

"I'd agreed to be turned…"  
"Yah what?!"

"It was at a time I thought Edward was the one. It is against the rules for a human to be associated with or to know of a vampire's existence. We're nothing more than sheep and they're the wolves. They came to visit once when we were dating. They found out I knew their secret. They were going to kill me on the spot drain me to the last drop. However, Edward's sister Alice showed them a vision in which I would become one of them. That my existence wouldn't pose a threat after all. Like Xavier and Jean. Aro and Edward they too could not read me. Aro sought me as an immediate threat. Anyone with abilities of the mind didn't affect me. So instead of having the threat "removed" they thought it better if I became one of them. Edward and I however, both knew they'd try to get me to join their cause. They wanted to see what sort of vampire I'd become."

Logan shakes his head.

"For someone so young you sure have lived some life."

Bella miserably laughs.

"And I've a feeling it's only going to get much more interesting as time progresses. These things just tend to follow me around."

Logan clears his throat.

"So yer telling me that a bunch of vampires are coming for yah? Because they want yah to become some sort of blood sucking leech?"

Bella flinches. She looks around in thought; realizing the potential danger she could very well put everyone in.

"What's on yer mind?"

"Just need to think that's all."  
"Yah know I won't let them hurt you right?"

Bella looks around again.

"It's not myself I'm worried about. They might be vampires, but they tend to have gifts such as we do. Just a imagine a vampire with the abilities of a mutant Logan. This entire school…" She shuts her eyes for a moment.

Bella takes in a breath and begins to walk away.

"Now where yah going?"

"I just need to think."

He narrows his eyes and watches as she heads back to the mansion.

Bella makes her way to her room. She paces around in thought. She thinks about each Volturi member and their powers. Then there was the one other issue. What side would the Cullen's be on? Could she even trust them now? The more she thought about Edward's betrayal the angrier she grew. She knew this was his way of trying to get what he wanted. She couldn't believe he'd stoop so low. He just put an entire school in danger. Some of them were just children. The fact that Edward had told Aro how to reach her that he actually dialed out the number… She gritted her teeth in thought.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKKK!" She yelled out in complete and utter misery. She tossed her chair across the room.

She leaned against the wall with one hand. She stormed out of her room and headed out to the nearest pay phone. She called to the Cullen house.

"Hello?"

"How long?"

"Bella?"

"HOW MUCH TIME DO I HAVE?!"

"You wouldn't have to worry about this if you'd just come home. Come to me Bella."

Her jaw clenched tightly. Tears begin to form as the anger coursed through her.

"I know what you did Edward. I know of your betrayal. I never knew you were such a lowdown spiteful son of a bitch! You couldn't get me back so you went and told on me like some little bitch! YOU'RE SUCH A PUSSY! If you wanted a piece of me you should have come and got it yourself! I LITERALLY FUCKING DESPISE YOU! I HOPE I GET TO PERSONALLY KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS! NOW ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION; HOW MUCH TIME DO I HAVE?!"

"Why does it even matter Bella? Either way they are coming for you."

"You haven't a clue what you've just done! Edward you've just put other lives at risks not just mine, but that of children!"

"That's something you should have considered. I did warn you after all did I not."

She shuts her eyes for a moment as it's all coming together. The way he was talking. The way he acted. She stumbled back a bit.

"You're one of them aren't you?"

Silence…

"ANSWER ME!"

"I will be… yes… in fact you and I both will be. That was the deal."

"Um no it wasn't. The deal was that I'd be turned after I graduated. We never mentioned joining the Volturi! You know I wouldn't have ever agreed to that!"

"Not that deal Bella. In order to get you back I had to make another deal."

"And what deal would that be?"

"That you and I will become Volturi once you are brought back and turned."

Bella nods.

"Once again how long do I have?"

"Could be a couple weeks to a month."

"So you just planned my entire future right. And what about Logan? Did you even consider him in all this?"

"Yes I have. In order for you to give me your all. He can no longer be in the picture. Since you now have a mating bond with him. The only way to break it is if he dies. Sorry, but soon you will see. Once he's out of the picture you will realize I was right. He could never love you the way I do. All that's there for him is lust. You're young and beautiful. He's a savage beast that needs to be taken down."

"Edward…"  
"Yes?"

"You're going to die and soon. At my hands!"

Bella slams down the payphone. The area around her spun. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and began to walk to the nearest bar.

* * *

Logan shakes his head as he enters the bar. He'd damn near looked for Bella everywhere. He'd begun to fear she took off for good. But no there she was drinking and kicking some guy's ass at pool. Logan stood back and watched curiously for a few moments.

"She's a damn con!" The guy complains as Bella pockets the eight ball.

During her road trip she'd got the knack for the game. That was how she made some of her survival money.

"Won fair and square boys."

"Nah, you rigged all this somehow."

Logan shakes his head as the guy's friends make their way from the table.

"You've got to be kidding me." Bella says taking notice as well.

"Every town I swear to God!"

"Every town what?"

"Just forget it I'm not in the mood. Don't want your money or your whinny little tears. I'm out."

She grabs her jacket.

"You owe us the money from the last game!"

She half laughs shaking her head.

"You want it you're gonna have to come get it!"

Logan shakes his head. What are you doing?! The guy comes near Bella. Logan starts to inch his way over just as a precaution. Before any of the guys even Logan have time to think. Bella grabs the guy. She shoves him up against the wall and punches him in the gut. She doesn't say anything she just keeps swinging. The other guys come to their friend's defense. Logan comes to hers and tosses the others across the bar. Bella's still waylaying the one guy. Logan wraps his arms around her waist and drags her out of the bar.

"Let me go!"

"Nah, I can't let yah kill anyone darlin'."

She growls out struggling against his hold.

"LOGAN!"

He flips her over his shoulder and starts to carry her back.

"Yah wanna hit someone you can practice on me."

He carries her into the woods and puts her down.

"I had that you know! I didn't need your help!"

She paces the area a bit.

"I don't need anyone's help! Dammit! I GOT THIS!"

"Do yah now?"  
"YES!"

"Could have fooled me darlin'!"

She grits her teeth and he grins as her claws appear.

"I don't need saving. I can take care of myself."

"I never said yah did."

"Then why didn't you let me take care of those guys myself!"

"Now you had better listen to me Bella darlin'. That shit don't fly with me. That's the one thing you need to know. I don't back down from any fight! Especially, when it involves MY GIRL. You're MINE! Territorial?! Damn right I am! That's just how it goes. So yeah as long as you're with ME and considering we're mated… we'll it seems you've got some years ahead to learn just who I really am. I've been around for quite some time. You're just going to have to learn how to deal with the way I do things. This man backs down from nothing! This man also doesn't sit back and let his girl be outnumbered 5 to 1. I know you can kick ass. That's not the point! The point is… I'm your man! As long as I am I will be in your corner always! Not even you can tell me any different. Now I respect yah and I love yah! But we're a team the way I see it. You're not about to face anything alone. That includes men like that and these fucking vampires, even that douchebag ex of yours! So don't yah even think about trying to run off on me! I know yer scent! I know damn near everything about yah now! I'll hunt yah down and chain yah up to my bed if I have to! I have no problem setting you straight lil darlin! I know how yah think! You're not about to leave me! So you can get that out of yer head now! You care more about protecting me and the others at the academy more than yourself! Well you need to know; it's been a long time since I've felt this way about anyone! Anyone I've ever loved has either gone completely psycho on me or they dying on me! And I'm not about to let either of those things happen to you! I'll be damned! I will do whatever it takes to keep your humanity intact and you alive and well."

"And just how do you presume to keep my humanity?"

He smirks.

"Lots and lots of sex Bella darlin'."

She tries not to bust, but does. He winks and slowly makes his way over.

"Have you ever been mated before?"

"No Bella this makes a first. That's why I didn't recognize it when it took place. I mean I felt something like an odd pull and connection with yah, but I honestly, thought it was because, I was allowing myself to get too attached the night we first had sex. Now I have been married before. Like I said I've been around for sometime."

"What happened?"

Logan sighs.

"She was one of the ones that died darlin'." He says softly.

Bella lowers her head.

"I'm sorry Logan."

Logan shakes his head and looks upon her.

"People tend to die around me. I outlived most everyone I know."

They both lock eyes for a moment sharing the same unvoiced thought. She too would age and die one day. She might be a mutant, but she didn't have Logan's healing factor or any of the such. Sure she was damn near half his age. Within time though it'd catch up. Neither wanted to think on it. He clears his throat again.

"You're the real deal… I'm not about to let you walk out on me! You understand me? I'm not the kind of man that goes around saying I love you without fucking meaning it."

Bella locks her arms around his neck. He closes his eyes breathing her in for a moment.

"We'll train tomorrow after P.E. Yer a bit too drunk tonight. It's time to buckle down and get yah in shape. You just need to keep in mind you'll be dealing with Wolverine and not Logan during that. They're two different men. I'm gonna be harder on yah than the others, because I want you set up for survival. The only way to do that is to endure a little bit of pain. If you're to be an X-Men like me one day. I want you fully prepared for what we face. That's why I'd rather it be me than Storm or Jean as your personal mentor." He sighs.

"Then I'm taking yah out. Truth of the matter is we could both use the downtime. Get the hell out of this place for a bit."

"So you're gonna rough me up then take me out?"

He smirks.

"Sure am darlin' then I might rough ya up some more when we get back." He hints.

She softly laughs and leans into his chest. Her arms lock around him. Logan's hands go around her waist. He feels her kissing along his chest. She starts to unbutton his shirt. He stirs awake below. His body reacts and he softly moans as she starts stroking him through his jeans. Bella unfastens his jeans and opens them enough to reach inside and pull his dick out. It was stiff and warm to the touch. He already had a little precum developing through anxiousness alone. She licked it off and Logan's hips jarred a bit. He moved her hair away from her face so he could watch. The moon was full tonight and he could see everything she was doing.

"Hmm…" He continued to watch as he throbbed inside her mouth.

Her tongue just like last time went over all the right places. He felt as though he were coated in wet silk and being sucked off by an angel. Hell to him she was. She'd be the closest thing he'd ever came across as anything heavenly that's for sure. He continued to ache with desire in her mouth. Logan knew he was about to come, but he wasn't ready to. He gently pulled out of her sexy little mouth. Logan bent her over a nearby tree. He pulled down her blue jeans. He pressed his erection against her ass. He let out a soft growl as he did this. He rubbed himself against her ass a bit more. He then had her bend over just a bit more as he slid into her already drenched sex.

His squeezes her cheeks together and watches himself moving about her.

"That's right come for me Bella." He softly demands watching her juices glistening around the shaft of his cock.

"Just keep coming for me! Hell darlin' I'll carry yah back!" He says forcefully as he drives himself even harder about her.

"Logan baby…" For some reason that drove him even wilder with pure lust hearing her say that.

She gasps out and she's caught by surprise as he pops her gently on the butt.

"Fuck…" He moaned out directly after.

He grips her more steadfastly and starts to come. He pulls out once he gets off. However, as Bella turns to fix her pants. Logan's stroking himself emptying the last of the contents. His eyes widen as she gets a sultry smile and she licks him clean.

"Holy hell!"

She softly laughs.

"You're going to kill me one day! That's something I can't heal from either. Sexual overdrive can't think of a better way to go."

Once they pull up their jeans. Logan scoops her up.

"Told yah I'd carry you back."

"Whatever you say Wolverine."

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"I'm afraid I know why the mating thing happened."

"Why's that?" She asked curiously.  
"You're the only woman that can put up with my shit."

"I doubt that Logan. You're a good man."

"I haven't always been Bella darlin' and I still have my moments. I've been known to have a temper."

"YOU?!"

He chuckles as he continues to carry her back to the academy.

"What's this temper you speak of?" She continues to taunt.

"Hmm."

She smiles and leans deeper into him.

"Well I love you temper and all."

"Might be singing a different tune tomorrow."

"Am I going to see war days Logan or boxing Logan."

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

Once they get to the doors he places her down. Jean was already cutting them a dirty look. Logan had half the mind to flip her off. He didn't understand what the hell her deal was. She was talking to one of the students. Logan goes to open the door for Bella.  
"Wait…"

Jean calls and dismisses the student. Bella gazes upon Jean shaking her head. Jean looks directly too Logan as if Bella weren't even there.

"Whatever you two got going that's your business. But this right here isn't going to fly. Logan you should know better. You two shouldn't be publically…"

Logan opens the door for Bella. He hands his keys to Bella.

"I'll be there shortly."

Bella cuts him a worried glance.

"Go on now..."

She nods and heads on inside.

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you. I'm a grown ass man Jean. You do the math!"

He goes to step inside.

"What has she done to you?!"

He gets a genuine smile about his face.

"Something I never thought possible. Goodnight Jean."


	4. Training Wolverine's Way

_**Chapter 4**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review please thank you! I love some of the reviews from the last chapter; a couple had me laughing! Yes, yes Doucheward and Ginger have issues!**_

_"He won't want you now."_

_Edward smiles as he has his hands upon her shoulders._

_"You're cold, undead; you'll have to live off blood for survival."_

_He twirls her around and takes her hand. He leads her down the hallway of the mansion. Bella screams out in horror. All around her lay the bodies of the students._

_"ROGUE!" She promptly fell to her knees._

_Bella brought her up to her chest._

_"Rogue please…"_

_She then turned to see Bobby._

_"Bobby!"_

_"NO!"_

_Edward continued to watch as she crawled amongst the floor discovering bodies._

_"Gambit?"_

_She crawled over checking his pulse. He looks directly at her and points down another hallway. Bella turns that direction. She sees Logan on his knees holding Jean. Tears were streaming down his face. She gasped out and came to her feet._

_"Why…?" Logan questioned behind gritted teeth._

_"She was right you know. You don't belong here! Scott should have never brought you here! LOOK AROUND! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE CAUSED!"_

_He lays Jean down and comes to his feet._

_"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Bella shrieks out and looks down seeing he's pierced his claws into her gut._

_"Logan?!" She drops down to her knees as he looks upon her with hatred._

_"BELLA!"_

Logan catches her before she hits the ground. He brings her back up on the bed. He hurriedly cuts on the lamp. Her nose was bleeding again. He rubs the sleep from his eyes. Then quickly reaches over and grabs some tissues from the nightstand.

He hands her the tissues and Bella flinches and scoots away from him. He looks to her oddly.

"It's just me…" He says softly with concern.

Bella catches her breath and looks down. She lifts up her tank top. She swallows back and hops off the bed. She stumbles around rushing to the bathroom. Bella cuts on the light and looks into the mirror. Blood streamed from her nostrils all the way down her neck and face.

"Fuck…" She whispered still slightly panicked.

She cut on the sink. She began to scrub her face and neck. Bella jumped as she made out Logan from the corner of her eye. He was leaning against the doorway with his arms folded about his chest.

"Yah alright?"

She nodded and dried off her face.

"You always have nosebleeds like that?"

"No… Just when I get these headaches."

Logan slowly approaches her. He runs his hands along her shoulders.

"Must've been some nightmare."

She shuddered in thought and she gripped the bathroom counter tightly. Logan kisses along her shoulder.

"Do yah need anything?"

She closes her eyes for a moment and shakes her head.

"I'm just going to get me a glass of water. I'll be fine."

Bella heads into the kitchen and pours her a glass. Her heart rate was finally coming down. She took in a deep breath and leaned against the counter. Logan opened the fridge and popped open a couple of beers.

Bella softly giggles as he hands her one.

"It's 3 am Logan."

He shrugs.

"We don't have class for another four hours or so. Besides it'll calm your nerves."

Bella takes a pull from her beer. Logan picks her up and sits her on the counter. Bella runs her fingers through his hair as he rests his head against her chest.

"I don't want to keep you up Logan."

He lifts his head back up.

"Yer not. Believe me, I know about night terrors. They suck."

Bella smiles.

"I remember that now actually."

He sighs.

"Yeah, not my finest moment. I'm just glad I didn't hurt yah." He thinks about the time he damn near killed Rogue. He felt ill in thought of harming Bella the same way. Unlike Rogue, Bella wouldn't be able to find a way to heal himself. He still remembered the way it felt when Rogue drained his healing source from him. That totally sucked. Yet, he was glad she had. Or she'd have died. That poor girl was scared out of her mind. That he couldn't stand to have on his conscience.

Bella takes his hand in thought. She runs her fingers along his knuckles.

"Does it hurt? You know when they come out?"

He nods.

"Damn."

"It literally rips the flesh off my knuckles. So yeah it's no cakewalk."

Bella grimaced. She continued to run her fingers along the area in thought. He places his hands along her knees. They polish off their beers and Logan tosses them into the silver bin. He kisses her forehead and lifts her back down.

"Let's see if yah can sleep now."

Logan stretches out his body as the alarm goes off. Bella was still snuggled into her pillow. Logan quietly rolls out of the bed. He hits the shower. He opens his eyes once he's done scrubbing his hair. Bella's peering into the shower.

"Huh dejavu, I once showered with a drifter at a hotel. Looked an awful lot like you…"

He smirks.

"Did he now?"

"Oh yeah…"

She teases wiggling her brows. Bella gets in and Logan yanks her over.

"Yah and what was this drifter's name?"

"Hmm James Howlett or something like that…"

He found himself impressed she remembered that.

"Huh… sounds like a jackass."

"Yeah, he kind of was, but he was hot in sack."

"Hmm... Might have to hunt him down and kill him." He says and kisses her before letting her over.

He looks back over and watches as the water runs down her body. He shakes his head knowing they didn't have time to fool around, but he so wanted to.

"Dammit." He grumbles under his breath.

"Something wrong?"

He throws on a shirt.

"Other than the fact I'll have a boner during class? Nope I'm just fine darlin'."

"A boner!" She mocks in terror.

He finishes dressing as she steps out he tosses her a towel. Logan looks upon her again shaking his head.

"This year is going to be mighty interesting…"

She blushes in thought.

"Want me to drop out?"

"Hell no yah trying to kill me?"

"Just sayin'."

Bella throws on one of her midriffs and jeans.

"I'm gonna end up trying to screw ya during class I'm afraid."

"I'm actually ok with that." She fires back and slips on her boots.

He closes his eyes at this.

"Holy hell…"

He pecks her on the lips and grabs his clip board.

"Don't be late."

"Or else?" She taunts with a seductive grin.

He clears his throat and looks upon her once more.

"I'm sure I can come up with some sort of punishment."

She grins and brushes her hair as she fires back.

"Like spankings?""

Logan's eyes widen. He quickly leaves shutting the door. Knowing if he hadn't they'd end up in bed again. That was another thing Logan noticed. He was different somehow. This mating thing made him feel somewhat younger in some aspects. His libido was through the roof. He couldn't describe it. Bella hears him cursing under his breath as he's still out in the hallway.

"Oh Logan you're too fun." She whispers as she finishes getting ready.

Just as Logan is about to head out to the gym; Xavier wheels himself over.

"In my office Logan. We're having a staff meeting."

Logan rolls his eyes. He takes a cigar from his pocket and follows Xavier. Logan steps inside to see Jean aka Phoenix, Scott Cyclops, Dr. Hank McCoy aka Beast, Ororo aka Storm. Logan lights his cigar already having a feeling he knew what this was about. He wasn't about to be pushed around either. After all there was nothing truly holding him here. Yeah he cared greatly about each person in this room; even more so for the students. When it came to his personal life though that was his business. Logan never was one that liked being told what to do. If anything that drove him away even quicker. If it came down to choosing… he already knew what direction he'd take. He never was one to stay in one place for every long after all.

"I've arranged for some of our higher learning honor students to stand in for each of you today. I've a feeling this meeting may last longer than anticipated. Normally, I do not call for such meetings during school hours. As you all are aware how serious I take the children's education. However, it seems we've had some issues that need to be discussed. Some that can no longer afford to be overlooked. Let it be known that this is a free room. Everyone here is allowed to state their opinions and how they feel about whatever we discuss. Also whatever we discuss today does not leave this room under any circumstances. Do we have an understanding?"

Everyone, but Logan nods. He wasn't about to agree to something until he knew the full terms.

"I suppose I'll start with the most recent one that's been brought to my attention. It seems one of our faculty has been fraternizing with one of the students. In ways that we each know is against the rules. Each of you should know that is never appropriate under any given circumstances."

Logan nods and takes a drag off his cigar.

"Let's cut to the chase shall we? Let's not pretend we don't know who he's referring to. That'd be me Wheels. The girl is not an actual student. I met this girl before I even started this "teaching gig." I don't have to give any one of you a reason for my actions. Nor will I stand here and allow myself or this girl to be talked about as though we're some sinful skinemax special you all accidently came across. If any of you have a problem. I'll gladly set yah straight. If yah don't like it then you had better find yourself a replacement. I don't just mean in teaching."

Jean rolls her eyes.

"You wouldn't turn your back to the X-Men." She scoffs shrugging her shoulders.

"Then yah don't know me after all Jean."

"It's not about him leaving us. This should be about what makes Logan happy. I for one rather dig the new Logan." Storm says with a wink his direction.

He smirks and cuts Storm an appreciative nod.

"I must admit I'm with Storm in that department." Dr. McCoy agrees.

"The girl seems to suit Logan and both make quite a pair."

"It's been brought to my attention that it's just not the concern about your personal relationship, but about concern for the school's safety as well."

Jean cuts Logan a guilty expression. She lowers her head. Logan cocks a brow at this.

"It seems there's also a pose of threat to our school. That allowing the girl to stay here puts our other student's at risk. There have been threats made in which could very put our students in harm's way."

Logan grits his teeth together shaking his head.

"Now hold on Logan… I for one stand behind you on this."

Jean snaps Xavier a look of shock.

"I personally had Ms. Swan sought out. I've invited her into our home and amongst our students. It was I that asked for her to train to become one of us. In hopes that not too far down the line she too will be in this very room helping to make decisions on what is best for this school and our students. Now it has taken a lot of concentration and time on my behalf. I will say this much. I do not deem Ms. Isabella Marie Swan to be any sort of threat to our school. I've managed to be in her mind if even for a short while in which to find her. There is nothing that strikes me with such concerns. In fact…" He smiles genuinely.

"Ms. Swan's got quite the spirit, drive, and heart that is needed in order to become one of us. I stand behind her on this. I do and will not back down on my decision. She personally, is not the threat. However, yes it seems some issues that dwell from her past. May very well come into play and affect us all as a whole. That being said though… What is it we stand for Jean?"

She swallows back and looks to Xavier like a wounded child. She doesn't answer just sighs.

"We're to have each other's backs always. If it were any other student or faculty of ours we wouldn't question it. So why are we questioning it this time. This is a teaching facility. Each of our students and teachers know what to expect. That is why we're here after all. We do not turn our backs to our own and Ms. Swan is now one of us. No matter the issues on hand as of late. I firmly stand behind my decision and I will say that I feel within this time next year. She too will stand amongst us as an X-Men. If I didn't feel so strongly. I wouldn't have had Scott skipping around the nation trying to find this young lady. She's an asset we need; the missing piece if I must say."

"What are you saying exactly?" Jean questions looking to Xavier.

"That we stand and fight behind Ms. Swan of course. She would do the same if it were the other way around. So let's return the favor shall we?"

"We hardly know her! Lives could be lost!"

"And I'm sure they will be. That doesn't change my decision. If the doors of the school are busted down. Then we stand together and fight."

"They're just children!"

"Children in which are being trained to face such events. Think of it as a training experience."

"I do not agree!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"ME TOO! She could get us all killed! The students mainly. She's merely one! One life in the exchange of what could prove to be many!"

"And what would you suggest Jean?"

"That we do what she wants."

Logan cuts jean a glance as he takes a drag off his cigar.

"And what would that be."

"We hand her off so there isn't a threat. That is where I agree with the girl. I've seen it in her mind."

Logan clenches his jaw tightly. He looks to Jean in a way he'd never thought he would. Not only was he PISSED that she'd still been forcing her way into Bella's head. But now she was wanting to discard her like mere trash!"

"What…" He says trying not to lose his shit with her.

"She's right… Even she knows if she gives herself up. There will be fewer consequences. It is the right thing for her to do."

Logan shakes his head in disbelief.

"What the hell did I ever see in you?!"

She flinches at his words. Scott himself looked disappointed in Jean. He too shook his head.

"You're honestly suggesting we hand this girl off to a bunch of vampires?! In order to keep others safe? In order to keep peace amongst us? Jesus Jean when is there ever peace amongst us mutants? Isn't that why we're here and teaching?! Isn't this a TEACHING school? What the fuck am I busting my ass for each day I head into that gym? To tell my students to tuck in their tails and run! To become little whiny bitches?! Fuck that! Nah, I'm teaching them to fight! To have each other's backs always! Now yer all wasting my damn time! I got a class waiting for me."

Logan reaches for the door. With his back to them he sternly voices…

"That's another thing… We're never going to do this again. Next time there's a meeting and it's about me or my _MATE_. She too will be here to voice her concerns and opinions. She too has a fucking mind and feelings. I do not appreciate this being done behind her back. What right do any of us have making decisions without her consent or thoughts on the matters on hand? I know I sure as hell don't! We're supposed to be a team right? What the fuck kind of team goes behind another member's back? Even if she's not full-fledged X-Men yet, Xavier said so himself. He's seen it within her! So why we doing this? Huh? One more thing… Not a one of you not even you Wheels are gonna to tell me how to feel about Bella. That is between the two of us. Not a single one of yah have any business judging either of us." He shakes his head and slams the door on the way out.

"I agree with Logan. That could very well be any of our students. We wouldn't turn our backs to any of them. So why should Bella be any different?"

"She hasn't even been here that long! We don't even know her!"

Storm smiles.

"Then perhaps it's time we change that. I'm willing to get to know any girl that can make Logan feel the way he does. We all know that man doesn't EVER put his heart out there like that. Hell I think that's the most I've ever heard him talk. Logan's just not one to voice his opinion that deeply. We all know that. That and well I've seen how he is with Bella. And you all should see just how she is with him. That girl has stars in her eyes."

Jean closes hers for a moment. Scott takes notice and winces.

"That's why you're acting this way isn't it?" Scott finally puts out there.

"What way?"

He half laughs.

"That's why you don't wish to rekindle what we had. You dumped me in hopes to be with Logan. Didn't you?!" He says looking severely crushed as it's just dawning on him.

"That's why you've turned down my every attempt to make us work. That also explains why you have such an issue with Bella." He shakes his head.

"Jesus Jean… Since when are you ever fickle? I thought you were stronger than any of us at least when it came to principals. So Logan turned you down. Is that what this is? It's personal isn't it? It doesn't even actually have anything to do with Bella Swan! This has to do with the fact that you got your pride…"

Scott falls to his knees in agony.

"JEAN!" Storm shouts and goes to help him up.

"What is your deal?!" She snaps.

"This isn't even like you! Scott's right! What's come over you?!"

Xavier looks to Jean.

"Leave us." He demands.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Storm questions checking Scott over.

"Yeah…"

Storm however; saw the look in his eyes. It was no secret Scott still pined for Jean. Sure he also had something for Bella. He liked Bella's spirit, drive and he thought she was literal sex on legs. He thought that that the first time he saw her in that bar. His heart nonetheless, still belonged to Jean. It was killing him that his every attempt to win her back hadn't worked. It hurt even more knowing she was in hopes of somehow gaining Logan's affections. Scott himself thought of the irony. He remembered when he first met Logan. He was head over heels for his girl! She had been the one that cared for him after all when he first came to the X-Men. Who could blame the guy right? Even Scott knew a good thing when he had it. That's why he and Logan often enough locked horns. He did see Logan as a threat. He himself often enough saw the little sparks between Jean and Logan. He tried to pretend otherwise, but even he wasn't that big of a fool. He kept telling himself it was harmless flirtation. Now he knew it to be otherwise. The irony on the other hand, was it was Jean chasing after Logan now. Logan was in love with Bella. Yet Scott was chasing after Jean. He wasn't about to give up on her. He still had some sort of hope for Jean Grey. He'd die trying to win over her affections once again. But even more so to bring back the girl he first fell in love with. Where was she? Because, this wasn't her. This was never like Jean! The Jean he knew would have had Bella's back no matter the circumstances. She believed in higher purpose and having each other's backs. He'd fight to bring her back.

* * *

Logan enters the class to see Peter aka Colossus leading it. He had paired off each of the students and they were doing basic sparing. Meaning no abilities were allowed. They nodded towards one another. He noticed it was Rogue and Kitty, Bobby and Remy, Jubilee and Bella. Jubilee and Bella were using fighting sticks.

"Half my class can't even muster a simple chin up. Yet yah have them sparing?"

Peter grins.

"They're a rowdy bunch."

"Rowdy?"

Peter nods.

"That one in particular."

He points to Bella with a grin.

"I like her though. She sure put Gambit in his place.

Logan grins.

"Naturally…"

"I claimed to see nothing of course." Peter says with a wink.

"They're all yours. Good luck!"

"Thanks…" Logan half grumbles.

He was beginning to realize that Bella was a bit of a trouble maker. He thinks back to the bar last night and the cafeteria at supper the other day. Of course, when Logan truly thought on it. It was trouble that seemed to find Bella. Only she knew how to take care of trouble.

Logan snuck up behind Bella as she had Jubilee in a pin against the wall with the fighting stick. He gripped her around the waist and rolled her on to the blue mat in the middle of the room. He winked upon her as she came to her feet. She smiled shaking her head. The class dropped what they were doing as Logan came right for her. She used the stick to quickly block his moves. He didn't give his full strength, but wanted to see just how well she reacted when caught off-guard. He continued to swing until the stick broke against his wrists. Her eyes widened and she quickly threw the remains down. He took a step towards her and she fell back. She gritted her teeth as she landed, but quickly brought up her knees. He was impressed as he came down to pin her back. She flung out her legs blocking him from doing so. She then tucked and rolled away from him. She quickly made her way off the blue mat. She then yanked it out from under him as he came for her again.

"Oops…" She said with a shrug and begins to walk away as he landed on his ass.

The entire class looked on in amazement as the two went about. Logan quickly grabbed her again and pinned her down to the ground.

"Now whattaya gonna do smart ass?"

"What wouldn't I do?" She whispers so only he can hear.

"Hmm…" Logan closed his eyes for a moment feeling an erection coming on.

He quickly hops off her and helps her to her feet. He was afraid he'd dry hump her in front everyone. He was beginning to truly see what he was in for. Bella was a handful. Yet, he found himself strangely enthralled by the mere idea.

"All right yah hit the showers. Next week things are gonna be taken a step further. And for those that can't even do a pull up you'll be staying after school everyday until you get it down!"

Bella cut him a bitter look. That's right lil darlin' especially yah! He thought. Every other girl in his class groaned out miserably.

"I suggest yah start working on it."

Bella looked upon him as if to tell him to go to hell. He fought the urge to laugh. She wasn't too thrilled with Logan at the moment. Price of being the teach… but it was about to get much worse for her. She was going to be awfully sore this weekend. Bella starts to hit the shower with the other girls.

"Ah, nah yah don't remember you and I got a date. I suggest you pull that hair back and meet me outside."

A look of alarm came about her. He nods and heads on out. She takes in a breath and pulls back her hair. Bella timidly makes her way over. One of the few times she rather feels shy around Logan. He could be a very intimidating man; even if you're in a relationship with him. When he gets that serious tone to his voice you know he means business. That's what startled her at first. His voice seemed more demanding and deeper than usual. She wondered to herself as she approached him if this was Wolverine now. The one he'd warned her about. So her boyfriend had a split personality what was new right? She thought with a dark sense of humor as she stood before him. He tossed aside his leather jacket. Logan then took off his belt. Which would be incredibly sexy at the moment if she wasn't damn near pissing herself as to what was to come.

She took in a breath and swallowed back nervously.

"Alright first things first. You gotta get that upper strength. Your abilities wont' do yah a damn bit of good if yah can't even hold up your own weight. So yer gonna drop down and hold yourself in a push up position. I want yer ass kept tucked in, feet firmly in place, and hands flat on the ground."

Bella nodded and dropped down. Logan walked a complete circle around her. He then crouched down and begin to fix her stance.

"Just like that. Remember how that feels and every time I tell yah to drop down you get in that flanking position and yah hold it until I say. If you drop before I tell yah; you owe me pushups. For each push up you do incorrectly you will start over."

Shit its freaking war days Wolverine! She thought whilst doing her best to keep herself up. Her arms began to tremble.

"Lock those arms Bella."

She gritted her teeth trying to keep her body up. Her arms gave out.

"Twenty pushups then back to the position. You will start all over again."

He stopped her at the 6th pushup.

"Getting sloppy, start over."

She cursed him under his breath. He cocked a brow as he heard. This just came with the territory though. Something they both would have to work around. He shook his head as she wasn't coming down enough. He crouched down beside her.

"Hold on now."

He braced his hands around her back then waist as he fixed her posture.

"Yah feel that?"

She nods.

"That's where I want yah. Yer only going to do yer back in the way you're going at it."

She finally finishes her pushups. She holds her position in her last one. Yet again her arms begin to cave. She falls back down.

"Give me another set and keep yer posture right."

"What?!"

And here it comes. He knew it would.

"How many times do I have to do this?"

"Until yah can hold yerself up!"

"I can't it hurts!"

"And that's just the beginning. We haven't nowhere near touched the surface. You think this hurts? This is nothing. And I don't wanna hear that you can't. That's bullshit. I've seen yah in action. If you can take beat the shit out of guy twice your size then you can hold up yer own damn body weight."

Her entire body trembled as she held herself up now. Bella was now covered in sweat. It was so bad it soaked through her sweat suit. He had her do a couple more sets.

"Alright back up."

He locked eyes with her.

"You will do that every day first thing understood?"

She nods; rubbing her arms sorely. He tosses her some sort of wrap.

"Wrap up yer knuckles make sure you do a good job. If not you're gonna feel it and trust me you think yer sore now…"

Once she's done he checks them over himself. Last thing he'd want is her breaking her hand.

He nods with approval.

"Alright now you wanted to hit someone right?"

Her eyes widen as he makes the gesture.

"You want me to hit you?!"

"Sure do."

"Why?!"

"How else you gonna learn. Besides you need to work on yer punching. You damn near broke yer hand last night." He grabs her hand and folds it into a fist.

"Keep yer thumb here and fist firm and when yah punch…" He motions her fist up this chest.

"Just like that. Last thing ya want is to break yer damn hand or wrist punching someone. Yer punching sucks."

Her jaw drops.

"What are you talking about I kicked that guy's ass!"

"Yeah cause he was drunk and clearly a pussy."

Logan knew what he was doing, but she didn't. He wanted to rile her up. To get her pissed off so she'd give him her all. At the moment though she just thought; Wolverine was being a complete dick.

"Now hit me."

She didn't argue this time. Bella popped the shit out of him. In fact it was a good one and he knew it. He gritted his teeth at the impact as she hit across his sternum. He wasn't about to let her know that. He'd heal and be fine.

"You call that a hit?!"

Her jaw drops.

"But…"

He shakes his head.

"Just keep swinging until you can get it right!"

She cuts him another go to hell glance.

"What are ya scared?"

She growls out and sends several hits at his chest. However, the very last one she put the most oomph on. She popped him right in the gut. He couldn't fake that one. He stumbled back a bit choked back.

"Ok good one."

She grins, but says nothing.

"Ok now we're gonna get that core burning." He pats her tummy.

When you swing I want this constricted. You're going to work your core and these arms at the same time. He shows her as he does it himself he shows her how his abs. He puts her hand to them so she can feel the difference.

"Yah feel that? That tightness right there is where I want yah when you're swinging you'll know if you're doing it right. It'll be painful as hell, but yah keep going."

She gasps out as he rips off her sweat shirt.

"Yah need to be able to see what yer doing and so do I. Now look down." He puts his own hand upon her bare tummy.

"Constrict…"

She tightens her core whilst fixing her black sports bra.

"Relax…" He says patting her tummy.

"Feel that?"

She nods. Logan swallows back trying to ignore the sexual tension that was hitting him. He was fucking hard as hell. Here she was covered in sweat and breathless like during sex. He forced it back knowing this wasn't the time. He needed to buckle down and push that aside for now. Logan just wasn't used to training someone he wanted to fuck at the same time. He puts her hand to his stomach then back to hers. He wanted to make certain she could feel the difference.

"Alright now…" He positions himself across one of the dummies.

"Pay attention…"

She nods and watches as he sends some criss cross jabs towards the dummy. She too was suffering. She'd never see Logan like this. Granted, she was sore all to hell. She found him intimidating yet fucking hot sexy as hell. He too was covered in sweat. His abs tightened with each blow he gave the dummy. She was tempted to reach out and run her hands along his biceps. She bit her lower lip in thought.

"Alright think you got it?"

She nods.

"Alright then."

He stands before her and holds out his hands.

"Right." He motions his left.

"Left." He motions his right.

This was how he wanted her to swing so she'd get her core good and burning. Sure enough she felt it within the first few hits. She never realized how merely punching could impact her stomach muscles. But it was there and heavy. At one point she had to take a break as her tummy ached at the sensation. It felt as though her muscles were literally tearing apart. In a way they were. They were being rebuilt and would continue as time passed. Once they were done he had her drop down doing planks again. Her arms were so painful though she fell immediately. The urge to help her up and call it a day hit Logan hard. But he couldn't do that not if he truly wanted her built for survival.

"Get back up."

"Logan…" She half growled at him.

"UP!"

Bella brought herself back up. Her arms shook the entire time. Nevertheless, she kept herself up. He nodded in approval.

"Alright one lap and yer done."

"Lap?"

He nods and takes off running. She narrows her eyes catching her breath.

"Come on!" He calls out and she shakes her head, but catches up to him.

Once they're done. He grabs his belt, shirt and jacket. Logan puts them back on. He kept in mind to bring himself actual working out clothes next time. He put a hand to the slope of her back as he led her back to their room. Logan got to the fridge and grabbed them both a bottle of water. Bella was taking the wrap off from her knuckles. She grimaced and looked upon Logan.

"What the hell are you made out of?"

He tiled his head seeing she was bleeding a bit. It'd have been ten times worse if she hadn't wrapped herself. That's why he was so stern about making sure she punched properly. People have been known to break their hands when punching Logan.

"Adamantium." He says with a shrug.

He gathers a bowl of warm salt water.

"What?!"

He smirks.

"Yeah…" She jumps a bit as he pops out his claws.

She swallows down her water. She runs her fingers carefully along the adamantium claws.

"Throughout your body…" She says in thought.

He watches her peculiarly as she continues to look. She even runs her fingers along his knuckles where the flesh had ripped.

"Shit…" She whispers.

He chuckles a bit and he retracts.

"You really are different yah know that."

"And Wolverine is a dick!" She taunts.

"I warned yah."

"Hmm." She finishes her water and she winces as she tosses it in the trash.

Logan sits across from her and he places her hands into the bowl of salt water. She grits her teeth at first as it stings. He clears his throat and starts to rub off the dried blood with his thumbs.

"Maybe a bit more padding next time?"

"You think?"

"Hmm… You did good yah know. First day and all."

"Didn't feel like it."

"Trust me Bella darlin' yah did."

And there he was… Logan had returned. He gave her a wink and pecked her on the forehead.


	5. Dating Logan's Way

_**Chapter 5**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review please. Thank you!**_

_**Date night… (same day after training session)**_

Logan finished his water and was toweling the sweat off his forehead. He leaned back in his recliner and shut his eyes for a moment. When he heard Bella enter the room again he cocked an eye open. Immediately, he came to attention and sat up in the chair. Bella looks to him oddly.

"What's with you?"

He takes in a breath. She was wearing a form fitting black mini dress. His jaw drops as she bends over slipping on a black high heel shoe. The black of the dress was lace that stopped just at the slope of her back. Holy hell… He thought not taking his eyes off her. Logan couldn't even move for a solid minute.

"Never seen yah in a dress before." He tilts his head giving her the once, twice, thrice over…

"Damn…"

He blinks a few times and rises from his chair. In a trance like state Logan heads to the shower. He takes another look back and Bella giggles as he runs into the bookcase.

"You alright there?"

'Yep! Great!" He says with a bit of a shrilling pitch to his voice. He clears his throat and walks around the bookcase and heads on to the shower.

She grins and steps out of the room deciding to wait outside for Logan.

"Oh mon dieu ! Logan est un chanceux salaud!" Gambit mouths as she steps out.

Rogue smacks Bobby in the back of the head as he too was staring.

"Wow you clean up good sug!"

Bella blushes as they're all chilling out against the building.

"Um thanks…"

Gambit gives her the nod. She shakes her head. Scott pulls up on his bike and he too gives Bella the once over. He sighs amongst himself and shakes his head. He was beginning to feel cursed when it came to women. Both women he found attraction to wanted nothing to do with him. He made his way over and stopped just before he made his way inside.

"You look really nice Bella."

"Thank you Scott."

He smiles and heads inside wishing he could kick himself.

Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee pull Bella to the side away from the boys. She looks to them bewildered.

"We were just wondering…"

Rogue starts to say with a blush.

"Wondering…?"

"Well we had a few questions." Jubilee says with a giggle.

Bella grins on how they were acting.

"What's with you guys?"

Kitty sighs.

"They want to know how big he is.'

Bella quickly covers her mouth to keep from dying in laughter and sheer disbelief. All she kept thinking was what Logan wouldn't give to be hearing this conversation.

"Um… say what now?" She knew damn well what they meant, but she still couldn't believe they were asking her this.

"Come on Bella it's only fair." Rogue says squeezing her black gloved hand around Bella's.

Bella blushes and looks around. She sighs in thought.

"I'm sure he could put any guy here to shame." She whispers feeling rather wrong about this.

"I knew it!"

Bella's eyes widen and she softly hits Jubilee on the arm.

'Jesus guys keep it down. I'd die if he walked out and heard this."

"We hate you!"

Kitty laughs at Rogue's comment.

"Um ok…"

"Do you know how many girls; hell even teachers would die at a shot with Logan?"

"Um… no… but then I'm new and all. I wouldn't doubt your word though. Besides, aren't you dating Bobby?" Bella looks over to the boys.

"He's cute…" She says with a shrug.

Rogue looks over.

"Yeah…"

"How old are you anyhow?"

"Rogue!" Kitty scolds.

"What I'm just curious. I didn't mean it rudely as it sounded. I'm really not a rude person I just.."

Bella smiles.

"I'm 16."

"WHAT THE?!"

Bella grabs her gut in laughter.

"Come on do I really look 16? I mean how old are ya'll?"

"The three of us are 17."

Bella nods.

"That's about what I figured. I'm 19.

Rogue starts to count on her fingers as though she's doing the math.

"Please don't do that…" Bella says with a wince.

"Oh sorry…"

"It's cool. But seriously, you all need to realize that age to Logan is something different. No on here seems to be taking in the factor of what sort of life he's lived. Logan and I don't concern ourselves with the issue. We really wish others wouldn't as well. Just put yourself in Logan's place. If anything I'm sure he just wants to live for the moment while he can. Everything else passes right by him. Logan doesn't think like most men do. Age isn't what defines our relationship. There is more to our relationship."

"Such as?" Gambit sneaks behind them and Bella jumps.

"Ugh seriously!"

"I am being serious ma belle . So what defines your relationship?"

Bella winks at the girls. She knew Gambit couldn't see the wink. Logan however, steps out just in time. Bella twirls around and puts her hand to Gambit's chest.

"Sex… Remy … we have lots of sex. I'm talking hours on end mind numbing sex!" She pats him on the chest.

The girls die in laughter and Logan raises his brows at this. He clears his throat and Bella turns. Her entire face gets a nice red hue to it. She shuts her eyes for a moment.

"Great…" She pinches the bridge of her nose and clears her throat.

Logan grins shaking his head.

Bella nods, but quickly turns back to Gambit.

"I'm so going to kill you." She harshly whispers.

"You already have ma belle... Have a good time."

She looks to Gambit oddly realizing he wasn't being sarcastic. He took her hand and kissed it before walking away. Logan shook his head on this. Logan reaches for her hand. Rogue however, yanks her back.

"I want to know everything!" She whispers in Bella's ear.

Bella softly laughs.

"I'm sure you do my pervy friend."

Rogue's eyes widen. As Logan and Bobby cut her and Bella a glance on this. Rogue blushes and covers her face.

"You're too funny." Bella says and take's Logan's hand.

The student's look on as Logan opens the truck door for Bella. They watch as they drive away.

"That's gotta be the craziest thing… I've ever seen." Bobby says.

"Yep…" Rogue says as Bobby wraps his arms around her.

He grins however and looks around. He then whispers…

"So are you really a perv?"

"BOBBY!"

He chuckles.

* * *

"Someone's looking hot."

Logan had his hair tamer and slicked back to the side. He was wearing a pair of black blue jeans, black dress shirt, and his boots. A look she hadn't quite seen before.

He shifts gears. He fights the urge to smirk. He clears his throat and turns at a light.

"So you and Remy seemed to have a nice little conversation back there."

"Oh that's nothing you should have heard what the girls were asking me."

"And what would that be?"

She blushes in thought.

"You really don't want to know."

"That bad?"

"Or that good…" She says with a blushing smirk.

Logan pulls up to a roadhouse outside of town.

"I knew it!"

"What?"

"That you were either like bar and grill or roadhouse kind of guy. You fit the bill."

"Fraid so. Did you want to go somewhere else?"

"Nope."

He nods and gets out. He walks over and opens the door for her. Logan caught the hint of black panty line as she got out of the truck. He shook his head in thought. He never imagined when he first met Bella that she'd become his mate. He never knew that happened. Then again he was one of a kind as well. He'd nothing to compare to. He'd had sex with numerous women not that he'd ever mouth off about that to Bella. But never once did it turn out to be a situation like this. He now understood why he didn't want Jean after all. Even he was completely baffled by the fact that he'd turned her down. He'd wanted Jean Grey in a bad way. Now all he could think about was Bella. Every decision he made now he thought of her first. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

Logan led her inside. He let it be known he wanted a more private corner booth. The hostess nodded and led them to one. After they're seated Bella looks around there was a small dance floor off to the side of the bar. A live band was playing some sort of honky tonk music; Bella wasn't familiar with. In fact none of this was. She found it refreshing though. She couldn't believe how different the two men were. For the first time ever she began to realize just how BORING Edward was. She never dreamed she'd ever think such a thing.

"I've a confession to make."

"And what's that?" He put his arm around her and breathes her in; kissing her shoulder.

"Well make that two."

He laughs.

"Spill it."

"I've never listened to country music and I've never been in roadhouse."

"I figured…" He leans into her ear.

"When we first met you were virgin Bella darlin' and we fixed that."

Her jaw drops and she elbows him. He softly laughs.

"I'll have you trained in all areas eventually."

The waitress brings them their beers and they wait for their food. Bella leaned against him and he kissed the top of his head.

"So is this a local you visit often?"

"Since I joined the X-Men yes." He narrows his eyes in thought.

"You wanna which one of them I met first?"

"Who?"

"Marie."

"Rogue?"

'Yep… poor thang's got some story."

She listens to Logan's story about how he met Rogue. How it led him to the mansion even about how he almost killed her.

"And you were asleep?"

He nods.

"Why do you think I freaked out on yah? That night at the hotel. That was my first thought." He sighs shaking his head.

"I can only imagine how frightened you both were."

"Yeah I really thought I did the kid in." He looks to Bella in thought.

"How did yah know?"

"Know what?"

"To pin me down like that? I mean you weren't screaming or nothing you just took over the situation. I'd never seen such a thing. Most women run Bella or scream in terror. You didn't even look shaken up at all."

She shrugs.

"You're going to think it's crazy."

"Try me."

She sighs not sure how he'd take it.

"I sensed it… I was asleep and sensed something was wrong. When I rolled over to check on you; you still asleep, but your claws were out. I pinned you down and you were shouting at someone in your dreams. You just kept saying no over and over."

He gazes upon her in thought.

"Fuck…"

"Yep."

"Nah, I mean I think it's the mating thing. I've been doing that with you lately. Like that night terror you had. Same thing... Something in me became startled I jumped awake and sure enough I look over and you're falling off the bed."

"That's really weird."

They both laugh.

"I bet you never imagined this… you know that night."

He shakes his head and takes a pull of his beer.

"Nope…"

"Any regrets?"

"Only one."

"What's that?"

"That I left yah. I knew then what I wanted. Still I walked away from it."

Bella lowers her head in thought.

"I almost pulled the sappy sobbing girl crap with you."

He chuckles.

"Really?"

"Yep." She says shamefully finishing her beer.

"I almost did that please don't leave me big ole crocodile tears to make you feel all shitty inside. I wish I was joking."

"Shit…"

Bella laughs blushing all over.

"Ugh, not my finest moment. I embarrassed myself just by having the thoughts."

"I hadn't a clue yah didn't even show it. I thought it was just me."

"Nope…"

He shakes his head.

"I wish you would have."

She looks to him peculiarly.

"You're like the only guy I know that would say that."

"Like I said I was already feeling something I just wasn't sure what it was. If you had done that. There was no way I could have left yah."

"Now I want to hit you!"

"Kind of want you to."

The waitress sits down their food and Logan orders them another round of beer.

"So much for using each other…" She scoffs playfully.

"Right…?"

Bella takes a bite of her food and Logan looks to her in thought.

"How long after I left did yah discover your abilities?"

"Within a few days… But I think I always knew to be honest. I'd been struggling with this for a couple years at least. Just never to this magnitude. I'd never been able to act on it. I could just feel it."

He nods.

"So what finally set it off?"

She grimaces in memory.

"Edward pulled something pretty stupid."

"Seems like nothing new there…"

"Yeah well he crossed a line. I snapped…"

Logan's hands became fists at the table.

"He hurt you didn't he?!"

"Logan…" She looked around as he had raised his voice a bit.

Logan shakes his head and cups her chin.

"Just tell me what he did." He says more calmly.

"He slapped me."

Logan growled under his breath.

"I should have ended the little shit in the parking lot."

"Logan… just let it go. He's already managed to screw up parts of my life; I'll never get back. Just don't let him ruin our date ok."

Logan closes his eyes for a moment. He wanted to head over to Washington and literally take Edward apart. Logan takes in a breath and downs his second beer. He does his best to cool down. He gives her a nod and kisses her cheek. He did this for her sake. Edward hadn't a clue just what he was in for the next time Logan saw his face. He was on top of Logan's shit list. It was bad enough he'd betrayed her, was damn near stalking her, and now Logan finds out the little son of a bitch HIT HER! He was DEAD! It took everything within Logan to stay seated.

"How was the food?"

"Really good actually." She admits.

The music slows down a bit.

"Wanna dance?"

Her eyes widen.

"Umm…"

He laughs at her reaction.

"I don't dance."

"Hmm. Let's go Bella."

"Logan seriously, I don't dance like EVER."

"Sure yah do."

She slumps back in the seat.

"Logan…"

He drags her on to the dance floor. Bella gives him that deer caught in headlights look. He dies in laughter.

"Shut up!"

"Ah, lil darlin' yah truly are something else. Yah can bar fight, even be trained by the Wolverine, but yer shakin in yer boots on the mere thought of dancing."

He wraps his arms around her.

"Relax."

He twirls her around and brings her back towards him.

"You don't strike me as a man that dances."

"It depends… You're an exception. In fact a lot of things about you are."

She feels her face redden a bit on this. Bella leans against his chest. That heavy butterfly feeling coursed through her. Of course damn near everytime she was around him she felt it. Yet that silly urge to cry also hit. She wasn't even sure why. She wasn't upset by no means. If anything she felt more celebratory. Like finally, her life was beginning to make more sense. Logan... just brought out something within her. She felt more at ease, freer, hell and more alive than she ever had before. She swallows it back and wraps her arms around him.

After a couple more dances he pays and leads her out of the bar. Logan gets her inside the truck. He drives them out to the lake. She grins as he parks the truck.

"Make out point?"

He nods and runs his hand along the stirring wheel.

"Have yah told yer old man about us yet?"

"You drove me out here to talk about my dad?"

He sighs. Bella takes in a breath seeing the seriousness in his face.

"No Logan."

"Are you gonna?"

She nods.

"I gotta admit that's the one thing that I'm most concerned about. Yer old man's acceptance. I've a feeling he ain't gonna like me. Can't say I'd blame him either. If some asshole like me came along trying to steal my daughter…"

"Stop that!"

"What?"

"Jesus Logan you're not an asshole."

"That's not how yer old man's gonna see it Bella darlin'. I know exactly what he's going to think; even what he might say. I can't even get mad at him if he does because, I know exactly what this looks like."

"But it's not and we both know that."

"That won't matter the day we have to come clean Bella. He'll take one look at me and wanna put a gun to my head."

"So what are you saying Logan?"

Logan sighs.

"I'm saying I think we need to go ahead and get past that fork in the road. It's a bumpy ride as it is. I'd rather get it over with. What about your mother? What's she like?"

Bella rolls her eyes.

"I wouldn't know… at least not anymore."

"Whattaya mean?"

"She just doesn't have much to do with me. She hasn't since I moved in with Charlie. She became fixated in her "new" life. I could give a fuck what she thinks."

Logan sighs.

"Yeah some parents are complete…"

Bella suddenly looks upon him in a way that alarms him a bit.

"Logan…"

He narrows his eyes.

"Were you ever…"

"Ever what?"

"I mean… what about your family? I mean… did you ever have children?"

"Never really stuck around long enough for that darlin'. And you already know about my wife… Don't have anyone else not worth mentioning anyhow." He hints. He really didn't want to go into detail about his psychotic brother.

Bella takes his hand seeing the agony in his face.

"What was she like?"

He looks to her oddly.

"Bella… we don't have to talk about that yah know. I can't even imagine what this is like for you."

"Me?" She says softly.

"You're the one that's had to live through all this Logan."

He sighs.

"Logan your past doesn't offend me. I know there's history with other women. I'd be a fool and rather selfish to act as if I'm the only woman there ever was."

"Just hardly seems fair to yah Bella darlin'."

She shakes her head and crawls into his lap.

"It's your past that's made you who you are now. I know in order for you to settle down with any woman she must've been something."

He nods.

"She was. She was beautiful, clever, had a big heart, and part of me died along with her."

Bella leans her forehead against his.

"That's what frightens me the most."

She looks to him in wonder.

"Please don't take offense, but you're a lot alike. It makes me fear losing yah just the same."

"Why would I take offense?"

"Some women might not like to hear that. It's one of the things that attracted me to yah though."

Bella smiles. Logan shakes his head in full disbelief.

"You lil darlin' are something else. Most women slap the crap out of a guy for saying that kind of shit."

"You'd just heal anyway. I'd end up hurting my hand instead…" She taunts.

He smirks a bit, but it fades again.

"Back to the old man though… We need to get that squared away."

"I'll get it set up."

He half laughs and lifts his head.

"You're making the Wolverine a bit too tame for his own good."

"Um no that's Logan. Trust me baby Wolverine's still an ass." She taunts.

"Fuck…"

"What?"

"Whattaya think?" He grips her hips and moves her about him.

He kisses her and entwines his fingers in her hair. Logan promptly lays her down. He raised her dress and grinned. He ran his hand along the lacy black thong. He leans down and breathes her in. Logan could already smell her arousal. He slid her thong off and tossed it into the backseat. He rubbed his hand against his erected self through his jeans.

Bella watched as he undid his pants. The moment he lowered his boxers he popped out with an erection from hell. He cut her this heated animal gaze. He gripped the seats of the truck firmly as he crawled over her. Bella let out this sexy screaming slash moan like sound that only drove his sex drive further. Logan learned something else in that truck. With no one around to hear them Bella let lose. The girl from the hotel was back full throttle. She belted out those vulgar words and moans without a care in the world. She was soaking the seats of his truck. It reeked of sex. The windows began to fog over. Both of them were covered in sweat.

He gritted his teeth as she clawed at his back.

"God, Logan baby you feel so good." She says as she's coming against him

His cock throbbed even more so at her words. He ached for release. Logan let out a growling moan as he quickly pulled out. He wanted her to see just how riled up she got him. He looks to her and fires across her tits. Her eyes widen as he keeps stroking himself in a finish. Once he's done Logan sucks back a breath and leans back against the seat. His eyes are closes as he's catching his breath.

"Holy fuck…" He hears Bella whisper.

He cocks an eye open her direction and sees her running her fingers along the contents on her breasts. She blushes a bit as she catches him watching her.

"That was pretty hot actually." She says with a shrug.

He grins and reaches over pulling her into his lap.

"It's gonna get all over you." She remarks.

"Don't care."

He kisses her lips once more. He then moves her hair away from her face. Logan pulls her into his chest and he leans back in the seat. Neither realize they'd both fallen asleep until the sun rising is what stirs them awake. Logan's first to wake he gently runs his hands along her back as she's laying against his chest. She whimpers out a bit.

"Yah gotta wake up darlin'."

She leans back not knowing her surroundings. Bella yelps as she leans back against the horn and it sounds. Logan laughs.

"It's not funny!" She says hitting him on the chest, but she too was giggling.

They both look around as Logan helps her fix her dress.

"Think we better head back." He says with a yawn.

Bella crawls out of his lap.

"Ugh…"

"What?"

"I really gotta pee."

"Nature's all around us."

"Um I'll wait."

"What yah can't go in the wild?"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it."

"I don't want you to.. well you know."

"Know what?" He says starting the truck.

"To hear and smell it." She says in a hinting matter with a wrinkled nose.

He cracks up shaking his head.

"Well it's a little too late for that. I've heard yah take a leak plenty."

"Ugh Logan!"

He continues to grin and turns on the radio.

"Just try not to mark my truck. Yer sex is fine, but I draw the line at urine darlin'."

"Oh well I'll be sure to keep that in mind. You know if I ever wanna pee in your truck!"

"Smart ass." He grumbles.

"Love you too." She says pecking him on the cheek.


	6. Bella's Territory

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Please read and review. Thank you! I do not own Marvel or Twilight.**_

Logan's heading down the hallway; when Bella reaches out and grabs ahold of his collar. She shoves him up against the wall of a nearby classroom. She starts kissing him and he hikes up her leg.

"Damn…" He utters once he finally gets a chance to talk.

Which is isn't long. She grins and opens one of the doors. She drags him by the collar of his shirt. Bella shoves him into a chair at the desk. She straddles him and rips his shirt open. He lets out a growl and eagerly kisses her.

"Fuck…" He moaned she began rocking against him.

Suddenly, his eyes widen. Logan quickly stops her hips from gyrating. She looks to him confused. He sighs and gently cups her chin turning her towards the other chairs. A yelp escapes her lips. She quickly turns to face him covering her mouth. He sighs as Kitty, Jubilee, and Rogue was all sitting there watching them. Their expressions priceless. Bella buried her face into Logan's shoulder. She could feel him chuckling.

"Shut up!" She muttered and hit him across the chest.

"Aw…" Rogue says with a beam.

"Why'd you stop?" Kitty questions with disappointment.

"This is fun. This is a fun place!" Jubilee says happily.

Logan's dying and Bella's continuing to hide her face against his chest.

* * *

"I'm serious the moment she got off the jet. She upchucked all over his boots. Bella didn't even say a word. She merely patted him on the chest and gave Scott a thumbs up."

Logan's laughing so hard he's wiping tears from his eyes.

"Poor Scott." Kitty says with laughter.

"What I wouldn't give to have seen that." Remy commented as he was kicked back against the wall.

"You should have seen the look on Scott's face."

"I can only imagine. To think he still asked her out even after that. Must've left quite an impression."

"Yeah all over his boots." Bobby says with a wrinkled nose.

"Bobby…" His eyes widen as they turn and see Bella leaning against the corner.

"You horses ass! I can't believe you told him that."

Bobby jumps up and takes off running outside. She grits her teeth and takes off after him.

Rogue starts laughing.

"I think my man's about to get beat up by a girl."

"I think yer right." Logan says looking out the window as Bella's chasing after him.

He screams out as she fires a small orb his way.

"SHIT!" He turns back and tosses a snowball at her.

Logan grins shaking his head.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Kurt questions watching as well.

"Nah, they're just playing." Logan says with a shrug.

However, they both wince as Bella leaps over and pins Bobby down. She punches him in the arm.

"Oww." Logan and Kurt chorus.

She hops off him and points her finger furiously at him.

"Can you read lips?" Kurt questioned.

"Not really… " He grins though, hearing all she was saying with a very foul mouth.

Bobby comes back in rubbing his arm.

He looks back to make sure she's not around.

"Totally worth it…"  
He says with a flinch.

* * *

Bella grits her teeth as the sweat was burning her eyes.

"Fix that posture!"

He uses foot to spread her legs further apart. He crouches down facing her.

"All the way down. Yer barely even doing a push up."

"I'm sore you ass!"

He shakes his head.

"Twenty more!"

"What?!"

"Yah heard me cupcake; even yah gotta have some respect; now let's go."

She growls out under her breath. Her arms were shaking something fierce.

"Now hop up."

He holds out his hands and she starts her punches.

"Harder! I can barely feel it!"

He shakes his head.

"Stop…"

She stops and bows over trying to catch her breath. He grabs one of her hands and balls it up.

He pats his hand against it.

"Why yah not hitting as hard today?"

She winces as he stretches her hand back out.

"Fuck… why didn't yah tell me darlin'?"

"I'm fine."  
"No yer not."

He quickly unwraps her hand.

"I'm beatin the hell out of your knuckles."

He shakes his head.

"I'm ok." She yanks her hand back.

"Let's call it a night. I'll get yah some actual gloves."

"I can keep going!"

He cups her chin.

"I know yah can, but yer calling a night now."

She sighs and he wraps his arm around her as they head back inside.

"Why don't yah run you a bath? I'll get the first aid kit and fix yah up afterword."

She nods and heads on into the bathroom.

Logan was furious with himself for letting her knuckles get beat all to hell. Even more so that he kept pushing her only fucking them up more. She wouldn't heal like he could. She'd have to go about it naturally.

"Yah ass…" He says scolding himself as he prepares the kit.

Logan looks up hearing a knock at the door. He opens the door to see Jean.

"Can we talk?"

He looks back towards the shower where Bella was. Logan shook his head, but stepped outside pulling the door too.

"Look I just came by to apologize."  
"For?" He questioned curiously.

"Everything Logan." She sighs and paces the area around him.

"I just didn't expect..."

"Didn't expect what now Jean?"

She looks to the ground as if in shame.

"I never dreamed you'd turn me down. I mean I finally had the urge to take that step. So you disappear. I break up with Scott in hopes of you returning and that maybe we could build something. What I'm saying is I felt wrong being with Scott; because, I was in love with you."

Logan pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Yah what?"

She nods.

"And why didn't yah say anything then?"

Tears stream down her face and Logan sighs.

"Look Jean I'm sorry. I suppose I'm just as much to blame in all this. I rather led you on as well. I just didn't expect…" He looks back towards his room in thought.

"Expect?"

He takes in an uncomfortable breath.

"I'm sorry Jean. I never meant to lead you on or hurt you. I can see now how this is just as much my fault. I just never assumed you'd want me to be honest. Sure we flirted off and on, but you were with Scott. As much hell as I love to give the guy. Even I know he's a good man Jean. He treats yah right and he loves you. Anyone can see that."

She cries harder now.

"Jesus…"

Logan's one weakness, he hated making women cry no matter the situation. He had too much respect to be making women cry. He also didn't think he was anything worth crying about. He'd always love and care for Jean. But he wasn't in love with her not anymore. He'd made his choice he was sticking with it. Jean nods and wipes her eyes. She runs her hands along his chest.

"I don't know what to tell yah. I…"

Jean quickly presses Logan up against the wall.

"Kiss me Logan…"

Bella and Scott enter the hallway just in time to see the event taking place. Bella's heart comes to a stop. Scott had flinched like he got slapped. That wasn't the worst part. Logan was kissing Jean in return. Bella gritted her teeth with complete fury. She reached over and yanked Jean away from Logan's clutch. She dragged her down the hallway by the roots of her hair.

"Bella!" Scott rushes over.

Bella sends out a wave knocking Scott on his ass. Jean looked to Bella in full on disbelief.

"How are you blocking me?!" Jean shouts.

Bella's eyes stay locked on to her. It was taking everything within Bella to push Jean out. Her head felt like a tidal wave was crashing through it. Scott rushes over to Logan.

"Hey! You better snap out of it before Bella kills you and Jean!"

"What?" Logan says with misperception.

"Wait… you don't even realize what happened do you?!"

Logan clears his throat looking around.

"Shit… why would Jean pull something like that?!"

"What the hell's going on?"

"You and Jean were kissing! Not just any kissing Logan you were making out! Bella and I both saw it!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah the girls are about to kill one another!"  
"HOLY FUCK!"

Jean continues to try and attack Bella. Bella keeps her focus and eyes on Jean. Bella sends out her spiraling back throughout the hall.

"You can't overpower me!" Jean yells.

Bella says nothing she keeps walking towards Jean. She picks her up by the collar.

"I'm a shield you _BITCH_ of course I can block you. Logan is _MINE!_ Keep your fucking hands off!"

"Bella…" Logan says as he slowly approaches.

She snarls back at him.

"Don't you even get me started on you!"

Scott sighs.

"It wasn't his fault Bella." Scott says he couldn't believe he was defending Logan.

"Don't you even defend him! He knew damn well what he was doing! Healing factor or he's a dead man!"  
"Tell her Jean!" Scott yells.

"Tell her the truth! Why are you doing this?!"

"I'm not playing these childish games. You all want this fucking love triangle bullshit then fine! You can both go back to fighting over Ginger." Bella sends Jean flying back into Logan's arms.

"I'm done with this shit. I've been there done that! I don't play games. That's what got me into that whole mess before. You want her so fucking bad take her! The hell with you!"

Logan and Scott start towards Bella. She shakes her head. And sends them both flying back

"Her nose…" Scott says looking to Logan.

Logan narrows his eyes and turns back to Jean. Bella's head is swaying back and forth a bit as she comes to her knees.

"YER KILLING HER JEAN!"

"JEAN!" Scott grabs her by the shoulders.

"Think about what you're doing! This isn't you! You could kill Bella!"  
The pain is finally lifted. Bella weakly comes to her feet. Logan comes towards her again.

"No! Don't you even fucking touch…" Her eyes close and her entire body becomes snowy looking.

"NO!" Logan rushes over and picks her up.

He makes certain she's breathing and has a steady pulse.

"What the fuck did you do Jean?!" He grits his teeth.

Logan hands Bella over to Scott.  
"I thought you were my friend! Who the fuck does this?!" He grabs Jean by the collar.

"I CAN'T STAND TO EVEN LOOK AT YAH! YAH GOTTA BE THE MOST COLD HEARTED BITCH I EVER LAY EYES ON! DO YAH EVEN KNOW WHAT YAH'VE DONE! DO YAH!" His claws pop out and she flinches as he sends them through the wall beside her.

"NOW I AIN'T ONE TO HIT WOMEN! BUT YER PUSHING A FINE LINE! THAT THERE IS THE WOMAN I LOVE. THE ONE I HOPED TO MARRY! BUT YAH JUST WENT AND FUCKED IT ALL UP FOR ME! YOU JUST RIPPED AWAY EVERY SHRED OF HAPPINESS I COULD HAVE HAD. I HOPE YER HAPPY JEAN! NOW WE BOTH CAN DIE ALONE AND IN MISERY. CAUSE LIKE ME NO ONE'S GONNA WANT YAH!" He looks back to Bella.

"Take her to Hank get her set up. She can't even stand to look at me now. Not that I can blame her. If she dies or she don't want me no more I'm done. The hell with yah! All of yah!"

Logan makes his way over as Scott props Bella up better. Logan kisses her forehead. He was having a complete and utter meltdown on the inside.

"I'll be by to check on her in a bit."

Scott nods and heads over to Hank's.  
"Logan…" Jean says in a pleading matter.

He doesn't even give her a second glance he heads straight to his room. Logan slams the door and he trembles all over. He grits his teeth as his claws come out. He starts to destroy everything in his path. He then makes his way to the cabinet and takes out a bottle of whiskey. Logan unscrews the top and throws it on the floor. He downs the bottle down to the label. He thought he was kissing Bella! Jean was using her ability to fuck with his life! To run Bella off. On the way out he picks up his desk and sends it flying across the room.

He peers in through the window of the medical ward. He took in a breath of relief seeing Hank had her stabile now. Scott was holding her hand. He half laughs. This was killing him. He wanted to be the one in there. Logan wanted to be the one looking out for her and holding her. He knew if he went in there at the moment. He'd only make her worse. He'd probably just end up doing her in through stress alone. He knew Bella didn't want to see his fucking face.

"Maybe it should have been Scott after all lil darlin'."  
"Logan?"

He turns back as Storm has a hand upon his shoulder.

"What's wrong hun?"

He just shakes his head with his arms folded about his chest. He nods towards the window.

"Nothing new… not in the life of Logan. I just keep hurting everyone around me."  
"Why aren't you in there with her?"

"That girl fucking hates my guts now."

"I don't think that's possible."

"I didn't think so either, but it is. Yah should have seen the way Bella looked at me. Like I'd ripped her heart out and ate it. I can't go in there and see that look on her face again. I just can't. She's better off!"  
"Logan…" Storm starts to say.

He shakes head and takes off. Storm hears the revving of his bike and squealing of wheels.

"What have you done Jean?" Storm whispers looking through the window at Bella.

* * *

"Scott…"  
He looks up tiredly. He was still holding Bella's hand. Hank had her set up with some IV's and some morphine for the pain. Scott rolls his eyes to the sound of her voice.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I just came to check on her."

"Don't…"

"Relax Scott I'm just doing my job."  
"I mean it Jean you come near this girl and I will personally escort you right back out!"

She sighs and starts to check on Bella's IV. Scott grabs her hand roughly.

"What did I tell you?!"

"Scott you're hurting me!"

"That's nothing compared to what you just did to Logan. If you love him Jean. Then why'd you go and do something like that. If that's how you love; then I must say. I don't envy Logan in the least bit. You want to hurt Bella. By doing that however, you just destroyed Logan. I never knew of anyone that could take down Wolverine. Who knew it'd be Phoenix? There's the door. Don't let it hit you on the way out."

Hank looks up from his station.

"It would be wise to follow his advice my dear. You've caused enough trouble. I've got this under control. She's in good hands now."  
They both watch as Jean steps out of the area. Scott pinches the bridge of his nose. He hadn't a clue what to make of anything anymore. This was so far out of Jean's realm. He felt as though he were dealing with a complete stranger.

"Is that Bella?!" Rogue questions Gambit as they walk past.

They both halt.

"What the hell?" Gambit welcomes himself inside and flashes over.

"What happened?!'

"Long story." Gambit and Rogue look around.

"Where's Logan?"

"Good question. He said he'd be here. Haven't seen his face."

Rogue and Gambit look to one another confused. The other students come in not long after asking the same questions over and over. Scott wasn't sure what to tell them. Rogue, Gambit and Jubilee took turns watching over her. Scott however, never left the room. He grew angrier and angrier with Logan as time progressed. Everyone even Xavier had shown his face. Still Logan was nowhere to be found.

Gambit's caressing her forehead at one point. He took looks to the time and the door.

"Where the fuck is he?" Gambit questions.

"My thoughts exactly."

"She's sure to wake up soon…" Gambit hints in thought.

Scott sighs.

"I know…"

Storm does her best to encourage Scott she can take over. So he can at least get some shut eye.

He doesn't leave.

"It's not your fault you know." Storm mentions.

He shakes his head.

"That's what this is; isn't it? You feel somehow responsible…"

"Did I not love her enough? Did I not give her all she needed? I've been wracking my brain just trying to figure out what exactly went wrong."  
Storm takes his hand.

"You did nothing wrong Scott. These things just happen."

"I feel like I'm failing her all over again."  
"Why's that?"

"Cause I think I'm done with her. After what I just witnessed. I'm not even sure I can get back those feelings. I never thought it possible Ororo. But when it comes to Jean I'm numb. I mean how does that happen? How can you be madly in love with someone one moment and…"

She squeezes his hand as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"And where the fuck is LOGAN? Bella's sure to wake soon!"

Storm sighs.

"He took off not long ago."  
"WHAT?!"

"He thinks he'd only put Bella in more danger health wise. That she'll relapse if she sees him."

"She could relapse if he's not here! Dammit Logan."

"He was pretty shaken up Scott. Honestly, I don't think any of us know how to deal with this situation. Not when it's one of our own. Jean was wrong. It's not Bella that poses a threat to this school and the student's wellbeing. It's Jean herself that poses the threat. I think even Xavier's seeing that now. We got to put ourselves in Logan's position now. Think of how we'd handle losing one of our best friends, and a lover all in one day. He honestly, believes it's over between him and Bella now Scott. That's why he didn't show his face. He doesn't feel worthy of her."

"I'll set her straight. Even I know Logan wouldn't pull something like this. He might be a lot of things. But he wouldn't be unfaithful. Bella's not aware of everything Jean's capable of when it comes to her gift. I know she must've planted something into Logan's mind. She wanted to hurt Bella by setting him up. Jean just never realized the truth behind it all. She's hurting him more than she is Bella."

"Scott?"

They both turn to a very confused looking Bella. She rubbed at her temples and looked around. The fluorescent lights were hurting her eyes. Storm took notice and deemed them. They both look to her not sure what to say.

Bella blinks a few times as the memory comes back to play. That painful mien hits and she shoots up in the bed.

Scott takes her hand again.

"We need to talk…"

Storm pulls up a seat as well and they start to explain everything best that they can.

* * *

Logan slams down his empty glass. The bartender sighs with irritation and fills it up again to the brim as requested. Logan looks to the shot then to the bottle in the man's hand. Logan throws down a fifty.

"Give me the damn bottle. I'll pour my own shots!"

"I can't do that it's…"

Logan cuts the man a look of death. The bartender nervously swallows back. He hands the bottle over. Logan lights his cigar.

"Thanks…" He says curtly.

* * *

Bella closes her eyes for a moment taking it all in.

"So where is he?!" She says bitterly.

"He took off a few hours ago."

Bella nods.

"Of course he did."

Bella rips the IV out from her arm.

"HEY!" Scott forces her back down.

She knocks his hand away from her. She yanks his keys out from his pocket. She rolls off the bed. Storm and Scott look to one another bewildered.

"You really should lay back down Ms. Swan." Hank says making his way over.

Bella shakes her head and wraps some gauze around the IV area as it gushed with blood. She ripped some tape off with her teeth. Bella sprints towards the door.

"You're in no shape to go anywhere!" Scott snaps.

She nods, but doesn't look back.

Scott hears his bike coming to life and he looks to Storm.

"Why do they always steal my bike?"

She smiles and merely shrugs.

* * *

Logan polishes off his 6th beer. The bartender sighs and grabs the empty bottle.

"I really think you've had enough sir."

"Less talking more serving. Get me another one.

"I can't do that."  
"The hell yah can't."

"Honestly, how are you even still standing?!" The bartender questions as Logan was damn near done with his bottle of whiskey as well.  
"Call it a high tolerance bub now are yah gonna get me that beer or not?"

"Put it on my tab…"

Logan freezes at the familiar voice. Part of him was afraid to even look over. He shut his eyes for a moment. Her scent damn near knocked him for a loop. The bartender looks to her oddly.

"I don't believe you have a tab."

Bella tosses the man a five dollar bill. She grabs the beer from his hand and slams it down in front of Logan.

"Cheers!"

He takes in a breath.

"Unfuckingbelieveable!" She comes back to her feet.

She leans into his ear.

"Enjoy your beer."

She storms out of the bar. Logan quickly comes to his feet and chases after her. She's heading towards Scott's bike.

"Bella…"

She stops for a moment, but doesn't look upon him.

"Look I know ok. I know it wasn't your fault. But I'm in a real bitchy mood. Not just because, I can't get the fucking image out of my head. But because, it wasn't Scott I wanted to see when I woke. What happened between you and Jean you might've had no control over. But this right here… this was all on you. Everyone and I mean everyone was there, but the one person that mattered most. You think you ripped out my heart with the kiss. You haven't a clue just how badly it hurt to wake up and you weren't even there! It's like you had already given up. Then to come find you drinking yourself to oblivion…" She shakes her head.

"It's whatever Logan. I'm tired I'm going home and going to bed."

She gets on the bike. Logan winces as he's finally able to see her face. She was literally bawling. Bella starts the bike and peels out of the parking lot. Logan hops on his and follows her back.

After they get back Bella tosses Scott his keys.

"Thanks."  
"Did you find him?"

She nods, but heads directly to her and Logan's room slamming the door. Logan enters the building directly after. Scott cuts him a disappointed look and walks away. Logan grumbles under his breath and heads on inside the room.

He walks in to see Bella taking in the mess he'd made. He shuts his eyes feeling like a dick all over again. She doesn't even say anything. She simply nods and heads to the bathroom. Logan starts picking up best he can; shit was everywhere. Bella comes out before too long in her pj's. She throws whatever's on the bed onto the floor.

She then pulls the covers up over her head. Logan sits on the recliner and listens to her crying herself to sleep.

The next morning Bella gets up. She washes her knuckles off under the sink. She looks over to see Logan's passed out in the recliner. She looked around the room realizing he'd been up all night cleaning. Bella shut her eyes for a moment as yesterday began to replay all over again. The image burned through her mind. The pain of him not being there when she woke. Hot tears ran down her face and anger coursed through her. She wanted to be mad not to fucking cry. She reached over and grabbed a glass so she could get some water. Bella dropped the glass and it shattered across the floor. Thus, striking her last nerve.

"Oh come the fuck on!"

Logan quickly jumped to his feet and looked back to see Bella breaking down.

"Hey…"

He grabbed hold of her and propped her on the counter. She was barefoot and glass was everywhere. Logan quickly started pick up the glass.

"Storm told me your reasoning…" He freezes and puts the dustpan on the lid of the trashcan.

"Did you ever stop to think that it'd be the other way around?"

She sighs the tears won't stop and it's only adding to her frustration.

"I'm sorry darlin'. I don't even know how to make amends or where to begin."

She nods and wipes her eyes.

"I feel like such a bitch too."  
He narrows his eyes.

"I know the truth now, but I'm still pissed at you. It feels so wrong! All I keep thinking about is how I want to yell at you tell you what a fucking bastard you are. I want to pop you one even! But more than anything I want to FUCKING KILL JEAN! You wanna talk about territorial. She hasn't any idea just what sort of hell she's raised. You want to go on about how I'm yours!" Bella jabs her finger into his chest.

"Well you're MINE LOGAN!"

He grits his teeth and shuts his eyes for a moment.

"Fuuuuucccccck…" He growls as if trying to shake something off.

She grabs him by the collar of his shirt and locking eyes with his.

"That's right! You're mine you hear me!"

He rips his jeans open and pulls her towards him. Logan rips the crotch area to her pajama shorts. He slams himself inside her. Bella roughly kisses him pulling at his hair.

"Fuck me Logan baby." He fucks her even harder as she arches back.

He moans against her breasts as he sucks on them. Both of them going at it like feral beasts.

"I'm gonna come baby."

"Fuck I wanna feel it. Fucking drown me in it darlin'."

Bella gasps out and Logan looks down to see her spraying around his cock and it's running down her legs.

"One more time then I'm gonna come too." He growls with desperation feeling the buildup hitting him fast.

"Fuuuuuuck!" He utters breathlessly feeling her and he erupts directly after.

They obsessively start kissing. Logan rears back and moves strands of hair away from her face. He pecks her on the lips once more.

"There is and will never be anyone else. I mean that! I don't care how long I live. After you that's it for me!"

"Logan…"  
"Nah, I mean it. I can feel it! You're all I'm gonna EVER fucking want. I'm sorry. I fucked up and I know I did. I shouldn't have left. It should have been me in there. Not Scott or anyone else Bella darlin', but me. I let my own fears get in the way. I just wasn't sure how I'd take it if yah told me yah were done with me for good. I love you and I can't even begin to make up for what all took place. All I can hope is that yah forgive me. I don't deserve it though."

She nods and wraps her arms around his neck. He takes in a deep breath. Logan's emotions were getting to him hardcore. He wasn't use to these kinds of feelings. It'd been many years since he'd even had an inkling of what he felt at the moment. He laid Bella on the bed. He lay beside her and pulled the covers over them. He'd already begun kissing her again. Before long they were already making love. They didn't leave their room until Monday morning.


	7. The Leap

Chapter 7

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read then leave a review. Thank you!**_

"There's just something's that would be easier to discuss in person dad." She clears her throat her nerves getting the best of her.

"Also there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Charlie sighs as if he already knows.

"Let me guess you already got yourself a boyfriend?"

Bella softly laughs.

"Um yeah…"

"Jesus kid."

"Dad please…"

"So what his name?"

"Logan Howlett."

"And how do you spell that."

"Dad! You're not going to run a background check on him!"

"Hmm, well does he treat you right at least?"

"Yes he does."

"How old is he?"

"Oh like just a couple centuries or so…"

"Funny Bells."

"I thought so."

"So what's he look like."  
"Um well he's about 6 ft tall, …

She doesn't hear Logan enter the room as she starts her description. He was getting dressed after coming out of the shower.

"He's got sleeved tattoos, a shaved head with a red star right on top, he's beefy and a biker."

"Bells."  
"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"Don't you think I'd know what my own boyfriend looks like dad?"

Charlie sighs.

"Would it make you feel better if I said he was a total fem that had a fetish for anything pink?"

"Bells!"

"Yes dad?"

She covers her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Is something wrong?"

"Hmm… How was that last name spelled again."

"Dad I'm serious NO background checks give the guy a break! Look I'll see you Saturday."

"Ok Bells I'll see ya then."

"Oh and dad…"  
"Yes Bells?"  
"I think we're having twins!"

"JESUS BELLS! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"What you're not ready to be grandpa Charlie?"

"I swear to God kid."

Bella laughs.

"Bye dad!"

He sighs.

"Love you kiddo."

"Love you too."

Bella hangs up the phone and Logan clears his throat.

"I don't know who I feel worse for me or yer old man."

Bella laughs.

"Just getting everything out there now."

"So yah want him to hate me before I even get there?"

"Nope just want him to be thankful; it's not near the description I gave."

"Huh… rather clever when yah think about it."

Logan looks around the room.

"So where we gonna put the twins?"

"They can sleep in Xavier's office. He's got more than enough room for a couple cribs."

"Well you just got it all mapped out don't yah lil darlin'."  
"Yep."

He grabs his clipboard.

"Yah ready?"

She nods and follows him out.

* * *

"Alright time to bump things up a bit." Logan cuts Bella this apologetic glance.

She looks to him confused. Logan sighs.

"Remy make sure the doors are locked and all the blinds are closed."

The students each look lost.

"Have a seat."

Logan paces the area a bit as if in thought.

"Yah all need to know something. It seems we have a potential threat to the school. It could take a couple weeks to a month for this to take place. But it's only right that yah know what we might be facing."

Bella takes in a breath and looks to the floor. Logan hated doing this to her, but he felt the students had the right to know; what they might be facing. Besides, it wasn't her doing nor her fault. It was that little shit Edward's.

"Bella darlin' come here."

She lifts her head back up. He wiggles his finger in encouragement. Once she makes her way down Logan pecks her on the lips.

"We're in this together ok."

She nods nervously. Logan wraps his arms around her waist. Something he never does during class. He usually kept things pretty professional; expect for a few hidden smacks on the ass or something like that. Not today. He rests his head on her shoulder.

"First of all, I just want you all to know that none of this is personally Bella's fault. Any of you that truly know me, know that I'm a man of my word. Bella never came to this school with any intentions of putting anyone in danger. In fact she hadn't even a clue what was to come. In a way we still aren't quite sure what is. Yah should know that Bella was betrayed and in one of the worst ways. This is someone that had claimed and still claims to love her. This is all an act of revenge because; she let it be known she was done with that life. That she's moved on. Because of her decision, they've reported her to someone higher up that seeks her harm. Now when I say harm it could go two ways. Yah need to know first thing's first. We're dealing with none other than vampires. Vampires that Bella described to have abilities much like ours. Vampires alone are fast, ruthless, and blood thirsty sons of bitches. So that should give yah an idea of what's to come."

Bella sighs.

"I got it from here."  
Logan nods.

Bella starts describing everything she knows about the Volturi and their gifts. She even talks about the other Cullen's just for her own peace of mind. She hadn't a clue who the Cullen's sided with or if the even took part in any of this. She goes into more depth about her and Edward's relationship. Once she's done she looks to each student in the room.

"There are no words to describe just how regretful I am about this. I've put each of you in danger and I cannot apologize enough."

Logan shakes his head on this.

"This isn't your fault Bella darlin'. We both know that. You tried to leave that life behind yah and he just won't let yah."

Gambit nods and half laughs.

"I say bring it. These kings sound like a bunch of whiny bitches anyhow."

Bobby laughs.

"Agreed."

"I can't believe you dated a vampire!" Rogue remarks.

"He must've been like really hot." Jubilee says with a shrug.

Logan rolls his eyes. Bella wrinkles her nose a bit.

"Eh…" She shrugs.

"I wish I could plead insanity or that I was a drunk. Fact of the matter though I was just an idiot girl with a crush. I assumed it was love because, that was my first experience with anything of the sort. I found myself caught up in what I deemed to be a fascinating life. The signs were all around me. I just never choose to pay attention."

"Ah, I can't think of a better honor."

They all look to Gambit.

"Honor?" She questions.

"Fighting in your corner ma belle…"

Bella pinches the bridge of her nose for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Logan questions with unease.

She looks back over to Gambit.

"He just reminds me of someone."

Gambit looks to her curiously.

"And who might that be?"

"Just an old friend; If I can even call him that anymore. I no longer know who I can and can't trust. I truly hope this one isn't an enemy now if so we could be even more fucked. This guy was a major for the southern army once upon a time. He raised what he referred to as newborns aka first year vampires. Hell that's what he was created for. His sole purpose was to kill." She clears her throat. She was thinking of Jasper Whitlock. She truly wished she had a way of knowing what the other Cullen's were doing and what their thoughts on all this were. In fact Jasper was a bit of Logan and Gambit combined. All three were southern boys same accents each had their own flares about them. She thought about what it'd be like to have them all together in one room. She laughed amongst herself. She could imagine either one of two things. They'd all become drinking buddies or they'd end up killing one another. She just hoped for the first option.

Nevertheless, Bella couldn't lie though not even to herself. That'd be her one weakness. Facing the Cullen's if they must. She was truly beginning to see just how big of a mess things had become. She felt ill in thought. She wasn't sure how she'd handle it if she had to stand against one of them. Edward that was different. She was ready to take him on. There was no respect left there whatsoever. She wouldn't shed a single tear over him. The moment he threated Logan's life was the moment she truly stopped giving a damn. Her hands had balled up into fists in thought. She hadn't' realized she was pacing around either. Everyone was still looking upon her. Logan gently places a hand upon her shoulder.

Once she realizes what she's doing. She turns back towards the others.

"Sorry…"

She takes in a breath.

"That's about all I suppose. If I can think of anything else I'll let you know."

Bella quickly heads to the locker room. She felt as though she was about to lose her shit again. She never dreamed she'd be standing in front of a group of students; explaining why some of them may very well lose their lives. All because of how she had led hers. They were to pay the consequences. She truly did feel like the villain.

Bella turned on one of the sinks and began rubbing some water along her face and neck. She felt overheated. It still didn't help she had to fight other personal issues. Bella knew it would take her sometime to get the image of Jean and Logan out of her head. It didn't help that every time she stepped out of Logan's room the memory hit like a slap in the face. That and she were still a bit hurt about how he handled things afterword.

The other thing that was messing with her was how to tell Charlie about Logan. That and the truth behind where she's been and who she was. She sits on a bench in the locker room and dried off her face. She then held up a hand. The orb formed and she spun it around. She imagined the look on her father's face. She closed her hand again and decided to go back out and join the others.

She and Logan locked eyes for a moment. He and Peter were talking. The boys were sparing and the girls were lined up working on their chin ups. He pointed Bella towards the chin up bar. She nodded with a grimace and made her way over. After Logan and Peter were done talking Peter went with the boys. Logan joined the girls.

"Ok now Marie drop down."

Marie was just dangling on the bar not going anywhere anytime soon.

"Come here darlin'."

He pats the bar with his hand. Bella cuts him a nervous look. He gives her a wink and steps aside. Bella takes in a breath and reaches to the bar. She firmly grasps it she curls her ankles the way he'd taught her. Then brought herself up. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she brought herself up with not even an issue. She did ten perfect chin ups. Logan had a smug smirk about his face and he nodded with approval. When she came down he popped her on the butt.

"Good job, now teach the others."

"What?!"

"Yah heard me." He said and walked off joining Peter and the boys.

"Logan!" She hissed.

He kept walking.

"Ass…" She uttered.

She looked back to the girls.

"You're all going to hate me."

The girls each look to her confused.

"Why would we hate you?" Jubilee questions.  
Bella grins and shakes her head.

"Drop down and I'll show you why…"

Logan interestedly looked over off and on. Even Peter watched how Bella was working with the girls.

"She's not bad."

Logan nods.

"Think we'll get them prepared in time for what's to come?"

"We both know there's no true preparation."

"True…"

"Well I'll be damned…"

Logan looks over and see's Bella positioning Rogue on the chin up bar. Rogue had managed three pull ups before dropping down.

"Guess they needed a woman's touch."

"Yah maybe right."

Before Logan dismissed the class he explained how Peter was going to help in getting them prepared. This hadn't been Logan's plan. But he knew if the doors were about to be busted down any day now. These kids needed to know a lot more than just how to do a pull up. They needed to know how to get in touch with their abilities. That's what this week was about. Getting them confident enough with their bodies; so that their gifts weren't an issue. Next week, he'd take it the next step. He would go against Xavier's rules. He'd have them sparing and WITH their abilities. He'd take full responsibility for whatever came of it. He just knew he couldn't leave these kids defenseless. At the rate he was currently going. If they got attacked right now... More than likely nearly his entire class would die. It doesn't matter the power behind your gift. If you don't know how to use it or truly come into touch with it. Then it's no use to you whatsoever. Logan tried to push his personal feelings aside on this. However, he looked to each one of his students; praying all to hell that he didn't lose one. When it came to the kids Logan was an entire different person. He'd die for each one even the little shit Remy. Besides, even he knew if he were in his position. He'd be trying damn near everything to score with Bella as well. She was the hottest girl at the academy. That and she was older than the other students; making her all the more appealing to a 17 year old boy. Thus, proved Logan all the luckier and he knew it. It wasn't just about her looks though. She also had the most fight in here. He never knew of a woman that put herself out there like that. Such as the other day when her knuckles were practically bare meat. She kept the drive. Most women would be crying or cave in. NO it was Bella that was pushing Logan to let her continue.

That's the sort of person Logan had the highest respect for. Granted, he didn't let her. He knew she had what it took the moment she said it. Bella was going to be one hell of an X-Men. He felt even more prideful on the fact that she was his. Not just his lover, but knowing he's the one that helped build her when she was at her weakest point. He could already see a huge difference. Not just in how her body was developing, but in how she carried herself now.

Peter laughs as Bella popped Jubilee on the butt; when she finally mustered a chin up.

"Now that has student of Wolverine written all over it."

Logan chuckled and shook his head.

Jubilee looked back to Bella in shock and rubbed her butt. Bella was already working with Kitty as Jubilee went back in line. They both died in laughter though as they overheard Kitty. She'd managed two pull ups. Kitty looked back to Bella.

"How come I didn't get a spanking?!"

Logan had reached to his gut in laughter. The look on Bella's face he'd wished he had a camera.

"Um… next time?" Bella said with a shrug.

"Did I not do them right?!"

"Um… you did great Kitty."  
"Then what makes Jubilee so special?"

Kitty looked disappointed and got back in line. Bella noticed the boys staring her direction. She shook her head and flipped them off.

"Hands full indeed."

"Yep."

Logan looks to the time and dismisses the class. He gives Bella the hinted nod. She waves off the girls and joins him outside. He tosses her some new gloves. They were actual X-Men gloves heavy duty ones he knew she couldn't burst through.

"Cool… never seen these."

"Yeah, I stole them from Hank's office."

Bella laughs.

"That's so wrong."

"What? It's not he's ever gonna use them."

She takes off her gray sweat shirt. She puts on the gloves. Bella drops down beginning their session like Logan had taught her. He folds his arms about his chest watching the clouds rolling in. It was lightning further back. He knew it'd be pouring down soon enough.

He tossed off his sweat shirt. He noticed that Bella's arms no longer trembled with her pushups. Her form was also perfect. In fact it seemed Bella was actually a fast learner. Like usual she hopped up after her last flank. Logan braced himself for the punches. Thunder rolled about as the storm grew closer. His jaw clenched at the blows he was receiving. Deep down he knew part of this was her anger towards what took place this weekend. He could see it in her eyes. The pain was still there. He couldn't blame her either. He himself was still pissed off, but not with her. Not in the least bit. If anything he felt like she shouldn't have been so easy to forgive him. He didn't deserve it. He might not have kissed Jean willingly. But turning his back the way he had was really shitty. Even he knew that. That was one of the dumbest fucking things he'd ever done and he knew it. He wanted his ass beaten! If anything he wished she'd knock him the fuck out. Then kick him once he was down.

He fixed his stance as it was time for her kicks now. Sure enough it began to rain; neither commented on it. If anything it felt good once it hit. They were both sweltering. The ground beneath them became mud as the rain continued to pour. Bella sent a roundhouse his direction as he went to block she fell back sliding in the mud.

"Shit! Yah alright?" He called over the thunder.

She gave a thumbs up, but just lay there for a bit. Logan grinned shaking his head.

"Yer gonna get muddy."

She shrugged. He bent down to offer her a hand up. She swiped his ankle and brought him down as well. Bella laughed then hopped back up.

"Oh no yah don't." He arched back up off the ground.

He came at her full force knocking her back down. He braced his other hand against her back so it wouldn't hurt. They locked eyes for a moment. The ground beneath them shook with the impact of the storm. He moved the hair away from her face as it was falling out of her ponytail.

"Let's just do it."

"Do it?" She questions with a giggle.

He chuckles realizing how it sounded. That's not exactly what he meant. His nerves were getting the best of him. Logan clears his throat and takes out something from the pocket of his sweatpants.

"I mean this…" He flashes her a ring.

Her eyes widen.

"We're already mated Bella darlin'. I know it we haven't been together very long, but this is what I want. Honestly, I never thought I'd ever put the option out there again. I can't even believe I'm doing this. Yet, lately it's all I can think about. Bella I want to marry you!"

She covers her mouth for a moment taking in everything he'd just said.

"You gonna talk to me lil darlin' or yah gonna keep making me panic over here?!"

She moves her hand.

"Did you really just propose?!"

"Yah damn right I did now are yah gonna say yes or not?!"

Her heart was racing something fierce. She couldn't believe this was happening. Honestly, she really never figured he'd want to marry again. She truly thought they'd just stay together as mates. She'd never expect him to take that leap again. But here he was Bella couldn't have been in more awe. She knew this wasn't like him. She flashed back to the feral looking man at the bar then back to the one crouched over her. He was sopping wet looking upon her with full on desperation. One of the first times she could honestly say he had puppy dog eyes. She couldn't believe it. She swallowed back and nodded.

"I sure hope that's a yes."

She nervously laughed. She took in a breath.

"It's a yes you old mutt…"

He genuinely smiles and slides the diamond gold band upon her finger.

"Perfect fit." He says kissing it.

"Yah alright there?" He questions concerned.

She nodded trying to keep the knot in her throat from pulling anything stupid. Like fucking crying. You don't cry when fucking Wolverine proposes to you. Yeah well… Logan reared back a bit.

"Hey… What's wrong?"

"Nothing."  
'Then why yah crying?"

"I'm not!"

"Yeah yah are."

"Shut up!"

He chuckles.

"So you're one of those…"

"One of what?!"

"That cries when she's proposed to."

"Logan?"

"Yes?"

"If you don't shut…"

He kisses her lips shutting her up instead. Her hips come off the ground as Logan rips off her sports bra. He licks and sucks on her breasts; whilst pressing his eagerness against her. Bella literally began to ache for him. Still he continued to tease rubbing his entire length against her. She grew curious about if he'd rip through his sweat pants. She wanted him to. Suddenly she felt her pants being yanked down along with her panties. She fought for a breath as he gave her folds one very good lick. He came back up and already had himself out. He plunged himself instead. Logan damn near came the moment he slipped inside her. She was so inviting, warm, and she practically milked him with each thrust he gave. He felt the pressure becoming more and more intense. He felt her licking the beads of rain from his chest as it continued to pour down on them. Logan felt her climax. Ironically, he followed not far behind just as a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and the boom hit directly after; causing the ground beneath them to shake yet again. He felt Bella giggling against him. He already knew why too he was thinking the same thing. He kissed her once more before helping her to her feet. Both were covered in mud and completely soaked.

He handed her his sweat shirt covered in mud. But she hadn't anything else to wear; in which to cover her breasts. From there they headed back and did their best to discreetly head back to their room. Once they entered the room. Bella was giggling all the way to the shower. He just smirked shaking his head.

* * *

"Shut the fuck up!" Rogue hisses upon Bella.

Bella narrows her eyes in confusion.

"Um ok…?"

She grabs Bella's hand at lunch.

"I can't believe it!"

Bella blushes a bit.

"To be honest neither can I…" Bella whispers.

"That's gorgeous!" Jubilee says looking over.

Bella nods in agreement admiring it.

"Looks downright expensive." Rogue comments.

"Rogue!" Kitty scolds.

"I'm just sayin'."

"NO fucking way!"

Bella almost jumped as he sat across from them. Remy grabbed her hand with full on disappointment.

"Ah, ma belle don't do it. I can get you a bigger diamond!"

Bella raises her brows on this.

"Why do you gotta make up for something else you're lacking?"

"Why don't you come with me and find out?" He says wiggling his brows suggestively.

Logan puts a hand roughly upon Gambit's shoulder.

"You were saying?"

He squeezes and Gambit grits his teeth together.

"Just talking about how nice the ring is."  
"That's about what I thought. Now scoot yer ass down Gumbo." He says sitting beside him.

"Aren't you supposed to be sitting with old fuckers?"

Logan cocks a brow and slams his fist down on the end of Gambit's tray. The contents fly right into his face. The girls cover their mouth in laughter.

"So when ya'll getting hitched?"

Logan and Bella lock eyes for a moment.

"Haven't really discussed a date Marie."

"Well are we invited at least?"

Bella laughs.

"Why wouldn't you be?"

Gambit continues to pout under his breath.

After lunch Bella is heading back to her and Logan's room. Scott and Jean were arguing in the hallway. They freeze as she enters the building. The three of them cut each other odd glances. Jean however, locks on to the rock on Bella's finger. She half laughs shaking her head. Bella takes in a breath and starts towards their room again.  
"Wait up…" Scott says making his way over.

He noticed Jean eyeing the ring as well. Scott takes her hand looking upon it. He sighs and looks to be in thought.

"Congratulations." He says and pats her hand gently.

"Thank you."

He forces a smile.

"Looks good on you Bella."

They both turn back as they hear Jean's door slam shut. Logan enters directly after he looks to Scott and rolls his eyes as he still had Bella's hand in his. Scott clears his throat and drops his hold. Logan waits until she enters the room. He looks to Scott.

"I've already had to deal with one of yah. Don't make me deal with yah one eye!"


	8. The Truth

Chapter 8

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read and then review. Thank you! Dark times are ahead. You've been warned...**_

Both Logan and Bella were on edge the entire flight to Washington. Neither had, hardly said a word to one another. Bella laid against his shoulder during most the flight. Logan laid back and tried to catch some sleep on the way. However, it was one of the few times he found he couldn't. He kissed the top of Bella's head. They made the announcement they were to land a few moments. Bella rose up from his shoulder. They glanced upon one another with the same look of apprehension. They hadn't a clue how this visit was to go.

Charlie had offered to pick them up. On the contrary, Bella requested that her truck be waiting there instead. He argued against it at first. He didn't understand her reasoning. All Bella knew was she didn't want Charlie meeting Logan for the first time in an airport. There was no telling how Charlie would truly react. After the plane landed they gathered their bags. Bella looked upon Logan once more.

"You ready?"

"Hell no."

She grins and pecks him on the lips.

"Ditto."

He sighs and follows her outside. She tosses one of the bags into the back of her truck. He places the others inside. He pats the truck.

"I remember this ole thing."

"Easy Logan… Watch who you're calling old now."

He shakes his head and grumbles under his breath. He hops in the truck. She laughs as she starts the truck.

"You're so cute when you're angry." She continues to taunt.

"I've no problem spanking yer ass lil darlin'."

She hits the highway and rolls down the window.

"That could be kinky."

He half chuckles.

"You truly are something else."

Bella turned on the radio knowing that they had a bit of a drive ahead still. Logan cocks a brow.

"What is this crap?" He questions.

She narrows her eyes in thought. She presses the eject button to the truck.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" She growls and tosses the Debussy CD outside.

Thus, making the very first time Logan's ever heard her say that.

"Fucking asshole fucking with my truck; he knows better! No one touches my truck!"

She continues on with a slew of profanities down the road. Logan wasn't sure what just happened, but he was damn near afraid to say anything. Bella goes to lower her visor and a picture falls into her lap. Logan looks to it peculiarly. It was a picture of her and Edward. He grabbed it shaking his head. It looked to be some sort of prom picture. Bella pulls over. She braces Logan back with her hand as she slams on the brakes. She puts the truck into park. Bella flings her seatbelt off her and furiously hops out. Logan shakes his head. He takes it upon himself to dig through her glove compartment. Sure enough there was some sort of mixed CD inside and what looked to be a very expensive heart shaped diamond necklace. The necklace made the ring Logan had given her look like nothing. That pissed him the fuck off something fierce. He wondered if this was something he'd given her just now or when they were dating.

"Little shit." Logan grumbled.

After a few more minutes Bella jumped back in. Logan showed her the CD and necklace. He didn't want to, but felt wrong about hiding it. She starts laughing.

"Oh my God! Just toss them out the window."  
"Even the diamond?"

"Especially the diamond it's nothing, but trash!"

He shrugs and tosses them both out. He wasn't about to argue. Even he wasn't dumb enough to push Bella when she was this pissed. She peels back out onto the highway. Logan wished he knew what to say or do to help. Nothing came to mind though. Bella reached over and tried the radio yet again.

Logan looked around once they entered the city limits of Forks. He couldn't get over how small the tow was. Yet he was curious about the town she'd grown up in.

Bella pulls up to the house. Logan looks upon the squad car in front of it. They both look upon one another. Bella goes to say something, but Charlie's already making his way outside. She takes in a breath.

"Well here we go…"

Logan looked over to the man and it was just as he feared. They were damn near the same age. He rubbed his face in thought. Bella encouragingly patted his leg. She stepped out of the truck. Logan stepped out and grabbed their things.

"Hey kiddo!" Charlie wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

He then placed his hands upon Bella's shoulders.

"You look different somehow. You been working out kid?"

"Dad…" She looked to be blushing.

Nevertheless, Charlie raised his head and looked directly upon Logan. Logan nodded his way. The urge to light a cigar hit. Yet, he refrained Logan didn't need to add to the situation.

"And who do we have here?"

Bella turns towards Logan with a smile.

"That's Logan Howlett dad."

Charlie's eyebrows raised immediately. He even looks to be stumbling back a bit.

"The tattooed bald guy?"

"Yep!"

"Jesus kid!"

"Dad!" She snaps back towards him shaking her head.

Logan takes in a breath. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. Not by any means of the stretch of the imagination. He makes his way over and offers a hand. Charlie grabs Bella's arm and takes her off to the side. Dammit… Logan thought dropping his hand back down.

"You can't be serious."

Logan could make out everything that was being said.

"Dad please… don't you do this."

"Me?! That man damn near looks older than me!"

"No he doesn't!" She fires snidely.

"Watch yourself kiddo!"

"Don't you even Charlie."

Oh shit not the first name thing Bella darlin'. Even I find that in bad taste. Yah gotta show some respect. Logan thinks shaking his head.

"Excuse me?!"

"That was totally rude! He was being a gentleman and you turned your back to him! Jesus!"

"That man knows damn well what he's doing."

Charlie stops and grabs her hand.

"You're kidding me! Please tell me this is a joke!"

He taps the ring with his finger. Bella grits her teeth and yanks back.

"IT'S NOT! Now stop it you're embarrassing the living hell out of me! I mean it dad. We don't have to do this. I'll just go back home!"

"This is your home Bells!"

"No it isn't dad! You haven't even tried to sit down and talk about this like an adult. You just instantly go all caveman on me! Now knock it off!"

Logan pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I had almost had rather you brought back that Edward kid and I hated the ..."

"OK Charlie… Later.."

Bella takes off towards the truck.

"Bells!"

She looks back to her father.

"Don't you even! If you had even an inkling of the truth. You wouldn't have just said that! You've judged this man before you even shook his hand. I never thought I'd take shame in my own father!"

Logan sighs and clears his throat.

"Perhaps we should talk just you and I sir?"

Bella looks to Logan as if he's nuts. He gives her a nod. Charlie puts his hands upon his hips looking to the ground. He shakes his head and looks back up to Logan.

"Fine, let's hear it…" He motions for Logan to come on inside.

Bella cuts them both a panicked look. She paces the area as the door is pulled shut. Both men are in the house alone, with Charlie's guns and Wolverine's claws. Meanwhile, Bella was trying not to hurl.

* * *

Logan looks around. There was no doubt this man loved his daughter. There were damn near pictures everywhere. Each milestone Bella had ever lived the evidence was there. Charlie sighs as he turns back to Logan.

"Have a seat." He motions towards a wooden dining room table.

Logan nods and pulls out a chair. Charlie heads to the fridge.

"Beer?"

"Sure."

Charlie nods and makes his way over. He hands Logan a beer and sits across from him.

"Thank you sir."  
Charlie pops open his beer and takes it to the label. He places it down on the table. He clears his throat.

"Let's hear it." He repeats severely.

Logan lets out a nervous chuckle. He takes a plunge off his beer.

"Yes sir…"

Logan knew Bella was going to have to come clean as well. About where she'd been and what she was. So Logan began with the truth. The truth about who James Logan Howlett really was. By the time Logan gave him a bit of a rundown. Charlie merely nodded. He came to his feet and took out the 12 pack of beer he had in his fridge. He slammed it down on the table. He took out another one and offered it to Logan. Then he himself grabbed another he sat back down. He downed an entire beer before speaking. He tossed the empty bottle into a nearby trashcan.

"So you're a teacher?"

"In a way yes instructor is more like it."

"And you're what's known as a mutant… that doesn't really age?"

Logan nods.

"And you're not only engaged to my daughter, but you have some sort of mating bond to her?"

"Yes sir."

Charlie nods and opens another beer.

"Just how old are you?"

Logan sighs and leans back. He sips off his beer in thought.

"I'm honestly not sure anymore. I'm guessing I'm physically about late 30s? Hell I lost count in actual years I suppose I'm about 133 or something probably even older than that. After so long I stopped counting to be honest Mr. Swan."

"Jesus…"

Charlie half laughs though thinking to the phone conversation. He thought about what his daughter said when he'd asked how old.

"Trust me sir I know exactly how this looks. I can put myself in your shoes and know what yer thinkin'. I don't know quite what to tell yah. I can say it's not what you think. But yer going to believe what yer gonna believe. Truth of the matter is the obvious is there. However, that is not why I'm marrying yer daughter. The age gap isn't the appeal. Yer daughter has a bit of an old soul about her. She carries herself differently than other girls her age. I hadn't a clue how old she was when we first met. All I know was what I felt. I can't take it back now. I can't just disregard my feelings and turn my back to her. I'm in deep when it comes to yer daughter. All that being said Bella also has something's in which she needs to discuss with yah. I truly hope yer understanding with what she has to say. She's had a hard time of things as of late. Her life has been ten kinds of crazy and she really could use yah in her corner.

"I can imagine so. I in all good conscience, have no clue what to make of any of this. I mean how I do I know you're even telling the truth?"

Logan shrugs.

"It is what it is. I've no way of really proving anything to yah Mr. Swan. All I can tell yah is that I love yer daughter."

* * *

Bella continues to pace around. Her nerves were getting to her something fierce. She'd had half the mind to burst in there and check on the two men. She took in a breath and shut her eyes. Bella's eyes shot wide open as she felt a hand upon her shoulder. Without even thinking she grabs them by the wrist and tosses them over. She instantly drops down and puts her energy claws to their throat. She gasps out once she recognizes who it is.

"Well hello darlin'." He speaks with a wince.

"Jasper?"

He chuckles a bit.

"Last time I checked."

She swallows back.

"Jasper.." She states more softly.

He nods.

"You going to let me up now? I come in peace Bella hun."

She nods and the energy vanishes. She helps Jasper to his feet. He tilts his head looking her over.

"I'll be damned… It really is you. Ms. Bella Swan. Damn, I sure missed you."

Her bottom lip quivers a bit.

"Awe, now… none of that."

He wraps his arms around her and twirls her around.

"I can't believe you're still here."

"I'm not the only one…" He hints softly.

She slowly turns to the other leaning against the cab of her truck.

"Em?!"

He smiles and gives her a nod as his arms are fold about his chest.

"Hey Bella."

He drops his arms and opens them. Bella runs up and hugs him. He chuckles a bit, but there seemed to be something different about him. She looked upon him once she pulled back.

"Are you alright?"

Emmett nods and folds his arms back.

"See there you go again; always worrying about everyone else, but yourself." Jasper remarks.

Bella sighs.

"We're glad to see you're doing alright Bella." Emmett says and kisses her forehead.

"So you're both…"

Jasper takes in a breath.

"We're on your side of things Bella. What our brother did was pretty lousy… and that's not even the half of it. You're in for some story. Edward's not even Edward anymore; he's something else. Something much darker. Look how long are you down for?"

"We have to be back by Monday morning."

Jasper nods.

"Can you meet us tonight?"

"Um I suppose so."

"We really have something's in which we need to discuss."

Logan comes out to gather Bella at this point. He takes notice of the two men. He shakes his head. Can't leave her alone for even a second. That lil darlin' has men beating down the damn door! He half growled under his breath. He witnessed the blondish looking one looking her over as he took her hands. He twirled her around.

"Diggin' the new look."

Bella blushed a bit. She was in her blue jeans, ACDC shirt, brown western boots (Logan's personal doing. He was dying to see her in a pair. To his surprise she actually wore them.) , and of course his old jacket. Her hair was down and flowing in the breeze. The man was struck stupid that was checking her out. Logan could see it all over his face. Immediate lust, the son of a bitch!

"Hmm, who'd have ever thought; and what the hell was that you just pulled? Shit Bella, that was damn near the hottest thing I ever saw. You were kicking ass."

She laughed.

"It's a long story Jasper."

So that's Jasper. Logan thinks and lights a cigar. He remembered her mentioning something about him. Jasper put an arm around her shoulder.

"Well you can tell us all about it tonight darlin'."

WHAT THE FUCK _DARLIN?_ THAT'S MY NAME FOR HER YAH ASS! Logan had half the mind to send out his claws and chase these fuckers off. Damn near wanted to start marking his territory. Instead he stomps his way over. Bella smiles upon him. The girl completely clueless just how much attention she attracts.

"Might want to move that hand now bub."

Jasper rears back a bit as he looks to the man. He drops his hold from Bella. Instead he offers his hand.

"Jasper Whitlock."

"Logan Howlett."

"And who are you exactly?" Jasper hints.

"He's my fiancé."

The blonde's jaw drops.

"What?!"

That's right bub. Logan thinks smugly.

"Did you say fiancé?"

Bella nods with a smile. Logan looks to the other man the burlier one. He makes his way over and he too offers a hand.

"Emmett McCarty."

Logan nods and shakes his hand. Jasper noticed the odd look Bella was giving them.

"We no longer follow the Cullen name. We haven't since… well since we found out what our brother pulled with you."

They turn to see Charlie peeking out the door.

"Everything alright?" He calls.

"Um yeah, dad we'll be right there."

He nods and heads back in.

"Look we better let ya'll go on about your business." Jasper looks Bella in the eyes.

"You have no idea just how glad we are to see that you're ok. Why don't we meet at the pub? Say around eightish?"

Bella looks to Logan. He shrugs.

"Um sure we'll meet you there."

"Alright we've much to discuss. You take care darlin'."

"You too."

Emmett nods towards them and they both take off. Bella still felt there was something off about Emmett. He just didn't seem himself. That and she was curious as to where the others were.

"Always the southern boys…" Logan hints.

"Huh?"

"I can't leave yah alone for five seconds."

Bella laughs.

"Trust me it's just Jasper."

Yeah well the kid has a boner for you. Damn near popping out of his pants. Even Logan noticed the disappointment in Jasper; hearing she was engaged.

Logan puts out his cigar before they head back inside. Bella cut them both a bit of a nervous look. She sat down on the couch and chewed on her bottom lip. Something Logan found incredibly sexy. Now wasn't the time to be thinking with his dick though. Out of respect for Charlie; Logan sat in a recliner instead of directly beside Bella. He knew this was hard enough as it was. No need to push his luck.

Charlie takes a seat in the other brown recliner across from Logan; cattycorner from Bella.

"So Logan tells me you got something else you need to talk to me about."

Bella looks to both men as if they've totally lost their minds. She rubs her forehead for a second.

"Um wait… what just happened?"

Charlie sighs.

"It's all good now kid. We talked it out. I'm not gonna push you any further on the issue. Just letting it go from here."

She nods looking floored.

"It's your turn…" Logan hints.

Bella shut her eyes for a moment.

"K…" She mutters.

From there Bella tells her side of things. Logan and Bella however, don't dare go into detail about the actual events of how they first hooked up. They rather worked around it. She also didn't give away the truth about Edward or Jake. She didn't want her father in any sort of danger. She feared if he learned the truth that could only put in him harm's way. She couldn't have that on her conscience. It was hard enough telling him she was a mutant and everything that consisted of.

Of course once she's done she looks upon her struck stupid father. There are a few minutes of complete silence. He pinches the bridge of his nose and shuts his eyes.

"So you're telling me you're both mutants?"

Bella nods.

"Come on now kid! How the hell am I supposed to believe…"

Bella sighs and holds out her hand. An orb appears as it hovers. Bella has it spin around and she sends it around the room back over her hand.

"Huh…" Charlie says shaking his head.

Bella smiles and has the orb form into a small throwing knife. She sends it into Charlie's dart board right in the bullseye. Logan cuts her a warning glare. She shrugs and softly laughs.

"So what do you believe now dad?"

"I believe I need another 12 pack."

"How about a keg?" Bella declares with a grin.

Charlie nods staring at the dart board as the blade disappears, but the evidence where the hit took place was still there. He come to his feet and makes his way to the dart board. He runs his fingers curiously over the bullseye.

"Well I'll be damned."

Charlie sighs and sits back in his recliner.

"So about the twins…" Charlie starts to say.

Logan cocks a brow. Bella dies in laughter.

* * *

"So we're gonna have drinks with yer ex's vampire brothers?"

Bella nods.

"Just checkin'." Logan says with exasperation.

"I thought my life was fucking insane."

Bella grins.

"Oh it still is."

Bella pulls into the pub.

"Hmm." Logan grumbles as they step out of the truck.

Emmett and Jasper were already waiting outside. They both nod towards Bella and Logan.

They follow the boys inside and find a private booth in which to sit. Logan orders the table a round of beers. Bella looks to Jasper and Emmett.

"I didn't know vampires drank."

Jasper smugly grins.

"Well we don't eat what else is there to do?"

"Right…" Bella says with a grin and takes a pull from her beer.

"Aren't you underage darlin'?"

Logan snaps him a look. Bella looks to Jasper.

"Touché…" She says raising her bottle.

Emmett chuckles.

"She has a point."

Jasper nods.

"I suppose she does."

Bella leans back in thought.

"So where are the others?"

Jasper and Emmett cut each other a look.

"Couple more drinks. Believe me you're gonna need em."

Bella looked to the boys in wonder.

"Um ok…"

Emmett had that odd look about his face again. His massive hand clasped around the beer bottle.

"Em?" Bella reached out and put a hand upon his arm.

"You're kind of scaring me big fella what's going on?"

Jasper slides another beer over.

"Take my advice."

Logan wasn't sure he liked where this was going. The big guy looked as though he was about to go off the deep end. Bella finishes off her beer and starts the other. Her eyes never leaving Emmett. Logan could see the anxiety in her eyes. Something big had gone down. After Jasper feels Bella's had enough to calm her nerves; he begins their story.

"All that remains of us here in Washington is Emmett and I. We'd our own reasons for staying behind. Two main ones... One was of course the hopes of your return. Two was in order to protect your father. "

Bella takes in a breath.

"My father?"

"Yes Bella. Edward had made such threats the pertained to your father even Jacob."

Bella's heart stopped beating then literally dropped in her chest.

"He what?!" She said with gritted teeth.

"Like I said he's not our brother anymore. He's literally snapped Bella. Edward cannot be trusted he's very dangerous. You cannot trust him for even a split second. He needs to be taken down and when I say taken down…"

"He needs to fucking perish." Emmett fires and Bella jumps at his words.

Logan narrowed his eyes and put an arm around Bella. Emmett's hand was balled up into a fist at the table. His eyes were stone cold and black. Bella was right… Something was wrong with Emmett McCarty. She just hadn't a clue.

"Em?" She inquiries softly.

Jasper shuts his eyes for a moment. He reaches over and takes Bella's hand.

"Darlin… Rosalie…"

Emmett raises from the table and bolts off into the bathroom. Jasper sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Rosalie's dead."

"WHAT?!"

Logan and Jasper look around the bar.

"Shh…" Jasper warns quietly.

"I need you to keep calm and listen to everything I have to tell you. Bella please it's important. Your life and those of others depends on it."

Bella shuts her eyes and reaches to her heart. She polishes off her other beer. The beginnings of tears were glistening in her eyes.

"How?"  
"Edward…"

The room spun around on Bella.

"Wait… are you saying?"

Jasper nods.

"No! you're fucking around! Please tell me you are Jasper!"

Jasper shakes his head looking ill.  
"I wish I was."

"Edward took Rosalie's life?"

Jasper nods again looking bleak.

"Why? Why would he do that! His own sister?!"

Logan's hold got slightly tighter. Bella's breathing became more erratic.

"Emmett came in just in time to catch the end of what was taking place. They'd been fighting off and on about the situation."

"Situation… Situation as in me? Me being the situation?!"

Jasper shakes his head.

"Now I want you to stop that and now. None of this is your doing or fault! You hear me!" Jasper says sternly.

Logan hands her another beer.

"Drink." Jasper whispers.

She sucks back a breath trying to keep her cool.

"Rose had been defending your cause. She had some fine points to make on your behalf. Edward didn't like what she had to say. This was an argument that had been going on for a few days. Well it finally escalated when Edward threatened to use your father as leverage in order to get you back."

"Rosalie became unglued. He'd popped of his last threat on the situation to her. She went to gather Carlisle and tell him what Edward had said. Edward realized what she was about to do. Emmett witnessed Edward snapping Rosalie's neck. He then looked back to a traumatized Emmett. Emmett couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed. He froze in time literally. Emmett went into shock. Edward took off with her head. We hadn't seen him since. Once Emmett came to; he took off in hopes of finding Edward. He was going to end his life to avenge Rose's. Only he never found him. He returned. Only to find out we'd both been betrayed by the other Cullen's. That of which my very own wife…"

Bella turned pale.

"Alice…?"

Jasper nods.

"When Emmett returned all that was left behind was me. I stayed back in protection of Charlie and Jacob."  
"Doesn't Jake have the pack?"

"Do you remember the day Edward handed the phone over to Aro?"

Bella nods looking grim.

"What they failed to tell you was the Volturi had some of the wolves from the pack. It was known that if you turned Aro down on the phone their lives were to be taken. Edward and Alice were certain you'd come back."

"NO! No one even said anything to me!"

Jasper nods.

"It was a test. Aro wanted to see how you truly felt about keeping your word and about Edward. When you stood your ground and voiced you weren't to be involved. They took the lives of Leah, Jarod and Quil."

Bella covered her mouth tears streamed down her face.

"This can't be happening. This isn't! This…" Logan wrapped his arms around her and Bella cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Bella. If I had known what was to happen…" Jasper says shaking his head.

"You know I wouldn't have allowed harm to come to any of your friends. Emmett and I hadn't a clue. Alice and Edward went behind all our backs on this even Carlisle's. They planned all this bullshit together. They were desperate to do whatever they could think of to get you to come back."

Bella looked back to Jasper as she wiped her eyes.

"What of Alice, Esme, and Carlisle then?"

"Alice is now Volturi like Edward. Carlisle and Esme? No one truly knows. Carlisle shut down completely. I could sense him before he and Esme disappeared. The man was completely broken Bella. He didn't know how to take it when Alice and Edward betrayed not only you, but our coven. Carlisle I think blamed himself. He somehow felt responsible. Yet, he and Esme haven't been seen since Rose's funeral."

Bella shut her eyes the knot in her throat only grew bigger.

"Why would Alice ever follow Edward on this? It doesn't even make sense."

Jasper hated the mere question that passed through her lips.

"Bella… because of Alice's visions… She blamed you for all that took place."

"Alice…?"

"Yes my own wife. She went with Edward to report you to the Volturi. Once I got word of this. She'd lost any love or respect I'd had for her. I never realized what a vindictive BITCH that woman was."

Bella's jaw drops. Jasper was never one to call women such names.

"She believed in the original vision when it came to you. You were to be Edward's. When he begged for you back and you turned him down. Alice lost her shit. I'd seen a side of that woman that caused nothing, but humiliation and shame in my heart. I truly saw the real Alice even more so; when I divorced her sorry ass. If anything that even showed just how crazy she was. She went off on me like a bat out of hell. That lil vampire tried to kill my ass. Actually thought she could take on the major! Once I reminded her whose boss. Is when I used my ability to get the truth out of her. I wanted to know once and for all why she came looking for me. I'd always been suspicious of that day. I mean I was the only one of our group that was a feral vampire. I wasn't brought in by Carlisle nor had anything to do with that mess. I always felt like I didn't truly belong. I just knew something wasn't right. I was nothing more than one of Alice's projects. When I say projects; I mean like how she was with you. You remember how she always wanted to make you over and change how you dressed? She never would leave you alone about it!"

Bella grimaces, but nods.

"Yeah well I was also one of her fucking puppets. I was one of her projects. The goal...? To see if she could tame the feral vampire known none other than Jasper Whitlock. She lied to me and said that she'd a vision where we were meant to be together; that we were to be mates. Only I never once felt the mating ritual take place. I had wondered why. Even after we married I never felt that pull to her. Not the way Emmett had with Rosalie. All of this fucking hogwash she fed me. I believed it because I wanted to. I wanted a place to call my own; a woman in which to love. I wanted something. Something more than what I had. All I ever knew of was killing and making more vampires. That's what I was created for. I was a ruthless killing machine. Well Alice sought me out and I thought that was the answer to my prayers. My start at a new life… And in a way I suppose it was. In a sick demented way that woman truly did save me. Only… Alice didn't love me. She was never in love with me. She was in love with the idea of the creation. I was no more than Frankenstein in need of being brought down. Alice took pride in the fact that she'd accomplished such a goal. Whereas, Emmett and Rosalie had an untamed relationship; both couldn't seem to keep their hands off one another. Alice and or relationship had grown more cold over the years. Honestly, it reminded me of how Edward was with you. How he'd hardly kiss or touch you. How pathetic he was when it came to you. Alice I suppose was my Edward. She always blamed her visions. How they'd affect her. At first I took sympathy. Yet, others seem to forget my ability. I can sense things. She was lying. Alice is about as frigid as they come. Hell if anything; I'd swear her and Edward were more meant for one another…" Jasper sighs and half laughs.

"Truly the woman used the headache excuse only in the vampire sense. She was never in the fucking mood. It only got worse as time progressed. I found myself playing five knuckle shuffle more than I did having sex with my own wife. Whitlock's not one that likes to be turned down…" He says with a wink.

"Anyone that truly knows me knows this. I'd begun to think things I shouldn't. Now I'm going to be a gentleman darlin' about that, but I must say. I damn near cheated on that woman too many times. That's just not my nature. I'm a faithful man always have been. Something about Alice however, made me feel like a monster. I began to feel fault about my thoughts." Jasper cuts Logan a certain look.

He rubs his face as if in thought about something else. He softly laughs as if in misery.

"What?" Bella questions.

"Like I said. I'm gonna be a gentlemen." He leans back folding his arms about his chest.

"So let me get this straight…" Bella takes in a breath.

"Rosalie was killed by Edward. Leah, Jarod, and Quil were killed by the Volturi. My father and Jake are on death watch. The Volturi is about to attack a school of innocent people in order for me to return to Edward and become a vampire. To serve amongst them as Alice and Edward now do. To top things off Carlisle and Esme have left in shame due to these events?"

Bella nods.

"Anyone's life I haven't clearly fucked?!"

Jasper and Logan shake their heads on this.

"I knew you'd pull that shit. And don't you even think about doing what I know you're thinking about doing."

"I've already set her straight. She's not pulling that shit. I'll hogtie her if I must." Logan mutters.

"And how the fuck do I even live with myself! How many must..."

Jasper slams his fist down on the table.

"This is all on my pussy ass brother! This is his doing! ALL ON HIM! Not a single thing is on you darlin' you need to get that straight right now!"

"It's just one life in comparison to dozens! Already four have been taken! FOUR! And others are being threatened as well."

Bella jumps as Emmett returns banging his fist down on the table.

"My girl didn't die so you'd go and hand yourself over dammit! If you do that my wife's death was in vain. She died in your corner. You turning yourself in! NOT HAPPENING!"

The entire bar looks upon the four of them. Logan sighs.

"Perhaps we should take this outside."

They nod in agreement and head outside. Once they're outside the three of them stare Bella down.

"Is that what the Wolverine is training you to do? To give up?! I'm not out there busting my ass with yah each day so you can go and give up on me! You're to be an X-Men WE FIGHT! WE NEVER BACK DOWN! NOT EVER! YOU AND I WILL STAND TOGETHER ON THIS AND FIGHT! The only one that has any sort of claims to you lil darlin' IS ME!" She flinches as Logan barks at her.

"WE'VE ALREADY HAD THIS CONVERSATION DARLIN'. I'M NOT HAVING IT WITH YAH AGAIN! I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL SEE A SIDE OF ME YOU'VE NOT BECOME AQUAINTED WITH! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ME AT MY WORST. I CAN BE A REAL MEAN SON OF A BITCH! IF YOU DEFY MY WISHES AND YOU GO AND GET YOURSELF IN TROUBLE! YOU AND I LIL DARLIN' ARE GOING TO BE IN A WHIRLWIND OF LIVING HELL! YOU WILL FEEL MY FUCKING WRATH BELLA I MEAN IT! I MIGHT BE YOUR MATE AND FUTURE HUSBAND, BUT I'M ALSO YOUR MENTOR. YOU THINK OUR SESSIONS SUCK NOW. JUST YOU WAIT! DON'T YOU EVEN CROSS ME! I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE YOUR CONSIDERING THIS! THIS IDEA OF GIVING UP! THE WIFE OF WOLVERINE NEVER GIVES UP! SHE DOESN'T GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT AND EVEN THEN SHE'S GOT HER FUCKING MIDDLE FINGER IN AIR TELLING EVERYONE AROUND HER TO GO FUCK THEMSELVES! YAH HEAR ME DARLIN'?"

Emmett and Jasper exchange wide eyed glances. Bella looked as though she was about to start bawling. Logan sighed waiting for it. She shocks all three of them

"I'm not deaf you know!"

Logan raises his brows. Emmett cracks a smile and Jasper shakes his head. She curses under her breath.

"Good you can go get me a beer then."

She cuts Logan a rueful stare. He shrugs his shoulders and winks. Jasper chuckles.

"You all done yelling at me now?"

All three men exchange a glance.

"That depends…" Logan says lighting a cigar.

"Grrrrrr!"

Emmett laughs shaking his head.

"She's still Bella."

"Yeah only more durable and one hell of a foul mouth!" Jasper cracks.

"I take full responsibility on that one." Logan admits.

* * *

Bella drives out to La Push. She parks the truck and they both sit there in thought.

"Yah alright?"  
She nods, but she stares out towards the beach. She grips the stirring wheel tightly.

"You're right." She says so softly he barely picked it up even with his hearing.

"What would that be Bella darlin'?"

"We fight." She says and Logan notices something different in her eyes. Something he hadn't quite seen before.

Tears form in her eyes, but she doesn't even blink.

"I'm done with the games. I'm tired of being pushed around. It's time they see just what it is I've been holding back."


	9. Bringing Out The Wolverine

Chapter 9

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and review please thank you!**_

Logan looks around the room in thought as Bella kicks back on her bed. He clears his throat.

"So this is where you used to practice?"

She lifts her head up a bit.

"Practice?"

He nods and runs his hand along her purple bedspread.

"You know for preparation of the Wolverine."

Bella blushes.

"Logan!"

He breathes in the room and shakes his head as if trying to shake something off.

"What?"

"Yer scent is all over the damn place."

Bella bites upon her lower lip.

"Don't do that. Yer gonna make me break daddy's rules."

Bella shrugs.

"He's at the office anyway."  
"Yeah and he said he was coming right back."

"But he's not here now…"

Logan shakes his head.

"Nah, yer not gonna pull that lil vixen. Get me in trouble with yer old man. Let's go."

He reaches over for her hand. His eyes widen as she grabs his belt buckle.

"Whattaya doing?"

She doesn't answer. Bella undoes his belt and jeans.

"Bella I don't think…"

He's caught off-guard as her mouth is around his cock.

"Fuck…"His hips couldn't help, but to react.

All morals were now out the door for Logan. He looks to her and around the room. Something about knowing this is where teenage Bella grew up; had Logan egged on even more. The idea of screwing her right here in her old room. He wanted to respect Charlie Swan. However, the battle was lost. Her tongue lapped around his pulsating cock. He held her hair up so he could watch.

"That's a good girl… suck it darlin'." He said behind gritted teeth.

This made her go even deeper along him. Bella could feel him throbbing against her tongue. She couldn't help, but to touch herself. Logan took notice as well. Bella's hand was rubbing against the private part of her jeans. This only made him ache more. He pulled himself out from her mouth.

He unfastened her jeans and pulled them down to her knees. He looked to her in a full on pleading matter. He put her hand back where it was only now it was flesh to flesh.

"I wanna see."

Logan wanted the image desperately. To know what it looked like when she used to play with herself. Just the idea of her being in this room all by herself. The mere notion had him already stroking himself. Last time he'd asked her to do this she was incredibly shy; this time not so much. Sure she blushed a bit. But the moment she stuck her fingers inside her wet little pussy she came all over her purple bed sheets. Only proving to Logan he wasn't the only one with the pervy feelings. He never dreamed being in her old room could be so arousing. It was wrong and he knew it. Charlie would have his head if he knew what was going on. At the moment though Logan could fucking care less. He knew what he wanted and he was taking it. Once you let out the Wolverine there is no taking it back. Bella had awoken him with her naughty self. He watched until he could take no more. He made his way over and yanked her over towards him. He then positioned her in a doggie style position. He began fucking her hardcore. So hard that within the first few strokes he'd already started to get off. Bella gushed all over him, herself and the bed sheets. Both had just gotten off as they heard Charlie's car door.

"Shit…" Logan grumbled and hurriedly made his way out of Bella.

He fixed his jeans and checked himself over. He swiftly made his way out of her room. Bella was giggling under her breath as she swore he nearly fell off the stairs trying to escape. Bella quickly cleaned herself off and put on a clean pair of panties and jeans. She then began to clean up her bed best she could. The entire time she was blushing and giggling. Meanwhile, Logan felt like he was a teenager himself again. He quickly made himself look busy on the couch as he grabbed a magazine and was reading it. Charlie entered the living room and tossed his keys down. He gave Logan an odd look.

"Didn't realize you were a Home and Garden's fan?"

Logan shrugs and puts the magazine down. Sue Clearwater had been bringing them by when she and Harry came to visit. Which hadn't been as much since Leah's passing. Bella comes down and is pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"I'm about to head on to bed now."

Both men looked upon her; neither, knowing how to act around the other.

"Well ok then Bells."  
She hugs her father goodnight. Bella then looks to Logan. Both had that awkward look about their faces. Bella made her way over and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Logan."  
"Night darlin'."

Once she got upstairs Charlie sighed and began to put his badge and gun up.

* * *

"_Bella please just hear me out…"_

_ Bella shook all over with fury. She stared him down as he continued to come closer._

"_NO! No Edward I can't believe you killed Rose! I can't believe you allowed the Volturi to…"_

_ He grits his teeth and grabs Bella by the throat._

"_You will be MINE!"_

"_THE FUCK WITH YOU!"_

_ She jabs her claws into him and watches as he falls to his knees._

"_I will watch you die!"_

Logan groans out in pain as Bella jolts awake. Her eyes widen as she sees her claws through his chest.

"LOGAN!" She literally shrieked out in terror.

Charlie's eyes flew open and he darted out of the bed into Bella's room.  
"DAD!" She looked at him in a panic as her claws were in Logan's chest.

They disappeared and Logan fell back against the wall.

"NOOOOO!" Bella full on panicked as she ripped Logan's shirt open.

She put her hand upon the wound.

"Dad what do I do?!"

Charlie was struck stupid for a moment.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" He nodded and rushed out of the room gathering some towels.

Logan shook his head trying to catch his breath so he could talk. Bella was sobbing and freaking out.

He finally gathered the energy to grab her wrist.

"Bella darlin' I'm alright. I'm already healing."  
Charlie had reentered the room. He tossed her a towel. Bella moved her hand and went to place the towel on the area. She gasped back; Charlie's eyes widened in full disbelief.

"I told yah I had a healing factor darlin'."

Bella covered her face getting his blood all over her. She staggered back away from him. Logan sighed.

"No don't yah go blaming yerself or feeling guilt. I'm fine. Yah were just having another night terror."

Bella shook her head covering her face still.

"I could have killed you." She mumbles into her hands.

"Actually it'd take a lot more than that to take me down. Believe me yah weren't even close."

Charlie makes his way over and puts a had upon her shoulder. She lifted her head, but scooted away from him.

"Don't… please… just both of you stay back."

Charlie shakes his head.

"I'm not walking away from you kid so just deal with it."

"That could have been you dad! Then what?! You don't exactly heal! I can't believe…" She looks back over to Logan.

"I'm so sorry Logan… I…" She covers her face again bringing her knees to her chest.

Logan crawls towards her. He sits beside her and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"Yah remember when I told yah about Marie?"

She nods.

"Well there yah go; it happens. Everyone's fine. I'm fine so's yer old man."  
"And what if it happens again?"  
He shrugs and hands her an extra towel Charlie had brought in.

"Then I'll heal again. NO biggie."

"Ugh Logan… How can you take this so lightly?! I could have seriously hurt or killed someone."  
"Lil darlin' you seem to forget who yer talkin' to… I live in the fear remember? Yah can't allow it to take yah over. It'll drag yah down then do yah good. Yah just gotta try and get through it best yah can."

Charlie sighs and leans against the door. He crosses his arms about his chest.

"I can't even imagine kiddo. You just need to realize I'm in your corner. Now don't you go running out of my life now. I need you Bells. And I hope you still need me."

* * *

"You need some help Bells?"

"Nope." She says as she flips the fried chicken.

So she cooks too? The academy served them three meals a day. So there was never a need to cook. Logan hadn't a clue. His stomach growled as he sniffed the air. He hadn't had a good fry chicken in forever it seemed. Bella opened the freezer.

"DAD!"

Charlie cut Logan an _oh shit_ look. Bella growls out and grabs a trash bag.

"What did I tell you about these things?! Are you trying to kill yourself!"  
"Bells…" He groans and looks over as she's throwing out his TV dinners.

"I thought we agreed you'd cook on the grill at least!"

Logan wanted to chuckle. The look ok Charlie's face was priceless.

"Now why you throwing them out?"

"Because it's crap! All of it UTTER CRAP! You're not eating that stuff!"

She grumbled out of her breath and stormed outside to throw out the dinners.

"I swear…" Charlie mutters miserably looking to his freezer.

"That damn kid."

Logan softly laughs.

"When she gets her mind on something…" Logan hints.

"That's no damn lie."  
Charlie shakes his head and slams his freezer shut.

Bella comes back in and finishes cooking supper. Both men look upon the food as if in mere heaven. Bella laughs at their reactions.  
"Looks good darlin'."  
"Thank you."

"Go on fill your faces."

Neither waste anytime digging in. Logan couldn't get over how good the food was.

"Hell if I had known you'd enjoy so much. I'd have cooked for you awhile back." She says eyeing Logan as he bites down into his piece of chicken.

"I don't know of a single man on earth that doesn't enjoy a home cooked meal."

She smiles and scoops some mash potatoes into her mouth.

"I'll have to keep that in mind."  
"So you steal my daughter and my home cooked meals?" Charlie scoffs.

Bella laughs.

"Time to find a woman dad."

"Ugh not that again."

"I'm just saying…"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Logan wasn't picking up a word of this. He was still polishing off his plate. Bella smirked as she watched him. The guy was acting as if he'd never eat in his life. Bella gets up and places something else down on the table. Charlie laughs.

"Pie?"

"Last time I checked it was."

She says with a shrug.

"So you spoil me then leave?"

"Yep that's the idea dad. To torture you."

They lift their heads as there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it. You two just enjoy."

Logan however, shook his head eyeing her. She looked to him oddly. He too came to his feet and followed behind her.

"Jake?"

He and Logan locked eyes for a moment.

"I'm not here to cause trouble. I promise. I just had to come see for myself."

"See what for yourself?"

"That you're ok."

"I'm fine Jake."

He shut his eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry Bella. I should've done something. I should've taken care of Edward myself. If anything when he slapped you."

Logan made a snapping bark like sound.

"Yah were there?!"

Jake swallows back nervously as he looks upon him.

"Yah let the son of a bitch hit my girl and did nothing about it?!"

"Logan!"

Logan grabbed Jake by the collar and tossed him across the yard. Bella gasps out and rushes towards them.

"What kind of a man lets another man hit a woman and just stands there bub?!" Logan says pointing at Jake as he's down on the ground.

"Logan please…"

She grabs hold of his arm. Bella gasps out as more of the boys appear from the woods.

Sam, Seth, Embry, and Paul… Sam immediately fixated on Bella. Logan let out a full on growl.

"Dammit I told them not to come here!" Jake snaps.

Sam points directly at Bella as he comes closer.

"You got half my pack killed."

"SAM!" Jake yells.

"Knock it off I told you not to follow me this is my business!"

"Your business is my business now fall back!"

Jake shakes his head.

"Sam come on now knock it off it wasn't her fault! We both know that."  
"I SAID TO FALL BACK THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Jake makes a whimpering sound and falls to his knees.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU ASS!" Bella yells furiously.

Sam shakes his head and shifts coming right for Bella. Logan immediately yanks Bella back behind him. He pops out his claws bracing himself. Sam whimpers out as Wolverine's claws puncture through one of his shoulders and his sternum. Wolverine pulls out Sam's blood dripped off the claws.

"Yah should have known better. I know yah can sense me. None of yah stand a chance. Yer as good as kibble if you yah even try. Yah leave the girl alone. If yah don't I'll gladly wrap yer intestines around yer neck and choke yah to death!"

Bella goes to help Jake off his feet. Stupidly, Paul ignore Wolverine's warning. He slams Bella down. Jake growls out and shifts coming to her defense. However, Wolverine already had Paul by the scruff of his neck.

"Yah just made a big mistake bub. You fucked with my mate. That's a death sentence! How about I leave yah with a nice parting gift? A little reminder of who's boss!"

Logan takes Paul against his knee and everyone freezes as they hear the snapping of his back. Bella covers her mouth in shock. Logan tosses him back at the feet of Seth, Embry, and Sam.

"Who's next?"

Wolverine demands furiously. The others look to one another and whimper in confusion. Seth shakes his head so does Embry. Embry bites down on Sam's neck and starts to drag him off. Seth drags Paul away. Wolverine turns back to Jake. Jake's back in his human form he takes a few steps back.

"I oughtta kick your fucking ass! You put her in danger coming here! Get lost you little shit! I mean it!"

Jake looks back to Bella.

"I'm sorry."

Bella sighs.

"I know you are Jake. But he's right you should go. It's not just about me. What if my dad had come out just now? The pack didn't even try to hide themselves! You can't come here anymore."  
Jake lowers his head.

"I'm sorry about the others. The matter of the fact though is even you didn't support me Jake. You too stood against my wishes. You too wanted me to follow what path you deemed right for me. We both have our own lives to live. I'm sorry Jake, but this is where we say goodbye."

"You don't mean that!"

"Look me in the eyes Jake. Tell me can you honestly be my friend knowing I'm to marry that man?"

Jake looks to Logan then back to her.

"WHAT?!"

Bella nods.

"That's about what I figured. I care for you Jake and I always will. You and I however, see things differently. Whereas, I see you as just a friend. You see something more you always will. That is why I can't continue this with you. This little game you try to play. Granted you're nothing like Edward and I appreciate that. Still even you can't take a hint. I'm in love with Logan. Not you. Not Edward or anyone else. That is the man I'm marrying. It doesn't matter how much you try to pry your way in. I'm not that same naïve girl anymore Jake. In fact that girl is long gone."

"You're making a mistake Bella please… deep down you know this isn't right."

"Wasn't it you that said you couldn't break a mating bond?"

Jake lowers his head.

"He's just going to end up hurting you! Just like Edward!"

"Watch yourself Jake. It's time you head on home now."

Once Jake leaves; Logan turns back to Bella.

"Are yah alright?"

She nods. He picks her up and places her on the hood of her truck. He removes the dirt and leaves from her hair.

"Yah sure? Yah got slammed down pretty good."

"I'm fine…"

Logan presses his forehead against hers. His hands run along her legs soothingly. Bella wraps her arms around his neck and feverishly kisses him.

"Hmm…" He half moans into her mouth as they continue to kiss.

They both freeze to the sound of Charlie clearing his throat…

* * *

They both sit on Logan's bike for a bit. Her arms still wrapped around his waist. They stared upon the academy.

"Yah ready lil darlin'?"

He feels her giggling against him. He grins and hops off his bike. Logan takes her hand. From there they begin their hellacious week leading up to the Volturi.


	10. Bombshell

Chapter 10

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read and then review. Thank you!**_

_**Day one**_

_Ms. Isabella Marie Swan,_

_ We will be arriving soon. I do hope you've put some more thought into your decision. Perhaps you're wondering why it is I've written. I've something in which to offer you. Something I couldn't very well do over the phone. This is something, which may even prove to cause a bit of a stir amongst my own; mainly speaking of my newest Mr. Edward Masen Cullen. He does not know I've written nor does he know of my fullest intentions. _

_ If I'm to be perfectly honest my dear… The spot in which I wish to offer you is by my side. I mean that directly. As a Volturi Queen it is where you belong after all. I'm sure this might cause you some concern in that of which pertains to Mr. Cullen. Let it be known that as my Queen Alice and Edward's fate falls into none other than your hands. You would be as my equal it is the only way I see it. I will be expecting your answer once we arrive. Let it be known if you still wish to join Mr. Cullen's side instead and still serve as Volturi. My heart maybe somewhat broken, but I will respect your decision. I'd be honored to have you join our cause no matter the terms._

_ Enthusiastically awaiting our little visit…_

_ Aro_

Logan lights his cigar as he reads the letter.

"A Queen huh?" He utters taking a long drag off his cigar.

He looks over as the class is doing their laps. Rogue and Bella were high fiving one another about something.

"Has she read this yet?" Logan questions Scott.

"No, Xavier thought it might be wise if you read it first."

"So let me get this straight…"

Logan looks to the seal seeing how it was already broken before he even read it. He knew Bella hadn't even seen it yet.

"Xavier took it upon himself to open and read something that was intended for Bella. He has you then myself read it before Bella ever got the chance."

Scott sighs.

"Actually, it was Jean that received the letter first."  
"So Jean opened it then handed it to Xavier. That in which he handed off to you. Then you hand it off to me. Now I'm about to hand it off to Bella. Then she will know that yet again everyone's gone behind her back."

"You really wish her to become this man's new Queen."

Logan cocks a brow Scott's way. Logan starts laughing.

"Sure why not?! Let's let the lil lady decide shall we?"

Scott grabs Logan's wrist as he's about to hand it off to Bella.

"What are you doing Logan?!"

"Now I know you weren't just born yesterday." Logan hints looking to Scott's hand severely. Scott immediately drops his hold.

"You do realize what could happen if she reads that?"

"Sure I do. She'll become a Queen!" He declares as if he's not a care in the world.

Scott looks on with apprehension. Bella reads the letter. He looks to be explaining something to her. She looks to Scott shaking her head. She then hands the letter back to Logan and starts laughing. Scott shakes his head on this. Logan does a slight bow before her. Bella looks to be laughing still as she began to run with the group again.

Logan makes his way back over.

"Tell Jean I wish to see her after school today."

"Logan…"

Logan walks away and calls to his students.

Scott mumbles under his breath and exits the gym.

They line up.

"Alright like I said last week we're gonna be bumping things up." Logan looks to each of his students.

"Kitty and Rogue, Jubilee and Bobby, Kurt and Remy, Angel and Bella… that's yer partners for the day."

They nod and team up. Logan notices how Bella looks to Angel's wings wide eyed. Angel laughs as she pokes at them. Bella jumps a bit as he flares his wings about. Bella clears her throat dropping down her hand.

"Sorry."

Angel smiles and nods.

"Follow me."

They follow Logan to the training field outside.

"No hospitalizations or killings. This is merely practice. This is so you all can come into touch with your gift. Peter and I will be watching each of you closely. If you are told to something you had better do it. This is something I do not take lightly. Now get started."

"Are there any rules?" Remy puts out there.

"Those were the rules."

Remy smiles genuinely. Peter and Logan nod to one another and watch as each of the students begin to set up. Half way through Logan looks over and winces. Angel hand Bella in his grasps hovering throughout the air. He flapped around showing off. Logan grumbled under his breath. Bella had a panicked look about her face. To Logan's surprise however, Bella managed to maneuver her body by kicking up her legs. She wrapped them around Angel's neck causing her entire body to flip around. She and Angel came tumbling to the ground. She quickly brought her knees back against her chest as she came down. Just before Angel could land on her; she swung out her feet at full force. Angel went spiraling back into the air. She quickly rolled over as he came back down aiming right for her. Angel missed and she rolled back over yet again over him. She formed her claws holding them to his neck.

A smile appeared on his face.

"I believe you got me."

She grins and the claws disappear. She comes to her feet and helps Angel up. They shake hands. This was what Logan wanted to see out of his students. Angel and Bella were the perfect example.

"Ya'll two take a break now. Good job."

They nod. Bella heads to the bleachers. Angel heads to the locker room. Logan watched the other students as Bella wiped the sweat from her body with a towel. When she knew only Logan was looking. She quickly flashed him. He damn near tripped in disbelief.

"Holy hell." He uttered and he heard her giggling as she took a sip of her water.

He tried to focus again. All he could think about now though was how badly he wanted to suck on those tits. He'd then take her to the girls showers and have his way with her. He could always send her to his office… He smirked in thought. He had an office in which he never used in one of the rooms connected to the gym. He could count on one hand how many times he'd used it.

Meanwhile, Bella was focused on the other students. She was taking the opportunity to learn of their abilities and how they fought. Her eyes widen as Kurt aka Nightcrawler teleported at one point. He then appeared behind Remy and got a good blow in. She shook her head in thought. Kitty was zipping through objects as if there was nothing there. Rogue had discovered she could hover off the ground a little now. Bella took in each and everyone's mannerisms, their weaknesses, and strengths.

Logan called her back over and had her sparing against Rogue a bit before class was about to be over. Angel took on Kitty once he returned. The idea was to spread them amongst everyone throughout the week. Before long class had been dismissed. She was about to head out for her and Logan's usual practice.

Logan had his arms folded about his chest. She reached for the double doors leading out.

"Ah, nah yah don't; in my office now."

She turned back slowly.

"You have an office?"

He resisted the urge to grin. He merely nods and heads that direction. Once she steps inside he slams the door behind them and locks it.

"Whattaya think yer doing?!"

She looks to him confused.

"Yah can't be flashing me during class!" He barked demandingly.

She narrows her eyes.  
"I mean it Bella!"

She shrugs and sits on top of his desk looking around.

"Ok fine, I'll never flash you during class again." She kicks her legs about as if bored.

He sighs realizing she wasn't buying it. He tried though. She knew him too well.

"I can't even make yah break a sweat can I?"

"You could always try…" She challenges.

He immediately rubbed himself through his gray workout sweats. Logan made his way over. He took himself out and lowered her head in a hinting matter. He closed his eyes as her mouth went to work. He'd still been thinking about this weekend in her bedroom.  
"Keep going…" He encouraged enjoying himself a bit longer.

He then took off her top. He sucked on her breasts and slid down her sweatpants. Logan worked his way down returning the favor. It didn't take long Bella damn near came at his touch. He placed his fingers inside and watched her drip all over the desk. Logan went more forcefully. Bella wasn't stopping anytime soon. He used the essences on his hand to lubricate himself. He drove himself inside her.

Something came over him as he watched her lying back on his desk.

"Yah like misbehaving in my class?"

Bella's eyes widened on this.

"That's right lil darlin'." He drove himself harder.

"Next time I might just march over there and take you right there in front of everyone!" He smirked vainly as Bella plainly came unglued. She began to squirm off the table with her hips.

"Logan…" She cried out with the sensitivity.

He kept going.

"Fuck Bella you've no idea just how hot you are! I damn near came my pants when you did that!" He confirmed as he shot his load.

He didn't move once he was done he just gazed upon her.

"What the hell are you doing to me?!"

She just smiles and runs her fingers through the roots of his hair.

"I'm serious Bella." He sighs and bends down kissing along her thighs and torso.

He then brings her back up and kisses her lips.

"This is insane." He expresses softly.

"Insane?" She questioned softly.

"At times you're damn near overwhelming."

"Good or bad?" She asks sounding a bit concerned.

"All good… trust me darlin'. All very good."

She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. Logan brings her closer into him. He sighs and pulls back after a couple minutes.

"Yah ready?"

She nods. They both fix their clothes and head out to the training field.

"Today's our last day to train out here. Tomorrow I'm taking yah to the danger room."

"Danger room?"  
"You'll see."

They set up like usual. Bella comes up from doing her pushups.

"No punches today. This week's about getting that gift of yours under control. Seeing what you can and can't get away with. We're gonna start out small and work our way up. Basically, what you were doing in class today only a bit more oomph to it."

He throws off his sweat shirt.

"Um you can't be serious."

He cocks a brow.

"How else you gonna know the amount of damage behind what you do?"  
"Logan you don't understand. I've blasted targets into literal shreds."

"I know. I've seen yah." He says with a shrug.

"Then you realize this is stupid as hell right?"

He doesn't answer he takes a stance and waits.

"I'm not doing this! You've lost your fucking mind!"

"Yah argue with me again and you're gonna end up doing pushups damn near all night!"

"FINE!" She drops down and starts.

"Whattaya doing?!"

"I'd rather do this! Because I'm not about to use my ability on you!"

"So yer gonna do pushups all night instead."

"Bet your sweet ass I am."

"Knock it off!"

"No you knock it off and you can kiss my ass!"

"I mean it Bella get the fuck up!"

She keeps going and he crouches down and jerks her up off the ground.

"Are yah gonna listen to me or not today?!"

Bella shakes her head and turns to a nearby tree. Without warning she sends one of her orbs that direction at great force. It goes right through the tree leaving a perfect hole throughout the tree.

"Now are you going to listen to me?! Or do you want a damn hole in your chest. Personally, I prefer not to see your insides!" She fires back.

He looks to the tree then back to her. He takes in a breath.

"Ok… so we're gonna need more targets…" He says gruffly.

Bella rolls her eyes.

"That's about what I thought you ass…"

"What was that?"

"Don't know what you're talking about Logan baby…"

He shakes his head knowing damn well what she said.

"Twenty…" He says sternly into her ear.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Thirty…"

"LOGAN!"

"Don't make it forty!"

She grits her teeth and her claws come out literally. He nods and pops his out as well.

"Bring it lil darlin' yah think you can take me on?"

She knocks him for a loop as she comes barreling after him. He blocks and their claws smash up against each other making an odd electric charge like sound. Bella growls out and shoves him back.

"You're pissing me off!" She warns.

Logan does the wrong thing and chuckles. Bella's claws vanish. She shakes her head. She turns as if she's going to walk away. Only she twirls back around and punches him square across the face.

She grabs her sweater and heads on into the building.

Logan rubbed his jaw and watched as she walked away. He lights a cigar and nods.

Bella curses under her breath as she enters the building. Gambit gives her the once over as she was still in her sports bra and sweats. He wiggles his brows and makes his way over. She sighs and decks him across the face as well. Bella keeps walking. She enters her and Logan's room. She heads straight for the fridge and pops a beer open. She then makes her way to the bathroom.

Bella starts her a bubble bath and gets in once the water is filled. She closes her eyes as she leans back and she sips off her beer. Logan enters the building to see Gambit rubbing his jaw; with that look of having his pride wounded. Logan smirks. He didn't even have to question it; he already knew.

He headed into the room and peered into the bathroom. He saw her in the tub beer in hand. Logan leans against the doorway.

She sighs feeling his presence.

"Let me guess I owe you fifty now right?"

She downs the rest of her beer and tosses it into the trash. Logan shakes his head and pulls the bathroom door shut. He steps out of his clothes and slides in behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses along her shoulders.

Bella takes in a breath and leans back against him. He continues to kiss along her. She half laughs.

"Sucking up now?"

He nods.

"Is it working?"

She shrugs.

"Even Wolverine can be in the wrong… My reasoning for being so hard on you; is because yer my mate. I want yah prepared for anything Bella darlin'. Like I've told you before; everyone around me I tend to outlive or something else happens. I don't want to lose you. I love yah too damn much to have yah ripped away from me. So yeah I can be a dick about it. It's not that I stop caring. It's the exact opposite it's because of how I feel. I just start thinking about all the dangers yah may face. My mind gets over loaded as I'm trying to cover it all at once."

She intertwines her fingers into his.

"I'm no peach either. It's just at times you start barking those orders and it makes me…"

"Wanna beat the shit outta me?"

She laughs.

"Yep."

"Can't say I blame yah; might be a good training exercise though. Just me standing there and you waylaying the living hell outta me."

Bella twirls around facing him.

"I'm not even so much mad at you. I mean sure you can be an ass, but that's to be expected. To be honest I know it's what I need. Just rather struck me wrong tonight. It's like I can't catch a breath and I'm literally drowning. Everytime I turn around I learn something new. People are dying around me. More lives are at stake as well. Those shifters the Volturi killed off… They were just kids Logan. Leah was slightly older than me, but the other two they were just 16 and 17. Then… Rose… Emmett lost his wife. Something I can never fix. Nothing I do will ever bring any of them back. You remember the youngest wolf that was there?"

Logan nods.

"Leah was his sister."

Bella brings her knees to her chest and rest her head along them.

"I mean I don't even know what to think anymore. All I know is… I feel more pissed off as the days progress."

Logan reaches out and takes her hands. He brings her against his chest. He pecks her on the forehead.

"Believe me darlin' I know that feeling. It's a second profession of mine…"

* * *

Logan hears Jean's black high heels against the floor as he enters the room. He's leaning against her desk. His arms folded about his chest. She looks to him in surprise. He tilts his head a certain way and drops the letter onto a nearby desk.

"Wanna explain?"

She picks the letter up and skims through it.

"What exactly am I supposed to explain?"

"Why yah going through my fiancé's mail?"  
"It wasn't mailed Logan. It was personally delivered."

He narrows his eyes. He looks to the letter again. To the old fashioned wax stamp that had it sealed shut.

"By who?"

She shrugs.

"Some guy in a black cloak. Never saw his face."

"You're telling me someone personally sent this and you hadn't half the mind to find out who the messenger was?"

"Not my responsibility." She says sipping at of her red coffee cup.

"But being the first to read this was?"

"The students's safety is my first priority. So yes Logan I read the letter. Once I saw the potential danger it could cause I took it to Xavier."

"So yah never once thought to give it to the actual person this was meant to be for?"

"Why would you want her to have that? I mean you do realize she might just decide to take his offer right?"

Logan shrugs.

"Her choice to make; not yours, not mine, not even Xavier's. This was her letter; her private business. This was never meant to be damn near tossed around the entire school before getting into her hands."

"Anything else?"

Logan cocks a brow.

"I'm rather busy Logan. I haven't all day to discuss the drama known as Bella Swan."

"Woman yah had better heed my warning. Yah back off! Yer never to get into her or my business again. Do yah read me?!"

She nods and starts to grade her papers.

"Loud and clear Logan. Have a good day."

He shakes his head and slams the door on the way out. Once he's out of the room; Jean puts down her pen. She leans back and looks out the window.

"You'll thank me later Logan…" She whispers.

* * *

**_Day 2_**

Bella laughs as she and Jubilee sit on the bleachers. They'd combined their energy source into a violet looking ball. They were messing with the other students sending it around. They both focused and had the orb sneaking up behind each student as they spared. Bella looked over to Logan with a mischievous grin. His back was turned to them as he was working with Angel on something. Bella focused on making the orb the size of a golfball. She then thought of a safe speed that wouldn't actually harm Logan. It'd just piss him off.

Bella puts a finger to her lips and sends it flying at his back.

"What the…"

Logan turns looking to his back. Bella and Jubilee look around the gym as if completely innocent. He narrows his eyes looking to each student. Bella takes in a breath once his back is turned again. Jubilee covers her mouth in laughter. Bella grins ear to ear. Forming another golfball size orb. She sends it back only this time he turns just in time his claws pop out and he deflects sending it back. Both girls look to him wide eyed as it comes soaring back their direction. This time he's the one with the snide grin. Bella shoots out her hand and it spins around. She pushes it out sending it right back.

"Ah, nah yah don't."

He deflects again. The entire class looks on to them. She makes the orb slightly bigger now. Yet again she fires away. Logan shakes his head and like a bat to a ball he sends it homerun style both girls leap out of the way. Bella quickly makes it vanish.

Logan shakes his head.

"Back to work smart asses."

She giggles under her breath and salutes him. Logan shakes his head trying not to smile.

Bella arches back dodging Gambit's hit. Only he comes back with one immediately after. She puts out her hands and her jaw drops. As she's able to ricochet his own energy.

"REMY!"

She quickly makes her way over. The entire class looks on. Peter and Logan rush over. He grimaces a bit.

"That sucked."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I could do that."

He half laughs as she offers him a hand up. He makes it a point to run his hand along her ass as she does. Bella quickly shoves him right back down. She fires a pea size ball towards his package. His eyes widen as it goes through his pants barely missing his balls.

"SHIT!"

"Next time I won't miss Casanova."

Remy goes to stand back up. Logan offers him a hand he goes to take it. Only Logan pops him across the face.

"Dumbass…" Logan utters and walks away.

Peter offers a hand and Remy shakes his head.

"I'm good…"

Peter laughs.

After class Bella follows Logan into another room of the gym. He opens a door to what seemed to be a closet. He tosses her a suit. She looks upon it.

"Is this what the X-Men wear?"

He nods and grabs his own.

"Awesome!"

He chuckles as she gets into the black X-Men suit. Logan cocks a brow once she's in hers and she pulls her hair back.

"I'll be damned…" He says giving her the once over.

He tosses her gloves over. Bella's eyes however, stay locked onto Logan.

"So… the Wolverine… all decked out and ready to go."

She bites her lower lip admiring the look.

"Did you say dangerroom or playroom Logan?"

"Playroom?" He questions curiously.

Bella blushes a bit.

"Nevermind…"

He nods and helps her finish zipping up.

His eyes widen a bit as she turns around. He reaches out running his hand along her ass.

"Hmm… this could prove to be a problem."

"What?"

He pops her on the butt.

"Guess we're about to find out."

Logan sits down at the control panel. Bella looks through the large window to the other room. The lights come on. Logan leans back and looks upon her with his arms folded about.

"Alright… That's the danger room. Once I get it on the setting I'm putting it. It will go through a series. Starting from easy on up in levels. Since yer just starting out I'm not gonna go too heavy. But since I will be in there with yah I'm not gonna sugar coat it either. It's crucial yah listen to everything I tell yah. Bella if you do not. Yah could get seriously hurt. These things leave bruises even cuts or far worse if yah let em."

"Things? What things?"

He smirks.

"Yer about to find out lil darlin'."

He starts setting up something on the monitor. Once he's done he flips a switch.

"And we're on…"

Bella swallows back nervously. He opens the door leading to the dangerroom.

"We're locked in here until the course is finished. So no trying to wimp out on me and darting for the door."

"Why would I…"

Bella turns towards the mechanic sound. Her eyes widen as images of men in ski mask come towards them. Holograms that cause damage...

"Start with the basics don't exert your energy yer gonna need it!"

Bella nods. She follows Logan's lead as he gives the first punch. She swing's next and they both start taking out the men left and right. Logan looks over and see's Bella dodging a blow. He nods in approval as she shoves the enemy back immediately after and decks the enemy. She comes back around with her elbow at another. Logan's tossing one across the room as Bella gets knocked down. He winches at first and punches through a few of them. Bella waits until the enemy crouches over her in attack she quickly rolls and spins around on her ass flinging out her legs. Throwing off the enemy and she rushes back to her feet.

Logan gives her the heads up motion. More enemies only in blue start to drop down. Bella finds herself surrounded. Her claws appear and she does a sweeping motion taking them all out, but one. Logan pierces his claws into their back. He reaches back grabbing one behind him and he tosses him over his shoulder and comes down bringing his knee into his sternum his claws into his throat.

He looks over and Bella's pinned to the wall. She grits her teeth and Logan stabs the man in the rib cage. He checks Bella over.

"I'm fine!" He nods.

"Stay close!"

She cuts him a nervous look as machines begin to come out.

"These things have projectiles." He warns.

"What?!"  
"SHIT!" She yells and ducks as something comes flying at her.

"Like I was saying…"  
She shakes her head and dodges another blow.

"What are those?!"

"Beanbags."

"Beanbags?" She half laughs.

"FUCK!" She jumps as one hits her in the leg.

"Gotta move fast those bitches hurt."

"Gee really?"  
She says jumping around rubbing her leg. He shakes his head catching one before it hits her in the face.

"Get yer act together!"

She nods and starts to deflect. Her jaw drops as Logan dives after one of the 6 foot tall looking machines. He punches through its chest and rips out the insides. Bella looks up and sees one soaring through the air coming for her. She thinks of a katana blade. The mechanism lands right on it. She laughs as she quickly rolls out from underneath the robot. Logan hears her laughing and he grins shaking his head. A another robot comes right for Logan as he's got one pinned down. Bella dives right for it sending both her claws through she shreds it all the way down. She flinches as it sparks in her face. She quickly wipes her cheek where it hit.

Logan yanks her up checking on her. He shakes his head seeing where it hit.

"What?"  
"Yah alright?"

"I'm ok Logan."

More holograms and robots appear from both sides of the room.

"Back to back!"

She nods as they both have out their claws.

"Wait for it…"

They start dashing towards her and Logan.

"NOW!"

Both of them start taking out as many as they can. One goes right for Bella's jugular her eyes widen and she forms a fighting stick with her energy blocking the attack. She grits her teeth holding them back as her back arches. She does a move she's seen Gambit do. She quickly spins around and sends the stick across the ankles sweeping them to the floor. She grins. She gasps out however; as Logan quickly grabs her he tosses her towards an enemy in the air.

"NOW!"

She sends out her claws. A full in beam comes about Logan's face. He wasn't sure she'd actually pull it off. She comes down on one knee over the enemy she tucks and rolls. She looks back to him.

"I can't believe you threw me like that!"

He shrugs and turns back knowing know was the real test. He pulls her back over.

Bella screams out as a huge metal tendrils come sailing right for them. Logan spins her around barely missing the hit. Bella looks over from Logan's hold.

"What the fuck is that?!"

"That'd be Omega Red."  
"Who?!" She stares at the massive metal creature. He was red and silver, with long wavy blonde hair.

"Focus will yah?!"

She nods.

"Right…"  
Logan places her down as the creature retracts the metal tendrils. Logan gestures for her to rush over to the other side.

"Take out the wrists!"

She looks to him as if he's lost his mind.

"That thing is huge!"

"They only get bigger darlin'"

She gasps back as another tendril is sent out from Omega Red's wrist.

"Holy shit!" Logan says as Bella just jumps up and starts running up the tendril.

"She's either infuckingsane or brilliant."

The other tendril wraps around Logan and starts to squeeze. He sighs with irritation. He was too focused on what she was doing. Let himself get caught off-guard.

"FUCK!" Logan shouts out in full disbelief.

Bella's tossed into the air once she makes it up towards the wrist. She's about to get slammed down by the tendril and hardcore. Only she never seizes to amaze him. She comes down with her energy katana and chops of the hand. Omega drops its hold on Logan. He grabs Bella instead as she's now the main threat. He slams her in the ground.

Logan bonds himself off a nearby wall and he twirls around and sends his claws through the wrist. He then rushes over and plunges them into its throat.

Bella catches her breath as she comes back to her feet. Logan slowly turned around expecting her to be freaking out. Not Bella… She was out of breath bowing over in laughter.

"That was crazy!"

He shakes his head.

"More like yer crazy… I can't say I've known many that laugh after facing the danger room for the first time."

She wipes the sweat from her brow.

"That felt too real."

"That's the point. That's exactly what this room is for. To get you prepared."

He puts his hands to his hips for a moment. He looks upon her in thought.

"I actually am stunned. I can't believe how well yah fought."

"I didn't do all that great."

"The hell you didn't. I watched ya Bella darlin'. Yah fucking kicked ass. Yer a little bombshell in more ways than one." He looks to her in thought.

Huh... Bombshell? He narrows his eyes in wonder. He wasn't so sure yet.

* * *

**_Day_ 3**

The girls shake their heads as the guys continue to have a burping contest at the table. Thus, also makes a first that the teachers are sitting with the students. Something they rather picked since Logan and Bella starting sitting together. So at this table was Hank, Storm, Scott, Logan, Bobby, Rogue, Remy, Kurt, Angel, Peter, Kitty, and Jubilee. The girls wrinkled their noses off and on except for Jubilee who was laughing along with the guys. Logan's sitting across from Bella and Bella's in between Rogue and Remy. Everyone at the table literally becomes frozen as the biggest belch is let out. Only it didn't come from any of the boys.

Logan lifts his brows and looks directly across from him. Bella holds out her hand towards Remy.

"No way…" Remy says.

She motions her hand again.

"There's just no way that came from you!" Remy complains and digs into his pocket.

Storms dying in laughter along with Jubilee. Rogue and Kitty look disgusted. Scott is shaking his head. Hank doesn't even seem to notice what took place. The other boys are in complete awe. Meanwhile, Logan's still staring upon her in disbelief.

She gives Logan a wink as Remy stuffs a ten dollar bill into her hand. Bella rises from the table and goes to empty her tray. Scott peers over to Logan.

"You must be so proud."

Logan genuinely smiles.

"Damn near almost cried."

Storm covers her mouth in laughter.

Bella heads on to the training field. She takes off her jacket. She was in her blue jeans and black tank top not her usual practice wear. Still she needed something to get the anger out. It kept creeping up on her. She noticed if she kept still for too long. Everything came crashing down in her mind at once. She didn't want to think. She needed the distraction.

She put her headphones on and started with a baseball size orb. It spun around over her hand she curiously moved her hand about watching it move around. She focused on one of the wooden targets. Bella sent the orb out it not only fired through the target, but hit a couple trees out in the woods.

She takes in a breath in thought. She closes her eyes and holds out both her hands. She pushed the energy straight from her core. Bella opened her eyes and realized she now had an orb the size of a basketball. The biggest she's made. Bella focus's keeping it hovering. She walks a complete circle around it. She looks towards the sky. Suddenly she lifts up her hands at great force. The ball shoots into the sky and she makes a separation motion with her hands. The sphere begins to split off and like tiny bullets. A look of determination comes about her face. She twirls her entire body around and sends her hands up higher into the air. She shakes her head though as she feels it fading. The tiny bullets begin to vanish.

Bella comes down on one knee.

"You're taking too long."

She looks up to see Jean.

"You're using up all your energy before you even send it out. You need to move faster."

"Point noted." Bella says with a nod coming back to her feet.

"Try again."

Bella sighs.

"Look I'm not being condescending; just trying to help. This is an area Logan doesn't truly understand. He can't help you the way I can. I know all about these things."

"I got all the help I need Jean, but thank you."

"Look just let me walk you through the one time and I'll leave it be. Promise, I just hate to see a great gift like yours go to waste. If you can't use it properly it's no use to anyone."

"I'm already weakened as it is. I could pass out Jean."

"All the more reason to try again and at a faster pace."

Bella takes in a breath.

"Fine… Just the one time."

Jean nods.

Bella closes her eyes and gathers what she needs. She starts over. Her eyes are closed she doesn't see Jean motioning towards the woods. Two cloaked figures are approaching from behind. Jean looks around.

"Now give it your all Bella!" Jean encourages.

Bella nods and sends it out this time the shards from the sphere fly in all directions.

Bella weakly turns towards Jean. Jean nods and Bella comes to her knees. One of the cloaked figures quickly wraps their hand around her mouth.

"I can only hold off her abilities for so long. She's very powerful you must keep that in mind when dealing with her. I mean it you can't let her out of your sight. Hurry take her somewhere far away where no one can ever find her." Jean hints.

The cloaked figure nods.

"You promise to keep your word?"

They nod.

"My students will be safe?"

"You've my word…" The cloaked figure vows and bows before Jean.

Jean nods and takes Bella's hand she gives it a gentle squeeze. Then the cloaked figure takes off with her.

* * *

"I like the black…" Logan says with a shrug.

"What about the yellow and blue?" Hank questions showing him the other X-Men suits.

"I won't wear it! The blacks the way to go."

"So black again? Why don't we…"

Logan suddenly shuts his eyes. He reaches to his heart.

"Are you alright Logan?"

Logan shakes his head and stumbles back a bit.

"Something's wrong…"

He takes off running out of Hank's lab area. He runs out towards the training area where he last saw Bella heading off to. He sniffs the air. He snarls back not only was he picking up Bella's scent, but three others. One he hadn't a clue who they were. One was Jean Grey! One was Edward Cullen!

The scent was fading. He picked up Bella's jacket from the tree and looked around. Logan trembled all over. His claws came out and he took off towards the woods.

Logan searched around the woods only to see that they'd set it up. Bella's blood was spread about the trees and ground. They were purposely throwing him off track. He hadn't a clue where to head first. Logan snarled back and turned back towards the academy.

Once he made it back he stormed into the building. He busted Jean's door down. He grabbed her by the throat.

"Where is she?!"

"Logan."

He shakes his head and slams her hard against the wall.

"WHERE'S BELLA?!"

"Logan please I haven't a clue what you're talking about. I can't breathe…" She says wrapping her hands around his wrists.

Logan looks her dead in the eyes.

"You had something to do with this and I know it! Your scent was there Jean so was HIS!"

He rises up the jacket he'd given Bella.

"Bella would NEVER leave this behind! Now where did they take her Jean?!"

"Logan…"

Logan freezes as they hear the sound of the academy under attack. Jean's jaw drops.

"No… He told me the students would be safe!"


	11. World's Apart

Chapter 11

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read then leave your review! Thanks!**_

Her entire body shivers violently as the cold air stirs her awake. Like a blur his face comes to. His cold skin was pressed up against hers like a giant bolder weighing her down. He was kissing along her neck and shoulders. Her eyes widen as she was starting to realize what was truly happening. She and Edward were both in the nude and in a red sleeping bag! She jumps and starts to roll out from under him. He shakes his head and pins her wrists down. He looks her in the eyes.

"Don't fight it. I'm going to give you everything you wanted Bella. I'm not going to hold back anymore. I'm going to make love to you; just like you always wanted." He moans out a bit closing his eyes. Whilst, he sickeningly throbs against her.

"You haven't a clue just how bad I want you Bella. I've always wanted you." He leans into her ear.

"This is what you always wanted. I should have never turned you down. I plan to make up for that. Then just as you had requested; I'm going to turn you. We can be together Bella. I can make this work."

"Edward… you got five seconds to get that puny little excuse for a cock off my damn pelvis!"

He looks to her in shock.

"Bella?!"

"One… Two…"

"This is what you wanted remember…?"

"Four… Five…"

Edward cries out in horror as she takes her claws to his junk.

Bella hurriedly looks for some clothes. She realized they were in some sort of winterized tent. She looks over to see her clothes beside a smoky gray snow suit and black snow boots. As quickly as possible she gets dressed. She gets the snow suit on and she steps into the boots. She places a couple of bottle waters into the pockets of the suit. Bella grabs a bag of trail mix and jerky they had set out.

"Bella…" He whines.

She had half the mind to laugh.

"Serves you right." She utters and grabs another bottle of water.

She begins to down it. Her mind was going into overdrive. Something within her told her to prepare and fast.

"What did you just do to me Bella?!"

"Sorry I don't associate with rapists and murderers."

She grabs Edward by the roots of his hair and drags him out of the tent. Her heart literally sinks as she looks around. Snow… miles and miles of snow, cliffs and mountains all around them.

"Where the fuck are we Edward?"  
She grits her teeth.

"YOU TELL ME!" She says holding her energy katana right at his throat.

Bella suddenly gets snatched back in a head snapping position.

"Hello Alice…"

"Let him go Bella." She articulates in that small voice of hers.

Bella half laughs and moves the katana away from his throat. She heaves Edward to the ground.

"Fighting your brother's battles?"

Alice drops her hold and helps Edward to his feet. Alice hands him a set of clothes.

"Charming…" Bella scoffs as Edward struggles to get dressed.

"You do realize those are none other than your funeral clothes. I won't allow you live."

"BELLA! How could you say that! You don't mean that."

"Oh hush your mouth you demented version of Tinkerbell. Love the new eye color by the way."

Alice's jaw drops.

"He's right you have changed."

Bella shrugs.

"Touché'. So where are we?"

Alice doesn't answer and Edward's buttoning his shirt.

"You're certain you still can't see anything?" Edward questions Alice.

Alice looks upon Bella and sighs.

"No… I haven't since…"

Bella narrows her eyes curiously upon Alice.

"Are you saying your visions aren't working?"

Alice rolls her eyes.

"Awesome!"  
"My visions work just fine. I just can't see."  
"ALICE!" Edward hisses in warning.

"Or what you're going to kill Alice too?"

They both cut Bella a glimpse of disbelief.

"That's right I know everything…" She softly laughs and crosses her arms.

Alice and Edward exchange glances. Bella paces the area in thought.

"Wait… you can't see me can you? That's why you did this! This isn't Aro's idea this was you two! Ohhh I bet Aro is soooooooooo PISSED right about now! Let me guess you milked your way through damn near shitting yourself each time he asked my next move. You never knew what my next move would be now did you Alice? But you claimed to…"

Edward sneers at Bella.

"Oh shut up you pompous ass!"

He begins to circle Bella like a vulture does its prey. Her claws come out and she looks to Edward.

"You want me so bad! COME GET ME!"

He clenches his jaw and appears before her. He then picks her up by the throat.

"You will show me some respect. If you do not I will end here Bella Swan!"

Her eyes start to glisten and her hands go over his wrists.

"Goodbye Edward." She squeaks out between catching breaths.

He narrows his eyes. Bella unexpectedly has a disc appear she sends it straight for Edward's neck. Alice screams out in sheer terror. Edward's head falls to the ground as his body still had a hold of Bella. Bella kicks out her legs and breaks out of the hold. Alice appears behind Bella and she gets the wind socked out of her. Bella comes down on her hands and knees. She desperately fights for a breath. Alice wasn't done she kicked Bella in the gut.

"Alice…" Bella forced out as she came to a crawl on the ground.

Alice yanks her up by the hair.  
"YOU KILLED HIM?!"

"No shit…?" Bella forces out sarcastically.

Alice starts to bend Bella's neck back. Bella swallowed back nervously. She tried to focus on gathering her energy, but her entire body was in agony. Bella knew she was about to die and at the hands of freaking Alice Cullen! Bella closes her eyes feeling her neck about to give.

"_**THIS IDEA OF GIVING UP! THE WIFE OF WOLVERINE NEVER GIVES UP! SHE DOESN'T GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT AND EVEN THEN SHE'S GOT HER FUCKING MIDDLE FINGER IN AIR TELLING EVERYONE AROUND HER TO GO FUCK THEMSELVES! YAH HEAR ME DARLIN'?"**_

Bella feels her core burning a new wave of vigor hit. She cries out in the midst of the pain. Bella sends out the biggest wave of energy she's ever sent out. She comes down to one knee as she's set free. "Go fuck yourself!" Bella rumbles brutally.

Immediately after, she feels the ground beneath her starting to vibrate. She turns with wide eyes towards the cliffs. She'd just started an avalanche. She looks back to Alice who's lying amongst the ground. Bella thought quickly she made her way over and snapped Alice's head with her bare hands. Once she realized what she'd truly done she grimaced and looked upon her hands. She turned back to the massive bank of snow coming right for her.

Bella took off like a bat out of hell. The snow caught up to her and she fell back as it began to push her downhill. Bella fought to dodge tree's as she continued to be shoved about. The bank of snow behind her began to cape over Bella. Her body came to a halt as the snow began to pile up on top of her. Fear coursed through her as she could hear it building over her. Her eyes began to bat as she tried her best to stay awake. It was a losing battle…

* * *

"BOBBY!" Rogue screamed out as Alec brought him to his knees.

Logan burst into the hallway and yanked Alec up like he was merely a flea. He threw him out the window. Rogue helped Bobby to his feet. Bobby gave Logan a nod of appreciation. He turned to see Colossus and Felix smashing one another through the walls of the school. Logan came up behind Felix and nodded towards Colossus. He thrust his claws into his back and they came out through his chest. Colossus took his head and tossed it aside. Logan however, turned slowly to see someone entering his and Bella's room. Santiago zipped over and he smashed Logan through the girl's bathroom. Logan went through three stalls. Water was spraying all over the place as the toilets were now destroyed. Logan rolled his head along his shoulders as he came up. "That all yah got bub?" He dusts himself off and eggs him on. Santiago smiles and rushes at him like a bull. Logan braces himself and grunts out. He lifts Santiago from the ground he smashes his head into one of the mirrors repeatedly. He then throws him against one of the sinks. His boots making a crunching sound against the floor as Logan steps on the glass. He bends down and picks Santiago up once more. He takes his head with his claws and tosses it into the trash with perfect aim. He drops the rest of the body where he stands. He then looks around shaking his head. Logan steps back out of the debris from what once was the girl's bathroom. He discreetly entered his and Bella's room where he saw the vampire enter. He watches in the shadows as the man walked around. He was digging through Bella's things breathing them in as he picked them up.

Remy sent out his blast towards Caius. Caius dodged with a vain grin. Remy's nevertheless, was twice as vain as NightCrawler teleported behind Caius and sabered his head. Jubilee and Kitty screamed out in pain as Jane brought them to their knees. Rogue quickly turned and took off her gloves. She snuck up behind Jane and put her hands upon her temples.

"Karma Bitch!" Rogue nodded towards Jubilee and Kitty as they came back to their feet.

Alec and Jane looked to Xavier as their heads started to pound. This time they were the ones brought to their knees. Rogue looked upon Xavier as she still had her hands about Jane. He nodded and Rogue dropped her hands. She jumped back wide eyed as Jane dropped dead.

"Take her head now my dear." Rogue looked to him as if he were nuts.

"She'll only come back."

"ON it boss!"

Rogue shrieks out as Gambit smashes his energy stick across her neck snapping it in half. Gambit smiles and picks up her head. Rogue immediately grabs on to Bobby as he passes by. She buries her face into his shoulder. Bobby rolls his eyes at Gambit.

"Leave her alone Remy."

He laughs and tosses Jane's head to the side. Gambit looks around.

"So where's my future woman at?"

"Who?"

"Ma Belle of course? You'd think she'd be slaying these thing left and right."

"You'd think…" Bobby says in confusion himself now as well.

He hadn't thought about it until Gambit said something. She didn't seem like the type to back away from a fight. Rogue lifts up from his shoulder and cuts the boys a worried expression.

Kitty bows over as Reneta socks her in the gut. She stumbles back through the wall behind her. Reneta looks around confused. Suddenly, a hand appears out of the wall. Kitty slams her head into the wall and Nightcrawler finishes her off. Kitty gives him a high five. Yet, her eyes widen as he smacks her on the butt.

Angel flies through the hallway with Corin. Bobby twirls around and freezes Corin in his grasp. Angel nods and drops him as he smashes into a million pieces on the floor.

"Huh I always did love the ice capades." Remy wits as he slides around on the floor slamming into another Volturi guard.

Storm sends her bolts throughout the hallway directed upon the remaining Volturi members they fall to their knees.

"Surrender to us now or we shall make sure no more of you are in existence!" She demands her eyes glowing white. Storms gorgeous locks of white flowed along her body as she hovered off the ground.

"We have you out numbered we've taken the life of one of your kings already!" She rolls Caius's head amongst the remaining member's feet.

"Yours will be next!"

They each look to one another and quickly take their leave.

Logan raises a brow as he continues to watch the vampire walk about the room. He was merely making himself at home. He picked up a pair of Bella's panties and sniffed him. The claws came back out and Logan growled. The man quickly turned around.

"Ah… and what do we have here?" The man says in an irritating high pitched voice.

"The name is Death."

The man tilts his head about.

"Death?" The vampire says and appears in front of Logan. He shoves him up against the wall.

"Where's my queen to be?"

Logan grinds his teeth together and flips the pin.

"The girl isn't yours to claim. SHE'S MINE! Now I want to know where they took her and now!"

Aro narrows his eyes. He begins to read Logan.

"WHAT?!" Aro derides.

"I've been betrayed!"

Logan cocks a brow.

"What the fuck are yah going on about?!"

"It seems, I truly do not know where the gentile signorais is after all!"

"What do you mean you don't know?! She's what you came for isn't it?!"

"Mr. Edward Cullen was never part of the plan."

Logan sighs with full on irritation.

"Well that means one thing."  
"What's that?"

"You're no use to me then."

Logan sends his claws repeatedly into the vampire's torso. He then grabs the vampire by the locks of his hair. He drags him out of the room and down the hallway. Whatever remaining Volturi were left or injured around the school. Logan put Aro on display for all to see. He lifted him into the air.

Logan looks to each of his students.

"Who are we?!"

They each look upon Logan. Gambit and Bobby grin.

"X-MEN!"

"You can all be ex men, but I'm still very much a man." Gambit mumbles so that only Bobby can hear.

Bobby smacks Gambit in the back of the head.

Logan nods and he tosses Aro into the air as he comes back down; Logan kicks out Aro's back and takes his head. He holds it up in the air.

"HERE'S YOUR KING! NOW FUCK OFF!"

* * *

Bella's eyes shoot open. She sucks back a breath. All she sees is white. She suddenly remembers where she is. Desperately, she sends out her claws and starts to break her way out of the snow; she's enclosed in. Once she finally sees the blue sky; Bella reaches out and starts to move the snow out from around her. She tries to raise up, but she's still buried too deep her legs aren't budging. She was beyond freezing and she knew the sun would be coming down soon. If she didn't find shelter she'd die. Bella continued to dig her way out. After what seemed like forever she finally was able to break a leg away. She brought it up to her chest and began to maneuver her body in a way to bring out her other leg. She swallowed back as she got it free. She manages to climb out and looks around. She knew she only had an hour or two. The sun would be down. Even the snow suit wouldn't be enough to keep her from the weather at night. It was already dropping. She dusted the snow off from her hood and she brought up the zipper covering her face more. Her face was already burning from the cold air and it made her eyes water.

Bella's tummy was already growling and her throat was parched. She looked to the bottle of water in her suit in thought. She shook her head in discipline and continued on. She looked around desperate for shelter. Along the way she grabbed a good walking stick and used it to help her get around. She began to pocket whatever she could find to help her build a fire later. Any sort of tinder she could find she pocketed. Which wasn't easy considering how damp everything was from the snow. Bella found a tree that was dying. She began to pick parts of it off. She found herself thankful the suit had multiple pockets. She filled one up to the brim in tinder alone. Bella then began to grab some small sticks and piled them up between her right arm. She couldn't carry too much, but she grabbed whatever she thought to be useful along the way.

Bella comes to a stop as she sees a cave off to the distance. The problem? It was still a ways off not only that, but she was going to have to climb a bit in order to get there. She half laughed in misery.

Bella sucked in a breath and began that direction. She picked up her stride praying to beat sundown.

* * *

Logan looked upon the damage to the school. They were damn near going to have to rebuild the inside. He took in a breath. The students and other teachers had begun to clean up whatever they could. Logan turned to hear one of the students popping off; about how Bella wasn't here to fight her own battle. He grits his teeth and slams his fist into a locker barely missing their face.

"You had better watch what yah say!"

He turns to see everyone looking upon him. The student took off running. Logan pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Where's Bella Logan?" Rogue questions with anxiety.

"They took her Marie. The little fucking piece of shit took her…" He utters sounding completely broken.

The students look upon him and each other in total shock. Rogue covers her mouth and tears begin to form in her eyes.

"No…" Bobby sighs and wraps his arms around Rogue.

Gambit grinds his teeth together and punches through one of the nearby walls.

"We fight and they take her anyhow?! How the fuck does that happen?!" He snapped furiously.

Jubilee had begun to cry. Peter put his arm around her.

Gambit shakes his head.

"So this was all completely pointless! WE FOUGHT FOR NOTHING!" He barks and storms out of the building.

Jean jumps as Logan enters the room and slams the door.

"Where were yah Jean? I thought yah were all about defending the students?! I didn't see yah lend a damn finger in order to help."

She says nothing. Tears roll down her cheeks as she looks out the window.

"Ah, nah yah don't. Yah don't get to cry!"

He yanks the desk out from under her elbows. He tosses it across the room.

"Yah don't get to fucking CRY!"

He shakes all over.

"YAH DON'T!" He slams his fist into her blackboard.

He reaches over and forces her up to her feet.

"Where Jean?! Where is she?!"

She shakes her head looking to the ground. For the first time ever Logan smacks Jean across the face.

"WHERE!" He grabs her roughly by the shoulders and starts to shake her.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHERE! NOW!"

"I don't know Logan. I swear to you. I don't have a clue where they took her."

"Jean… Why? WHY ARE YAH DOING THIS TO ME! WHY!" He growls only yet again the heartache hidden in the rage he's feeling.

"I want yah to leave. Leave and don't yah ever show yer face here again! Yah don't belong here. I'm no Charles Xavier now, but I'm sure he agrees now as well. Yer kind's not wanted around her. Yer a two faced bitch."

She winces at his words, but doesn't argue.

"If yer not gone by morning. I'm gonna kill yah! That's not a threat. I no longer have anything worth giving a damn for. Yah already killed me Jean. Yah killed me twice now. Only when I'm done with yah; yah won't be walking away. If she dies… Yah should know I'm gonna come looking for yah. Yah better pray she lives." He exits the room and Jean falls to her knees in tears.

"Logan…" Xavier says softly.

Logan doesn't even look up. He keeps walking. He heads straight outside to the training area Bella last was. He paces the area. Logan belts out a yell that the entire academy hears. His arms spread about and his claws pop out the veins to his arms spread about as if they had a mind of their own. Logan's breaking point had been hit.

"Bella…"

Far away, a tiny voice is carried along the arctic wind.

"Logan…"


	12. Nature's A Bitch!

Chapter 12

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and review please. Thank you!**_

Bella's managed to make the climb that lead to the cave. The sun was already setting. She quickly gathered what sticks and branches she could around the area. It was getting dark making it hard to see. She froze as she hears the sounds of wolves howling from a distance. She picked up the pace carrying whatever she could. She made her way to the cave and bent down shoving what she'd in her hand first. Bella hated the idea of going in there blinded. Yet she hadn't a choice. She sucked it up and crawled through. Once she got inside she realized just big it truly was. She came to her feet in surprise. However, as the sun continued to go down. She found it harder to see. Bella unzipped her snowsuit a bit. She took in a deep breath. She then lowered her hood. Once she made her way deeper inside she sat off to into a corner her back to the entrance. From there she began to set up her hopes for a fire. She made her little teepee with the sticks and finished setting up. Now came the hard part. Getting it to fucking start. Her head swayed about a bit. She swallowed back her lips were chapped severely. She looked back towards the entrance the sun had gone completely down. She was going at this completely blind now.

She sighed in thought. Bella shut her eyes for a moment. An orb appeared and hovered over the area she was working. It wouldn't last though. She was already weary and it was soaking up all energy she had left to keep that orb intact. Her eyes continued to bat as she desperately tried to get the fire started. Her hands were becoming raw at the attempt. The orb started to fade as her eyes grew heavier. Her eyes widened though as she saw a small flicker begin and smoke rose into the air. She quickly bent down and began to blow as she continued to rub the sticks about the tinder. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as it slowly, but surely began to spread.

The orb vanished. Bella undid the gloves part to her suit. She put her bare hands to the fire. She closed her eyes as the warmth began to course through her. She wearily laid her head against the wall of the cave.

* * *

"Anything yet?"

"No Logan…She's a hard one to break through."

Xavier sighs and unplugs from the cerebro.

"I will keep trying."

Logan nods and takes out a cigar. He reaches to the door. Xavier twirls around in his chair.

"There's not a doubt in my mind that we will find her."

Logan nods again and steps outside. The students were already waiting outside the door. Logan shook his head. They all lowered theirs in disappointment. Logan headed to their room. He hadn't slept at all. There was just no way he could. Nor did he want to. The entire school had damn near been up all night burning the bodies of the Volturi. He hadn't a clue where to begin in search for Bella.

He looked to his phone in thought. He thought of her friends and father back home. Logan rubbed his face. He didn't know whether to make that call or not. Part of him felt if he did he'd already given up. He'd pulled that shit with her once before. He wasn't about to let her down all over again. Wherever she was; Logan knew she was alive. She was a fighter that's how she'd go down. That was also what he feared the most. He just hoped to find her before the fight was too much to bear. Unlike Logan, Bella hadn't a healing factor. He knew the only reason he still lived was that alone. Logan had been in numerous situations where he knows without a shadow of a doubt he should have died.

* * *

Bella's head moves against the hard wall of the cave. Her body ached all over. Bella felt something cold and wet running along her face. She went to tiredly wipe it off only to feel something hit against her hand. She forced her eyes open and froze. She immediately held her breath. The nose of a giant polar bear was pressed right up against her cheek as it breathed her in. Bella's heart raced and she swallowed back nervously. She stayed completely still as it began sniff throughout her entire body. It's massive paw began to make a digging motion at her snowsuit. Where the trail mix and jerky were.

She shut her eyes again temporarily trying to gather her senses. She felt she were about to have a full-fledged heart attack. She grits her teeth as the bear's claws started to dig into her snow suit. It wanted whatever was in her pocket. However, Bella was starving and she knew it could take a while for her to find some food. She wasn't about to merely give it up. No she was going to have to set her grounds and now. Bella sent out her wave of energy sending the bear soaring back away from her. Then she promptly came to her feet with her own set of claws. She locked eyes with the bear. The polar bear grew furious. Bella forced herself not to flinch when it bellowed out a nice roar her direction. She instantly held up her claws in warning. The polar bear paced the area directly in front of her. Slowly, it had begun to approach her again. Bella kept still and a watchful eye. It began to breathe her in at a safer distance. It shook it's head a patch of fog escaping it's mouth as it huffed out bitterly.

Bella slightly jumped as it gave one last good growl. She could have sworn she heard the thing sigh as if disappointed. It merely went to the back of the cave and lay down. Bella's heart felt as though it'd fly out of her chest. She watched the bear in full on skepticism. It looked upon her for a few more minutes than the great beast shut its eyes. It lay there going to sleep as if it didn't have a care in the world. Bella took in a breath of relief. She then took out one of her bottle of water's she drank half of it and put it up. It took major discipline on her part she was so thirsty. She looked towards the entrance of the cave. She figured if nothing else she could find a way to melt some snow. Her stomach growled miserably. She looked to the white hump in the back of the cave.

She couldn't believe she was sharing shelter with a freaking polar bear! Of course, it's better that then the alternative. She shuddered in thought of becoming the damn thing's meal. She could hear the wind whistling outside the cave. The sun was finally up again. Bella needed to eat something. She could barely muster energy she had towards the bear. Her entire body felt like it was swollen with bruises. Her back hurt the most. Bella cautiously made her way out of the cave. She brought up her hood and zipped herself up. The chill hit her like a slap to the face. It was so cold it made her face sting. She fixed her snowsuit making sure she was covered entirely. Bella knew her body needed a bit of recuperating before she could even think about trying to find a way home. She'd need every ounce of energy she could gather. For one thing she still wasn't quite sure where she was. Ok so polar bears. The artic… Where in the artic? How far away was she from any civilization? First thing first Bella began to gather as much wood and tinder as possible. She made a few trips back and forth to the cave making her a nice little pile. She continued her watch on the sleeping bear. She knew this was going to be interesting by far. Bella would leave the bear alone as long as it left her alone. Nonetheless, the idea of spending a couple days cooped up with something that could rip her to shreds and devour her didn't seem too kosher. Hitherto, there wasn't exactly a renters list of places to go to. At this point shelter was shelter. If she had to share it with a savage beast then so be it; just as long as it kept to itself. Once Bella gathered all she thought she'd need. She stepped back outside. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and for that she was thankful. She enjoyed what little sun she could get.

Bella leaned back outside of the cave. She took in the scenery. She'd find it far more appealing if she wasn't frightened out of her mind. She took out her jerky and stuffed a piece into her mouth. The salt slightly burned as it went down. She welcomed the burning sensation as it made her mouth water. She shut her eyes in thought. Logan pierced through her thoughts something fierce. Bella wanted to break down and cry. She'd never been so scared in her life. She knew Logan had faced these kinds of situations plenty. She just never dreamed she'd be literally walking in his shadows. What she wouldn't give to have him holding her about now; to feel his warmth just to see his face. Though the jerky felt good amongst her tongue it by far settled her actual hunger.

Bella half laughed and came to her feet. She knew she was going to actually have to hunt if she truly wished to survive. The harsh weather would only eat her alive if she didn't eat. She put what little was left of the jerky up in her pocket. She sipped at her water and then filled it to the brim with snow. She knew she'd have to melt them again like she had last night. The water kept freezing.

She felt herself trying to fall asleep again. Something about the weather left her feeling lethargic. Bella forced herself to come to her feet. It was time to see what she could find in means of food. Bella also began doing what she could think of to mark certain areas she came across. Not only so she could find her way back, but if someone were to come looking for her. She used the X-Men symbol. She'd been engraving it into the trees and even in the cave. Another way her gift came in handy. She hadn't a knife on her, but she used it as one instead. The only thing that hurt her about using her energy was it was draining her each time she had to use it. All the more reason she needed to find more means of what she needed. Last thing she needed was to not even have the strength; to use her gift period. Without it she knew she'd be fucked.

Bella began her first hunt… she just prayed she found something.

* * *

Xavier had called off school until further notice. Instead they each worked in order to rebuild and clean up whatever damage had been left behind. Scott and Logan were out in the jet thinking of where ever they could as to Bella's where about. Logan knew though that there was a possibility they were merely flying right over her. They stopped at a few regions they could think of and looked around. They even showed her picture to certain locals around the area. Something in Logan told them they weren't even close. After making their third trip and attempt of the day to find Bella. Logan became frustrated in thought. Then he grew livid at himself. Here they were asking around…

He shook his head. There's no way she'd be seen in the public eye. He began to think like a vampire. Hell like a deranged psychotic ex vampire boyfriend. If he wanted Bella to himself where no one could ever find them... Where would Logan take her if he were in Edward's shoes? He snarled back in thought. He'd take her far away. So she couldn't escape. They knew she had a gift. That could pose a threat and they wouldn't want her too close to home if she escaped. They'd want time in which to find her again. In fact something within Logan thought… Alaska, Canada? Even with Bella's gift he hated to even imagine her trying to survive the wilderness. He knew her gift excreted energy. She'd soon grow too weak for it. Bella if not found soon wouldn't even have the métier to use her ability she'd literally have to survive on instincts alone. All that aside… how was she to survive the weather alone? He grimaced in mere thought. He knew exactly what those nights felt like. Logan knew if she hadn't found shelter she'd simply freeze to death. That's if the vampires didn't take matters into their own hands. Logan kept telling himself over and over. She's a fighter! Bella's alive! That and he could sense it.

* * *

Bella peered over from a tree. She watched as an artic fox ran by. She couldn't help, but to think it was the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. It's fur was milky white. Bella curiously watched as it hunted down a small mouse or something she couldn't quite tell what it was. The irony was she had something aimed at the fox. However, she stopped. She wasn't quite sure you could even eat a fox. And the idea of skinning that and eating… Bella was beginning to realize she was too soft. She hated the idea of killing something like that and eating it. She took in a breath. Cows-burgers, Pigs-sausage… Both in which were cute creatures at one time as well. This was no time to be acting like this. Logan would laugh in your face for acting like such a wimp. She scolded herself in thought. She could just imagine him lurking behind her. Watching her lower her energy spear in order to save a single cute furry animal. Whattaya gonna starve yerself darlin'? Survival of the fittest! Yah should be ashamed! She thought in his words and voice. A small smile formed along her lips.

As she turned back around however, something far more appealing stood off to the distance. She nodded to herself and aimed yet again. A small celebration went off in her head as the rabbit was hit dead on! She began to make her way over. Only to get pissed the fuck off. The fox also noticed what had happened. The snide little shit was also heading that direction.

"Ah, no you don't you fucking little shit!"

She watched as he took off with her meal. She kept waiting for the furry little fuck to flip her off as well. She shook her head and threw her hands in the air.

"I should have eaten you instead you ass!"

It took her a few more hours to even have anything else pass by. It was a caribou a big one too. She held her breath and thought fast knowing it wouldn't just stand there much longer. Just as the rabbit she sent her spear out only at a greater and faster pace. It charged right through the caribou only it took off running.

"NO!" She yelled heatedly and took off running after it. The snow crunched and sloshed beneath her boots.

Bella continued to run until she found the animal slowing down. It tried with desperation to get away, but it couldn't. She sighed in thought feeling like a real bitch about now. Bella knew it was the only way though. She never meant to make the animal suffer. Once she came up to it. She lay the animal down and grazed her hands along its snot.

"I'm sorry…"  
She said and snapped it's neck. She shook her head feeling really girlie about now. She was actually crying for the damn thing. Bella felt like a complete idiot. She couldn't help herself though. Her heart was entirely too big not to feel for the animal. She began to drag the animal back toward the cave. The thing was too heavy to carry. Bella started to laugh at the mere irony… here she was crying over her kill. Nonetheless, she hadn't even shed a tear over Edward or Alice. She never dreamed that when she first met the Cullen's it would come down to this. This was bat shit crazy. Bella wasn't sure what to make of anything anymore.

The closer she came to the cave. The more she began to grow unease for her new roommate. She'd a feeling she couldn't very well just carry this inside and pile it into corner. Not without a good fight on her hands. Last thing she wanted was another fox episode. Bella decidedly threw down the animal at a nearby tree not too far away. She thought it might help if she skinned it here and got it prepared. She only hoped that if maybe she willingly shared. The bear wouldn't be a dick about it and try to take over her meal completely. She hadn't the time to prepare and cook it outside. Hunting the thing itself took damn near all day. The sun would be setting again soon.

The thought had Bella rather down in spirits. She was beginning to wonder just how long it would be before she was found. If ever…

* * *

"You should get some rest Logan…" Storm says putting a hand along his shoulder.

He merely shrugs. Storm sighs as he heads on outside. Logan heads towards the training field. He takes in a breath and drops down and starts doing pushups. He does this for a solid hour without breaking. He then comes up and does the entire routine he'd set up for Bella. She danced through his mind the entire time. He began to punish himself by extending everything he always had her do. Logan pushed the amount of time by triple. He wanted the hurt, the burn, whatever agony she maybe going through. He didn't want her going through it alone. Logan did this for hours on end until he finally rolled over on the ground and passed out. For the first time since she'd been gone; Logan slept. He slept in the middle of the field the entire night.

Xavier sighs as he tried yet again to find her. He'd taken Logan's advice about Canada. She wasn't there from what he could see. If she was he wasn't able to break through her shield. He'd try Alaska later. He had grown weary searching for her. The guilt also weighed upon Xavier. He himself felt somewhat responsible for what had taken place. He hadn't truly realized just how far Jean had taken things. He'd never seen this side of her. Not only that, but Jean had grown more distant with Xavier as of late. That and she were pushing him out from her head as well. After what she'd been pulling with Bella he'd grown curious. But like Bella; Jean also had him blocked. The difference was Jean's was intentional. Bella's just seemed to come naturally she wasn't even aware of anything. Xavier's fear however, was once he was able to break through; it could severely weaken or even harm Bella. Scott had told him what it had done to Bella when Jean forced her way in. In fact it seemed every time himself or Jean managed to break through it significantly weakened and even caused Bella suffering.

He knew if he did find her. That Logan and Scott would have to be prepared to move and fast. Where ever she was Bella was sure to die; if not found quickly once Xavier made his move. Xavier was doing this to save her. Yet, deep down he knew it could very well also be her very demise.

* * *

Yet, again Bella grew angry at herself. She'd already vomited twice from skinning the caribou. The smell and sight itself made her nauseas. She tried her best to keep it back. It was a lost battle as she found herself running away from her potential food and vomiting a few yards away. Losing whatever she had left in her body.

With one hand she leaned against a nearby tree and looked back over to her kill. She looks to the sky and took a deep breath. She did her best to collect herself. That and well Bella wasn't sure how much longer she could put on this brave act and face. She kept it at bay for now. She had to or she'd lose her mind. Bella went back to her prey and thankfully finished what she'd set out to do without anymore incidents. Now it was about how to keep the meat so no other scavengers would get to it. That and she needed to cook it somehow. It wasn't like she had pots and pans on her. Bella took off her gloves just long enough to use the snow to get the blood off them. She quickly placed them back on as she felt her hands already growing numb. Last thing she needed was frostbite. Bella began to place the remaining meat in a tree not too far from the cave. She truly hoped it was high enough that her dear new friend wouldn't get to it; or any others for that matter. She wished she had some sort of wire or string, but she only had nature itself to work with. Bella carried the rest back with her. A giant slab of it just for the roommate and enough for her to hurriedly cook while the bear ate. Dread came over her; the closer she came to the cave. She hadn't a clue exactly how to go about this. All she knew though was the sun was going down. She couldn't cook outside. She needed the shelter. Tonight might be about whose boss. If so Bella just hoped she came out on top and that she didn't just provide her new friend with two meals.

Apprehensively, she enters the cave. The bear was still asleep. She decided to brave it and cook her meal first. She'd keep the meat meant for the bear on hand. She was surprised it didn't wake from the scent alone. Bella takes off her gloves her hands were covered in blisters from yesterday's trial on starting the fire. She narrowed her eyes upon the ring though and ran her fingers along it. The day he proposed replayed in her mind. That bulge formed in her throat as she swallowed back. She forced it away knowing she had to keep her mind clear. She couldn't let her guard down. The fire was somewhat easier to start this time. Once she got it started she put her back to the wall. She placed her hands over for the warmth. She eyed the bear as it snored about. Bella placed her kabobs of meat over the fire. Her stomached ached horribly from hunger. It growled nearly as loud as the bear's snoring.

Sure enough just as she's about done cooking her meal for the night. The bear stirs awake. Its eyes locking with hers. Her heart rate picked up pace. She gave it a simple nod and waited. The bear sniffed the air and came to its feet. It paced about as if not sure how to handle the situation. It was hungry. But Bella could also see it slightly feared her the same way she feared it. Yet, they both dealt with one another out of no other choice. It seemed neither was willing to die anytime soon. It let out a slight growl of frustration and stomped it's paw about the ground. She shook her head and it watched as Bella took her first bite of food. She jumped a bit as the bear snarled back out her. It was damn near comical. The damn thing wanted to kill her she could see it. She finished swallowing the tough as hell leather like meat. But it was food that's all that mattered. The bear made a small charge towards her as if it wanted to frighten her. Something came over her and she growled right back at it and her claws came out. The bear roared at her ferociously as if to tell her _WELL FUCK YOU TOO_! Bella started laughing and tossed over the slab of meat she had for it. The bear looked to her almost untrusting and confused at first. That didn't last long though as the bear devoured the meat damn near whole. It looked to her in longing for more. She shook her head and held up her empty hands.

The bear paced around some more and she could tell it was looking around to see if she had more lying around somewhere. She continued to watch it carefully as she put her hands back over the fire. The bear sniffed the area around her. Before long it exited the cave. Bella shut her eyes for a moment and leaned back. She unzipped her snow suit a bit and looked along her chest and tummy. Sure enough she was covered in huge ass bruises. She could feel it too damn near every breath she took. The deeper breath she took the more the ache behind it. She rubbed her face with her warmed up hands. Bella groaned out miserably because she needed to pee. She knew that itself was going to be hell. Any amount of toiletry out here was going to be. She damn near feared her urine would freeze the moment it came out. The thought made her softly giggle.

Bella stepped out of her snow suit. She worked quickly to prepare herself in a mere run and go situation. That and she hoped that maybe in an odd sense; she was marking her territory outside the cave. She doubt that'd keep her current roommate at bay, but she hoped it would keep others out at least. Bella looks to the entrance once she's ready. She knew this was going to suck. But it was either that or pee in the cave. She wasn't too sure how the bear would take that and she didn't care to make her temporary home her toilet. Bella headed towards the exit and as rapidly as possible she squatted and went. Ironically, as she was going the bear had returned. It looked to her with a tilted head expression. She nodded towards it feeling awkward. Even if it was just a bear; she was right here taking a damn leak in front of it. Bella finished and kept her eyes locked on to the bear as she darted back into the cave. She wrinkled her nose as the bear dug it's nose into the area where she'd gone.

"Sick…" She uttered as she quickly got her clothing back on.

She half expected it to go ape shit on her now. After all she was pretty certain this was the bear's territory before she even arrived. Yet she just clearly marked it. It was odd though the bear merely made a sneezing like sound and shook its head. It came back into the cave and lay down as if nothing even happened. Bella wasn't sure if this bear was right in the head. Sure she hadn't much experience with wild animals, but this one sure acted strange for bear like behavior. In most cases Bella should already be dead or mauled up pretty good.

The sun had gone down. Bella's eyes came to a close.

* * *

"_Logan baby… hey…"_

"_Logan please!"_

"_LOGAN!"_

Logan jumped awake to the sound of her voice. He looked around to realize he was still in the field. He hurriedly came to his feet and made his way to Xavier's office. His dreams… They felt so real…

"Try Russia!"

Xavier lifted his head from his desk.

"Russia?"

Logan nodded with full confidence.

"Next time you go into cerebro Chuckles try the Artic Circle around Russia."

"Why Russia?"

"Just a sense… Something within me tells me to go there."

"You do realize that if she's in Russia…" Xavier hints.

"Precisely, which is why I'd have to go about this on my own. We both know I'm the only one that can bring her back."

Xavier narrows his eyes and drops down his pen.

"Very well. You've my word I'll give it my all Logan."

Logan nods and exits his office.

* * *

Bella gets up the next morning. She swore her body felt even sorer than before. Her back popped as she came to a complete stand. She stretched out her arms and legs. She noticed her roommate was gone.

She sighed in thought and looked towards the exit. She dreaded her food would be as well. Bella fixed her suit ready to head out and check for herself. Once she made her way over she was glad to see some of it was still left not much. But enough for at least today; possibly tomorrow. She reached up to one of the chunks of meat she'd hidden in the tree. Only to hear the sound of growling. It came from directly behind her. It wasn't her new friend either. That wasn't the worst part. She began to realize she was surrounded.

Bella had to store what energy she had left. She could feel it fading as time progressed. The best thing to back away. If she used up what she had to fight the wolves; she wouldn't be able to do much else. Bella knew she hadn't a choice. The climate was ruthless and getting to her. She found herself weaker and weaker as time grew. Bella goes to step aside and give up her rations. She'd hopes to leave and go back to the cave in peace. That's not even close to what happened.

Bella got slammed down. She covered her face as the wolf bared it's teeth at her. The wolves were starving. She noticed they were skinnier than usual. Bella also knew that the only times a wolf usually attacks a human is if was hungry or you somehow threatened it. They normally run.

Bella knew she could very well die at the hands of this magnificent animal. Nevertheless, she found it strikingly beautiful. Proving all the more how jacked up Bella truly was. She rolled her eyes in spite herself. Yeah Bella let's go on about the beautiful creature that wants to take your head!

The wolf let out a terrifying snarling growl sound. That ended with a snapping sound as it clasped it's jaw tightly. It began to sniff her. Bella could hear the others wandering around her as well. She narrowed her eyes as the wolf started to whimper.

She uncovered her face. The wolf looked confused as it still had her pinned down. He let out a howl. She hadn't a clue what was going on. It nodded towards the other wolves. Their attention however, went to something else. The wolf crawled off her. Her eyes widen was her new friend was on it's hind legs it let out a growl directly at the wolves. Bella yelped out and scooted back against a nearby tree as the bear came barreling right for the wolf that had her pinned down.

"Holy shit!" She expressed as the bear began to chase off the pack of wolves.

Her eyes widened as the bear made it's way back after. She nearly screamed as the bear bit down on the leg of her snow suit and began to drag her towards the cave. What the fuck?! Once it got her back to the cave it began to breathe her in and gently pawing at her. She covered herself protectively. It let out a odd grunting sound and it went back to it's usual spot and laid down.

Meanwhile, Bella was completely baffled. She hadn't a clue what just happened. Bella dug through her snow suit and took out the trail mix she'd been saving. She builds another fire and sits one of the bottle waters beside the fire so it could melt enough to drink. Bella ate a couple handfuls of the bag. Through the adventure of what just took place. And the fact that she knew she couldn't stay in this cave for forever. How else would she ever make it home? Bella began to break down. The fear within her heart was great. She hadn't a clue where to go. She didn't even have a compass. She'd have to wing it by looking to the constellations or something. That was the only thing she could think of. The tears only grew worse as she thought of Logan. The mere idea of never seeing him again toyed with her emotions. She pulled her knees to her chest and let out a good cry.

* * *

Logan reached to his chest as he walked down the hallway. That odd feeling came over him again. This heavy urge to lose his shit completely. It kept hitting him every now and then like a full on panic attack. He leaned against the wall for a moment. It damn near brought him to his knees.

"Logan?"

Rogue questioned as she passed by.  
"Are ya alright?"

He shook his head. She nodded and took his hand into her own.

"She'll be back."

Rogue's eyes widened in disbelief as Logan sunk down against the wall. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Marie…" He said in a way she'd never heard.

Rogue's heart sank into the pit of her stomach.

"I can't fucking breath!" He slurred breathlessly.

She leaned over and wrapped her arms around him. She was careful not to put her bare skin against his. No one was used to seeing Logan this way. Normally, when he's upset about something he drinks. Rogue noticed all he'd done as of late was work out and smoke his cigars. He hadn't touched a drink that she knew of.

* * *

The next morning Bella heads out to hunt first thing. Everything she was doing today would be in preparation to leave first thing in the morning. She was determined to find some sort of civilization or anything that'd lead her into Logan's arms. Since she hadn't ate anything decent yesterday she found herself even weaker than usual.

She managed to hunt down a rabbit. This time she wasn't near as queasy or sensitive about it. Once she got it prepared she head back to the cave. The bear was already awake and cleaning itself.

She gave it a nod and sat down. She started her fire and began to cook the meat she'd placed on a stick. She tossed over the remains of the rabbit for the bear. It wasted no time devouring it. A smile came about her face as she twirled her meat about the fire.

"I might actually miss you." She says softly.

The bear gazed upon her and sat down.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. So I'll be out of your hair. That also means you'll have to go back to hunting your own meals." She taunts with a grin.

After she's done with the meat she begins to eat it. It was much easier to go down. It even seemed to taste better than that of the caribou.

Bella grabs a stone and begins to write along the cave wall. She puts down the number of days she was here. And which direction she plans to go in the morning.

She downs her bottles of water once they melt she refills them with snow. Bella decides to

Go on to sleep so she's well prepared for her journey.

Once the sun wakes her in the morning. Bella glances towards the bear once more.

"Later…" She says softly and pulls up her hood and zips herself up.

She says a prayer and finds her another walking stick.

Bella heads out deciding to follow the North Star. Something she was always taught as a child. Bella trudges on in the blistering cold. Her boots crushing away at the snow beneath her feet. She'd been keeping her head down; as the wind stung her eyes. She looks up after a couple hours to see not only are there no more trees about. But she could now see the Arctic Ocean from a distance.

"FUCK!" She says in a full on panic and looks around.

She'd begun to wonder if leaving the cave was such a good idea after all. It was also clear where she was now… She definitely wasn't in Canada! If anything she was either in or on the outskirts of freaking Russia! She shook her head a full freaking panic attack was hitting her hardcore.

"NO! FUCK!" She growled.

She knew now just how serious the situation truly was. She was an American lost in freaking Russia! Bella came to her knees she hadn't a clue what to do now! What could she do?! Her head began to pound. She cried out in agony and her nose began to bleed. Bella fell to the ground rolling over in anguish.

* * *

Xavier comes out of cerebro and nods towards Scott and Logan. Logan took in a breath of relief.

"Hurry. She doesn't have long…"

Xavier gives them the best directions he can

They both take off. They discuss the plan on the way. They both knew they couldn't cross Russia's boundaries. They'd be shot down immediately. No… Scott was going to have to get Logan close as possible. Logan would have to parachute down and go from there.

* * *

Bella woke to feel herself being dragged by the hood of her snowsuit. Her jaw dropped as she saw men in white snowsuits in front of her. Each of them had machine guns. She kicked her legs about squirming to break free her hands clasped around the wrist that was dragging her.

"Let me go!"

She maneuvered her body enough and twirled around knock the man down that was dragging off with her. The man quickly reached over from the ground and put a gun to her forehead. He said something in Russian.

"Please!"

He mouthed off something again and socked her across the face with his handgun. Her head swayed back. Bella had one last upwelling within her. She focused and with all she had Bella sent out her last bit of energy. The men were sent flying back.

Bella took off running not looking back. She wasn't even sure how she managed running itself. Her body felt completely whipped. Not that it mattered… She froze as a vehicle filled with even more men and guns was coming directly towards her. They stopped and immediately jumped out of the vehicle. They rushed over apprehending her. They slammed her into the ground and cuffed her. Then blindfolded her and dragged her back towards the vehicle.

* * *

Scott looked back over at Logan. He gave him a thumbs up. Logan nodded and Scott hit the deploy button. Logan's seat was ejected and he shot up into the air above them. As Logan came down his parachute deployed…


	13. Only The Strong

Chapter 13

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and leave your review please thanks!**_

Scott had dropped Logan off just on the outskirts of the Arctic Circle. He got Logan as close as he could without getting them caught. From there Logan went as quickly as possible. He tried to pick up whatever trail or scent he could. He turned everything off and went into his old soldier mode. Within a few hours; Logan saw the cave from a distance Xavier had seen in Bella's mind. He couldn't believe she'd climbed something that steep in order to get to it. The weather didn't affect Logan like it did Bella. So his plan was to keep trucking no matter what. He knew her life depended on it.

He made it to the cave within another hour. He began to climb just as she had. Once Logan got to the top he looked around. Logan also picked up the scent of the bear. Logan hunched over and made his way inside the cave. Bella's scent floored him. He knew it wasn't very long ago she was here. The bear's scent remained as well, but he was nowhere to be seen. Logan turned his attention to the remains of the last campfire she'd built. He bent down running his fingers along the remaining ashes.

"Thattaya girl." He whispered impressed she was able to make a fire from scratch. He looked over and saw the X-Men symbol she'd marked onto the wall. That and he saw that she'd left the cave this morning. She wrote down North Star.

He nodded and ran his fingers along the area she figured she'd been sleeping. He shut his eyes for a moment taking in her scent once more. Logan then made his way back out. He began to follow the trace of her scent. He ran throughout the woods seeing the X-Men symbol off and on. He was amazed he couldn't get over Bella's sheer wits at the moment. However, the further he went the more flustered he felt. He knew there was nothing past these trees. Sure enough he continues on to see the vast land of nothing ahead of him. It was already dark. He could see just fine though. He felt on edge the entire time.

Logan snarled back as he picked up another scent. Others had been here besides Bella. He narrowed his eyes and crouched down. There was a trail of blood in the snow, Bella's. He saw where it led back behind him where he'd been walking originally. There were markings of a vehicle of some sort that went straight ahead. He knew now that someone had taken her.

* * *

Bella gasps out as a bucket of ice cold water hits her. She quickly scoots back into a corner of the room. She looked too be in some sort of interrogation room. Four men were in the room each with guns. Bella looked down to see she was only in her black tank and panties. The same guy from before got right down in her face and yet again barked out something she could not understand.

"English, please I speak English!"

He smacked her across the face and brought her up by the roots of her hair. They looked to one another in conversation about something. One of the guys nodded and looked to be glancing her over. He laughed and made his way over. Bella recoiled as he ran a hand along her ass. The other man yanked her back. He barked some sort of orders. The man looked disappointed by whatever he said and reached for Bella again.

They continued the argument for a bit. The man then forced her into a wooden chair and they gagged and tied her to the chair. The man stormed out of the room. The other one quickly made his way over. He smiled and lowered the strap to her tank top.

"American women…" He said with laughter and looked down her top.

He wiggled his brows towards the other men. They too started to laugh.

"Please, please!" He mocked.

They laugh again.

* * *

Logan ducts down as he come across the base. He takes his time from this point. One little fuck up Bella's as good as dead. He took in a breath and took note of the surveillance cameras around the area. He was thankful to see it was a small base. In fact from his previous military experience he wasn't sure why this one was right here.

Logan began to come up with a plan. As the camera moved out of range he quickly tucked and rolled behind one of the vehicles. He quickly snapped the guard's neck that was guarding beside it. He swiftly begins to take off the guard's clothes. Logan placed on the snowsuit they were wearing. He grabbed their walkie-talkie and gun as well. He shoved the body underneath the white Hummer and quickly swiped a hand over their tracks as he darted away from another surveillance camera.

Logan continued to move about with a watchful eye and careful ear. He was cautious about taking out too many of their men. The goal was to get close enough then merely blend in as one of their own.

* * *

The man reenters the room with someone else. A tall lanky man with a cigar in his mouth. He takes in a drag and blows it right into Bella's face. Her eyes water from the cloud of smoke. She chokes back behind the clothed gag in her mouth.

"Are you a spy?"

She shakes her head. He cups her chin roughly. He lowers the gag from her mouth.

"You are American?"

She nods.

"What are you doing here American?!"

She swallows back. She starts to answer only she cries out as he puts his cigar to her hand. The man lifts it up and smacks her across the face like the other had. She spits the blood from her mouth on to his face. He takes out his gun and forces it into her mouth. Bella's brave face was now gone. She sobbed back in fear. They continued to laugh at her. He took out the gun and fired at her feet. She shrieked out.

"Please what do you want?!"

"What was that you did out there!? You killed five of my men!"

"Out of defense! They came after me first. I'm not a spy. I'm not a threat. I was forced here against my will. I promise. Just let me get back to America."

He puts his cigar to her once again.

Logan gritted his teeth as he could hear her being tortured from outside the building. Still he had to keep with the plan. He had to be patient. Hang on darlin'. He thought feeling ill in thought of what they might be doing to her.

"You're lying! American Bitch now tell me why you're here?! Why did you kill my men?!"

Logan heard everything that was being said it took all will not to bust down the damn doors. He wanted to rape these guys with his claws! They had it coming!

"I'm telling you the truth. They came after me first! I merely defended myself!"

"One more chance to come clean. Tell me what you did to my men! Tell me who you are!"

She nods.

"My name is Bella Swan. I'm from America. I'm sorry about your men, but like I said it was self-defense."

"But you killed my men without a weapon. HOW?!"

Bella wasn't about to expose the academy or any of the such. Even though she was certain mutants were global anyhow. She just wasn't about to take that risk. She knew she was dead anyway. She'd killed their men. No way was she walking away from this. They would merely torture her then shoot her.

Bella sighs she felt her body giving out on her. She wasn't sure how much more she could endure.

"I'm a witch…" She sighs and wearily laughs.

"And you've all been hexed you dumb fucks."

Logan cocked a brow at this and shrugged.

They nod to one another. They untie her and yank her out of the chair. They drag her by the hair back outside. Logan came to attention as he saw them dragging her out. Just as he planned he was already acting as though one of the guards.

The air was so cold it burned her flesh as it hit. The snow beneath her back felt like fire as they continued to drag her across the ground. One of the other men swiftly kicked her in the gut. Logan fought not to snap at that very moment. The man lifts her up and twirls her around to face the others. He rips her tank top and tosses it to the ground. Logan's jaw clenched tightly as they started making fun of the size of her breast in Russian. The man then forced her back against him. Logan could pick up Bella's heart rate it was skyrocketing.

They shoved her towards a wooden pole. They tied a blindfold around her eyes. Bella felt herself being forced up and her hands were tied behind her back.

Little was Bella aware that Logan was the one tying her hands. He deliberately made them loose; enough to yank her away when ready.

Through her absolute terror and behind her tears Bella starts laughing hysterically. They each look to one another confused. Logan swallows back on this looking over to her as well.

"Any last words American spy?"

Bella nods with one person in her mind. If she's gonna die she might as well do it right.

"Yeah…"

"And what would those words be?"

"I wish I could see your faces. When he fucks you all severely." She utters faintly.

"He?" The man questions.

Logan sees the smile form on her face.

"You'll see…" She says damn near demonically. Logan himself had a grin on his face under his hood

Logan also heard one more thing.

"I'm sorry I let you down Wolverine." She says faintly and completely heartbroken.

Enough to send Logan chills.

Yah never let me down Bella darlin'. Is what he wanted to tell her.

The men start to cock their chambers. Logan pretends to be checking her over once more. He breathes her in and looks upon her once more. He waits until the other men have left the area. He leans into her ear, but pretends to be roughing her up a bit by pulling at her hair.

"Fall flat in 15… Bella darlin'."

He felt her body reacting to his voice. That's right lil darlin' Wolverine's here. Logan turned and began to walk away. Once he makes his way to the men; Bella got to her countdown. She dropped flat to the ground and Logan's claws came out. He took out four men before they even realized what was truly going on. The others aimed their guns and Logan swiftly knocked them out of their hands. With one twirling motion he'd spilt their throats. Logan looked back to the towers one of the men was shooting at Bella. He quickly grabbed a grenade off one of the dead men. Logan pulled out the pin with his teeth. He tossed it over. "Fire in the hole…" He called out without looking back.

Logan rushed back over to Bella and snatched her up off the ground. Logan quickly scanned her over thankful she hadn't been shot. Logan lifts the blindfold from her face and tosses it aside. Their eyes lock for a split second. He cups her cheeks and nods. Logan quickly steps out of his snowsuit and hurriedly places it on Bella. The guy that was hands on with Bella comes right for them. Logan places Bella behind him and he grabs the guy. Logan's claws retract and he starts beating the shit out of him. Punching and kicking whatever part of him he can reach. Logan the tosses him up into the air. He sends out his claws. One set going through the man's balls the other through his spine as he comes down. He tosses him into the oncoming guards knocking them down.

It was a fight itself for Bella to even be on her feet. Everything around her was a blur.

Logan dashes over towards the men as a few fell on their asses. He bonds off the building into the air and he comes down ramming his claws into their necks. One guy fires a gun at Logan's chest as he comes up. Logan shakes his head. The man watches as he starts to heal before his very eyes. Logan nods and the man looks down to see Logan's claws in his gut. Logan twists them about as the man falls to his knees. Logan yanks them back out.

He turns back to see Bella directly behind him. Logan could see it in her face. Her body wouldn't hold up much longer. He could see she fought just to stay awake. Logan promptly picked her up and took off towards the white Hummer. He opens the door stuffing her inside. He quickly rushes over to the driver side. More men were coming from the building. He was wondering how many of those bastards there were. He thought he'd had them all taken out! He looked back to the Hummer in thought. He growled out he couldn't leave a single one alive and risk getting followed or them calling for backup. He needed that fucking Hummer or Bella would die from the weather alone.

Logan took off in a sprint their direction he soared out with both sets of claws heading right for them. The men were pinned to the building by their throats. Logan snarled back and jerked his claws back out.

Logan looked back over to see one more guy. He shook his head with full on irritation. The man was running like a little chicken shit. Logan quickly made his way back to the Hummer. He lowered the visor and sighed in relief as a set of keys fell into his lap. He put the keys in and the Hummer roared to life. He braced Bella with one hand. He took off towards the bastard that was running.

"Hold on…." Logan said gruffly as he ran the man over.

He then backed up and ran him over again.

He turns back to see Bella's out cold. He keeps driving and thinks of a place to hide the Hummer until morning. Once Logan's satisfied with the area; he parks the Hummer and quickly aims the heater at Bella. Her temperature and heart rate was dropping. He unzipped the snowsuit and he put his hands to the heater. He then began warming her hands and face. He cupped her hands into his own and blew warm breathes on them. He lay beside her and took off his shirt. He kept the snowsuit unzipped, but his arms wrapped around her and his chest pressed up against hers. Logan continued to blow warm breathes against her face and ran his hands along her back doing his best to get her temp back up.

That morning he went to wake her so they could start their journey back. Only she wasn't stirring awake.

"Come on now… I need yah to wake up."

Logan felt her forehead. Her temp was still below normal. Her heart rate had dropped even more. Bella he realized also had the beginnings of frost bite on the tips of her fingers. The bottom of her feet and a few of her toes made him cringe. The assholes had her out there half naked. Her body got ate up. Logan tried to stir her once more. But she wasn't about to wake. He rubbed his face feeling anxiety washing over him. He made his way out of the Hummer and begins to do the only thing he knew to do.

Grab Bella and run like he'd never run before. She wasn't dying! He wouldn't allow it!

He growled through gritted teeth picking up his stride even more. He'd fucking murder anyone that stood in his way.

Logan ran for two days straight. He didn't stop for anything not even a breath. He nodded towards Scott as he was already waiting. They hurriedly strapped her in. Logan strapped the oxygen mask on her face. Then he strapped himself behind her. Logan gave the sign once Scott got in. Once they got to the academy. Logan practically leaped out with Bella already in his arms.

He rushed her inside the hospital wing. Hank had already begin setting up. Logan laid her down and Hank began to do what was needed. They stripped her down to her panties. Logan draped a sheet over her breasts. Logan grimaced her body was severely beat up. There wasn't a place on her that didn't have some sort of cut, bruising, or frost bite. He paced the area in thought. He looked to Hank. Logan himself stripped down to his briefs. Hank looked to him confused. Logan looked around for another bed. He found one and wheeled it over. He plopped down on it and looked to Hank.

"Transfer my blood into her!"

"Logan…"

"NOW! She's going to lose her damn limbs! You think she wants to wake to no fucking feet!"

Hank winced in thought. He knew Logan was right she was going to lose some fingers as well.

"JUST FUCKING DO IT ALREADY!"

Hank nodded and began the transfusion. Logan's jaw clenched as Hank drove the needles into Logan's arms. After things were tamed down and it was taking place; Logan looked over to Bella. He reached over and took her hand. He then looked back to the ceiling

Hank and Logan shoot up though halfway through the transfusion. Bella's body began to spasm.

"What's happening?!"

Hank shook his head and rushed over. Hank braced her to keep from moving. Bella's back arched completely off the bed and as it came back down her heart stopped. Logan looked to the monitor and back to Bella.

"NO! NO YAH BETTER NOT FUCKING DARE BELLA SWAN! GOD DAMMIT!"

Hank tried some chest compressions. When that didn't work he tried full on CPR. Hank himself made a growling sound and he rushed over and set up the cardiogenic shock pads. He looked over to Logan.

"You're gonna feel it too." He warns.

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK BRING HER BACK!"

Logan's body flies back against the bed as the first wave is sent. He sucks back a breath afterword. He looked back over still nothing on the monitor.

"This isn't fucking happening! Dammit Bella I swear to god you better NOT DIE ON ME! YOU FUCKING FIGHT! YOU DIDN'T GO THROUGH ALL THAT TO FUCKING DIE NOW DID YOU?!"

Logan's body soars back again as Hank gives another shot. Logan's body becomes paralyzed for a few moments. Once he comes too he leans over and pukes all over the floor. His body trembled all over. Hank shook his head as he looked upon Logan.

"I'm sorry…"

Logan's shook his head in full disbelief.

"NOOOOOOOO!" He rose up and ripped the needles from his arms. He rushed over to her.

Logan picked her up cradling her in his arms.

"Her shield was fighting your healing gift… But I don't understand because…"

They both turn to hear the heart monitor kick up again.  
"Logan…?" Her small voice carries over striking both men dumb momentarily.

Logan drops to his knees with her still in his hold. He pulls her into his chest.

"Don't yah ever fucking scare me like that again."

She looked upon him confused. Bella leaned into his chest and closed her eyes. Logan wiped his face with the back of his hand. Hank put a hand upon his shoulder.

"Now what was that?" Hank questioned.

"That's what I'd like to know."

* * *

Hank returned to the room after running some blood work on Bella. A genuine smile planted on his face. Logan looked to him curiously.

"You might want to come see this."

He motioned Logan over to a microscope. Logan cocked a brow. He leaned over and kissed Bella's forehead. He came to his feet and made his way over. He had Logan look inside. Logan shrugged not having a clue what he was looking at.

"So a bunch of cells are going ape shit?" He says with a shrug and looks back to Bella as she softly whimpers out in her sleep.

"Precisely. Do you know what that means?"

Logan shrugs.

Hank smiles and makes his way over to Bella. He grabs a scalpel and is about to put it to Bella's arm. Logan grabs his arm.

"Whattaya doing doc? I just got her healed up!"

Hank nods.  
"I need you to trust me now Logan. After all I am a doctor."

"Ha… funny…"

Hank cuts into Bella's arm. Logan grimaces shaking his head.

"Now why'd yah go and do something like that?!"

However, Logan freezes and watches in sheer amazement.

"Oh my stars and garters…"

Logan picked up her arm and ran his fingers along it. Logan looks to Hank then to Bella back in thought.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"To be honest I'm not for certain what all it is. Her DNA is certainly different. It's lively and everywhere! It's amazing!"

Logan wasn't sure what to think.

"So are you saying she's got my healing factor now?"

He nods.

"Only it's odd. Something's new about her. I guess we're to find out eventually."  
"So if she's got my healing factor now then why the hell'd she almost die on me?!"

"It is my belief that Bella's shield took it as a threat at first. So her body was treating it as one. It was defending itself. Without realizing it… killing her. When her body finally realized what it'd done. It tried to make up for it. You're healing factor and her shield merged together; creating something entirely different that I've never seen before. I must admit; I'm quit anxious to see what it might be."  
Logan felt split on how to feel. Part of him damn near wanted to dance on the mere idea. That meant Bella truly was his equal now. However, is that what Bella wanted? Did he just force something on her without meaning to? What if she didn't want to live like he has? What if she wanted to grow old like everyone else? Logan stumbled back in thought. Did he just pull a fucking Edward Cullen on Bella Swan?! He looked to Hank in a slight panic.

"She might not want this."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Just because I'm cursed with it doesn't mean she has to be! I didn't think about what it'd do! I hadn't a clue. I… ah, fuck…"

"I'm afraid I do not understand. You two are mated and soon to be wed? I couldn't think of a better gift." Hank says with a shrug.

"But she didn't get the choice. Yet again something's been forced on this girl!"

"I don't see it that way."  
"You're not her!"

Hank warmly smiles.

"Something tells me she's going to be quite intrigued by it."

"How the hell would you know that?!"

Hank winks upon Bella as she was now awake hearing everything Logan was saying.

"Why don't you ask Bella for yourself… I'll give you two a moment."  
Hank gives her hand a squeeze and leaves the room.

Author question:

X-Men Code name for Bella?

_**Kodiak**_ or _**Bombshell**_ please help me decide when you leave your review thanks!


	14. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 14

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and review please thanks! I will count out the reviews on the new name. Whichever has the most is what I'll go with thanks everyone! I will be letting her code name released in next chapter!  
**_

Once Hank leaves the room Bella rolls over. The both of them merely gaze upon one another. Logan gently reaches out and puts a hand to her cheek. That's all it took. Logan jumped to his feet; from the chair he was sitting on and grabbed hold of her. Bella was losing it big time.

"It's alright. I got yah now darlin'."

She was crying so hard she was choking a bit. Bella squeezed the hell out of him as if afraid to let go. Logan let her get it out. He wasn't about to tell her not to cry. He wanted to fucking cry himself as it was. She'd literally gone through fucking hell. She'd be lucky to have her sanity… That was another thing he knew he'd have to help her with. There was no way in hell she was going to be that same girl again. Things like that change you. He for one knew that better than anyone.

"I'm sorry…"

He pulls back looking upon her perplexed.

"Now why yah sorry darlin'?"

"I failed you! I fucked it all up Logan. I'm so sorry!"

"Now why the hell would yah go and think something like that."

"Come on Logan we both know; I'd have died if you hadn't been there!"

"Now yah listen to me lil darlin'. Even I need help from time to time. There is no shame in that. Wolverine can't do everything on his own and neither can you. I for one couldn't be fucking prouder. Bella yer one tough gal. I gotta say I've never been so damn impressed. As young as yah are and yah hadn't an inkling of experience in how to survive like that. But yah did! I followed yer tracks I found the cave and all the signs yah left. That's how I found yah. That takes some smarts to even think of those things. Yah could've died before those men even got to yah. But yah didn't because yer a fighter. Even with those men. I heard yah… you gave them hell." He says with a smirk.

"And yah took out a handful of them. Nicely done. Yah did just what I asked of yah. Bella you didn't go down without a fight. And it was one hell of one. All I did was show up at the tail end of it and finished it off. Yer forgetting the most important thing."

He leans over and kisses her forehead.

"We're a team remember. I never meant for yah to think; yah had to do it all on yer own. I've got yer back always. I'm just sorry I was didn't get there sooner. I wish I could have prevented yah going through so much fucking hell."

"I cracked Logan. I lost my shit. I fucking bawled like a baby out there. I'd never been so ashamed of myself. I gave them exactly what they wanted. They wanted to make me freak out and I did. It's just… when he put that gun in my mouth…" She grimaced.

Logan shut his eyes for a moment. He knew there were something's he wouldn't know about. That was one of them. He was sure there was a stack of bullshit other than that.

"There is no shame in that Bella! I mean it now. Yah think I haven't had my moments of freaking the fuck out. Hell you haven't even seen me in my full on berserker state yet! Now I was pretty damn close at that base."

Another thing that had been on his mind the entire time… he just wasn't sure how to ask. He wanted to be respectful. The thought however, was killing him.

"Bella I don't want yah thinking yah can't tell me something…" He tried his damnest to hint.

"Yah know if someone did something to yah… like having their way…"

Bella grew pale for a moment. Logan damn near passed out at her reaction.

"Who…" He said trying to keep his rage intact.

She shook her head.

"It wasn't that; not exactly. The one guy was a bit hands on and rough. It wasn't those guys though. It was what I woke up to; after they took me. When I first realized how royally fucked I truly was."

"Whattaya mean?"

She knew it wasn't her fault, but she'd been fighting with the guilt since. She tried not to think about it. Still the mere idea made her feel like she'd dishonored Logan in some way.

"It's what Edward was doing." She looked to the floor.

"When I first woke." Her hands balled up into fist.

A few tears hit her bare legs.

Logan snarled back.

"Did he…" He whispered so not to add to her misery if he had. Nor would that change how Logan felt about Bella. He'd simply torture the motherfucker and end his very existence. The mere idea of anyone having their way with Bella. It made Logan want to take on an entire army.

She took in a breath.

"He lost both heads before he could pull anything else…"

He raised a brow on this.

"Yah mean…"

She nodded.

He chuckles a bit shaking his head.

"He should've known better… idiot."

"No one _"hurt_" me Logan she emphasized."

He nodded feeling relieved somewhat, but still he wished he'd had been the one to set Edward straight. Logan ran his hands along her thighs. He looked her over seeing that her body was completely healed now. Logan however, was getting a really good look at her now. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was different about her. He looked back into her eyes realizing what it was.

"Yer eyes are blue now…"

She looked to him oddly.

"Blue?"  
He tilted his head a bit really getting a good look. He couldn't get over how lovely they were. Around her pupils was a thin blast of snowy white around that was Arctic blue. Logan thought she had beautiful eyes even before. This just caught him off-guard.

"Huh… Yer eyes damn near look like the Arctic themselves."

"How's that possible?"

He shrugs and hands her a metal medical plate. She looks upon her reflection.

"That's crazy!"

Bella freezes as she hands the mirror back. She half laughs in misery as it dawned on her.

"We have to go back."  
He looks upon her as though she's completely lost her shit.

"The hell we are!"

Bella sighs and pinches her eyes shut for a moment.

"Because of the avalanche... I never got to burn the bodies Logan. They could find a way to reattach. Then I have to start the fuck over! I really don't want to have to kill those bitches again!"

"Yah telling me you survived avalanche, two vampires, and supposedly a freaking bear. Hell not to mention the climate alone?!"

"Don't forget the pack of wolves…"

"Wolves? I didn't pick that up."  
"It had been a day or so before I left." She looks to Logan in thought.

"Logan? The animals rather act strange around me. Like the bear for instance. It was crazy the damn thing was my roommate for a couple nights. Granted the thing was moody as hell, but it was the craziest thing. In a way I think he saved me from the wolves. Yet, I could have sworn the wolves were frightened of me the moment they picked up my scent. Unless maybe they already smelled the bear."

Logan grins smugly. Then raises a hand as if he were in class.

"Actually, that'd be me darlin'. We're mated. They smelled me on yah. In some ways, I'd be considered the alpha of most predators. Crazy I know, but it's just one more of those strange things about my mutation. Like yer buddy Jake. He was smart enough to know better. He backed down pretty quick. Can't say much for the alpha of those idiotic shifters. They can sense you're mated to a predator; one that could do some serious damage.  
He sighs wrapping his arms around her waist.

She looks to be in thought.

"I suppose that makes more sense. I was at a loss." She thinks of the bear realizing she rather missed the furry beast.

"So a bear came to yer rescue?"

"In an odd way… yeah I think it did."

"Hmm…"

"What about the bodies Logan? We seriously can't risk it."

"Fine, we'll set out to go searching this weekend, but for now yer resting. Yah and I can go body searching later."

They both knew they needed to talk about the main issue now.

"How do yah feel about having my healing factor?"

"Honesty, I don't even know what that all means for certain Logan."

"I don't either… But I guess it's a learning experience for the both of us."

"So I can take bullets and stuff?"

He frowns, not sure he wanted to test the theory.

"I don't really want to push the testing too far. But yah can take a cut and heal. Hank tried it for himself."

"He cut me?!"

Logan softly chuckles.

"Yeah…"

She looks to him with the one question in mind.

"Do I still age though…" She questions almost timidly.

"I'm not sure. Hank seems to think you won't age. I suppose we'll find out in a few years."

She softly laughs and hits him in the arm. Still the idea of her growing old than him bothered her.

"What happens if I do age?"

"Whattaya mean exactly?"

"Well are you going to want a 60 year old wife?"  
Logan takes her hands into his.

"If yah were a hundred years old and wrinkled all over. I'd still be just as in love with yah. Darlin' when I said that you were mine that's what I meant. That'd just make you a cougar later on…"

"Logan…"

"Come on now yer the one mated to a man half yer age. I suppose I should be asking you how you feel about that."

She bites her lower lip a bit. He cocks a brow at this. She runs a hand along his chest.

"Kind of hot having a sugar daddy."

He chokes back a bit.

"Don't I have to be rich for that?"

"It's never too late Logan. I'm still waiting." She taunts.

He chuckles a bit.

"I'm glad yer back and I'll work on being rich and all."

She blushed a bit and kicks her feet about.

"You really should. I could lose interest you know."  
He leans into her ear.

"No one loses interest in the Wolverine." He whispers.

He swallows back as she gets a good grip on him again.

"In all seriousness. I want to be your equal Logan. Meaning in each way… I heard what you said Logan. I'm marrying you for a reason. Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. The more years I can get all the better."

He nods and presses his forehead against hers.

"Selfishly, I was hoping you'd feel that way. I just don't wanna go forcing anything on yah. This is yer life to darlin'."

"God I missed you." She says softly.

"I love you Logan… I feared I might not ever get to tell you that again."

"I love you too and even I feared the same. Yah need to know that even I have my moments. We all do."

She takes in a breath.

"You know what I want?"

"What's that?"

"A nice warm bath, a six pack of beer, like three burgers and a large fry, and a night of never ending sex, then I want to pass out for days on end."

Logan grins.

"A woman after my own heart! I'm sure I can arrange something."

He helps her down and starts taking out the needles. While Bella rips the heart monitors from her body. They exit the wing and start towards their room. Bella freezes as she sees construction being done in the building.

"Logan?"

He sighs forgetting she hadn't known yet.

"Right after you were kidnapped. The school was attacked."  
"NO! Logan!"

"Now calm down. Everyone's fine and we kicked their little pansy asses."

"So everyone's ok?"

"Yes darlin'."  
She takes in a breath of relief. However, Bobby and Gambit are coming down the other hallway and they hear Bella.

"So… you mean I missed the chance to beat the shit out of those fuckers?! Son of a bitch!"

Logan raises a brow upon her.

"Ma Belle?"

She turns to see the boys. Gambit takes in a breath.

"Yeah you missed one hell of a fight!" He says with a wink.

"Yeah you did." Bobby agrees.

"Glad to see you're back." Gambit says with a nod.

"Yeah we all missed you. Not the same without someone clogging the hell out of Remy every hour or so."

Bella softly laughs.

"I can imagine."

"I must say, even I miss the abuse ma belle."

Gambit utters and gives a slight bow before exiting the building. Bobby shakes his head. He reaches over and hugs Bella. He then follows Gambit out.

"Damn kid can't help himself. I swear I'd have my claws to his damn neck and he'd still try to hump you."

"That's like really gross Logan."

He chuckles and opens the door for her. Bella freezes at the entrance. She covers her mouth at the massive bouquets of flowers. Logan grins watching her reaction.

"Where'd these come from?"

"The academy darlin'. Yah were missed…"

She makes her over seeing flowers from damn near everyone.

"There all so beautiful. I can't believe they did this. They really shouldn't have."

"I wasn't the only one missin' yah."

As she raises back up Logan wraps his arms around her waist. She leans back against him.

"I didn't get yah flowers." He admits.

She laughs.

"Yeah well you were a tad busy. So you're forgiven."

"Let me run you that bath. Get yah a beer started."

"Sounds perfect."

He pecks her on the neck before dropping his hands. Bella looks around the room. She felt rather odd like she wasn't sure what to do. It had only been a few days, but she'd grown a bit accustomed to nature itself. This felt strange to her now.

_What are you doing here American?! _

The memory of the gun being placed into her mouth. Then the gun going off…

"Bella…?" She jumped as he put his hand upon her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to frighten yah."

She swallows back and takes in a breath.

"Yah ok?"

Bella nods, but Logan heard her heart rate and knew she wasn't. It was racing something fierce. He sighs knowing it'd take her a bit to overcome the trauma she went through. Bella takes off the gown they had her in. She steps into the tub and sits down. She lowers herself in and leans back.

Logan opens her beer and hands it over. She laughs as he places down the remaining five by the tub.

"That's two from the list…" He says as he lights his cigar.

"Thanks." She says and toast her beer his direction.

"You might not be too happy about the drinking part."  
"Why's that?"  
"Well yer gonna have a higher tolerance now with the whole healing thing. Can be a pain in the ass at times."  
She takes in a breath.

"Awesome… anything else?"

He chuckles a bit.

"Yeah… I'll get yah something stronger on the way back."

"Back?"

"Yah wanted some burgers and fries…"

She smiles and shakes her head.

"Just relax Logan. I'm fine."  
"It won't take me long." He says and leans down kissing her lips.

"I'll be right back."

Bella nods. Logan opens Bella another beer before heading out. He tosses her empty one in the trash.

"Just be here when I get back…" He says with his back turned to her.

"Sir yes sir." She says and salutes him.  
He grins and exits the room. He locks up good before he heads out.

Bella takes in a breath and ducks herself under the water. She shuts her eyes and stays under for a bit. The warmth was inviting. She comes up and starts to wash her hair. She wrinkled her nose realizing just how much girlie maintenance her body needed.

After Bella's done with her shower she gets into one of Logan's shirts. She slips into a pair of panties. Bella puts up the beer and starts on her third. She kicks back in Logan's brown leather recliner.

Logan walks in the door and he tosses his keys onto the table. Bella was passed out in his chair; beer still in hand. He quietly makes his way over. Logan grabs the beer afraid she'd drop it and spill it. Bella's eyes shoot open and she grits her teeth. She grabs him roughly by the wrist and her claws appear. She drops her hand and covers her mouth as she fully gathers her surroundings.

"Jesus Logan!"

"Yah alright there?"

She nods.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…" He hands her a big bag of burgers and fries.

"This is all for me?"

"Three burgers and fries."

He sits his food down at the table. Bella make her way over to the table as well.

"That's a good look for you by the way…"  
She blushes a bit.

"Looks better on you then me that's for damn sure."

Bella takes one bite of her burger and leans back as if in heaven. Logan smirks and watches as she devours her food.

"So what did yah eat…?" He hints curiously.

She laughs a bit remembering her first attempt at hunting. Bella tells him the story about the fox and how it stole her first prey. He was shocked to hear about the caribou. Then of course she told him about the rabbit and how she lived off the trail mix and jerky as well.

"Yah should have eaten the bear!"

"Easy now Logan that's my roommate you're talking bout!"

They both laugh.

"Strange though, I actually miss the ill-tempered cuss."

Logan narrows his eyes deciding to mess with her a bit.

"Did yah cuddle or something?"

Bella tosses a fry at him.

"Watch it Logan."

"Just wonderin' if I needed to be jealous."  
"Extremely…"

Logan tells her about the Volturi and the battle that took place. He also told her about Aro. She wanted to gag. He laughed at her reaction.

"Please tell me you burned those panties."

He laughs again.

"Ugh that's jacked up."

Once they're done eating. Logan hops into the shower. Bella cleans up the table. Her hands still trembled a bit as the recalls continued to taunt her. She washes a few dishes that were in the sink and dries them off putting them away.

She then leaned back against the counter in thought. She dreaded going back. But she knew she had to. There was no way she could risk those two somehow coming back. At least this time she'd have Logan by her side. That somewhat made the thought more bearable. Logan comes out of the bathroom. Her eyes dart over as she breathes him in. He still had drops of water running down his chest. He had a white towel wrapped around him.

Complete lust washed over her. Damn near floored her. He sat at the dining room. He'd reached over for one of his cigars. She pushed the box away as she straddled his lap. He let out a stunned moan as Bella began to lick the remaining drops of water off his chest. Logan instantly swayed his hips off the chair. Bella unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing. His mouth latched on to her breasts he feverishly sucked and licked on them. His hands along the slope of her back. She rocked herself against him. He was already coming out of his towel ready to go. She kissed and nipped along the crevice of his neck. Logan pulled her panties to the side and guided her onto him. Her body automatically reacted to him. Bella bit upon her bottom lip. Bringing out the animal in Logan as he caught his. He latched onto her hips and rocked her even harder about him. He vainly loved the way she kept coming against him. It felt so good. He never wanted it to end. The both of them locked eyes off and on. She arched back and Logan ran his hands along her breasts down her tummy and moved them along her waist. He couldn't get enough of her body he touched whatever he could reach. Logan continued to feel her releasing. He breathed it in like a drug. Logan was far too backed up to last any longer. He intensely slammed her against him Bella let out a cry of pure ecstasy as she yet again; came all along his throbbing cock and legs. He too had filled her up to the brim.

When they were done. Bella didn't move she just lay against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair. Once she fell asleep he carried her to bed. Logan tucked her in then kicked back in his recliner with one of his cigars. Logan's eyes never left her as she slept. He was afraid to look away. Like she'd merely vanish right before his very eyes…


	15. Call Me Logan Baby

Chapter 15

_**Please read and then review. Thank you! I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Author note: Yes Kodiak was for the bear... some weren't sure where it came from. **_

Bella shoots up in the bed. Her body was covered in sweat. Her heart raced beyond belief. She looked over to see Logan sound asleep. His arm around her waist. She took in a breath and leaned over kissing his forehead. She quietly made her way out of the bed. Bella made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She held the glass for a moment and leaned against the counter. The nightlight flickered about. It made her jumpy feeling as she gazed upon it.

Bella walked over and tightened the bulb. She then pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. She slowly sipped at the water. Her entire body felt anxious. For some reason she felt alert and knew she couldn't possibly sleep now. She looked to the time it was a couple hours before they had to get up. Bella down her water and got into her training sweats. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Before she left Bella wrote Logan a note in case he woke so he wouldn't worry. On her way out she locked the door and put her headphones on.

She headed to the training field. Flyleaf blaring in her ears as she dropped down and started her pushups. The memory of Jean's betrayal hit. Curiosity about where the bitch was came about. That was another thing. She and Logan hadn't even discussed the issue. She wondered if he even knew Jean was behind what took place. Her teeth grit in thought. The more she thought about the bitch the angrier she grew. Heat flowed through her entire body. Her face was growing red with fury. Bella hopped to her feet. Immediately she started her punches and kicks. Repeatedly, she punched at the bag. She'd then turn and swing with a kick at the dummy behind her. Bella felt her energy coming back to life. It came about coursing through her veins her entire body accepted it's return. Determination flowed about her.

Something else came about her body as she twirled back for another kick. Bella came off the ground a bit as her shield lifted her. A look of shock came about her face as she was suddenly shot in the air. She came back down and sent out a foot upon the dummy's sternum. She'd shoved it a foot in the earth. She looked upon the dummy and the embed earth around them. A small giggle left her mouth.

"…shit…" She uttered softly.

Bella looked around in disbelief. She wanted to play with this now and see what all she could do.

She backed up a bit from the training field. She locked into one particular target. Bella couldn't believe the amount of vigor that flowed through her.

She took off running and halfway in between. She fixated on her shield and like magic a hill of it formed beneath her feet as it carried her over she thought about shooting through the sky and sure enough it sent her sky rocketing she came back down in a spiraling motion and as she did she brought out her claws and took the wooden target out slicing it perfectly right down the middle.

She ran her fingers through her hair in utter shock. She then covered her mouth with one hand and started laughing. Bella took off at a sprint once more. The shield yet again appeared lifting her up. She put more focus into the firing off. She shot a good 10 feet in the hair and as she came back down the shield braced her landing. She giggled again and let it fire her back through the air again. Total bravery came over her as she twirled around in a somersault then came back down. She fell back with her arms spread about the shield flared itself about and caught her as though a net.

She turned to hear clapping.

"Ma belle I must say I'm quite jealous!"

"Remy…"

He nods.

"It seems you've picked up a few new moves."

"You could say that."

She looks around oddly.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

She shrugs.

"Body was restless."

He nods again taking off his trench coat. He tosses it to the side. Remy pops his knuckles.

"Kurt won't stop snoring."

She laughs.

"Damn room is covered in brimstone. I'll never get the smell out."

"Be nice Remy."

"Let me see that again…" He says in a pleading matter.

Bella takes in a breath. She stands before Remy. He smugly grins as she comes up of the ground hovering over her blue shield. She gives him a nod and she's shot into the sky. He watches in sheer amazement as she comes down to one knee. The shield brings her down to the ground gently. Remy raises a brow and twirls around with his fighting stick.

"Now let's see you in action." He says with a slight bow.

"You just love getting your ass kicked don't you?"

"It depends on who's doing the ass kicking."

He raises back up and quickly slams down his stick and swipes it towards her ankles. She jumps dodging it. Remy digs the stick into the earth and twists around it he let's go barreling right for her. Her shield appears and she's shot into the sky. Both come down on one knee eyeing one another. A grin comes about Remy's face. His eyes glow a reddish hue. He sends his cards flying her direction. Bella brings out her hands in a shoving motion the cards are sent flying back. Remy quickly deflects sending them back at an even faster rate. They denote and send Bella flying back. Remy becomes alarmed at first. He starts to check on her. Bella however, comes up dusting herself off. She shakes a finger upon Remy as if to scold him. He chuckles a bit.

Bella forms her own fighting stick. He nods and comes at her twirling his about. They make that odd electric sound as they connect. Both blocking one another's moves. Gambit had more experience in this area though. He was faster and more precise. Bella found herself fighting to keep up with him. She wiped the sweat from her brow as her shield shot her up yet again. Remy too came flying through the sky the both of them slamming into one another each blocking each other. Remy got the upper hand as quickly took his stick and swung it right at behind her knees. They folded out and she lost her concentration. She came down so fast her shield failed to catch her.

"SHIT!" Remy hollered as he rushed to her. They both heard the popping of a knee cap.  
"Bella…?" He damn near freaked.

He offered her a hand she took it and flinched at the pain. She hopped around a bit as Remy put an arm around her shoulder. He propped her up against the wall. Bella raised her sweatpants and they grimaced at her knee as it was popped out of place.

"Damn…"Remy said running his fingers through his hair.

He felt horrible. Bella started laughing as she watched his panicked expression.

"How the hell are you laughing ma belle? Doesn't that hurt?"

She nods.

"Fuck yeah it does."

He looked upon her as if she were insane.

"Watch…" Bella says softly.

He narrows his eyes looking upon her knee. His eyes widen as he watches it go back into place without even touching it.

"Sick!"

She laughs at his reaction.

"Gee thanks!"

"Nah, I meant sick as in awesome!"

He offers her a hand back up.

"Wasn't the same without ya."

He says grabbing his trench coat and he heads into the building.

Bella's already lying down on the bleachers waiting for class. Logan enters the gym seeing her lying down. He was slightly disappointed she wasn't there when he woke this morning. He really wished she'd get some more sleep. He didn't expect her in class at all this week. Logan makes his way over and climbs towards where she is. He crouches over her.

She raises her brows as the first thing she sees is his belt buckle.

"Well hello Logan…" She says with a grin.

He bends down the rest of the way and kisses her.

"Yah have a good practice?"  
She nods running her hand along his chest. Logan takes her hands lifting her up to her feet.

"I got something new to show you."

He cocks a brow at this.

"New…?"

He looks around the gym.

"We still got half an hour." He hints.

She laughs.

"Not that."

He sighs.

"Dammit."

They make their way down the bleachers and she demonstrates her newfound ability in the gym.

"I knew it!"

"What?"

"Yer definitely a Bombshell."

"Logan…" She blushes a bit.

He makes his way over.

"Whattaya say to that?"  
"To what?"  
"Yer new name?"

"Huh?"

"Bombshell…" He says wiggling his brows suggestively.  
"You want my code name to be something sexually degrading?!"

His eyes widen at this.

"Eh…" He scratches the back of his neck.

"I… well… dammit…"

"Relax Logan I'm just fucking with you. I like it." She says with a shrug and goes to prance off.

"Why do yah do that? Are yah just plain cruel or something?"

"Actually, I just like seeing you sweat…"

He rushes over and yanks her back.

"We still got 15 minutes…"

"That's not near enough time…" She taunts.

"Hmm…" He kisses her lips.

Logan picks her up and they start heavily making out. They don't stop until they hear the clearing of a throat.

They slowly turn seeing that Bobby, Rogue, and Jubilee were already in the gym. Rogue happily waved. Bella giggled a bit and Logan cleared his throat lowering her back down. Jubilee sighs as if disappointed.

"Why do you always stop?!" She smacks Bobby in the back of the head.

"Ow what was that for?"

"That's for interrupting them!" She scolds and goes to take her seat.

Bella grabs Logan by the collar of his shirt and pecks him on the lips once more. She then takes her seat.

"Ma belle you're trying to kill me!" Gambit complains putting his hand to the area of his heart. He'd entered to see the finale.

"Watch it bub I'll have yah doing double the laps!" Logan warns.

The other students enter the gym. Peter's last to enter and he slams the door shut as the wind catches it. It makes a loud banging sound. Logan notices how Bella flinches and reaches to her chest. She shuts her eyes for a moment.

"Alright lap it up." Logan says and the students groan out.

They make their way down the bleachers and they run their laps. Logan keeps an extra eye on Bella. He notices halfway through she ducks under the bleachers. He motions for Peter to watch the others. Logan makes his way over. He sees her against the wall bowed over. She sounded like she was having an anxiety attack.

He places a hand upon her shoulder and lifts her chin with the other one.

"Why don't yah go back to the room darlin'? Yah don't even have to be here."

Her entire face is red as she fights against the attack.

"Just breathe…" She nods trying to catch her breath.

He breathes in and out as in example. Trying to get her to match her breathing along with his own. He nods as she finally starts to calm down.

"Go back to the room… get some rest."

She shakes her head.

"I don't want to go back."

"Bella…"

"Seriously, I'm ok Logan."

He narrows his eyes as she makes her way out. Bella rejoins the others and starts to run again. Logan pinches the bridge of his nose. He takes in a breath and makes his way back over as well. Once they're done he has them practice a bit of hand to hand combat. He notices Bella giving Rogue some pointers. He looks over and see's Kitty and Kurt making out off to a corner. He sighs and makes his way over. He yanks Kurt by the collar of his shirt and tosses him back over. Kitty cuts him this wide eyed look. Logan points towards the area she's supposed to be. She blushes a bit and takes off.

Rogue had Bella pinned down on the floor. Bella flipped it back around just in time for Logan to turn that direction. Bella gasped out as she had Rogue's bare wrists in her grasp. Rogue became wide eyed once she realized what was going on. Logan rushed over and yanked Bella off Rogue. Bella reached to her gut as he put her back down.

"Yah alright?"

She nodded.

"That sucked…"

Rogue clamped her hand around her mouth. Not only did she gain some of Bella's powers leaving Bella temporarily weakened. She now had some of her memories. She now knew everything Bella had gone through in Russia and even a bit of her life before that. Logan led Bella to the bleachers and sat her down.

Rogue rushed over.  
"I'm so sorry sug… I…"

"It's not your fault Rogue. I'll be ok. I'm getting there already."

However, Rogue looks to Logan a certain way. He already knew. He sighs shaking his head.

"Marie…" He hints.

She looks back to Bella.

"Kodiak."

They both look to Rogue oddly.

"Huh?"

Rogue laughs.

"Her code name!"

"It's Bombshell."

Rogue frowns.

"Who the hell came up with that stupid name?"  
Bella covers her mouth in laughter.

"I did!" Logan sneers.

"Oh… well… I like Kodiak."

"She's Bombshell now drop it kid!"

They both look to Bella.

"Oh no you don't… I'm not getting into this mess."

"Just tell us what yah like darlin'!"

Bella sighs. She didn't' care either way. However, Logan had come up with the name first.

"In all fairness Logan had come up with the name Bombshell first."

Rogue frowns.

"But you can call me Kodiak if you want to I don't mind…" Bella says in her best "Flower" from Bambi voice.

Rogue laughs.

"Cool so like my own pet name for ya?"

Bella shrugs.

"Am I the only one that can call you that?"

"Yep!"

"Awesome!"

Bella laughs as Rogue practically skips away.

"She's a weird kid."

Logan looks to the time and sees it's time to dismiss. He turns back to Bella though; after class is over. Bella remains on the bleachers. He knew she was waiting for their usual training session.

"Hit the showers Bombshell…" He does his best to hint.

Her eyes widen a bit. He nods with assurance and she heads into the locker room. Logan looks around making sure all the students have left. He makes his way into the girls locker room. A place he realizes he's never stepped foot in. He tilts his head a bit watching as Bella stripped down by her locker.

Logan thought he'd burst out of his jeans. At one point she bent over giving him the perfect kitty and ass shot. He makes his way over and comes up behind her.

"You're such a perv. Shame on you Mr. Howlett!"

He presses himself against her and reaches around feeling her breasts. He places a hand on her back letting her know he wants her to stay where she is. Something about this had him riled up beyond belief. He placed his fingers along her lips and teasingly rubbed against them. He could feel the heat coming from her along his fingers. He placed two of them inside and she instantly moaned out. He watched as she soaked his fingers. He then had her lift back up. He pointed to the shower she had already going. Logan starts throwing off clothing as he follows behind her. He steps out of his boots and socks lastly.

He looks over and sees Bella under the shower. The water running down her body. So this is what it looks like to spy on Bella in the locker room. He thought with a grin. He watched as she soaped down.

"You could get fired you know!" She taunts with a grin.

"You should be ashamed of yourself."

He was growing harder and harder by the moment. He loved the way she spurred him on. She knew damn well what she was doing. She was toying with his mind.

"Spying on a woman half your age!" She says trying not to break.

"Fuck…" He softly uttered as she was driving him mad.

"Yer clearly wanting a damn spanking!" He half growls in longing.

He comes up behind her and pops her on the rear. He pulls the curtain closed and pops her once more. His hand stays where it is as Bella wraps her arms around his neck. They heatedly start kissing. The warm water ran down both their bodies. Logan picked Bella up and pressed her up against the shower wall. Bella covered her mouth in shock as he lifted her up even higher against the wall. He put his tongue to work. She felt him lapping her up and down. Logan loved the way she tasted. He was finding it hard to stop. He could have easily kept doing this damn near all day. Logan brought her back down placing himself inside her as he did.

He kissed along her neck; scrapping his canines along the crevice of her neck. She let out an excitable gasp.

"Fuck me Logan baby." She demanded with gritted teeth she clenched along him even tighter below.

He gyrated his hips even more forceful.

"Come for me Bella darlin'. I wanna feel it! Hell I want to fucking smell it!" He rumbled with that animalistic passion behind it.

He leaned into her ear.  
"I never want to stop…"

At this Bella literally flooded Logan.

"That's right darlin'. Let go."

Logan started to seep with come. A few more strokes was all it took and he fired off like a geyser within her. Bella softly cooed as she felt his warmth filling her.

They continued to kiss one another. He carried her back beneath water. Logan placed her back down. Bella closed her eyes and leaned against him.

"So what were yah like in school darlin'?"

She softly laughs against him.

"Nothing like this."

He chuckles a bit.

"Well I know yah didn't screw the coach. Yah were still a virgin."

"Logan!"

"Yes?" He says innocently causing her to laugh.

She sighs.

"I was kind of shy actually. Hmm, I didn't curse. I was a straight A student. I kept to myself pretty much. Until later events played out. I opened up somewhat." She clears her throat.

"Ironically, meeting you rather brought out the real me. Something I was always afraid to show. I would merely think certain things; but hardly ever voiced it." She shrugs.

"That and something about this place… it's like... I don't have to hide how I think or who I am. Back in Forks it was like I was constantly walking on eggshells. Everything I did and said I felt as though I wasn't…" She stops herself not wanting to get too in depth with all that history.

"Wasn't what darlin'?"

He reaches over cutting off the water.

"It doesn't matter. That's all in the past now."

"Yah can still talk about it. Yer not gonna offend me."

She sighs.

"I just never realized how much he held me back."

"Yah mean the vamp?"

"Like I said all in the past."

He reaches out and hands her a towel. They both start to dry off and get dressed. Once they're dressed he props her up on the counter.

"When'd yah wanna get married?"

She looks to him in thought.

"It depends I guess do you want a winter, spring, or summer wedding?"

He smiles and pecks her on the lips.

"Darlin' if I'm being honest. All I care about is marrying you a.s.a.p. Nothing else matters."

Bella realizes Christmas is on it's way before long. It was already near the last two weeks of December.

"Where are we getting hitched?"

He shrugs.

She laughs.

"Hmm, let me put some thought into it."  
He nods. He places his fingers through the loops of her jeans.

"When it comes to an actual time… What do you feel about the spring say March or April?"

"As long as it's not April first I'm game."

"What's wrong with April first?" She questions curiously and fixes the collar to his shirt.

"I don't wanna chance being the fool…" He hints.

"Ugh that's not even funny."

"I know it's not so don't do it."

"You actually think I'd stand you up?"

"Even if yah did; I'd only hunt yah down and drag yah back by yer hair. Yer stuck with me now darlin'. No backing out."

She sighs as if truly disappointed.

"Well that sucks."

He nods, but kisses along her neck.

"I can only imagine the sheer misery yer in."

He grins and she hops down from the counter.

"We better go. The younger kids have a class here soon."

She looks to Logan as another thought hit.

"Where did the younger ones go during the attack?"

"Peter rounded them up in the basement. Hank stayed behind with them. Like I said everyone was fine."

They head on outside the gym. She takes in a breath.

"And Jean?"

"She's no longer a concern. She left…"  
Bella nods with a bitter look on her face. She half laughs.

"Of course she did…" Logan noted the way her hands balled up into fists.

"I'm telling you now Logan; just so you're warned. Jean so much as looks at me wrong and I'm going to take her god damn heart and shove it up her ass!"

Logan raises his brows.

"Don't go easy on her on my account."

* * *

"Yah sure yer ready?"

She nods and tightens her ponytail. Logan glances towards the danger room. Then back to Bella once more before flipping the switch.

"Good luck."

Bella gives him a thumbs up and heads inside. The door locks behind her and Logan watches as she goes about the danger room for the first time by herself. Xavier, Storm, and Scott enter the room not long after. Logan looks to Xavier oddly. Xavier merely nods and watches. Logan shrugs his shoulders and goes back to observing. Storm as a genuine beam to her face as she looks on.

Scott's jaw drops as she uses her new ability for the first time.

"Could she do that before?"

"Nope all new…" Logan says with a prideful smirk.

Bella comes down on one knee. She sends out her energy stick. She twirls it about knocking out five men at once. More drop down from the ceiling. She slams it down sending an energy jolt about the room they fall on their asses. The stick vanishes and sends her claws out as they jump back up coming right for her. Logan chuckles a bit as she waits…

"What is she doing?!" Scott says almost panicked sounding.

Bella keeps her head down and just as their right about her; she uses her shield to flip herself into the air. She comes down in a spiraling motion. They all hold their breath as it looks like she's about to hit the ground head first. She's moving so fast her claws make a circular motion as the hologram men drop dead. Her claws vanish she brings down her hands and they land on the shield as it sends her back into the air. She uses her shield to run and she slides across as if running for home base. Her claws slamming into one of the robots that use the projectile beanbags.

She quickly dodges another one as it shoots at her. She circles it cautiously. It fires multiple shots and. She finches as she takes a hit to the face.

Logan shakes his head and Scott grimaces. Bella wipes the blood from her cheek. She does something that shocks even Xavier next. She takes her fist and punches through the metal robot. She takes out the heart area it's automatic shutdown point. She rips it out and the robot makes this pathetic winding down sound of death. Bella looks down to see her hand looked like shredded cheese.

"I imagine that hurts like a son of a bitch." Logan utters with a wrinkled nose.

Bella holds her hand to her chest. She hadn't time to focus on the agony she was in. She turned to the finale. Logan hated to do this to her. Yet, he knew he had to get her over her fears. He hadn't even given her a clue. He'd been planning this…  
"Logan…" Storm says in disbelief.

The gun goes off and Logan takes in a breath. Bella froze.

"Don't do it darlin'. Snap out of it!"

Scott looks to Logan oddly. Logan bangs his fists on the console.  
"He can actually kill you in there!"

"Get her out of there Logan!" Scott bickers.

"She's gotta learn! She needs to face her fears!"

"Dammit Logan she's you fiancé. She's not one of your god damn soldiers. GET HER OUT!"

They each turn as another round of shots is fired.

"FUCK!" Logan snaps and goes to pull the plug.

Bella looks to her arm where she took the hit.

"Wait…" Storm says.

An orb appeared in front of Bella. They watched as she continued to dodge bullets. She kept her focus on the orb not fighting back merely dodging. The sphere continued to grow. Deadpool leaped into the air and landed behind her. He went to fire again and she swiftly twirled around. The sphere broke into tiny looking bullets. Bella let out a bit of a battle cry like sound and the bullets went flying towards Deadpool. He took the hits coming down to his knees. Bella used her shield to propel herself into the air she flipped back landing behind Deadpool. Just as he was about to come back up she took her katana to his head. It landed on the floor.

Xavier nods.

"She's ready…"

They all look back to him oddly.

"But she hasn't even been here that long." Scott argues.

"That maybe. But she's more advanced than any of our students currently are. She's more use to us on the force then behind a desk. Get Hank to get her suited up. Next outing she's to come along."

"Xavier…" Scott tries again.

"She's not only a fighter, but a survivor. That's what we need. I've made my decision."

Bella wipes the sweat from her face as she enters the room. She freezes realizing who all was watching her.

"Um…"

Xavier wheels right up to her. He smiles warmly and takes her hand.

"Welcome to the X-Men Ms. Swan and congratulations. You've earned it."

Logan softly chuckles and twirls around in his chair. Bella cuts him a puzzled look. He merely winks and folds his arms about his chest.

* * *

Logan cocks a brow a he hears Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee talking. They were whispering about some sort of book that had them all riled up. Logan was looking for a book to check out. His attention was gathered though as he heard Rogue mention something about a playroom. He'd remembered Bella making some sort of reference about this. They had his interest now. He paid closer attention as they continue to gossip about the book. Once he learned the name of the book. He went and searched for it.

After he found it he leaned back against the book case and started to flip through it. His eyes widened at first. He couldn't believe that this was amongst the students reach! Not only that but, he couldn't believe little Ms. Isabella Swan had read this! At one point he's reading a sex scene in it and he belts out in full on laughter. The girls turn his direction. He clears his throat and turns his back to them as he continues to flip about the book. He was picking up something's in which to trip Bella up on. Once he was satisfied and had a few ideas in which to play around with. He pocketed the book in his leather jacket. He made his way to Storm's classroom.

"Isn't it you that helps order the books for the student's library?"

She nods as she's grading papers. He takes it upon himself to sit on her desk.

"Ever read this one?"

He places the book down on desk. She narrows her eyes and shrugs.

"Can't say I have." She picks up the book looking to it curiously.

"Have you?"

He laughs.

"Eh… parts… Some pretty interesting stuff in there. Seems our students are learning quite a bit through this Christian Grey person."

"Who?"

He chuckles again and pats her desk.

"Yah should read it. After all yah ordered it."

"Logan you know I don't have time for such…" She gasp out as she comes across a sex scene in the book.

Storm immediately shoots out of her chair.

"The students are reading this?!"

He nods with a huge grin about his face.

"I wasn't aware we taught sex education. At least not to that length. Can we even call that Sex Ed? Or is it more like DOM ED?" He continues to taunt Storm as she's panicking. She rushes out of her room the book in hand.

He grabs his gut in laughter. However, there was one person he was dying to embarrass. He took in a breath and made his way to their room. Bella wasn't back from talking to Charlie yet. She had been talking to him in the loft about their wedding date.

Logan quickly grabs Bella's laptop. He begins to type something out.

_Ms. Isabella Marie Swan,_

_ Considering our situation; I thought it'd be wise to have a written contract between us. A contract in which has you as my submissive. I being the dominate, naturally… I am after all the alpha Ms. Swan. Once you've read through this and have decided to agree to the terms below. I would like for you to sign it. Then we will take it down to have it notarized. _

_Does the submissive consent to:_

_Masturbation_

_Oral_

_Swallowing of Semen _

_Vaginal Intercourse_

_Vaginal fisting_

_Anal intercourse_

_Anal fisting_

_Spanking_

_Biting_

_Nipple clamps _

_Ice_

_Rules_

_No urination_

_No fecal matter_

_No knives, electric… etc..._

Logan continues about the contract and even has areas in which for her to fill in. He chuckles off and on shaking his head. Once he's done he has it printed out. He waits at the table with a pen next to the contract. He lights a cigar and waits for Bella.

Bella enters the room and tosses her jacket onto the bed. She glances upon Logan. He motions her over with a serious expression. She narrows her eyes and takes a seat where he gestures.

"Bella before we get married; I'm gonna need yah to sign this contract."

She looks to him bewildered.

"Contract? What contract?"

"Now just read through it and we'll go from there."  
"You want me to sign a contract? In order to marry you?!"

He clears his throat not breaking character.

"Just look it over Bella."

"I swear to God Logan if this is a prenup…"

He cocks a brow. Logan hadn't thought about what it'd look like when he'd had the idea. He takes in a drag. She cut him a hateful glare and looked down to the paper.

He watches her face. She rears back in disbelief and stares at the paper. A blush comes about her face. Bella swallows back and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"How'd you know?" She whispers.

He chuckles.

"I pay more attention than you think darlin'."

Bella sighs and signs the contract. She slides it over. He reads it and has a good laugh.

_Call me Logan baby… __xBombshell_


	16. Bear Necessities

Chapter 16

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read and then review… Sorry for the late update. I meant to update yesterday. A friend of mine was in a horrible car accident and that's my first priority. She's ok thankfully. Ironically, this is one of her fav stories. While she's in the hospital she had me promise; I'd post so she'd have something to read. For you Joann (Love you girl!). Get well soon. **_

Bella sits at the bar sipping at a beer. She was waiting for Logan. They'd plans to head out first thing in the morning for Russia. Logan suggested they have a night to indulge first. He wasn't sure how long it may take to find the Cullen's bodies and get back. He'd prepared just in case and had Peter take over his classes for this week. She finished her beer and leaned back. The bartender slid her over another.

She felt a hand upon her shoulder, but knew it wasn't Logan's.

"My name is Magneto and this is Mystique. I'm the founder of the Brotherhood of Mutants…"

"First off, remove your hand. Secondly, go fuck yourself."

Logan chuckles to himself as he walks in hearing this; deja vu playing in his mind. Magneto and Mystique go to say something else. However, Logan puts a hand upon Magneto's shoulder.

"I believe she made it pretty clear Maggie."

Magneto smiles.

"Ah, yes the Wolverine. How are we these days?"

Bella twirls around in her bar stool. Mystique winks her direction. Bella sips from her beer. She tilts her head.

"I didn't realize it was that kind of bar."

They look to Bella oddly. Logan takes notice of the way Bella looks to Mystique.

"You're like naked…"

Magneto raises a brow upon Bella.

"Tell me what are you seeing?"

"That's enough out!" Logan points to the door.

"Perhaps we'll meet again. Do tell Rogue I said hello."

Logan lets out a growl as they leave the bar.

"Who the hell was that?"

"Bad news… you don't want to deal with that group darlin'."

"What did he mean by telling Rogue hello?"

Logan sighs.

"Let's just say that Rogue had a few issues when she first came to the academy. She ran away the night I damn near killed her. She felt guilty about putting me in a temporary coma; trying to heal herself through me. She went off with the Brotherhood for a bit."

Bella finishes her beer.

"Let me guess the bad guys?"

Logan nods.

"Only they don't see themselves as such. Magneto truly believes his way is what's best. Humans are the enemy. They're not to be trusted."

"Well he sounds like a real peach. Wish I hadn't turned him down now."

Bella looks to Logan.

"How would they know about me?"

"That's what I was wondering to be honest. There's a lot of history there. Especially, dated back to him and Xavier."

Logan sits down and orders a beer. He lights a cigar and tells Bella a bit of the history.

"And he's allowed to live because?"

Logan chuckles.

"You got me." He grumbles and takes a drag off his cigar.

Logan looks to Bella in thought.

"So what were yah seeing when you looked upon the woman?"

"Some naked blue chick with really nappy red hair."

"So you can see through shapeshifters?"

"Huh?"

"That was Mystique. She wasn't in her true form. Yet you were seeing her as though she were."

Bella looks to Logan puzzled.

"Shapeshifter?"

"That's what we call mutants that can take the form of another being."

"What did you see?" She questions curiously.

"A blonde with horrible taste in clothing."

"Yeah that's so not what I saw."

"Seems we just keep learning more and more about yah."

She notices the look on his face.

"You don't seem too thrilled about that."

"It's not that. I just don't want yer gift catching the wrong kind of attention."  
"Seems a bit too late for that."

"Yah just need to watch your back. These fuckers have no problem acting as though yer best friend; in order to get what they want. He's one of them. He'll brown nose the living hell out of yah. If that don't work then he'll go at it a different approach."  
"Such as with Rogue?"

He nods.

"No offense towards Rogue, but I'm not that easy to manipulate."

Logan grins.

"I've noticed."

"You play?" Bella motions towards the pool tables.

He shrugs looking that direction.

"Why not…"

She hops down from her stool and takes his hand. She leads him to one of the pool tables. He watches curiously as she begins to set it up. Logan reaches over grabbing an ash tray for the table closest to them. He sits down his beer as Bella grabs a cue stick.

"Who goes first?"

"Ladies always first."

He gestures. Bella nods and starts the break. Once she's done; Logan looks to the table.

"Did yah leave any for me to hit?"

She laughs.

"Where the hell'd you learn to play like that?"

"Just something I rather picked up on the road."

Logan looks up as he's lining up his shot.

"So yah spent our time apart mostly traveling?"

She nods.

"How'd that go?"

"It wasn't so bad."

"How'd yah making living if you don't mind me asking?"

She smiles and points to the pool table.

"It's all beginning to make perfect sense now."  
"What does?"

"Why yer always in bar fights. Scott told me about yer little adventure…"

Bella blushes a bit.

"Did he now?"

Bella makes her way over taking her turn now.

"Told me yah were stirring up all kinds of trouble."

"Huh… Well he's a dirty liar. I'd never…"

She says with a smirk and points to the corner pocket for her eight ball shot.

"That wasn't even a game. That was a slaughter!"

"You can't beat me at everything Logan."  
She sets up again.  
"Hmm…"

"How bout you go first this time?"

He nods, but pulls her over towards him. He places his hands in the pockets of her blue jeans and kisses her. Bella places her arms around him. She sits in his spot as he goes to break.

Once they're done with their game. He cuts her a look.

"Yer kicking my ass. I think it's time to go."

She laughs.

"Poor baby."  
He pops her on the butt and flips her over his shoulder.

"I'll show you baby…" He objects as he carries her out.

* * *

They step inside. Bella's got her arms and legs wrapped around him. They continue to kiss as he tosses his keys onto the table. He reaches back pulling the door to and locking it. Bella's already unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands run along his chest. She rises up his white tank and tosses it about the room. Logan pulls her blouse over her head and throws it as well. He places her on the table and unfastens her pants. He torments by rubbing himself against her.

"Logan…" She whispers intently.

Logan lays her back in the table and runs a hand along her chest and stomach. He breathes her in and undoes his belt. Once he's freed himself. Logan pulls her towards him. His eyes automatically close as he guides himself right on in.

"That's right fuck me Logan baby. Make me come." She hissed in yearning.

Her hips come off the table in reaction. He firmly grasps them. Logan was so focused on watching her tight little pussy wrapped round his hard as hell dick. He hadn't even noticed she was playing with her tits. He damn near lost it the moment he looked up.

"Fuck Bella…" He moaned out as she continued.

"Now that I could watch all fucking day!" He growled passionately as he fucked her even harder now.

"Want me to come on them?"

His eyes widened as she shot like a fountain at his words. Logan could barely breathe he was so turned on.

"Please…" She literally begged.

It was official to Logan. Bella hadn't a clue just how much she truly drove him mad. He felt it the urge to come hit. He quickly pulled out.

"FUCK!" Logan rumbled as she climaxed again just as he pulled out.

Bella squirted all over the table, the floor, and him. Logan gritted his teeth as he stroked his cock and covered her luscious breasts in his come. Bella yet again threw him for a complete loop. She smiled and took her finger and wiped some of it off and sucked it off her finger.

"Holy HELL!"

Bella blushed a bit at his reaction. He helped her back up from the table. She pecked him on the lips as he brought her down. Logan cleaned up her mess with a bit of a vain grin. He couldn't believe how much he could get her to climax. He'd never known a woman that could get off the way Bella did.

* * *

Logan reaches out hitting the alarm. He looks over and see's Bella's looking upon him. Her leg was laying along his waist. He ran a hand along her ass. He kissed her forehead.

"We better get ready."

She groans miserably into his chest. He sits up in the bed and lights one of his cigars. Bella comes to her knees on the bed. She wraps her arms around his chest as he smokes his cigar. Bella kisses his cheek before making her way out of the bed. Bella starts to get ready.

"We'll have to stop by the lab before we leave."

"Ok." She says and heads to the bathroom.

After they get ready and pack them each a backpack. They head to the lab first. Hank smiles warmly and takes Bella's hand.

"It's time Bombshell got her own suit." Hank says.

He leads her to a clear display case. Logan watches her reaction as Hank hits the light to the case. Inside was a black X-Men suit much like Wolverine's only instead of the black with the yellow lining. Hers was black with blue lining. It had gloves and boots to match.

"That's mine?"

He nods and opens the case.

"That's like freakin' awesome."

Both men chuckle.

"Thank you Hank!"

She pecks him on the cheek.

"If I'd have known I'd get that reaction. I'd have made you a suit when you first arrived my dear."

"Easy doc."

Hank winks at Bella.  
"There's a room over there so you can try it on."

Bella heads that direction.

"So how's she adjusting?"

Logan gives him the run down to her new abilities. He also tells him about how she can see through shapeshifters. Hank gets a genuine beam to his face.

"Interesting."

They both pause as Bella steps out. Hank softly chuckles and pats Logan on the shoulder. Logan swallows back a bit.

"Suits you very well Ms. Swan."

"Thanks."

Logan meanwhile was stunned.

"You alright there?" Bella questioned.

He nods. He'd seen her in a suit before. But this one specifically fit her body and was made just for her. It hit Logan across the face and screamed out SEX. All he could think about was taking her back to their room now.

"So Russia huh?"

She nods. He sighs. His eyes widen though as she turns around. Hank laughs out loud as Logan tilts his head about checking her ass out.

"Fuck…" He utters.

"You sir have your hands full."

Logan nods in full agreement.

"That's for certain. Hmm…" He stands there for a moment trying to think.

"You ready?"

Bella nods. Scott goes to help her into the jet. Logan shoves him back and takes over. Scott shakes his head and sighs bitterly. Logan flips him off once he gets Bella inside. Once they're all in. Logan gives Bella the run down. Since she had no experience in parachuting. She'd be going with Logan.

"You going to get sick on me again?" Scott says before he takes off.

"Ever get the stench out of those boots?"  
He shakes his head. She grins.

"That's about what it thought."

He shrugs and prepares for takeoff. Bella sighs and leans back. She closes her eyes. Logan pats her on the shoulder.

"Yer gonna do fine."  
"That's what he said last time. Then I gave his boots a nice polish."

Logan chuckles.

Once it came time Logan taps her on the shoulder again.

"Alright time for yah to climb aboard." He pats his lap.

She turns to him wide eyed.

"Come on now yah can trust me. I ain't gonna drop yah!"

She takes back a nervous breath. Scott looks back.

"Need to deploy now."

Logan nods. Bella unstraps her belt and Logan reaches over helping. He sits her down and straps her to him. He gets a good hold on her. He gives Scott a thumbs up. Scott nods and Bella screams out as the seat's ejected.

She looks down in a panic. Logan gets a firmer hold as he releases them from the seat. A small yelp leaves Bella's mouth as their legs come down. She watches as the seat comes plummeting down beneath them. Their bodies jostle a bit as he sends out the shoot. She covers her mouth as the start to come down. That nausea feeling hitting big time. Bella would die of humiliation if she upchucked on Logan. Scott was one thing, but Logan hell no! Once they safely landed and he unclasped her. She took off and puked by a tree. Logan died in laughter. She flipped him off. Bella then reached into her pocket and grabbed a pack of gum.

"See you came prepared this time."

She nodded and stuffed four pieces of gum into her mouth.  
"Yah look like a chipmunk."

She shrugged.

"It's either that or foul breath."

Bella looked around.

"We gotta travel on foot for a bit." He hints.

Bella nods as Logan detaches the parachute. He buries it into the snow. He starts to cover their tracks. He then leads the way; whilst Bella does her damnest to remember every detail she could think of. A few hours in and Bella points out one of her marks. Logan runs his fingers along it. It was starting to snow. Bella realized the way they came in was closer to the cave. Alice and Edward were much further ahead.

"Logan…" He turns towards her.

"Alice and Edward were past that…" She points to the mountain."

"You're kidding me right?"

She shrugs and bites her lip a bit.

"I told you I survived an avalanche."

"Down that?!" He points back to the mountain.

"Um yeah…"  
"Jesus Bella darlin'…" He shakes his head.

He sighs.

"Well I suppose we keep trucking."

They start towards the mountain. However, Logan freezes a sniffs the air. He starts to look around. They turn to see a bear running right for Bella. Logan growls out and brings out his claws.

"NO LOGAN!"

Logan looks to Bella oddly. Bella yelps out as the bear leaps on her.

"GET OFF HER!" Logan barks.

"It's ok Logan…" Bella groans out breathlessly.

"Ugh nice to see you too you big oaf!"

The bear breathes her.

"Ugh enough… I thought you were moody and stuff. What happened to you wanting to bite my face off?"

The bear makes this odd whimpering sound and starts licking her face.

"Hmm…" Logan eyes the bear.

"He's a fucking male."

"So…"

"He probably thinks yer his damn mate."

"He's not humping me Logan!"

"Yet…"

Bella gasp as it bites down on her X-Men sleeve. It starts to drag off with her.

"See I'm tellin yah! Dammit do I hafta set my claim against a bear?!"

Bella giggles. Logan shakes his head and cocks a brow.

"Yer something else yah know that?!"

That only makes her laugh harder.

"Yer the only damn woman I know; that laughs when a bear is taking off with her."

Bella comes to her feet and pulls back as the bear tries to tug her his direction.  
"No…"She states firmly.

He shakes his head and tugs at her sleeve again.

"No! That's a bad bear!"

"He looks terrified Bella darlin'."  
She sighs.

"Well what do you suggest?"

"Bear chops…" Logan says popping out his claws.

"Why you already got lamp chops?!" She gestures along her face. "And we're not killing him Logan."

Logan rolls his eyes.

"Yah don't watch it the bear can have yah!"

Bella finally manages to yank out of it's hold. The bear reaches for her again.

"No!" She demands.

The bear shakes his head.

"I'm not going with you."

He bares his teeth and growls.

"Tough!"

He growls again and looks directly upon Logan.

"Now you had better be nice!"

Logan sighs with irritation. He looks directly upon the bear and lets out his own growl.

The bear whimpers out and pees itself. Bella scowls upon Logan.

"LOGAN!"

"OH come on he's pissing me off."

Bella reaches out and pats it on the head.  
"Are yah trying to get your arm taken off?! That's not a damn puppy! He's a wild animal."

"I know how to deal with wild animals Logan."

"Oh really?" He says sarcastically throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah well I am engaged to one!"

"Hmm… well he's wasting our time!"

Bella sighs.

"I've got to go now. So go home!"

Bella turns towards Logan and starts to walk. The bear takes a few steps towards her.

"Stay!" She commands.

It roars out, but takes a few steps back.

"That's right now go on home! GET!"

Logan stares it down and nods. The bear makes a puffy air sound and takes off. Logan looks to Bella.  
"Are yah crying?"

"NO!"

He chuckles under his breath.

"Yah you are!"

"No I'm not! It's the fucking snow!"

"Yer so crying over a little ole bear!"

"Shut it Logan!"

Logan chuckles again and starts walking again. Once they get closer to the mountain Logan turns back.

"Yah ready to do some climbing?"

She nods.

He looks to her in thought.

"When yah need a break yah let me know. I know yah have the healing factor now, but yer still gonna feel the cold. Just isn't as bothersome as before. Do yah already notice a difference in comparison?"

"Huge difference; by this time last round I felt like I was dying."

"I can only imagine."

"Honestly Logan, I just want to hurry and get this over with. I don't want any risk of them returning."

He nods.

"Then up we go; time to test yer true climbing skills. Once it gets dark we'll have to break. I doubt you have my night vision."

"You have night vision?"

He nods.

"Wow…"

"You start first; just in case I'd rather have my eye on you."

Logan looks up the mountain once more.

"Yah see that cliff area?"

She nods.

"That's what we're aiming for. We'll get some rest there then continue in the morning."

He watches as she begins. Once she's up a few feet he begins. They continue until Bella makes her way towards the cliff.

"Hold on." He calls out.

Logan makes his way directly beside her.

"Gonna need yah to trust me again. Yah can't make that jump from here."

He positions himself behind her.

"I'm gonna bond off the mountain. Brace yourself best you can."

She gasps out as he wraps one arm around her waist. Logan suddenly jolts himself towards another area of the mountain and he then pounces of it and they both soar back. Logan lands on his back. He had a good grip on Bella still as he carefully rolled over.

"We'll rest here."

Logan helps her get her backpack off. He then takes his off. Bella grabs her flashlight and digs into her back for her canteen. Bella laughs as Logan take out bottle of Jack. He gives her a wink and offers her some.

"I'm good."

He shrugs and downs some.

"Keeps yah warmer."

Bella downs some of her water. She watches as Logan makes a fire out of some materials from his bag.

"Cheater..." She scoffs.

He grins.

"So long did it take yah?"

She shakes her head in thought.

"A couple hours maybe more. My hands took a beating that's for sure."  
He nods and makes his way over once he gets the fire started. He has Bella lay against the mountain. He lies beside her. He takes in a breath and watches the snow continuing to fall. He knew the fire wouldn't last, but it was something for now. The main thing they had to take care of was not to fall off the damn cliff. It was just big enough for them to lie side by side and get some rest. Logan rolled over facing her. He wrapped his arms around her. There was no way he'd let her go for the rest of the night. He wouldn't take any risk. Before long her eyes close. Her breathing slows down. He kisses her forehead as she's fallen asleep. His hold gets slightly tighter as he too shuts his eyes.

They both wake as the sun begins to rise. Both also caked in snow. Fog formed along their mouths with each breath they took. A chill came over Bella. She lifted herself into a sitting position. Logan carefully rolled onto his back. Drops of snow landed in his eyes. He shut them and rubbed it out. Bella came to her feet and looked up. They still had a bit of a climb ahead.

"I still can't believe you survived that." Logan utters softly.

He rids of any evidence they were there. Bella starts to climb again. After another hour or so they make it to the top.

"Shit…" Logan mumbles looking around.

"Yep…"  
"They could be anywhere."

"Time to put that nose of yours to use."  
He nods in thought.

"We were a bit further out." She says taking a few more steps.

Logan follows as she leads the way. However, the closer they get to the area. Logan continues to breathe in the air around them.

"Something wasn't right…"

He narrows his eyes looking around.

"He could smell "others". Many of them…"

He quickly rushes over to Bella and yanks her back towards him. He drags her deeper into the woods. They duck back behind a tree. Sure enough a Russian military vehicle pulls up. Bella looks to Logan with slight anxiety. He keeps her pressed up against the tree. They continue to watch discreetly. Logan noticed that they had a certain area completely taped off up ahead. Bella turned to see what he was looking at.

"Oh no…" She whispered.

He looked to her already knowing. Someone else had already discovered the bodies. Not just any someones. These were soldiers. There were at least forty to fifty about the area. There was no way she and Logan were getting through now. Logan couldn't shake the feeling that these weren't just any soldiers. He'd enough military experience to know something around here was fishy. Logan began to think of a different approach. That's when another scent flowed through. He looked to Bella in damn near panic. The sheer irony made him fucking ill. Bella noticed the look on his face.

"Logan?"

"We gotta get the fuck out of here and now." He sternly hissed.

He was about to take her hand and run. Bella screamed out as Logan suddenly had a tendril pierced through his chest. He was lifted into the air.

"NO!"

Bella went to use her shield and she was promptly knocked out…

* * *

"Logan…?"  
Bella whispered as she finally came to. The both of them were in some sort of cells. She looked over to see Logan was completely chained up. He looked to have been tortured. Bella hung from chains above the floor.

"Shh…" She heard Logan whisper.

She turned back and he locked eyes with her.

"Just keep quiet whatever happens not a word."

She nods with great fear coursing through her.


	17. I Hate Family Reunions

Chapter 17

_**Read and review please. Thanks! I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Keep in mind this is a comic/movie fusion. **_

"That's another thing. Yer not to use yer abilities until I give the ok."

She looks to Logan puzzled.

"Bella darlin', yah gotta trust me."

She sighs, but nods in agreement.

Bella adjust her wrists as her arms were beginning to go numb. She reached up with her fingers; trying to feel what exactly she was dealing with. She felt cold metal. She shook her head in thought.

Bella turned back to Logan. They had him locked down even more than she was. They lifted their heads to the sound of a squeaky door opening. Logan looks over to Bella once more.

"Remember not a word."

She nods and swallows back nervously; as a group of men walk down the hallway. They head right for Logan's cell. One of them grabs Logan roughly by the roots of his hair. They force him back. The impulse to scream out or to try and break free with her gift was heavy. She fought to keep it all at bay. They spoke in Russian and to Bella's surprise Logan spoke back damn near fluently. She hadn't' a clue he could even speak Russian. Bella gasped back as they began beating on him. One of the men turned his head her direction.

Logan gritted his teeth and spoke again. Bella wished she knew what they were saying. The man laughed and exited Logan's cell. He then made his way to Bella's. He walked up to her and roughly cupped her chin. Logan squirmed about in the chains as he looked over. The man beheld her and spoke harshly. He then spit in her face. Bella flinched and turned her head. His grasp along her chin became tighter. He said something else. He then laughed and smacked her across the face. Logan growled out. Yet again he began a conversation. Logan growled during most of it.

"Speak…" The man demanded Bella.

She shook her head. The man looked back to Logan. They began to talk again. Logan grew more temperamental as the conversation picked up. Without warning the man socked Bella in the gut. The wind was knocked out of her. Bella's eyes watered as she fought to breathe. Logan's claws popped out. He yelled on top of his lungs in Russian. All Bella could make out was mute. Logan was doing his best to convince him that she was a mute. The man forced her chin back up. He shook his head and eventually left the cell locking it back up. However, they drag off with Logan. Bella's heart raced. She grew frightful of what they might be doing to him.

Bella looked around realizing they weren't the only prisoners. There were others. What caught her attention the most was the son and father straight across from her. The man held his son as they sat in the cell. The boy looked to be about 11 or 12. He was a scrawny blond haired boy. The father was tall and had a residing hairline and midnight hair. He looked to be in his thirties or so. The rest of the prisoners were men and women. She couldn't believe they had a boy in here.

Logan was dragged into a room. He could hear Omega Red arguing with someone in another room. He could only pick up his voice though. Omega Red came storming into the room not long after. He immediately drives his carbonadium tendrils through Logan's shoulders and lifts him up off the ground. He knocks him up against the wall.

"I wish nothing more than to see you die a horrible, excruciating, death." His Russian accent was thick behind his words.

"However, there's someone I wish to suffer even more. By keeping you alive it's the perfect revenge. If you survive this. I will hunt you down myself later. "

Omega Red cuts his attention back to Bella.

"And who do we have here?"

He sends one of his tendrils through the space of the cell. He forces Bella to face him.

"Such a pretty little thing aren't you?" He looks back to Logan.

"I see nothing's changed. I wonder what he'll do to her. Once he gets his hands on her? Will she have the same fate as Silverfox?"

Logan breaks through one of his cuffs and wraps his hand around Omega Red's throat.

"We could do this all day. Truth of the matter is I got better places to be."

He yanks out of Logan's hold. To Bella' and Logan's surprise; he leaves the room. Leaving Logan's cell door open. Logan wasn't sure he liked where this was going. It was too easy. It was never like Omega Red to simply back down and walk away. He looks to Bella in thought. He felt damn near ill. Logan knew Omega Red was talking about his brother. So where was the bastard? Logan wanted nothing more than to get the fuck out of here now. Logan gritted his teeth as he began to break through the carbonadium chains. The only thing Omega Red knew could even hold Logan, but even they weren't strong enough to keep him bond for very long. The veins along body spread about as he struggled to bringing his entire weight against the cuffs. He used his free hand to reach out to one of the bars of the cell. As his hand grasped around it he jerked his entire body forward and the chains began to snap. As he was freed he came down to one knee. He was covered in sweat.

Logan caught his breath and came to a stand. Some men passed by the doorway seeing Logan's cell was open. They rushed inside. Bella watched as Logan hid behind the door. The men came in looking around confused. Logan waited till the door swung shut again. With the men's back to him he sent out his claws. He snuck up behind them and ran his claws through their spine. The other two turned around as the others groaned out. They fired their guns upon Logan. He jumped up and swung along a pipe above the room. He knocked them down and took his claws to their hearts. Logan came back up and turned towards Bella's cell. He walked up to the cell door and he folded the door back with his bare hands.

Logan ripped the chain down from the ceiling. His eyes grazed upon hers as he broke the cuffs around her wrists. He gently lifted her chin with his fingers.

"Stay close keep in mind what I said."

She nodded. Logan pecked her on the lips. More men however, bust into the area. Logan and Bella fought back to back. Keeping in mind what Logan said Bella went hand to hand in combat. She managed to kick out one of them men's firearms. She used it to take out the other three that came in. She then went up to cell of the father and son. Bella fired at the lock. She then opened the cell door releasing them. Logan worked to free the others.

"Thank you, thank you." The father said taking her into his own.

She nodded. And hurriedly went to free whoever was left. By the time she and Logan were done they had released fifteen prisoners total. Logan began to lead the way out. Bella followed behind the victims to make certain they didn't have a tail. The man with the boy turns towards Bella.

"I know where an American base is. We will be safe there. My general is expecting me."

Bella nods.

"Take off yer jacket." Logan says overhearing this.  
"Excuse me?"

"Yer jacket, take it off."

He nods and he takes it off.

"Where's your credentials?"

She takes it upon herself to twirl the man around. Checking for herself as well now. He hadn't a single badge about him. All his patches were gone.

"They ripped them off sir."

Logan narrows his eyes in thought.

"Who's the boy?"  
"My son."

"If yer here on base… why's yer son tagging along?"

The man sighed. He looks to his son.

"They kidnapped him."  
Logan tilts his head about eyeing the man.

"Hmm, yah two right up here with me."

Logan gave Bella a nod and began to lead them onward. He turned to Bella as they were heading out of the building.

"Stay here… Yah watch after them." He tossed her a better gun from a nearby rack they passed.

Bella nodded as Logan was in full on soldier mode now. She kept quiet as he requested, still she didn't understand why he didn't want her using her abilities. It didn't make sense. She'd be far more useful if she could. Bella could hear Logan taken out more men outside. Guns were fired. The boy scooted into a corner of the cell. Logan returned peeking into the doorway out. He motioned them over. Bella gathered them and yet, again she stayed behind them.

Bella checked the gun making sure it was ready to go. Bella watched in sheer amazement as Logan took out a few stranglers that came for them. She couldn't get over how fast he moved. She froze however, as a man snuck up on her. He'd a knife to her throat. She rapidly swung back her elbow at full force. She dived down after the man as he fell back. He flipped her around bringing the knife back towards her. Logan turned back around catching the tail end of the struggle. Bella hopped back up wiping the knife clean with the snow. She then took off the snowsuit and tossed it over for the boy's father. She pocketed the knife and caught back up. Logan turned with a smirk about his face and kept walking.

"Is she military as well?" The father questioned.

"Even better…" Logan mumbles softly, but keeps truckin'.

"Which way?" Logan questioned the man.

He points.

"Name, branch, class…" Logan demands.

He was picking up a funny heart pattern from this guy. Logan had a sense about these things. He wasn't so sure he believed this guy's story.

"Sergeant Michael Northman, U.S Marine."

And who is your general?

"Sergeant Herbie Valadez…"

Logan took out a cigar and lit it.

"How far out is this base?" Logan questions knowing the sun would be down soon. Some of these victims wouldn't last more than a few more hours. They hadn't the proper clothing. He'd been handing out what few snowsuits he could; with each man he took out. Still he'd three that were left without. The boy being one of them.

"On foot? Two maybe three hours tops."

Logan reared back.

"What?! An American base this close in proximity?" He questioned looking back from where they came from.

"I haven't a clue sir."

"Yer a private?"

"Sergeant sir."

That was another thing Logan caught. When Bella tossed over the snowsuit. The father put it on himself rather than his own son. What father does that? About an hour in and Logan turns back. The boy was struggling to keep up. His eyelashes and brows were covered in frost. Logan turns to the father.

"Give the kid yer damn snowsuit."  
"Pardon?"

"Yah heard me. Yer his father right?"

He nods.

"Then act like it!"

The man nods and takes off his suit. Logan looks back to see Bella helping one of the women. She was young, pregnant and having a hard time keeping up. The sergeant points to another area.

"Just over that hill."

"Since when is there a base there?"

"It's been there for a few years now sir."  
That was another thing. If this guy was a sergeant for the U.S Marines. Why wasn't he questioning Logan just as much? Shouldn't he be just as suspicious? Wasn't he trained to take all precautions? He's thinking about these things when the ground beneath them starts to shake. Logan darts his head Bella's direction. Logan hears another sound and looks to the ground again. It started to crack around their feet.

He hadn't realized because of the snow they were on a patch of ice. He looked to the others trying to come up with a plan. The ice cracked around Bella and the other women. Bella looked to Logan in panic. She felt the ice begin to shift. She turned in thought and did the only thing she could think of. Bella placed the pregnant woman into the other one's arms. Bella shoved them back just as she fell through.

"FUCK!" Logan went to go to her aid only each step he took the ice continued to crack.

Bella came back up sucking in a breath. Her lips were blue and she reached to the surface. Logan heaved the others to safety. He looked to Bella as the ice around her kept cracking as she fought to get out of the water. Logan nodded and took off sprinting across the ice. He came to a stop a few feet away he accurately slid across and he swiftly yanked Bella out of the water. They continued to slide until they landed in a patch of snow. Logan scanned her over.

"Yah alright?"  
She nodded. Logan waited a bit as he hovered over her. Her body was a pale violet hue. She shivered violently as her teeth chattered.

"Give it a minute." He hinted.

He blew a warm breath along her face and kept his body over hers. After a few more moments her color returned. Logan took in a breath of relief. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"That was my fault. I should've been paying more attention."

He helped Bella to her feet. They made their way back to the others.

"Her water broke."

Logan and Bella froze at the mere words.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THIS SUPPOSED BASE?!"

Logan snaps at the sergeant.

"Just over there."

"She can't have that baby out here!"

The man nods and starts to lead the way. Logan tapers his eyes once more watching the man. Bella starts to follow and Logan stops her.

"Wait…"

Logan had a bad feeling. He looked around with desperation.

"Yah see that cave over there?"

She nodded.

"It's ok to talk now Bella. I only said not to back there so they wouldn't try torturing yah for information. Same thing with yer gift… the trick is to make them think yer defenseless. Then unleash the hell catching them completely offguard. I want you to lead this group to shelter immediately."

"But Logan."

"I mean it Bella darlin' go on. I'll follow this man. If where he's leading us some where safe then I'll return for you."

"And if not?!"

He puts his hands upon her cheeks and kisses her forehead.

"Logan…"  
"Go on now that's an order Bombshell!"

She takes in a breath.

"Fine!" She barks bitterly and starts to lead them away.

Logan shut his eyes for a moment. There was just no way he could risk her or anyone else's life. This guy was lying about something and he knew it. There was one other test. Logan called out to the man.

"Why don't yah let the boy go with my partner? The pregnant woman can no longer travel."

The man looks to the boy. The boy however, cuts Logan this certain look. Logan nodded as it was all starting to come together.

"The boy stays with me."

"She'll take good care of him I assure yah."

The boy strangely starts to inch towards Logan. Logan already knew, but didn't voice it. He didn't want the boy getting hurt.

"Yer old man and I will come back for yah shortly."

Logan says eyeing the "father". The boy nods and takes Bella's hand. She and Logan lock eyes once more before parting ways.

Logan continues to follow the man. When they make their way closer to the hill. The man rushes out. Logan shakes his head as the man signals out; once he's on top.

"I fucking knew it…"

Multiple tanks and men came over the hill. They were being led by no other than Sabretooth aka Victor Creed.

* * *

Bella gathers the others into the cave. The cave was wider than the last one she was in. However, it was shorter in length. Everyone had to stay hunched over. Bella promptly begin to start a fire. The other older woman that looked to be in her early fifties; helped with the pregnant woman. She was trying to get her to breathe properly. Bella looked over once she got the fire built.

"We really gonna let some damn woman lead us?"

Bella snaps a look to the burly man that was complaining. Another man about Logan's age turned to him.  
"Dude, shut the fuck up. They just saved our asses. Have some damn respect."

"She barely looks old enough to drive! Hell can you even drive?"

"Sure I can… I can drive my foot plum up your ass and make you sleep outside!"

The boy and man Logan's age start to laugh. He rolls his eyes.

"Watch yourself it's awfully cold. Your eyes could get stuck." Bella utters.

She makes her way to the pregnant woman.

"Do you know how far apart your contractions are?"

She shakes her head. Tears were streaming down this woman's face. Bella didn't blame her. She'd be scared to give birth in this setting as well. The climate alone was a death sentence to be bringing any infant into.

"What are you a doctor?" The man from earlier scoffs.

"Nope are you?"

He shakes his head.

"Anyone here a doctor or nurse?" Bella questions.

Each person shakes their head. Bella nods and rubs her face in thought. The woman reaches to her stomach and cries out. Bella shakes her head and takes in a breath.

"Alright… Men avert your eyes. You help me get her prepared."

Bella unzips her X-Men suit.

"What the hell are you doing kid?"

"Watch who you're calling kid!"

Bella looks to the boy as he rocks back and forth.

"What's your name?"

"Gilbert."  
"Well Gilbert you're more than welcome to go warm yourself by the fire. Just be careful."

He nods and crawls towards it. Bella took off the top of her X-Men suit. Her eyes widened as she already saw the top of the child's head surfacing.

"Wait don't push just yet."

Bella turned towards the men.

"One of you willing to give me the shirt of your back?"

"Use your own! She's only going to hold us back. We're better off if she and the child die."

Bella shuts her eyes for a moment.

"Don't allow her to push. I'll be right back."

The woman nods. Bella makes her way towards the man.

"Outside." She demands.

He chuckles.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Bella nods and crawls directly over the man. Her claws appear.

"I said outside."

The others look to her wide eyed. The boy jumped a bit. She grabs the man by his snow suit and drags him out of the cave.

"Take off your snowsuit and your sweater."  
"Why?"

"Just do it!"

He curses under his breath and tosses them over.

"Thanks… Now start walking."  
"What?"

"You heard me! You've been casted aside; get on out of here!"

"The fuck with you BITCH!"  
"Nah, the fuck with you. You just let it be known; that you're a threat to this group. You should have kept your idiotic mouth shut. That woman and the child will survive. So will the rest of the group. I will make certain of that. However, I can no longer say the same thing about you. Good luck in your journey. Now get the fuck out of my sight."

"You can't do this! I'll freeze to death and you know it!"

"No longer my problem. I don't take kindly to men like you; as far as I'm concerned one less asshole walking amongst us."

She starts to head back into the cave. He starts to follow.

"Now I know I made my point clear." She says with her back turned to him.

"You enter this cave or come near anyone of this group. I won't even bat an eye when I take your life."

Once Bella enters the cave she hands the snowsuit to one of them men without. They each look to her in shock.

"Relax I didn't kill him. That's not to say the wilderness won't."

Bella returns to the woman.

"Alright you ready?"

"You mean?"

"I'm afraid so."

The woman cries harder. Bella takes her hand.

"We can do this…" She forces a smile through her already wrecked nerves.

* * *

"Jimmy! Brother… How are you these days?"

Logan cocks a brow.

"Shut up Victor."

Victor laughs.

"Come along now. We've got much to discuss."

Logan nods and turns to the betrayer. Without another thought he looks his brother dead in the eyes. He grabs the man and jabs his claws into his gut. He tosses the man at Victor's feet.

"It would seem so."

"Now I was going to do that."

Victor smiles and motions for Logan to follow him. Logan takes in a breath knowing he hadn't much choice. He wasn't about to risk getting the others caught. All the more reason he killed the man promptly; before he had a chance to reveal anything.

* * *

"PUSH!"

The woman gritted her teeth and pushed. Bella narrowed her eyes and pressed the woman's legs back.

"What's your name?"

"Jennifer."

"Ok Jennifer; one more good push." She nodded.

Bella braced the child in her hold. She got a firm, but careful hold on it. Once the woman pushed; the baby fully came out. Bella promptly cut the cord and wrapped it up. She then did one other thing and prayed it worked. Bella created an orb. Only this time not one of destruction. With everything she had within her. She concentrated her entire shield ability onto the child. The entire group looked on in sheer disbelief.

"What are you doing?!" The woman cried in panic.

"Yeah what the hell are you doing?"

Bella ignored them and surrounded the child within the globe. She handed the baby girl off to Jennifer.

"What are you doing to my child?"

"Shielding it from any harm including the weather; it's the only chance your child has for survival."

"What are you?"

"Please no more questions. I need to concentrate."  
Bella says as she finishes taking care of the woman. She does her best to clean her up with what little she has. Once she's done she keeps her focus on the infant. She goes and cleanses her hands in the snow. After she returns the group looks to her in complete awe.  
"Woman you must be some kind of saint."

"Far from it." Bella softly says.

Bella spends the rest of the night; guarding the child. She doesn't sleep. She looks to the entrance; often praying for Logan to make his appearance.


	18. Damn Espionage

Chapter 18

_**Please read and then leave a review. Thank you. I do not own Marvel or Twilight.**_

Victor Creed was not aware that Logan had his memories back… All of them. He knew damn well everything his brother had ever done to others and him personally. He also knew he had raped and killed Silverfox. Now here his brother stood before him. Offering him booze, cigars, and a place by his side. He wanted Logan to help lead an army. To be the brothers they were always meant to be. Logan nauseatingly listened to his brother's side of things and to what he had to offer. Only due to the fact it was like witnessing a train wreck. You know you should look away and part of you wants to. Yet, you just can't fathom what's before you so you stand there and watch like a babbling idiot. That's the position Logan was in at the moment.

He now knew why that other base had existed. Those were his brother's men as well. Victor had plans to dominate the world through this army. He was doing his best to convince Logan that they should wipe out the world with anything "underneath" them. That they had superiority and they needed to prove themselves. Another words… his brother had turned into a nice little dictator. He now understood why he and Omega Red had a disagreement. That was how Omega Red thought as well. He could only imagine what having two dictators in one room trying to rule it all; would do. There's always one dying to outdo the other. Even if that means death upon the other as well. Which is what Logan eventually learned. Omega Red's betrayal had gotten back to his brother. He and Lady Deathstrike put an end to his existence by literally ripping him apart. Which was something Logan knew not to be an easy task. Like he and his brother. Omega Red had healing abilities and his body was damn near indestructible. He was sure it took both of them and his brother's entire army. Only what had Logan unnerved was his mention of a "new" army. So if these men weren't who he was referring to… Then who was he talking about?

He was soon to have his answer. Victor motions him over and Logan follows him and Lady Deathstrike into another room. A huge lab; filled with tanks. The lab being ran by scientists. They were in their white lab coats creating away. Logan found himself in the middle of none other than clones. And these clones where none other than Edward and Alice Cullen. The very vampires in which he and Bella and come here to find. They were to burn the bodies and rid of any chance of them being brought back. Logan could just imagine the look on his fiancé's face if she saw this. She'd wanted to hurry and rid of the bodies so she'd never have to see or deal with them again. So there was no chance of them returning. Now they were merely being lined up and created like a production line at a factory. These clones were in these tanks filled with some sort of chemicals. They were merely waiting to be reborn. The original bodies lay in the middle of the room in metal tanks. Only instead of upright they a lay across like tubs. They too lay in some sort of chemicals and had tubes running from their bodies. He'd wondered how since he knew they were nothing more than marble. They'd been put together completely.

Logan made his way over and began to scan them over for himself. He could see where their bodies had been reattached. He felt as though he were witnessing a very horrible Frankenstein science fiction flick. The only difference was there were over twenty of these things already completed. A group of vampires in which his brother had hopes in controlling. That wasn't the worst part. He was creating more. This entire room was filled of these tubes. They were literally being grown as though they were merely plants. He took in a breath. The urge grew heavy to hurriedly destroy everything in his path. He knew however, he was greatly outnumbered. Even as powerful as he was he didn't stand a chance. Especially, if these fucking things suddenly came to life! With the men that his brother already had lined up; at this base. The amount of firepower, grenades and other masses of destruction. Logan was purely FUCKED. There was only one way to go about this. Kill time… And see what happened. Deep down he knew if he didn't return soon. Bella would be breaking down the doors and with reinforcements. Yet, the mere thought also had him ill. That was something he knew he'd have to get over. He didn't like the idea of her being put in harm's way. She was a full-fledged X-Men now. Logan knew he'd have to get over some things about that. Instead of thinking of the worst scenarios; he wanted to take pride in the fact that his soon to be wife was now his equal. That she too followed in the same footsteps. However, he peered over upon his brother as he lit a cigar. If that motherfucker laid one fucking hand on his girl he'd rip his god damn dick off and make him eat it! That wasn't a lie either. After everything Victor had done. He was tired of the games. He wanted nothing more than to end his brother's very existence.

* * *

Bella looked back to the entrance in thought. Still no sign of Logan… She continued to keep her shield on the infant. The woman breastfed her child as Bella built another fire. She told herself if he didn't return today. She'd head on out first thing in the morning. She'd lead this group to Scott and have him get them back home safely. She knew the others would soon need something to eat and drink. Thankfully, with the snow around them something to drink wouldn't be too hard to muster. However, hunting for 14 people now? She knew this was going to suck. If she was going to have them energetic enough to travel back to Scott which was a good few days ahead considering they hadn't her healing ability. This was going to slow her down significantly. She wanted desperately to get to Logan. But these people…as an X-Men was her first priority. That's what the Wolverine had taught her and she wasn't about to let him down. Then again she wasn't about to leave him behind. She also kept in mind that if they were to leave first thing in the morning she'd have to leave clues. One in the cave and along the trees; indicating she'd taken the prisoners back to Scott for safety. She wouldn't chance Logan coming back for them and him fearing the worst scenario. However, she dreaded greatly what he may be going through. Logan was a man of his word. So for something to be keeping him away; she knew it had to be big.

Bella looked to the man about Logan's age. He was shorter than Logan and wider. She looked to the others in thought. She needed more manpower in order to feed this group. She pointed to the man and the other one beside him. He looked to be about Remy's age. Just a boy, but he was athletic enough she figured he could handle himself. They looked upon her oddly, but followed her out as she motioned them over. She couldn't go too far. She wasn't certain how for her shield would reach. The idea was to have the two men head out a bit further out. Whilst she waited patiently for them to herd some sort of prey her direction. She couldn't chance the child risking the cold. Even in the cave. She wouldn't chance it.

For the first time ever Bella would have to hunt without her abilities. She'd have to use the knife hidden within her X-Men suit. She prayed to God she could manage this. She thought of the Wolverine and his animalistic nature. She knew that would be the approach she had to take. After three hours they finally managed to herd something her direction. Ironically, another caribou. Which was exactly what they needed in order to feed the entire group. She just knew this was going to suck. The thing was huge and coming right for her. It didn't even see her as it was running from the two men. Bella quickly leaped out and grabbed it she wrapped her arms around its neck and quickly slit it. As she came down it landed on her and it was heavy as hell. She grunted underneath its mass. She gritted her teeth and began to try and roll out from under it. The two men rushed up and lifted it off her.

"Thanks."

They nodded. The younger one looked to Bella with a genuine beam about him.

"How'd you do that?!"

She smiles.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Just did."

"That was awesome!"

That was another thing Bella noticed. A few of the prisoners were Russian. The others were clearly Canadian.

"What are your names?"

The one Logan's age answered first.

"I'm Travis Bloom."

"Anthony Howard."

She nods.

"Bella Swan."

They drag the caribou on the way back.

"Do you happen to have any idea why you were being held captive?"

"No mam not a clue. I wish we did know."

She sighs.

"So what exactly took place?"

"I don't know about the women, but us men were taken from one of the rigs."

"Oil rigs?"

He nods.

"We were merely doing our job when these guys with guns took over. They killed a few of our men then had the rest of us go with them. They never stated why. We were taken back to the base and thrown into cells."

Bella nods her head in thought.

"Mam…"  
She turns back to him.

"There were over 40 of us…"

She narrows her eyes.

"What happened to the others?"

"Like I said some of us were killed. The others were taken somewhere else. They didn't get off where we did."

She pinches the bridge of her nose with an ill thought.

"So there's more of you spread about the area?"

He shrugs.

"I haven't a clue. I just figured it's something you needed to know."

She sighs. Their accents were a bit like Logan's even.

"Any information is useful." Logan hadn't left her mind for even a second.

Bella continued to move on, but the fear was hard to ignore.  
"Why don't I do that? You've done so much for us already. Allow me to help please." Travis offers as she was about to skin the animal.

She nods she wanted to check on the baby and Jennifer after all. She handed him the knife. He smiles and begins. They were both fine and the shield had stayed intact. Bella took in a breath of relief. However, she looked over and the boy looked to be ill. She crouched over and put a hand upon his forehead. He was lying in a fetal position. She winced as he felt cold to the touch. Meaning hypothermia was setting in. Bella quickly started another fire. She picked up the boy and placed him beside it. She thought about how long he was out in the cold. If she had known the boy's father would have put the snowsuit on himself. She'd had handed it to the boy instead. Bella got the boy to drink some water. She then took it upon herself to crawl up beside him. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Now you just got sick on purpose; so a beautiful girl would go and cuddle with yah! Pretty clever boy." One of the Canadian men teased the boy with a wink.

A small smile formed on Gilbert's face. Even the man that made the joke however, had a bit of a panicked look on his face. Bella continued to do her best to keep the boy warm. After an hour had passed; Travis and Anthony returned with the cut up meat. She was glad to see that they thought to put it on sticks. That would make cooking them that much easier.

The men begin to cook the meat and handed it off to the women first. Travis went to hand her some.

"Everyone else first, including you."

"I don't eat unless the ladies eat first. That includes you mam."

She sighs.

"The boy first."

He nods and goes to hand the boy a stick of meat. The boy shakes his head. Bella rolls him over checking him over again.

"You really should try to eat."

He shakes his head again and closes his eyes. Bella put her hands to the fire then to the boy's face. She wished she could shield the boy as well. Truth of the matter was she was already greatly weakened. She'd been at this for hours straight. She couldn't afford to break her concentration even for a minute. That baby wouldn't survive just a few minutes even in the cave. She thought about trying to spread her shield, but the way she felt right now. She feared she'd only pass out. That only screw everyone here. She simply did whatever she could think of to keep the boy warm.

She ate and drank some water from the melted snow. The day seemed to drag. She must've looked to that exit a million times in sheer hopes. Once sundown hit she added some branches the men had gathered to the fire. Bella took out her compass in thought. As soon as the sun came up she'd be heading out.

"Do you mind?" She asked Travis in a hinting matter.

"Not at all."

He took over for a moment in keeping the boy warm. Bella began to leave Logan a clue in the cave. She had a bad feeling though that he'd never see it. Something told her that whatever happened. He wasn't getting out anytime soon. Once she was done she takes over again. Soon the group fell into a slumber. All, but the mother.

"What is your name Ms?"

"Bella."

Jennifer smiles and looks to her baby.

"I needed a name. Would you mind?"  
Bella swallowed back in thought.  
"What my name?"

The young woman smiled genuinely.

"Yes I wish to tell my daughter how she got her name one day. About the remarkable, strong, woman that hopefully she'll grow up to be."

A knot rather tugged at Bella's throat.

"I'm not all that remarkable. Trust me…"

Jennifer shakes her head.

"Now that's a filthy lie Ms." She says with a playful tone and wink.

"May I call her Bella after you Miss?"

Bella nods not sure what else to say. She felt a sense of pride. Yet, she didn't understand. She didn't feel as though she'd done anything that remarkable. Not to be having a child named after her. Now someone naming their child after Logan... That made more sense to her. This however, didn't a lick. The boy trembled off and on in her hold. He'd often whimper out. Which was a good sign to her… at least he wasn't in a coma. That's what she'd been watching out for. That and she checked his body over for any beginnings of frost bite. So far the boy seemed ok in that department.

Before long Jennifer fell asleep as the baby breast fed. Bella looked to the entire group as they slept. She added more branches to the fire. She rolled out from the boy as she needed to pee. She did her best to move around. She knew she'd have to go close to the cave as it was still pitch dark. Bella made her way out and was undoing her X-Men suit. When someone leaped on top of her. They had a knife. Bella didn't dare break her concentration on the infant. Due to her already weak state. She simply lay in the snow as she was stabbed repeatedly. She did her best to cover herself protectively. Still the man continued to stab through her chest and arms. She rolled over trying to get away. Only she gasped out as she took a hit to the spine. Her eyes instantly watered. She heard whoever it was take off running. Their boots shuffling through the snow. She continued to crawl in agony trying to get back to the cave.

"NO!"

Travis had thought he heard something and went to check it out. He could make out the amount of blood in the snow. The moon shined enough that he could make Bella out. She was lying right in the center of the bloody show. She was crawling on her hands and knees.

"Come on now lady; don't you go dying on us! We need you!"

He quickly scoops her up. He crawls into the cave with her in his hold. He rushes her by the fire.

"I apologize." He says ahead of time and undoes her suit. He lifts up her tank top checking her over.

His eyes widen, but not because of her nudity. He watched thrown completely off as he witnessed her healing right before his very eyes. He put a finger to one of the areas he'd seen. It was completely healed over now. Bella blinks a few times through the pain as the process continues. She takes in a breath. She reaches over lowering her tank top back down.

"Sorry…" He says looking embarrassed now and clearing his throat.

She nods and zips herself back up.

"Truly you are something…" He says shaking his head.

"Just don't tell my fiancé you got a free show. He might not take kindly to that." She decided to tease seeing how flustered the man seemed.

He let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm sure he wouldn't. I'm guessing your partner from earlier is your fiancé? The big guy?"

She smiles.

"Yes sir that'd be him."

"Lucky man."  
"No, I'm the lucky one…"

He looks to her in thought.

"You must be one of them."

"Them?" She questions.

"A mutant…"

She nods. He smiles a bit.

"I feel like a jackass." He sighs lowering his head in shame.

"I used to think you were all nothing, but bad news. I had voted against mutant rights." He pinches the bridge of his nose.

Bella softly laughs.

"Well I suppose I can see where you possibly think that. But no we're not all the same. That's like saying you're all the same." She wrinkled her nose a bit.

This conversation in general felt odd to her.

"Yes I do see where I might have stereotyped now." He grimaces and rubs his face tiredly.

Bella looked towards the entrance.

"Sun will be up soon."

She also knew damn well who attacked her. She gritted her teeth in thought. Bella decidedly rolled the boy back over. She shook him in hopes of stirring him awake. He was very pale. His temp had dropped even more. His eyes opened for just a few seconds then closed once again.

"We must go."  
Travis nods.

"I've a friend waiting for us. I will lead you to him. From there he will aid you in getting back home."  
"Let me guess you will be searching for your fiancé?"

"Yes sir."

He smiles.

"Then we had better head on."

She nods in return and they gather everyone. Once everyone's outside prepared to begin their journey; Bella looks around once more. Hoping for some sort of sign. Still nothing of Logan. She and Travis cover up the blood marks from last night.

"I'll take him." Travis offers as she had Gilbert in her hold.

Bella looks to the boy once more. She agrees only because she knew if they were attacked. They'd need her promptly. She had to keep her sense about and more than ever she had to keep that shield on the infant. The snow had melted in some parts where they walked. She could see luscious green grass beneath their feet. Thus, proving they weren't as close to the circle now. Still she didn't want to take any chances. Yet again she grabbed a walking stick.

It also didn't take long for her surprise guest from last night to arrive. She looked around. He hadn't realized he'd been spotted. He was stalking them. The look on his face priceless. She could tell he wondered how she was still alive. She motioned for the others to continue on. She had Travis lead the way. She pretended she had to use the bathroom. Only she had her blade tucked into the sleeve of her X-Men suit. She went to squat only perfecting her act. She smiled hearing the snow slouching amongst his steps towards her. His shadow casted over her. She waited until she saw his shadow hunched over.

Bella quickly fell to the ground and twirled around bringing up her blade. She looked him in the eyes as she twisted the blade; with one swift motion. She then kicked him off her. She kept the blade in her hand as it was yanked out of his heart. Blood squirted across her suit and in her face. Something that use to make her queasy. She didn't even bat an eye at. She was too fucking pissed. She wiped the knife clean and put it back up. She looked around for a place to hide the body.

She grabbed him by the collar. She saw where he'd managed to get a snowsuit after all: a red one. Meaning he probably killed someone in order to get it. A few feet a head Bella saw a patch of ice. She knew beneath that had to be water. Bella dragged the man that direction. She carefully stepped towards the area. She jabbed at it with her stick. From where she stood was solid land. However, right across from her was ice. Only it was some sort of pond. She just hoped it was deep enough to hide his body. She looked around precautious. She then took her blade and began to pierce through the ice. She continuously stabbed through it. Once she was done she looked back to the man. She took off his snowsuit. She then began to dig through the pockets of his jeans. She took out his wallet.

He had a few Russian bills, a license, and another ID. It seemed to be some sort of security card.

"Victor Creed?" She whispered seeing that was who he worked for.

Bella pocketed the security pass. However, she looked back towards the group in thought. She half laughed realizing this guy wasn't a hostage or a prisoner. He too was a fucking spy! She and Logan were dealing with full on espionage! She growled out. She realized by letting this asshole go the way she did. That the entire group was now in danger! She was certain he had sent others or had others coming right for them now.

She quickly stuffed him into the water. She pushed him down with her hands.

"FUCKING BASTARD!" She growled furiously.

She then rushed back to the group. Bella already knew what was coming. She quickly grabbed the infant and bundled it up in the red snowsuit. She handed it back to the woman. Bella then looked to Travis. She handed him her compass.  
"You keep going east. Until you see a man with shades standing by a black jet. His name is Scott. He can be trusted. Tell him that Bombshell needs reinforcements and quickly!"

"But…"  
"DAMMIT GO! All of you now! RUN!"

She turned back to Jennifer.

"I can no longer shield your child." Bella unzipped Jennifer's snowsuit. She stuffed the child wrapped within the red snowsuit inside. She zipped it up leaving room for air.

"Keep her bundled up completely and pressed against your chest for warmth. Travis same thing with the boy; to your chest close as possible."

Five minutes in and Bella turned back as the group had already taken off. Sure enough she was surrounded. She dropped her shield. She had kept it for as long as she could on the infant. It knocked her for a loop as it returned to her. There was one of two things she could do. Fight… or let them take her. She hadn't a clue exactly where Logan was. So she decided to go with a bit of half and half. This way she'd also deter them away from the group. That and she'd hoped they'd lead her right to Logan. They apprehended her and cuffed her. Just as planned they began to lead her to the base.

Once Bella was certain she could find the area on her own. She used her shield to breakout of her cuffs. With a smile she turned. Each looked upon her with confusion and shock. She gave a simple nod and began to hover. She sent out her claws and shot into the air. She began to take out as many men as possible. She acted quickly before any of them had a chance to escape and give her arrival away. She'd five more left out of 13 men. They continued to fire at her as she shot through the air again. She twirled around creating a bow with five arrows. She sent them spiraling through the air right for them. She came down on one knee. She allowed herself a few moments so her body would heal and so she could catch a breath. She still felt somewhat weak. Bella knew in order to help Logan with whatever he may be facing she had to be at her fullest métier.

She breathed slowly and shut her eyes for a moment. Bella began to feel the healing factor taking over her body. It was slow, but there. As time progressed she began to feel more invigorated. Finally, she came to a full stand. She looked on straight ahead.

"I'm coming Logan baby." She whispered and trekked onward.

* * *

Logan spent the entire time acting as if he were still making up his mind. That he was merely hanging around trying to get the feel for whatever his brother had going. He knew his brother was clueless about him having his memories back. This was hard as hell this little act of Logan's. He despised the fucking son of a bitch! Yet here he was temporarily having to act as though he'd some sort of feelings for his brother as well. He'd feelings alright… HATRED! And he only saw one color. RED! The color of blood and death. He'd also admantium running through his body now! Victor would not be expecting that at all. Last time he faced his brother he got his ass handed to him. This time he wouldn't! This time Logan was fucking prepared. Victor Creed would not walk away not this time!

Logan passed by a security area. To his surprise no one was in there. He made his way inside and looked upon the cameras. He narrowed his eyes realizing they were securing the area outside the base. He damn near jumped back though. One of the guards suddenly fell back. They were quickly dragged away. He couldn't see who did it, but he didn't have to. A smirk came about his face. He nodded as the guard was soon replaced.

"That's my girl…" He whispered and quickly made his way out.

He too began to prepare…


	19. The Wolverine and His Bombshell

Chapter 19

_**Please read then review. I do not own Marvel or Twilight.**_

Bella waits until a group of guards walk past. She joins the group keeping her head down. Her nerves were getting to her. She prayed she could pull this off. She was nowhere near as witty as Logan when it came to these things. Bella patiently followed them inside. Apparently, she arrived just in time for them to switch out. Other guards were heading out. She continued to follow the other group. She hadn't a clue exactly where she was to go. She was winging it best she could. Sure enough she knew she must've fucked up. The other guards turned to her. They tilted their heads. She took in a breath. A menacing smile however, formed on her face. Still she kept her head down. One of the men slowly approached her. He made some sort of demand in Russian.

When she didn't answer he lowered the hood to her snowsuit. She lifted her head. They all aimed their guns upon her. She held up a grenade with the pin taken out.  
"Oops…" She uttered and quickly rolled it along the floor towards their feet.

She used her shield to rapidly somersault her body back. She hastily took cover. Ok so she was nowhere near as quiet as Logan. Clearly, not as crafty; she thinks with a shrug. However, none of them knew where she was now as she hid herself inside one of the vents. She quickly slid the vent shut. She watched as men ran right past her. She covered her mouth to mask her heavy breath. She shut her eyes trying to calm down. She wondered how Logan kept so chill during these situations. Decidedly, she crawled throughout the vent. She tried to see through some of the rooms as she crawled past. It was hard to make out anything. She rolled her eyes as the men were scattered all over the place now looking for her.

"Great…" She whispered.

Logan's going to kick your ass for being so stupid. She miserably leaned back. She wanted till they were past the area she was in. Once she was in the clear; she began to crawl again. Bella found a vent leading to another area. She brought her hood back down. She slid the vent open. She carefully looked around before dropping down. There was one guard further up with his back to her. She quickly ducked off into a corner. She hadn't realized just how big this base was. Most of them were run down or just temporary stations; not this one. This one looked new and certainly more modernized. Still the guard kept his back to her. She needed where he was. Bella crouched down and began to sneak up on him. Once she was directly behind him. She quickly wrapped her hand around his mouth and slit his throat. Her eyes widen as she realized what she'd done. She'd gone full on assassin style on the guy. She covered her mouth in shock. Bella promptly dragged him back into the corner doing her best to hide his body. She propped him up against the corner. She did her best to make him look "lively".

Afterword, she quickly took over his post. She looked around. There were six more soldiers about the area. She also noticed a woman in a black bodysuit. She was walking around with a man in some sort of lab coat. She wondered where the hell they were keeping Logan. Bella decided to follow the woman and see what she could find out. Tactfully as possible she made her way around. She's about to head into the room in which the woman went.

She hears someone laughing.

"You smell just like him…"

She freezes and slowly turns.

The man before her was tall, husky, he'd the same chops as Logan, and he had fangs much like that of a cat. Bella tilts her head studying him. He approaches her and breathes her in.

"Hmm, interesting…"

He takes it upon himself to lower her hood.

"Now why are you here? I take it you're the one responsible for killing my men."

He circles her; his eyes never leaving her.

"Why do you carry the scent of my brother?"

Bella narrows her eyes. She watches his every move. He brings his hand up about to touch her face. Her claws appear and she holds them to his throat.

"That's close enough…" She warns.

He chuckles.

"Ah, the similarities…"

He curiously puts a finger to the energy claws and jumps back a bit. He half growls shaking it off as it sliced his finger off.

"What are you an idiot?" She remarks.

Her eyes widen though as he heals right before her eyes. She takes in an irritated breath.

"Great… This ought to be interesting…" She mutters sizing him up now.

However, she quickly gets shoved into another room. The door is slammed shut. She turns to see Logan looking upon her through the window. She looks to him confused. He gives a simple nod and vanishes.

"What the…"  
She reaches for the door handle; only to feel another presence about the room. Bella turns around to see the woman from earlier. They eye one another. Bella watches in disbelief as she sends out a set of her own claws only they were much longer, sharper and they extended from her fingers.

"Shit…" Bella muttered.

"So I'm guessing foe?"

The woman says nothing as she dives right for her. Bombshell quickly has her shield flip her into the air. She appears behind the woman. She plunges her claws into her back. The woman turns as Bombshell sees her healing as well.

"OH COME THE FUCK ON!" Bombshell growls.

She's sent airborne across the room. The woman leaps over her and Bombshell dodges her penetrating hits. The both of the roll along the floor trying to outdo the other with their sharp jabs.

* * *

Victor Creed has a good laugh at the situation.

"Hmm…"

Logan stares him down.

"I should have known…" Victor says shaking his finger upon Logan; as if to merely scold him like an insubordinate child.

"I wish to get to know your pet a little better. We were just getting acquainted Jimmy!"

Victor looks towards the door. Logan shoved her in.

"Come on now, bring her out. Do introduce us!"

"I'll do no such thing."

Victor narrows his eyes.

"Do we have a problem brother?"

"Not one I can't take care of…"

Victor inches towards the door. Logan blocks the way.

"Is this the path you've chosen dear brother? You truly wish to stand against me?"

"I always will Victor," Logan says bringing his claws to bear.

Victor sighs as if merely agitated by the situation.

"Must we do this every time? When will you ever learn?! You can never win!"

Logan for once takes the first dive. He rushes him like a bull and slams him back. Victor laughs.

The Wolverine is let out. Victor's eyes darken as Sabretooth comes out to play as well. The Wolverine growls out and goes to inject his claws into Sabretooth's abdomen. His move his blocked as Sabretooth grabs his wrists and forces them back.

"Ah, something new I see. This could be fun brother!"

Wolverine snarls back and whips his body around. He grabs his brother by the collar of his black suit. He slams him deep into the concrete floor beneath them. They too roll around Sabretooth scraps his claws along Wolverine's face. He grits his teeth and brings up his legs to his chest. He sends his brother sailing across the room. Sabretooth leaps right back up and bounds across the room graceful and feline like.

* * *

"Fuck!" Bombshell groans out as the woman digs her claws into Bombshell's waist.

The woman with the freaky silver eyes begins to move her hand along slicing Bombshell open. Bombshell's eyes roll back from the pain. She sends out her shield and the woman's sent hovering directly above Bombshell.

Bombshell has a spear appear just as the woman comes back down. The spear penetrates right through the woman's sternum. She gasps out as she lands on Bombshell. Bombshell kicks her off. The woman rolls over with a hole through her chest. Bombshell leaps on her and sends several shots to the chest. She raises to her feet and grabs the woman by the hair. She forces her up. Bombshell's teeth grind together as she has her shield beam them into the air. Bombshell twirls the woman around midair. She focuses her shield onto the woman as she has her spiraling through a wall. Bombshell comes down on one knee. She rushes back into the room not wanting to give this woman the chance to heal. What she didn't expect was what she was to witness…

Bombshell has her claws out and her boots crunch against the brick debris about the concrete floor. Bombshell's game is caught off-guard as she sees the clones. Her heart came to a complete stop. The woman drives her nails through Bombshell's kidneys. Bombshell gasps out and comes to her knees. Her eyes water and she can't breathe; as the woman continues to twist her way into Bombshell's kidneys.

* * *

"Let me guess you remember?" Sabretooth says with a bark.

He prances around Wolverine like a tiger stalking its prey. He chuckles and gets his brother pinned down. Sabretooth pierces his claws through Wolverine's throat. Wolverine's face grows red as he loses oxygen he bleeds out as Sabretooth digs in deeper.

"Just for old time sake brother… I'm gonna take that little pet of yours. I'm gonna fuck her just like Silverfox. I'm going to make her realize just how weak, pathetic and foolish you truly are! Just as Silverfox did. I will be doing you a favor in ending your existence once and for all. Like I should have years ago!"

"YAH WILL NEVER TOUCH HERRRRRRRRRR!" The Wolverine thunders wrathfully.

The Wolverine's sight becomes crimson red. His body starts to tremble all over. He lets out the deepest of growls. His hand clasp around his brother's throat. He uses his other hand to propel him and his brother off the floor. They come to a stand. Sabretooth looks to him in disbelief. The Wolverine doesn't even blink. He starts beating the living shit out of Sabretooth; without even breaking for a breath of air. He stabs his claws repeatedly into Sabretooth. Sabretooth stumbles back. He's sent through a table. Sabretooth desperately comes for Wolverine. His claws go through Wolverine's heart. Still he doesn't blink. He stares his brother down. He grabs his hand forcing his brother's claws out from his chest. Sabretooth hisses out as Wolverine's literally breaking his hands as he continues to squeeze and force them back. Wolverine then flips his brother around. He forces him back against him. He yanks his head back at great force. Wolverine jams his claws into his brother's neck. They slice all the way through.  
He swiftly draws his claws out, but in a potent circular motion. His brother's body lands on the floor. Wolverine holds his head in his hold. He growls again as he continues to see RED! The Wolverine couldn't break out of his berserker phase. He bangs Victor's head up against the wall repeatedly. Men rush into the room each with guns.

Wolverine narrows his eyes. He dropped Victor's head where he stood. He looked more animalistic than ever before. He motioned for the men to come and get it.

* * *

Bombshell forces herself to focus. She was in complete agony as the bitch continued to plummet her way in. Bombshell screams out and her shield is sent throughout the entire room. The glass to the containers that keep the clones shattered. Bombshell has a fighting stick appear and she takes off for the woman. She twirls it around just as she'd seen Gambit do. Her jaw is clenched together tightly. Her heart raced as she propelled herself around the energy stick. she knocked the woman through the wall of the next room. The stick vanished and she now had her claws to the woman. She drove them into her mouth and held her up off the ground.

"One of us has to die eventually bitch! And I gaurenfuckingtee! It's not going to be ME!"

Bombshell shuts her eyes and sends her energy wave about again. The woman is yet again conducted through another wall. Bombshell comes to a complete halt at the scene around her. There stood The Wolverine; he was covered in blood. He somehow looked even deadlier and bigger to Bombshell. Utter fear came over her as he took out bodies; without even looking at who they were. He grabbed the woman she'd been fighting. The one she had so much trouble with. The one with the fucking heal factor like she and The Wolverine's. He broke her neck like it was nothing. He then ripped it off her body and tossed it across the room. He grabbed another body and ripped it apart. Bodies were scattered about the room. The Wolverine froze and turned his direction towards her. He flew right for her.

"NO! LOGAN!" She demands frightened out of her mind.

He stopped his claws were actually were touching against her throat. She swallowed back staring into his eyes.

"It's me Logan baby…" She said more softly.

His eyes widened and he shook his head as if shaking something off. He stumbles back once he realizes what he'd almost done.

"Bella…"

"It's ok Logan…"

He shakes his head again as if lost. He looks around the room. He looks back to Bombshell.

"Did I?"

She gazes upon him concerned.

"You don't remember?"

He shakes his head again. Bombshell turns her attention back to the familiar body. Only his head was missing. She crouches over it and turns the body over. She grimaces.

"Was he really your brother?"

Wolverine shuts his eyes and nods.

"Jesus, remind me to never get on your bad side… And your brother… well he's a bit of a dick! Or was…"

She noticed how freaked out Wolverine looked though. He continued to look about the room. They didn't have much time to react though. They both came to immediate attention as they heard sounds coming from a certain room.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Bombshell shouts irately.

"CAN'T WE GET A GOD DAMN BREAK ALREADY?!"

Wolverine turns to see more soldiers coming their way. Bombshell turns to see the clones coming from the other direction. The both of them lock eyes realizing just how fucked they were. Enemies now surrounded them. They got back to back. The both of them jumped as the cloned vampires and soldiers began to cancel out one another. The vampires attacked whoever stood in their way. Both sets came right for Bombshell and Wolverine. The clones where nothing more than killing machines.

"HOLD ON!" Bombshell yelled.

She had her shield send her and Wolverine spiraling into the air. The both of them came barreling down with their claws bear. Without another thought they merely began to fight for sheer survival.

"Please tell me yah have reinforcements coming?" Wolverine hollers in mid battle.

Bombshell half laughs.

"Aw, Now where's the faith Logan baby?!" She fires back.

He grins shaking his head.

"Just thought I'd check Bella darlin'."

"Look at it like this. I'll personally hand Cyclops his ass if he doesn't show up soon!"

"My ears must be burning!"

They both turn as Cyclops, Storm and Beast enter the room.

"Told ya!" Bombshells smarts towards Wolverine.

Bombshell takes off in a sprint towards the middle of the room. The X-Men look to her confused. She sends out both her hands and Wolverine softly chuckles realizing what she's doing. Bombshell was spreading out the enemies making it easier for the X-Men to single handily deal with each one.

"Yer a fucking genius."

She shrugs as she flips around taking out three soldiers. Two vampires come up behind her and she whips around driving her claws into their throats. They fall to the ground and Bombshell decapitates them. A vampire runs past however, and yanks Bombshell up off the ground. Wolverine finishes off a couple vampires and takes notice. He goes over and bounds of the wall. He jerks Bombshell back into his hold. He drops her down and Bombshell comes to one knee; as Wolverine snaps the vampire's neck. Wolverine turns back to see Bombshell fighting with the other X-Men. He nods in approval. There was one thing he wanted to take care of himself though. One he'd wished he had the pleasure of doing so. Wolverine enters the room where the clones originated from. Sure enough the originals were still strapped down. He quickly took care Alice first not even bothering to remove her from the tank. He simply blew her to slivers. Edward… He ripped out of the tank. He snarled back as he stared upon him.

"Wake the fuck up!" He growled.

Wolverine began to shake Edward violently in his hold. He wanted Edward alert. He wanted the little shit to see The Wolverine; before he ended his existence once and for all! He wanted to torture him by ripping him limb from limb. The way it should have been from the beginning. The way Edward should have died! At the hands of James Logan Howlett in that god damned parking lot of the bar; when he first met Bella Swan.

Wolverine stares him down and waits as his eyes finally fly open. He only hoped the little bastard had his memories still. Sure enough Wolverine breaks into a genuine smile. Edward's eyes widened and his hands clasped around Wolverine's wrists.

"Well whattaya know bub?!"

Edward looks around in a panic. Wolverine continues to patiently wait. He holds Edward up off the ground. He was still dripping with the chemicals they had him in. He still had holes punctured through where Wolverine ripped out his tubes.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Edward stupidly demands.

Wolverine nods.

"SHE'S MINE! SHE WAS NEVER YOURS TO HAVE!"

Wolverine nods again. He takes out a cigar and lights it. He takes in a drag as he still holds Edward up with one hand clasped around his throat. He blows the smoke right into his face. He then takes his lit cigar and crams it down Edward's throat. Edward tries to scream out as it burns his mouth.

"Bitches always swallow…" Wolverine demands; whilst clamping his mouth shut.

He forces one of Edward's arms back. He breaks it off and tosses it into the tank he was in. He continues to rip off parts of his body piece by piece. He tosses each part in to the tank.

"YOU WILL DIE SCREAMING!"

He releases his hold on Edward's mouth. Edward screeches out as Wolverine conducts his claws right through Edward's ass. Wolverine grits his teeth and winds his claws even deeper.

"MY FACE! LOOK AT IT! THE LAST THING YAH WILL EVER FUCKING SEE! REST IN HELL MOTHERFUCKER!"

Wolverine slams Edward inside the tank head first. He takes out a couple of grenades. Logan drops one into Edward's tank. He slams the lid shut. He quickly darts out of the room tossing the other grenade into the room. He tucks and rolls behind one of the brick walls. Still the impact sends him flying.

He lands in the room where the X-Men are fighting. Bombshell looks down to her feet seeing Wolverine beat up and covered in soot.

"Having fun yet?" She questions, but looks to him with concern as she offers him a hand up.

"As always…" He says gruffly dusting himself off.

Beast tosses an enemy Bombshell's way. She takes her energy katana through the soldier's heart. Wolverine's eyes widen as she whips back around and slits another one's throat. She uses her shield to fling herself through the air finishing off the remainder of vampires with one sweep. She comes down and bows over. She took in a breath as she was beginning to run low in vigor. She wipes the sweat off her brow. Bombshell stands back up. She quickly jumps back barely missing one of Cyclop's heat waves.

"Watch it!" She snaps.

"Oops!"

"Oops? That's what you have to say for yourself?!"

Wolverine just takes a moment to merely watch; how she interacts with the others and fights. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She grabs Cyclops and shoves him back. Cyclops shakes his head.

She goes back to fighting whoever's left. Storm sends out a few literal strikes of her own. She looks back to Wolverine noticing the way he was watching Bombshell. He too continued to fight. She smiles realizing he was in complete awe. Bombshell directs her shield at Beast. Beast grins as he goes sailing past Wolverine and Storm onto a group of enemies. He swiftly takes them out and looks back to Bombshell. She merely smiles and nods his direction. He gives her a thumbs up. Bombshell starts to walk around doing a complete sweep of the area. She was making sure they had every one.

She checks a couple of rooms thoroughly. She turns back to see Wolverine looking upon her. With one swift motion he scoops her up. He presses her up against a nearby wall. He feverishly kisses her. He grew dense against her in longing.

"All clear…" They turn to see Cyclops peeking into the room.

"Get lost boy scout." Wolverine barks with irritation.

Cyclops shakes his head and exits the room. Wolverine sighs and lowers Bombshell back down.

"Yah know, I'm just gonna wanna fuck yah every case we have now…"

"Logan Howlett!" She pretends to be appalled.

He shrugs and scopes her out once more. As she goes to exit the room he smacks her on the ass. She softly laughs, but that quickly comes to a stop as she turns to a certain area. She takes out the ID tag; she took from the guy that was no more than a traitor amongst her group. Wolverine notices the solemn look on her face. She walks up to the metal door and swipes the ID card into the slot beside it. Sure enough he door opens. She and Wolverine turn to one another. She takes in a breath and enters the room.

Wolverine finds a switch and starts to flicker on the lights. Bombshell's heart sank at the sheer amount of prisoners before them men, women and children. There had to have been damn near 60 of them. She shut her eyes for a moment. She looks to each cell.

"Are any of you from Travis Bloom's rig?"

A certain group of men leap to attention in one of the cells.

"You've seen Travis?!" One of them asks.

A small smile forms on Bella's face. She takes off her snowsuit revealing her X-Men suit.

"How many of you are there?"

"At least 35 maybe 40…"

Bella takes in a breath of relief.  
"Travis and the others are safe and so are you now."

Another man grips the cell bars next to them.

"What of my fiancé?"

She turns to him.

"I'm sorry?"  
"Please Miss she's pregnant! They took her away from me. They separated us I must know that she and our baby are ok!"

"What's her name?"

"Jennifer Stanley."

Bella full on smiles now.

"Sir you're fiancé is fine. She just gave birth to a healthy baby girl."

Logan couldn't believe all this. He was thunderstruck. The way Bella was handling things. He never dreamed… Logan forced himself to snap out of it. They began to release the prisoners. Once they brought them out; the other X-Men looked upon them with disbelief. Beast handed Bella something. She narrowed her eyes and looked it over. It was a file. She grew pale for a moment. She looked up from the file and to the people they'd just saved. They were nothing more than test dummies… Cannon fodder for Victor Creed's newest soldiers. He'd had it all mapped out. They were kidnapped in order to see just how well his new vampire soldiers did out on the field. Logan looked to Bella oddly. She handed him the file without another word. She and Storm began to lead everyone out. Bella scooped up a little girl doing her best to keep her shielded from the climate.

Logan and Cyclops stayed behind burning the entire place down. They made sure everything would be nothing more than ashes. Beast and Bella began to find whatever vehicles they could. They put as many people as they can fit into the vehicles. They started off with the children first. There were ten children total. Bella couldn't believe that Logan's brother was this sadistic. She wondered why he'd never told her about Victor Creed. Storm pulled around with another one. Bella was thankful to see it was some sort of military truck with a trailer. They quickly began to load everyone they could. Once they were done they only had three more left. Logan laughed out loud as Bella had one of the guy's sit in another one's lap. She also placed one in Cyclops's.

"Gee thanks." He smarted.

She grinned and patted him on the leg.

"You're welcome!"

One of the other men volunteered to help with the last man.

"Thank you sir." Bella stated genuinely.

"No thank you, because of you and your team; our crew is still alive."

Bella nodded and patted him on the back. Logan helped her back down from the trailer.

"What about you two?" Cyclops questioned.

The vehicles were entirely too full. That and they knew it'd take a few days; just to even get everyone home. She and Logan look to one another. He grins

"I know where there's a cave…" He hints.

Bella softly laughs.

"OH really?"  
He nods.

Bella looks to Cyclops

"We'll see you in a couple days!"

"What?!"

She and Logan nod. Cyclops sighs. They watch as they take off. Logan grabs Bella and flips her over his shoulder. He starts trudging towards the cave.

After a few hours they make it to the cave. The same one she and the group stayed in. She and Logan crawled inside. Logan started a fire. Bella lay down next to it. He looked over watching the fire glowing against her body. All he could think about was the sheer amount of lust he was feeling. He crawled on his hands and knees over her. He unzipped her X-Men suit and slipped it off her. He shredded away her white tank top and the panties she'd worn underneath. He hurriedly freed his steel cock. Logan couldn't even think about anything else. He was so fucking hard he could no longer wait. He spread her legs. Logan gazed upon her pink lips, but just briefly. He drove himself within her uncontrollably. She felt so good. Bella's pussy was already damp and ready for him. The intoxicating scent slapped him hardcore. He wanted to bury his face in her sex; she smelled so damn delicious. A soft growl left his lips as he kissed her intensely. He felt her tighten even more around him as he continued to pulsate. Her arms and legs were wrapped around him as he continued to move about. Bella felt the warm fountain of Logan's release inside her. He slammed himself into her once more at great force; draining himself to the very last drop. He licked her lips teasingly as he leaned back down. Before long they passed out in each other's arms. Taking a moment to forget everything…


	20. Unfinished Business

_**Chapter 20**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read and then review.**_

They'd been home for a little over a week now. Giving them not only time to recuperate, but time to exchange stories. Logan was couldn't believe the sheer amount of shit; Bella had gone through. Likewise, for Logan; when he finally told her everything about his brother. He even told her about Silverfox. The poor guy looked damn near ill; the entire time he spoke of Victor Creed. She couldn't believe someone like that was Logan's brother. Then again Logan was no peach. He too had his skeletons. Only when it came to his past; with Bella he was very forward. He only felt it was right; she knew exactly who it was she was marrying. Logan often enough was a ruthless killing machine. He too had blood on his hands. He also had his moments; though nothing in comparison to the monster his brother was.

Bella was also helping Logan with the class now; rather than being an actual student. She'd advanced far too much; to even be considered a student. Even if Logan still toyed with the idea; of the mere fantasy off and on. She'd also been spoiling him; with home cooked meals as of late. Still there were times Logan would look upon her in complete awe. He still couldn't believe this was that same girl; he picked up at a bar in Forks.

Only at the moment, they'd snuck off into one of the classrooms. This time, Logan made certain there were no surprise guests and he locked the door. They'd gone to some benefit for the academy not long ago. Logan was still in his black suit and tie. Bella dragged him by the tie; then shoved him into the chair; at the teacher's desk. He folded his arms about his chest. He cocked a brow as she made her way over; to the student's desk. She sat on the desk. She was wearing a black skirt and baby blue buttoned blouse. Bella arched back giving him the ultimate fantasy. She had pulled her black panties to the side. She began to play with herself; giving him the perfect show.

He literally gawked upon her. Teasingly, she unbuttoned her blouse with her free hand. Logan thought he'd rip through his pants he grew so rigid. His hips lifted off the chair a bit; in a bucking motion the longer he watched. His teeth ground together as he was driven with sensitivity. He wiggled his index finger. His eyes locked with hers. She made her way off the table. As she came around he unfastened his pants. He could barely breath he was so aroused. He was already dripping with come.

"Suck it…" He said in a demanding yet pleading voice. One that struck a lustful chord within Bella.

She came to her knees and he held her hair back. His eyes shut at the warmth of her mouth around him.

"Good girl. Keep going…" He egged on.

He loved watching her lips moving back and forth along him. He throbbed in her mouth.

"Thattaya girl… I wanna come in that sweet mouth of yours." His gruff demanding voice had Bella running all down her legs.

"There's no way in hell I'd have survived being yer actual teacher. FUCK! I'd have fucking taken yah against this desk." He declares firing a load into her mouth.

"I need to fuck yah now, Bella!"

He picks her up and places her on the desk. Bella quickly covers her mouth as she cries out. She started to climax the moment he placed himself inside her.

"Fuck me Logan baby. Show me how you'd have taken me!" She couldn't believe what just came out of her mouth. She blushed a bit. Logan however, had a huge grin on his face. He absolutely loved it. A sensual growl escaped his lips. He slams himself inside her hard as he can. Use to he'd fear hurting her. He no longer had to concern himself with that issue. So he gave her his all. At times they'd go hours on end. He'd keep tabs on just how much he could get her off in one day. Often enough he'd lose count. He quickly pulled himself out and grabbed her hand. He wrapped it around his erected self. He motioned what he wanted from her. She began to stroke him.

"Fuuccck…" He said behind a gasp as he came within the first few rubs.

What he didn't expect to see was Bella leaning over and shooting it across her tits. Something about that was a huge turn on. A smirk came about his face.

"You wanna know what the irony to all this is?"

"What's that?" She says cleaning herself off.

"When we were having sex back at that hotel… I remembered thinking that whoever yah ended up with; was going to be one lucky bastard."

Bella has a good laugh at this.

"Oh really?"

He nods.

"I just never dreamed it'd be me."

He says with a grin and pulls up his pants. She fixes his shirt and tie. She leans into his ear.

"We're just using one another remember?"

He chuckles.

"That's right. I damn near forgot."

He buttons her shirt back up. They try to look somewhat presentable; as they step back out of the room.

* * *

"Count them and make certain…"

Rogue nods as Bella pays for the food. They were having a Christmas party for the students. Xavier had sent Bella and Rogue to gather the food. After Bella pays she turns around. To see none other than Jean Grey entering the door.

"It's all here." Rogue says happily, but that soon faded.

"What's she doing here?" Rogue ridiculed bitterly.

Jean flinched at her words. That's right you're not so loved now bitch. Bella found herself thinking.

"Go on to the truck now."  
"But Kodiak!" Rogue complained.

"Go on now…"

"Kodiak?" Jean questions.

"Only I can call her that!" Rogue snaps and grabs the food. She then cuts Jean a go to hell look and exits the restaurant.

Bella takes in a breath.

"It seems you and I have some unfinished business."

Jean shakes her head.

"Believe it or not that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you? Isn't this a little upscale even for you princess?" Bella says looking around the barbeque joint they were in.

"I see the attitude hasn't changed."

"Dually noted…" Bella hisses.

"So why are you here?"

Bella narrows her eyes towards Logan's truck. She sees Magneto and Mystique approaching it. Bella looks back to Jean as it's all coming together.

"NO fucking way… WHAT THE FUCK JEAN! HAVE YOU TOTALLY GONE OFF THE DEEP END?!"

Bella starts to rush out the door. Jean grabs her arm.

"Drop it Ginger! By the way… you and I… we're far from done… I wouldn't go out walking alone if you get my drift. You never know; what might be lurking within the shadows."

Jean sighs and drops her hold. Bella steps outside. She rushes over to the truck and yanks Rogue out of the seat.

"Whatever you're selling; we're not buying. Now back the fuck up and get lost!"

"Easy now we just want to talk. We thought if we brought along an old friend. You might be more persuaded to hear our cause."  
"That's no friend of mine. And I've heard all I need to know. And I'm no sell out so move along!" Bella keeps a firm grasp on Rogue. Magneto takes a step towards Rogue.

"That's enough. One more step; that's all it takes to piss me the fuck off!"

Bella stares upon Magneto and Mystique.

"That goes double for you Jean!"

Bella could feel her presence.

"Now I'm taking my friend here. We will be leaving without any trouble. Understood?"

"We didn't come here to fight."

"Good, cause I'd sure hate to fuck up your day."

Bella doesn't drop her hold on Rogue. She leads her towards the driver seat.

"You know how to drive?"

"Um yeah…" Rogue looks to her confused.

Bella nods and hands her the keys.

"Pedal to the metal no matter what happens."

Rogue narrows her eyes. Bella hops into the cab of Logan's truck. She pats the truck; as the signal. Rogue puts the truck in reverse and backs out. Bella keeps her eyes on the trio. She tilts her head upon Jean and blows her a kiss. Jean narrows her eyes as something comes straight for her. She catches it and her eyes widen as it's a blue butterfly. Its wings even flap in the palm of her hand. Bella smiles as the butterfly burst and it sends Jean flying back. Bella giggled to herself. The look on their faces was priceless. Once they're within safe distance Bella crawls into the passenger window.

Rogue starts to laugh as they're a block away from the mansion.

"I wanna be like yah when I grow up Kodiak."  
Bella dies in laughter.

"You're only two years younger than me Rogue."

"Marie…"

"Huh?"

"You and Logan are the only ones that can call me that."

Bella beams at this.

"In fact if you call me Rogue again; I'm gonna be mad."

"I'm shaking in my boots."

"You had better be!"

Bella smiles as she pulls into the parking lot. They hop out of the truck.

"You going to tell Logan about Jean?"

"I'll let you do that."

Rogue's jaw drops.

"I'm kidding."

Bella tosses a bag Rogue's way.

"That's not even funny."  
"Sure it is you should have seen your face!"

"He's like downright scary when he's mad."

Bella laughs and grabs a few bags. They head on inside and start setting up with Storm. Xavier comes out of his office. He waves Bella over. Bella nods and makes her way over.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"I do apologize. I'd have not sent you if…"

"So you saw."

He nods again looking to her apologetically. Xavier looks to her with concern.

"What is it?"

"It's Jean. I'm afraid there is no getting her back."

Bella looks to Xavier in wonder. Something about the look on his face; made her take his hand into her own.

"Xavier?" She said softly.

"A war is sure to come. One of many casualties I'm afraid."  
"War?"

Xavier nods.

"Perhaps the biggest we've ever seen."

Chills ran down her spine as he went back into his office. Logan nodded towards her as he came down the hall.

"What did Chuckles want?"

"That's just it… I'm not sure."

Logan kisses her on the lips.

"So what took yah so long?"

He says as he starts walking towards the lounge area.

"Oh you know… A little visit with the Brotherhood of Mutants, no biggie."

He stops in his tracks and turns to face her.

"Oh one other minor detail…" Bella tosses a fry in her mouth and chews. She swallows before finishing her sentence.

"That little hot tamale ginger of yours…. That's where she ran off to!" Bella says all exuberant like. She pats Logan on the shoulder.

"So we had a blast."

Logan was trembling all over.

"None of them hurt yah?"

"We're fine Logan baby."

Logan nods, but heads to their room. He comes out with his jacket on and keys in hand.

"Where you off to?"

"Ta set Jean's mind right! She should know better."

"So a suicide mission? And why you Logan?"

"She used to be all about the children! She needs to be reminded of who she once was."

"That's right Logan… WAS... Don't you see the bigger picture? This is who she is now. She doesn't want to be saved. Just how many times are you and Scott going to grovel to this bitch and her needs? You really want to go get involved in all this; with some simple prayer; of bringing her back? Then what?"

"I don't want her back here darlin'. But her being in the hands of the Brotherhood… that's sure death for us all."

"So what do you suggest? Because, I'm damn sure not kissing her ass!"

Logan sighs.

"So she's got the Brotherhood now? Woopdeefuckingdooo! If you all keep treating Jean as if this goddesss, to be frightened of; that's exactly how she's going to act! I don't give a fuck if she's the strongest mutant that ever lived. I don't coward down to NO ONE! She's got one hell of a fight if she even thinks; I'm going to play that game."

Xavier wheels out of his office at this point. Scott and Storm look up already having heard every word Bella said.

"Why do you think she acts the way she does?"

She questions looking directly upon Xavier now.

"You've all put her on this pedestal. Even now through everything she's done. Your fear alone sets you back." Bella turns back to Logan.

"And since when the fuck does The Wolverine back down; from anything?!"

Bella turns her back to them and looks back to the students. They were they're lining up to eat.

"I agreed to become an X-Men for one reason and one only… Hope…"

Bella walks away joining the students and Hank. The other three look to Xavier. However, Xavier was looking upon Bella and with a smile planted on his face. He gives a simple nod to the others and heads to his office. Scott and Logan for once shared the same confused expression.

* * *

Bella was kicked back on the bed. She'd just got through cleaning up the room. The door opens. She giggles as Logan's dragging in a Christmas tree. She covers her mouth as he cocks a brow her way.

"Yah gonna help or laugh lil darlin'?"

She continues to laugh, but helps him load it inside.

"I think it's too big."

"Nah…"

He heads back into the hall and carries a big box inside. He sits it down on the recliner.

"What yah laughing about?"  
"I just never pegged you for the festive type."

"I'm not." He says with a shrug.

He begins to sit up the tree. A mischievous grin comes about her face.

"Um Logan…"  
"Yes?"

"I'm Jewish."

He stops and looks up from what he's doing.

"And yer full of crap too…"

She laughs and starts helping him string up the lights. She saw that everything he had he'd just bought everything was still in the packages.

"Did you get this all today?"

He nods.

"I figure yah'd like a tree." He says as if that explains everything.

She covers her mouth in thought. He'd done all this for her. She swallowed back and looked upon him speechless.

"Yah alright there?"

She nodded and started putting on the ornaments. She opened one of the boxes. It was a polar bear with the name Kodiak engraved on it's green scarf.

"Did you have this made?"

He shrugged again; as if none of this was that big of a deal.

"Logan…" She says softly looking around to everything.

"I can't believe you did all this."

She holds the bear in her hand.

"It's our first Christmas together…"

She places the bear on the tree making it the first ornament. She felt entirely girlie now as she thought she'd cry. She couldn't believe he'd gone all out like this. Something came over her as she reached over and hugged his neck. He softly chuckles. She kisses him and goes back to decorating the tree.

"Thank you…" She says tenderly.

He nods and helps her finish up the tree. Once their done they put everything up. Logan then cuts off the lights and plugs in the tree. They had it done in mostly silver ornaments with sapphire blue lights.

"It's very pretty."

"So I did good?"

She smiles and turns around facing him.

"Yes." He nods and he plops himself down in the recliner.

"Good, now will yah be a dear and bring me a beer?"

She rolls her eyes and pops him on the arm. He grins and pulls her into his lap. He kisses her. He then looks to her in thought.

"Did yah call yer old man darlin'?"

She nodded against his chest.

"He has to work. He was rather bummed out about not being able to come down. I figured we could visit him in the next week or so. It's harder for him to get down here."

"Whenever yer ready; just let me know."

He breathes her in; he goes to kiss along her neck, but freezes. He narrows his eyes again and breathes her in even deeper.

"Logan that tickles…" She says squirming in his hold.

He continues to breathe her in. Logan twirls her around in his lap.

"Logan?" She questions as he continues to sniff out her body.

"What are you doing?!"

"Yer different…"

"What do you mean?"

"Yer scent… It's different somehow."

He looks to her peculiarly. She giggles as he puts his nose to her stomach. He takes in the deepest of breathes.

"Logan!"

He his eyes go wild for a moment. He presses his head gently against her tummy. His heart races and something comes over his body. He literally buries his nose into her crotch. He comes back up wide eyed.

"Ok seriously stop that! You're just freaking me out!"

"Bella…" He says looking upon her in utter amazement.

He runs his fingers through his hair.

"I think maybe we should go see Hank."

"What has come over you?!"

He doesn't answer. He comes to his feet and places her down. Logan takes her hand leading her straight to Hank's room. He bangs loudly on the door.

"Jesus Logan… ever think he might be asleep?"

"Why do ya think I did it so hard?"

She sighs wishing she knew what was going on. Hank opens the door.

"I need yah to check Bella out fer me."

"Are you alright?" Hank questions looking directly upon Bella.

"I'm fine. It's him that's lost it. Maybe you should check him out instead. Like a psych eval…?"

Logan shakes his head.

"Nah… I'm pretty certain of this. But I wanna see what Hank says first!"

"What?!"

Hank grabs his glasses and runs his fingers through his wiry azure fur.

"Very well, let's go get you checked out my dear."

Logan damn near drags Bella into the lab area.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell has come over you?!" She snaps.  
He shrugs and picks her up. He sits her on the metal table. Logan kisses her forehead and pulls back folding his arms about his chest.

"So this is how we're spending our Christmas? Having lab work done on me?" She questions as Hank sets her up. He sticks the needle and takes a blood sample.

Logan shrugs.

Hank then does a full physical on Bella. Logan stands back and watches every move curiously.

"She seems quite alright to me. Anything particular you were looking for?"

Logan half smiles.

"Let's just wait for that lab work."

"I can run it now if you like."

"We'll wait."

Hank nods and takes the sample. They watch as he heads out of the room.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about?!"

"Just a hunch."

"It's my body damn it! Now spill it!"

He sighs and makes his way over. Logan wraps his arms around her.

"Sucking up isn't going to help!"

"Hmm."

Hank enters the room after about 20 minutes or so. He too sharing that same grin; Logan wore.

"Oh my stars and garters…"

Hank pulls up a chair across from Bella. He takes her hand and pats it.

"My dear, I do believe you're pregnant."

Bella starts laughing.

"Funny doc… I could have sworn you said I was pregnant."

"That's because I did."

Logan's grin becomes even bigger. He runs his fingers through his hair. He then covers his face for a moment. He starts to chuckle. Bella looked on with astonishment. She couldn't believe how Logan was reacting to this. She pictured him throwing stuff, rampant, and cussing about how senseless this was. He was reacting the exact opposite. The man looked overjoyed.

Meanwhile, Bella was freaking the fuck out. They weren't even married yet, Xavier made mention of a war, and what is the product of Bombshell and Wolverine? Her heart damn near flew out of her chest. She swallowed back as her palms began to sweat. She looks to Hank wide eyed and innocently.

"How'd this happen?!"

Hank's the one cocking the brow this time. Logan covers his mouth trying not to lose it.

"I happen to have some very educational videos; if you so wish." Hank offers.

Logan dies in laughter.


	21. The Wonder That is Bella Swan

Chapter 21

_**Please read then leave your review. I do not own Marvel or Twilight.**_

Bella stands in front of the mirror; in the buff. She runs her hands along her belly. She leaned against the wall and shut her eyes. Panic rather rose within her. Mixed thoughts ran through her mind.

How would she protect a child through everything; she and Logan faced? What if she was a terrible mother? What would Charlie say? They weren't even married yet, but she was pregnant?! They had used protection. She was on birth control! Bella's heart raced. She swallowed back nervously. Had she skipped a couple pills? She reaches over pulling the drawer out; where she kept them. She counted them over and over. All were in check. She hadn't missed a single day.

That's what she'd meant. When she asked, _**how'd this happen**_ed. That's what she meant. So there was the one percent chance… Did Logan have freaking super sperm or something? She gripped the counter. Bella took in a deep breath. She wondered how far along she was. Bella started her bath. She poured some bubble bath into the tub. Once it was filled with nice soothing warm water. She climbed inside. She sunk into the tub and dunked her entire body under. After she came back up she leaned back.

Other concerns played out. She thought about her and Logan's future. If they both didn't age; what would that mean for their child? Would they have to watch as their child grew old… She winced not wanting to think; about the full terms to all this. But the thoughts hit anyhow. Her body became restless. She decidedly finished up her bath. She drained the tub and made her way out. Bella grabbed a blue towel and dried herself off. She then wrapped it around her body. Tried as she might she did her best to push the thoughts away. Logan was happy. Shouldn't she be? What was wrong with her? She felt like a terrible person.

Bella stepped out of the bathroom; after she brushed her hair and teeth. She opened their closet and just stared at it for a moment. She looked around. Where the hell would they put a baby?! Sure they'd made jokes about it. But this was nothing more than like a dorm room; with all the tiny essentials, needed for everyday living. This was no place to raise a child. They didn't even have room for a crib! Yet, again her heart kicked up. That slight panic thing hit. She bowled over leaning against the closet wall. She focused on trying to breathe.

Logan stepped into the room. He saw Bella looking as though she was about to freak out.

"Yah alright?"

She nodded, but looked downright pale.

"Yah don't look so good."

"Gee thanks!"

He smirks shaking his head.

"Yah know what I mean."

She grabs a t shirt and black sweat pants. Logan watches as she goes commando. The knowledge had him a bit aroused. She pulls her hair up into a ponytail. Bella then puts on some socks and heads into the kitchen.

Logan struts up behind her and kisses her neck. He then clasps something around it. She narrows her eyes as she looks down. He clears his throat. Bella runs her fingers along the diamond sapphire necklace. It was shaped like a round bomb. The middle was sapphire and diamonds surrounded it.

"Merry Christmas my lil Bombshell." He whispered.

Her jaw dropped a bit as she merely gawked upon it. She turns around facing him.

"Did you have this made?"

He shrugged and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. She covered her mouth as she looked to the back. It was white gold and there was an engraving that said _**Love, Your Wolverine**_ in real tiny italic letters.

"Logan baby…" She uttered with a gasp.

"Do yah like it?"

"I love it… It's gorgeous and perfect."

He grins and takes a plunge off his beer.

"Good, cause I'd not a clue what ta get yah."

Bella kisses him on the lips.

"Seriously, it's like the best present ever."

He sits down his beer on the counter. Beads of moisture ran down the bottle; onto the counter. She grabbed a coaster and placed it beneath the bottle.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I got you something too. Only it's nowhere near extravagant."

She makes her way to the tree and grabs the package; wrapped in silver wrapping paper. She hands the box to Logan. She watches his reaction curiously; as he opens it. He cocks a brow and opens the cigar box. His eyebrows suddenly rise. He brings the box of cigars up to his nose and inhales. He closes his eyes in a practical buzz.

"Now who in the world; did yah kill to get these?"

Bella smiles.

"That's my little secret."

"Hell… real Cuban cigars. Not sure how yah got them, but thank you darlin'."

He kissed her cheek and took one out. She giggled as he snipped it; in preparation, to smoke.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

"You'd be right. I can't remember the last time; I had a pure Cuban cigar. Girl after my own heart! Fraid' yah know me too well."

He lights it up and takes in a good drag.

"Damn…" He utters looking to it.

He closes the box. He then makes his way over to his recliner. He pats his lap for her to sit.

"Hmm…" He half moaned as they looked to the tree.

Logan runs a hand along her belly.

"Ta think this time next year; we'll have a little squirt in the picture."

Bella nods, but Logan noticed the apprehensive look on her face.

"Something the matter?"

Bella shakes her head and leans back against him. He takes another drag off his cigar and puts it down in the ash tray.

"What is it?"  
"It's nothing."

"Now, I know yah better than that and yer heart rate is tellin' me differently. So spill it out darlin'."

"Just let it go Logan."

"Nah, I wanna know what's wrong. Yah've been like this since; we found out yer preggers."

She shuts her eyes for a moment. Logan sighs.

"Are yah not happy about the baby?"

She looks down now; hot tears forming in her eyes.

"Bella…?"

She rose up from his lap and paces the room a bit.

"Talk to me would yah?"

"Aren't you the least bit concerned about all this?"

He shrugs.

"Well, sure I am."

"You sure don't show it."

He sighs and leans over. He places his elbows on his knees.

"Darlin', all I can tell yah; is sure I'm nervous as hell. I even have my doubts; as to what kind of father, I might be. But when yah've lived as long as I have. Yah learn to take things as they come. This is a bridge I've never had the pleasure of crossing. Now I know yah, and I can tell yah want the baby. So what's really going through that noggin' of yours?"

"Where will we fit a crib? We aren't even married yet?! What will Charlie say? What about this war Xavier speaks of? What if we have to watch as our child grows old and dies before our time?! How do we protect our baby Logan?:

He nods upon the mouth full; that left her lips. He felt an anxiety attack coming on. He knew he had to get her to calm down. Her heart was racing something fierce.

"Now calm down and listen ta me. We can find somewhere else to live or even build on. We can also speed up the marriage. Frankly, I wanted to be married sooner anyhow. So I've no issue with that whatsoever. There is also not a doubt in my mind; that you're going to be a wonderful mother, Bella. As to everything else… we merely take that bridge as it comes. I ain't gonna let anything happen to our child. Yah've my word on that lil darlin'. Sometimes it's just about the leap of faith. Yah just gotta take it one day at a time and let it play out."

He wiggles his finger for her to return to him. She makes her way over and he pulls her back into his lap.  
"Now, I love yah and I don't want yah worrying on this. Let me take care of things ok? I'll even set up the wedding. I got this. We're gonna be fine. We've made it this far and I ain't about to give up. Neither are yah."

She wraps her hands around his neck.

"So you like the idea of being a father?" She questions curiously.

He shrugs.

"I'd never had the option; to give it much thought. Like I said before, I never stayed in one place long enough; to even think about such things. Sure, it crossed my mind a few times. But that's all it was. I knew not to get to in depth in the idea. My life was never cut out; for any of the such. Now that it's here though. Yeah, I'd like to be a father. Lord knows, I don't deserve the option. But I'm gonna do my damnest to take care of yah and our child. Through all the hell I've faced. It'd be a nice change of pace; to have a family of my own. I never even knew the meaning of the words settling down. That just wasn't ever an option for me. Even now, I now yah and I will have some battles in order to make this work. We don't have what others; would deem to be a normal life. But that doesn't mean, we have to live in complete misery now either."

Logan breathes her in again. A smile forms on his face. His hold on her becomes tighter. Part of him felt as though he were on cloud nine. Before long Bella's fallen asleep. He looked over to the time to see they'd been up most of the night. It was already three am. He kept one arm around her and finished his cigar.

* * *

Bella laughed; as she watched the other students out in the snow. They had a huge snowball fight going on. Poor Rogue was being picked on the most. She was covered from head to toe in snow.

Kurt, Bobby, and Remy all aimed for her now. Even through Bella's enjoyment on watching them have a good time. She'd put a hand upon her belly in thought. She couldn't help, but to think about how sad it was that it was Christmas. Yet, this was how the students were spending it. They had no loved ones here to visit. Only some of the students did. Either they got to go home or their family members were here. However, her particular group of friends; not a one of them had a single visitor.

She sighed in thought. At least she had Charlie. The only reason he wasn't here was, because they were shorthanded and he had to work.

Bella's cell went off. She answered it; as she continued to look onto the students.

"Hey kiddo."

She smiled genuinely.

"Hey dad."

"I just wanted to call and wish you a Merry Christmas Bells."

"Thanks dad, Merry Christmas."

He clears his throat.

"So Logan called…"

Bella narrowed her eyes and looked to her phone strangely.

"Did he?"

Charlie chuckles a bit.

"Yep… He called when, I first got up for work this morning."

"Huh, I didn't even know."

"Yeah, I figured that much. He mentioned me coming to you instead next weekend? That you're getting married."

Her eyes widened and she nearly choked; even though she'd nothing in her mouth.

"Um… I guess so."

Charlie has a good laugh.

"He seemed a bit eager; to get things wrapped up. Any particular reason?" Charlie asked in wonder.

"Eh… not that I know of…" She lied, thankful her father was nowhere near; the lie detector Logan was.

"Hmm, well I just wanted you to know. I'll be there."

"Um ok dad."

"Well I better get back to work. Love ya kiddo."

"Love you too dad."

She hung up the phone in a daze. Her hands shook a bit. So next weekend? She'd officially be Isabella Marie Howlett next weekend?

"Holy shit…" She groaned.

The students heard her and came to a full stop.

"What's that ma belle?" Remy questioned.

"Nothing… and you all should be ashamed, quit pickin' on my girl!"

Rogue beams at this.

"Yeah, quit picking on me!"

Bobby gets a mischievous look on his face. So do the other two. Bobby forms several snowballs and throws one directly upon Bella.

"What the fuck?!"

They all laugh as it hit her in the chest.

"I swear to God Bobby!"

"That doesn't surprise me; you fouled mouth woman!"

Her jaw drops at bobby's words. Remy and Kurt die in laughter.

"Oh shit, Bobby you had better run."

Bella hovers off the ground; using her shield she quickly molds the perfect snowball. She sends it sailing right for Bobby. He takes off running. Only it hits him right between the shoulder blades. Jubilee comes out with Kitty and they start giggling. Bella and Bobby were in this intense snowball fight.

By the time Logan and Scott step outside. All the students, were going at this snowball war outside. Logan grinned as Bella hit Remy; with a huge one across the shoulder. She then sent Rogue on her shield towards Bobby; who was naturally the victor. For the moment… until Rogue drove in into the earth and shoved a snowball in his face. Bella bowled over in laughter and was catching her breath. Remy tried to sneak up behind her and Bella twirled around ankle swiping him. Jubilee then crammed one in his face as well. The girls high fived one another in victory; as Remy and Bobby were now down.

Bella made her way over to Bobby. She crouched down and playfully slapped his cheek.

"Foul mouthed huh?" She taunts.  
Bobby groans out with a nod.

"What's it like? Being my bitch?"

Logan was having a field day in laughter. Scott smirked shaking his head. She helped Bobby to his feet. Only he'd one last surprise for her; as he came to his feet. He stuffed a snowball into Bella's hair.

"BOBBY!" She yelled and shoved him back to the ground.

Bobby rolled over in laughter. Bella takes notice of Logan; from the corner of her eye. Another mischievous grin snuck upon her. With her back to him now; she gathered a couple snowballs. With great accuracy, she used her shield; to send them flying right for Logan. They hit him dead on in the chest. He slightly tilted his head and looked down. Scott was laughing at Logan's reaction. Logan started towards her menacingly. Bella's eyes widened and she took off running.

She hid behind one of the cars in the parking lot. She quickly made another snowball and was peeking around the corner of the car. She gasped out as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"You're fast, but I'm faster."

He shoves a snowball in her hair as well.

"What is it with the hair?!" She scoffs trying to shake it out.

Logan pins her to the car. He shrugs, but starts kissing her. He hikes up one of her legs. They get into a heated make out session.

"Hmm, I wanna take yah right here against this car…" He pressed his eagerness right up against her.

He half growled as he rubbed against her in longing.

"I didn't realize snow fights did it for you."

He grins.

"More like seeing you all wet." He seductively whispers.

He kisses along her neck. Then runs a hand along her crotch. She bites upon her lower lip. Logan picks her up and carries her into the gym. He locks the door. He then carries her to the bleachers. He sits down with her still in his hold. She ends up straddled against him. He swiftly takes off her sweater, tossing it across the gym. His lips automatically latch on; to her milky white breast. Her nipples were erect with desire. He squeezed upon them; as he continued flick his tongue along them. Logan kept sucking on her breast; as he grew harder and harder by the moment. He couldn't seem to pull away though. They taste and felt so good in his mouth. He placed a hand down her jeans. He began to finger her through her panties. She was already saturating them.

Bella made her way off him; just long enough to step out of her jeans and soaked panties. He already had his cock out and waiting for her. She crawled back into his lap. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his body as she rode him. She kissed along his chest. Every once in a while, she'd take her entire tongue; across his chest and up his neck. His eyes would roll back in utter lust. Logan firmly gripped her hips. He'd slam her against him. He'd the rock her back and forth roughly against him.

"That's right lil darlin' ride my hard cock." He growled against her neck.

She gasped out at his words and her movements became more vigorous. He dropped his hold on her and leaned back. He simply watched the show and enjoyed how fucking good it felt. She was beautifully planted right on him, going ninety to nothing. Her breasts bounced about; with each movement made. Her back was arched. He felt like he was being fucked by an angel. At times, he felt Bella was entirely too sexy, to be his. It just didn't seem real. Hell as of late, with the latest knowledge he truly felt as if this was merely a dream; he'd disappointedly woke from. He never dreamed in a million years, he'd be a father. He also never though;t he'd take that leap and get hitched all over again. He was The Wolverine. This just wasn't how his life went. It never was. She leaned over and nipped at his neck. Her perfectly molded breasts were pressed up against his bare chest. He gripped her tightly. He moved her about him as the build hit. He was ready to come and hardcore. His teeth ground together his eyes tightly shut. He fired deep within her feeling as though; he'd never stop blowing his load. Bella kissed him again and had her arms around him. Logan ran his hands along her back.

Neither of them moved at first.

"I wanna take yah out tonight. I feel we have something to celebrate…" He hints.

Bella smiled, but kept her head against him.

"Sounds good to me."

He softly pops her on the rear. He buries his face into her shoulder.

* * *

"Since when do you drink from a flask?" Bella questioned Scott.

He shrugged as they watched the snow fall. She sighs and sits beside him; on the stairs to the mansion.

"What's on your mind Scott?"

"Just trying to wrap my head around something's; that's all."

"And getting wasted on Christmas helps because…"

He chuckles a bit. He offers her a drink.

"I'm good." She wasn't ready; to tell anyone just yet.

He nods and takes another swig.

"Seriously, I don't think I've ever seen you drink. Well anything other than beer."

She leans back in thought.

"Scott?" She questions in a whispering matter.

The guy had tears running down his face.

"Hey…" She nudged his shoulder a bit.

She didn't know Scott could cry. With his ability and all, but sure enough the guy was actually crying.

"What is it?"

He half laughs, shaking his head.

"I just never dreamed… that after all these years this is where I'd be."

Bella looks upon him in wonder.

"And where is that exactly?"

"Oh come on Bella; even you think I'm a loser."

She rather rears back and cuts him a certain look.

"I never once thought you were a loser Scott."

"Well if anything takes the cake. It's this right here. The only person, I have to talk to is…" He sighs stopping himself.

Bella turns back around, shutting her eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry Scott."

"I just don't understand. What is it you and Jean see in him?"

Bella shook her head.

"He's…" Scott sighs.

"I mean come on Bella. He wasn't even there for you; when shit hit the fan. I was the one that was there for you! I'm sick and tired of being the good guy. The one that sits back in the shadows; watching everyone else's life play out before me. You're going to marry him. Jean's joined the Brotherhood and here I am. Alone on Christmas; continuing to stand back in the shadows; as everyone else has some sort of life to live."

"That's not necessarily true."

He looks to her oddly.

"Well think about it Scott. Just how many of the students had visitors today? Just how many got to go home. And look at Storm and Hank… They too haven't any significant other. Now what I'm about to say is going to be harsh, but it's true and it's about time; you fucking face reality. Quit feeling sorry for yourself. Learn to make a family of some sort; out of what you have already. No one's against you. It is you that stands against yourself. You're the only one standing in the way; of your contentment. The students could have easily done like you Scott. Kept to themselves. Stay locked up in their rooms. But that's not what they did. They came out here as a family; as a whole. Not a single one of them had a frown on their face. They were having a good time; just being together. You gotta put yourself out there Scott. If you stay in the shadows for too long; you're only start to blend in. No one's going to notice you, because you're not allowing it. Sometimes you gotta take that risk. Just throw yourself out there. See what comes of it. Quit holding on to the past and whatever else, no longer exists."

Scott looks to Bella and a small smile forms on his face.

"You're going to make a wonderful mentor someday."

"Ugh? Me a mentor?" She half laughs.

"I'm serious. You should really consider it. If Logan can pull it off, you sure can."

"And as to your question earlier… I'm not certain why Jean loved Logan. All I know is why I love him. He's the only one, I've ever truly felt; I can be myself around. Around Logan, I don't have to hide, walk on eggshells, and I get him. Sure he can be somewhat primeval, a hard ass, mouthy, bad tempered." She grins in thought.

"But underneath all that, he's the most loving and wonderful man, I've ever met. Perhaps, it's because of our personal relationship; that I know him better than most. But Logan is nowhere near the bad guy; you make him out to be Scott. I'm sorry for your misfortunes. I really am. Taking it out on Logan though and blaming him. That's not going to help anyone. I like you Scott, I really do. Truth of the matter is. We'd have never worked out."

"And why's that?"

She grins.

"Well you're a horrible pilot!" She taunts and pats him on the shoulder.

He chuckles a bit.

"It's not my fault you have a weak stomach."

"Sure it is!"

They both grin and the snow continued to fall even heavier.

"So what is it exactly; that pushes women such as yourself away?"

"Scott in all fairness, even when we first met; I was still hung up on Logan. It wasn't even so much you. It was the fact, that I'd met Logan first. Without even realizing it; I was in love with him. No guy would have stood a chance; no matter the conditions. That being said though, I will say this much. You're certainly attractive, one hell of a brawler even; I'd pick you to be on my team any day. Scott the only real problem I see is that at times you're too nice. You and Jean weren't even together. She dumped you for crying out loud. Yet, you still catered to her every need. You continued to follow her around; in some sort of false hope; of rekindling what you had. I can't speak for all women. But me given in that situation? Huge turn off... I want a man that fights his own battles. That has some sort of pride. A man that tells someone to fuck off; when he's been pushed too far. Scott, you were being pushed too far. Never once, did you tell that woman to fuck off. Not cool. Sometimes being the nice guy isn't always best. Not in those given circumstances. You need a backbone and learn to know when to call it quits. You deserve better Scott. You can find someone ten times better than Jean."

He turns towards Bella.

"She's already taken…" He says and comes to his feet.

"Scott…" She says uncomfortably.

He stops as he gets to his bike. He turns to her once more. He gets on his bike.

"Where you off to?"

"Taking the advice of a good friend…" He says and revs up his engine.

Bella smiles and waves him off as he drives away.

Bella turns to the sound of a door slamming. She comes to her feet and see's Bobby rushing inside. She narrows her eyes and makes her way in. He was at Rogue's door.

"Everything alright?"

He shakes his head looking shaken up. Bella's eyes widen as Kurt comes in and slams Bobby up against the wall.

"Whoa!" Bella yells and yanks Kurt back off him.

"What's going on?!" She demands.

Kitty enters the building at this point. Kurt looks back to her as though he'd been slapped. Bella starts to piece it together.

"Kurt, I'm sorry I…" Kitty says.

Kurt shakes his head and lowers it.

"Why would you kiss him?"

Bella's eyes widen.

"You kissed Bobby?"

She shakes her head.

"He kissed me. I…"

Bella could hear Rogue crying in her room.

"Jesus, Bobby what the hell was you thinking?"

Remy enters the building at this point. He leans against the wall; watching the debacle play out.

"I didn't mean it I… It's just frustrating."  
Bella winces at this. She pinches her eyes shut for a moment. She looks back to Rogue's room.

"You mean because…" Bella hints feeling ill.

He nods.

"Yet you knew this; when you got into the relationship."

Bobby sighs and looks to the floor in shame.

"That's fucked up Bobby! It's not her fault!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!"

"Put yourself in her shoes!"  
"I DO EVERYDAY!"  
"Then why you sucking face with Kitty?!"

Remy's eyes widen. Bella looks to Kitty.

"And Marie's your friend! Both of you should be ashamed!"

Storm and Logan step into the hallway. They were going over lesson plans; for when school started back up.

"It wasn't Kitty's fault Bella. I kissed her. She deservingly slapped me." Bobby sighs.

"She's in love with you Kurt. I'm sorry. I'm sorry to the both of you." Bobby looks back to Rogue's room.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just can't do this anymore. I get it trust me I do, but I'm still a man."

Bella's heart sank; as though she was the one being dumped.

"Don't tell me you're sorry! Tell her! You haven't even the balls; to tell her yourself?! She has feelings you know. You've been dating for damn near a year!"

He shakes his head.

"Marie deserves some sort of closure…" Bella says softly and brokenheartedly.

"Are you certain it's over?" She whispers looking to Bobby desperately.

He nods with tears in his eyes.

"Jesus…" Bella says with a nod.

"Then you had better get your ass in there and properly end it."

Bella roughly grabs him by the arm. She bangs on Rogue's door. To everyone's utter surprise; Remy quickly grabs Bobby out from Bella's hold. He punches him in the face.

"NO! DAMMIT REMY! NOW WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO AND DO THAT FOR!" Bella snapped, shoving both boys back away from each other.

Remy shakes his head; as he stares upon Bobby angrily. Bella turns back to see Rogue standing in her doorway now. Remy nods towards Rogue. He shrugs away from Bella and he leaves the area. Bella sighs with confusion. She locks her focus back onto Bobby.

"Be a real man…" She whispers and Bella leads Kitty and Kurt outside.

Bella held Kitty as she started to cry. Kurt sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kurt please I…"

"It's ok…" He says softly.

Bella gives Kitty one last squeeze.

"I'll give you both some privacy."

Kurt nods and waits till Bella leaves. He and Kitty are quick to make up and move on. However, Bella reenters the building. Bobby's leaving Rogue's room now. Rogue looked crushed. Bella welcomed herself into Rogue's room and pulled the door shut. Rogue immediately grabbed hold of Bella. Bella teared up along with her. There were no words. Bella wasn't even sure what to say. She couldn't even begin to imagine; being in Rogue's situation.

She didn't leave Rogue's room; until Rogue had cried herself to sleep. Afterword she tucked her in. Bella run her fingers through Rogue's hair. A few more tears fell for her friend. She glanced upon her once more; then left the room. She quietly pulled the door to. Bella was surprised, to see Remy standing across the way. He nodded towards Bella.

"Is she alright?"

"Not really. It'll take her sometime. She's asleep for now."

He nods again, then starts to walk away. Bella clears her throat.

"You like her don't you?"

Remy stops in his tracks. He turns with a smug grin.

"Are we jealous, ma belle?"

Bella makes a mocking face of offense.

"Well of course I am!"

He bows before her.

"Good. Suffer…" He says with a vain grin.

She softly laughs as he heads to his room. Bella then leans back against the wall. She closes her eyes for a moment.

"Yer something else yah know that?" She hears his husky voice carrying over.

She covers her mouth; realizing she'd forgotten their date.

"Oh my God. Logan baby, I'm so sorry."

He shakes his head and makes his way over.

"Don't… yer friends needed yah. Don't apologize, Bella darlin'."

He kisses her forehead.

"Yah ever seem to stop amazing me."

Bella looked to him completely lost.

"Yah worry about what kind of mother yer gonna be? Hell… Yah got the biggest heart; of damn near anyone I know."

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

He softly chuckles.

"I wanted yah to know; that yer vampire friends, Jasper and Emmett are coming down."

"You mean for the wedding you set up and forgot to tell me about?"

"Eh…" He shrugs.

She looks to Logan as something else occurred to her.

"Shit…"  
"What?"

"I still have haven't told them about Edward and Alice."


	22. Tug Of War

Chapter 22

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read then leave your review. Had to fix a big boo boo lol sorry everyone Leah is dead. Ugh so sorry! Had a brain fart!**_

Bella smiled. Her eyes were still closed. She could feel Logan's lips kissing, along her bare back. He was throbbing against her rear. He'd a hand planted, along one of her breast. Logan threw the covers off them. He rolled Bella over. She nibbled upon her lower lip. He continued to kiss along her body. Bella felt him entering her. He moved the kissing to her lips. His tongue rolled along hers. He moaned into her mouth, sending a lustful vibration. He took his time, going gentler than usual. Logan took his entire length, moving practically all the way out. Just as he got to the tip of his dick, he'd thrust his way again. Bella could hardly breathe. The sensation was so intense.

Logan intertwined his fingers, with hers. He had them pinned down, to the pillow beneath her. He says something that totally floors her. He's said it many times, but not during sex. He leans into her ear… very softly…

"I love you, Bella darlin'."

Logan kisses her again, before she can utter a word. Logan felt the warmth as she released.

"Good girl…" He encouraged tenderly.

Within a few more strokes, Logan let out a finishing moan.

They held each other for a few more moments. Bella ran her fingers along his chest and abs. Logan kissed her forehead.

"I want yah to take Marie with yah. Go to town and get you a dress. I already put my card in yer purse."

"You dug through my purse?!" She mocks as though mortified.

She feels him chuckling.

"I sure did. I found all yer boyfriends' numbers too and took my claws to them."

"Now why would you go and do that. Now I have to start all over Logan!"

He shakes his head.

"Tough."

She laughs and crawls over him. She overlaps him. He playfully pops her on the rear.

"I have money Logan."

"I don't doubt that. But I'm a pain in the ass, so you don't have a choice."

He rolls her back over and makes his way off the bed. Logan sits in his recliner in the buff. He lights his cigar. Bella giggles a bit as her head, rest on her elbow.

"You want some breakfast?"

"Sure." He says with a shrug.

Bella puts on her silk white robe. She heads to the kitchen and starts some eggs, bacon, and toast. She also starts them some coffee. They both turn, to the knock at the door.

"I better get that…" Bella says noting, Logan was still in the buff.

"Xavier?"

Logan hears this and narrows his eyes. He grabs his black robe puts it on. Bella steps outside, the look on Xavier's face had her startled.

"Is something wrong?"

Xavier had tears forming in his eyes. He took Bella's hand.

"It's Scott…"

That pit feeling came over her.

"What do you mean Professor?"

"Jean has done, the unthinkable."  
"What would Jean, have to do with Scott?"

"He came to her; he wanted to set some matters straight. Jean didn't take to what he'd to say."

Bella felt ill.

"What?!"

Xavier nodded.

"It did not end well for Scott."

The area around Bella spun around. Her entire body felt overheated. Her face was on fire. She'd remembered the last conversation, she had with Scott.

"No… Xavier please…" She covered her mouth as he shut his eyes. He squeezed her hand tighter.

"NO!" She came to her knees at Xavier's wheelchair.

Logan stepped out seeing Bella's faced buried, into the arm of Xavier's wheelchair. Xavier's hand ran gently along, the back of Bella's head. Logan had heard from inside. Bella came up her face was vibrant red. Tears continued to pour. She ground her teeth together. Bella rushed back into their room.

"Stop her!" Xavier said in a panicked state.

Logan turned back the room.

"You cannot let her go!"

Logan rushed into the room.

Bella already had her jeans on. She was placing her boots on.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm taking the bitch, down that's what!"

"Ah, no yer not!"

"The hell I'm not!"  
"I WILL NOT ALLOW YAH TO PUT YERSELF AND OUR CHILD AT RISK! YAH GO START SOME SHIT WITH JEAN YER SURE TO PUT OUR CHILD IN HARM. NOW I SWORE TO YAH, I'D PROTECT OUR CHILD. I CAN'T VERY WELL KEEP THAT PROMISE, IF YER GONNA GO AND BE STUPID! I'LL HOGTIE YER ASS IF I HAFTA, YER NOT GOING ANYWHERE LIL DARLIN! DO YAH UNDERSTAND ME?! I WILL NOT LOSE YAH OR OUR UNBORN CHILD. NOT HAPPENING. I WON'T ALLOW ANYONE, EVEN YOU TO TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME!"

"He didn't listen! Dammit! He didn't listen to a damn word, I said! He still went back to her! Why! Why would he do that?!"

Bella punched at the wall. Her fist drove right through it.

"Dammit Bella darlin'." He grabbed hold of her.

"Let me go!"  
"No! Deal with it!"

"Dammit Logan!" She hit against his chest.

"Yah can do what yah want. I'm not letting go. Are yah trying to end up like Scott darlin'? Because that's something, I can't handle… " He said more softly. "I wanted to deal with the bitch too, remember darlin'? It's because of you, I didn't go. Yah need to take yer own advice. Yah didn't want me and Scott dealing with her. Yah sure as hell have no business, dealing with her as well. Yer stayin' right here lil darlin'."

His hold got tighter. He let her get it out. She cried against him. Her body went limp, at one point as he got a better hold of her. Logan brought her down along with him. He sat on the floor, against the wall. He didn't drop his hold.

"I did this…" She says softly.

"He went to her, because of me…"

"Don't yah even go blaming yerself. He made his choice. Yah weren't responsible for his actions."

They heard another knock and someone peeked their head in. Logan and Bella turned to the familiar face.

"Jazz…"

He smiled, but looked concern.

"You alright?"

She nodded and wiped her face.

"If this is a bad time…" He hinted.

"Just give us a few minutes…" Logan said politely.

Jasper nodded.

"Take your time. Em and I will be in the lounge, darlin'."

"Ok…" Bella said softly.

He nodded and pulled their door shut, before he left. Bella looked to Logan.

"How do we do the wedding now?"

"We'll find a way. We're not canceling, it's too soon. Yer dad's flying out in tomorrow."

Bella sighs.

"Just let me worry about it ok. Go be with yer friends. I'm gonna shower and get ready."

He kisses her forehead. Truth of the matter, Logan was pissed off with Scott. Now he wasn't so heartless, to not feel anything, about his death. But the mere fact, that Bella was blaming herself. It had him wondering; just what the hell? They had talked about last? What would Scott have said to Bella, to make her feel that way? He knew how Scott felt about his fiancé. He wouldn't put it past Scott. To cause her some sort of guilt, about her unrequited feelings. Dead or not, that'd just piss Logan off.

Logan scrubbed down his hair, in thought. Bella still needed to get a dress. He had already got him a tux. That and he had already prepared everything else. Logan had hired professionals, to come fix up the garden of the mansion. This was where Logan, wanted it all to take place. The wedding colors he and Bella decided on were blue and yellow. They'd keep it mostly blue with light yellow, here and there.

* * *

Bella gives both vampires a warm welcoming hug.

"You look beautiful as always darlin'."  
"Thanks, Jasper."

Bella sits between them in the lounge.

"So you're really gonna do it huh?"  
"What's that?"  
"Getting hitched."

"Yep."  
"Well I'll be damned." He sighs and leans back.

Emmett looks over to his brother and chuckles. Jasper rolls his eyes.

"Shut your trap Em."  
"What?" Bella questioned.

"Oh, nothing…" Emmett said and patted her on the back.

"He's just really happy for you."

Jasper rolls his eyes.

Bella's mind was elsewhere. Not only did Scott burn a hole, through her mind. But there was something else, she'd to come clean about. She came to her feet and stood before the boys.

"There's something I need to tell, you both."

They lower their brows, in wonder.

Bella takes in a breath. She begins to pace the area, directly in front of them. She began her story about everything that took place. Bella wanted them, to fully understand. Once she was finished. Jasper and Emmett cut her a guilty expression.

"Bella, I hadn't a clue, you were going through all that. I'm so sorry…" Jasper said looking ill.

He'd pinched the bridge of his nose.

"None of this was either of your faults, Jazz."

Emmett sighs.

"They were our responsibility, not that of your fiancé or yourself. Not that of children either." Emmett adds looking around, to some of the students.

"I can't believe the Volturi, came here." Emmett said in thought.

"Everyone survived…" Bella hinted.

"That doesn't matter. If anything, we should have been here helping."

"Both of you stop that now."

"Edward…" Jasper hissed harshly.

His eyes went dark; as he thought about the little bastard. Bella sighed and sat back down.

"You're certainly not the same fragile girl, from Forks." Jasper mentions.

Bella half smiles.

"I can't believe you survived all that. I always knew you were a fighter though. Just something about you Bella, it was always there."

Bella looked to Jasper oddly.

"Good thing to considering…" Emmett added as well.

Bella felt herself blushing a bit.

"Well Logan also helped me, a great deal. I don't know what I'd do without him."

Jasper nodded and patted her on the leg.

"It sounds like you found yourself a good man. It's not that hard to see, that he's obviously crazy about you as well." He hated to admit it, but it was true.

Jasper knew Bella was in good hands. Emmett looked upon his brother. He knew that damn near killed him to say. Jasper had it bad for Bella. Ironically, Remy makes his way inside. He stops dead in his tracks. A smug grin comes about his face. He turns towards Bella and her friends.

"Does Logan know about this?" He taunts.

Bella rolls her eyes.

"Jasper, Emmett this is Remy LeBeau. Remy this is Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty."

The boys come to their feet and shake Remy's hand. He nods.

"And how do you both know the lovely lady?"

Jasper raised a brow on this. He was already picking up on it. Emmett couldn't help, but to laugh. Both Remy and Jasper cut Emmett a look. Bella just looked confused. She hadn't a clue, how Jasper truly felt about her. He was nowhere near, like Remy about announcing it. Even if they were a lot alike and both Southern boys. Jasper Whitlock was more of a gentleman than Remy LeBeau could ever be.

Rogue was walking down the hallway, entering the lounge as well now. Bella could tell she too had heard the news. It was clear she had been crying. Bella comes to her feet and makes her way over. The girls hug for a moment. Both Remy and Jasper cock a brow. Remy darts a direct look at Jasper, he too was checking Rogue out. He even tilted his head, giving her a second glance over. Remy rolled his eyes. He made his way over and placed his arms around both girls. He winked towards Jasper. Jasper raised his brows on this. It was as if the boys were having a silent pissing contest.

"Who's your friend?" Jasper inquired with a bit of a vain grin, towards Remy.  
Remy shot him a death stare. Jasper fought the urge to chuckle.

"This is Rogue. Rogue these are my friends, from back home Jasper and Emmett." Bella didn't introduce her as Marie. Considering, she'd made clear only she and Logan could call her that.

Emmett shook her hand. However, Jasper took her gloved hand and kissed it. Rogue blushed a bit. Remy cleared his throat. Logan had finally made his appearance. He shook their hands. They all took a seat. Logan sat in recliner and had pulled Bella into his lap. He noticed how Jasper and Remy practically had Rogue squished on the sofa as she sat in the middle. Emmett was off to the corner, of the couch looking around. Logan studied the southern boys a bit longer. It began to dawn on him. He found it hilarious. He was also a bit relieved, that the attention wasn't so much, on Bella now. Even though both boys looked to Bella still off and on...

They talked about the wedding. About the time and plans they had. The boys would stay in one of the extra rooms, they had set up for them. Charlie also had a room set up, for when he came down tomorrow. Logan and Bella had agreed to keep the pregnancy a secret, until after the wedding.

Logan also learned that there was no body to even bury, for Scott. That was how badly things went. There was simply nothing left of the guy. It was as though he vanished. There would be an empty casket during his service. Which they'd set up for the day after the wedding. Logan planned to take Bella on a small honeymoon afterword. He hated to do it that way. There was just no other choice however.

The boys also learned of their recent lost. They paid their condolences. Bella loved the way Logan handled things. He was calm, collected, and respectful. In fact he talked to her friends; as though he'd known them for years himself.

He also talked a bit about the Alice and Edward situation. He'd told his side of things and he even took sympathy, for the brothers as well, about what all had taken place. Bella felt more and more in love with him. She didn't think it possible. Logan just had a way, of taking matters into his own hands. Once they were done talking. Logan pecked her on the shoulder.

Hours had passed and none of them had really taken notice, of the time.

"Why don't we all meet up and eat. There's a bar and grill not too far away."

"Can I tag along?" Rogue pleaded.

Bella looks to her oddly.

"And why wouldn't you?"

Rogue blushes a bit and shrugs.

"Just making sure."

Logan grins. He could tell Rogue practically worshipped Bella. The girl truly idolized her. He found it rather intriguing.

Bella and Rogue sit up front, with Logan. The others hopped into the back. Bella leans into Rogue's ear with a mischievous grin. She whispers…

"So Remy Or Jasper?"

Rogue looked to her wide eyed. Logan grinned amongst himself. He'd heard damn well what Bella had said.

"Come on I wanna know! Which one… If you could choose?"

"Kodiak…" Rogue says with a blush.

"OH don't be such a pansy, spit it out."

Logan nudges Bella.

"What?"

"Be nice darlin'."

Bella ignores him and turns back to Rogue.

"I just got dumped remember."

"All the more reason, Marie come on now. I wanna know!"

Rogue looks to the rearview mirror. This had Logan curious now as well.

"I dunno…" Rogue says with a shrug.

"UUUGGGGHHH, You're killing me Marie. I'm pregnant, I can't handle the stress." Bella utters, doing her best to milk the situation.

Rogue laughs. Logan's eyes widen... Did Bella not realize what she'd just said? Did Rogue? Shit!

"You're so full of it Kodiak. Besides, why does it matter to you?"  
"Cause I really want to know!"

Rogue and Logan start laughing. Bella folds her arms about her chest, in a pouting matter.

"Yer maturity's showing." Logan smarts.

"Yeah, yeah… Old man." He cocks a brow.

"Don't make me spank yer rear-end!"

Bella wiggles her brows. Rogue laughs.

"Ya two are too funny."

Bella leaned back a bit. She felt overheated all a sudden. She closed her eyes for a moment. Her hand went over her tummy.

"Yah, alright darlin'?"

She nodded, but kept her eyes closed.

"Just need some fresh air."

Logan pulled into the parking lot. He killed the engine and hopped out. He helped Bella out of the car. She was a nice shade of white, pale even for Bella. He braced her up, against the truck.

"Is she alright?" Jasper questioned.

"Yah, ya'll just go on in. we'll be right there." Logan said moving strands of hair from Bella's face; he parted them behind her ear.

Rogue cut them a concerned look.

"Go on now Marie. She'll be fine."

Marie nodded and Remy led her inside. Bella took in a few deep breaths.

"I think I just need something to drink. I just felt hot all a sudden."

"Hot flashes?" He said with a wink.

"Funny…"

He smirked and kissed her forehead. Logan noticed she had beads of sweat, running down her temples. He curiously felt for a temp, but didn't feel one. It was still winter and below 50 outside.

"Must be hormones, yer sweating lil darlin'. Yah need some water."

"I feel a little better now." She says taking another breath. Her color was coming back.

Logan also wondered if this was her morning sickness, about to peek. He hoped she wouldn't be sick, during their wedding. He placed his arm around her waist and led her on inside. They all sit at a booth. Yet again, Rogue ended up between the two southern boys. Bella fought the urge to giggle. Bella sat between Emmett and Logan. Since Jasper and Emmett didn't eat they started drinking. Logan also ordered him a beer. Bella got water and Rogue got tea. Remy got a soda, but pouted as he wanted a beer.

"Shut yer trap Gumbo, yer not gettin' a beer."

Remy sighed with disappointment. Jasper looked to Bella oddly.

"No beer for you today?"

She shook her head. He raised a brow on this.

"Since when do you turn down beer?"

"Yeah Bella, are you pregnant or something?" Emmett teased.

She swallowed back a bit. Rogue cut Bella a look. She thought she was joking, in the truck earlier! Her eyes widened. Logan quickly cleared his throat. Remy rather reared back studying Bella now.

"Ah, ma belle, tell me it's not true."

Bella pinches the bridge of her nose. She shakes her head, with her eyes closed.

"Well I'll be damned." Jasper uttered.

"Thanks Em!" Bella snapped and elbowed him.

He started laughing.

"You're all knocked up!" He laughed even harder.

"Jesus Em shut up!"

"You're gonna have a baby?" Rogue says still in shock.

Bella nodded. Logan put his arm around her shoulder.

"Yah Marie, we're having us a baby." He said with a genuine beam on his face.

He pecked Bella on the cheek.

Jasper raises his beer in the air.

"Well congratulations darlin'. Both of you!" Jasper nods towards Logan.

Logan nods in return.

"Thank you, Jazz."

He smiles.

"You know… Rose always thought you'd make a great mother. All the more reason, she hated seeing you with our brother." Emmett says with a shrug.

"She really thought that?" Bella questions with disbelief.

"Yes hun, I know you always assumed she didn't like you. It couldn't have been further from the truth. She thought Edward was robbing you, of whatever potential life you could have had. We all knew Edward was being selfish and controlling when it came to you. But the bastard's no more now so here, here!"

Bella softly laughs. She covers her mouth, realizing how wrong that was. She shouldn't laugh about that. The guy was her first love… Yet, he was such a joke to her now that, she even laughed in thought of his death. She swallowed back realizing, just how dark, she'd truly become. Jasper already sensed her emotions through his empathy. So did Logan. Jasper was first to respond.

"Don't… Bella, he deserved whatever he got. You've every right to laugh in my brother's fucking face and piss all over his grave. You know it's true. You wanna laugh about then; by all means you deserve that right. I'm just going to laugh along with you. Our brother was a god damn joke. So was my ex-wife. So the way I see it. Laugh it up. You're not going to offend either of us, I can assure you that."

"He's right." Emmett pats Bella on the leg.

"Jasper and I had discussed this before. Wrong as it was. When you and Edward broke up. We were more upset about losing you, then him. Yet, he was our brother. That was why we hadn't any issues, staying behind to keep an eye on Charlie."

"Guys, damn…" She shakes her head fighting the waterworks.

"I don't even know what to say. I can never thank either of you enough."  
"You don't have to say anything. We're just glad to know that you and Charlie are safe now. You should also know that, your old wolf pal is just as well."

Logan, Remy, and Rogue simply shrug upon one another.

Another thought hits Bella. She clears her throat.

"Carlisle and Esme?"

Jasper and Emmett lock eyes for a moment. Emmett merely nods towards Jasper. Jasper looks back to Bella.

"They are doing fine Bella."

"So you've been in touch with them?"

Jasper smiles.

"Yes, Bella."

She nods. The waitress comes back, with their food. Remy and Logan talk some more about the battle, with the Volturi with the boys. Jasper died in laughter, when Remy told him about Logan displaying Aro's death, the way he had.  
"What I wouldn't give to have seen that. Sounds like we missed quite a battle." He says sounding truly disappointed, they weren't here to help.

"So the only king left standing, was Marcus?" Emmett questions.

Logan nods.

"Good, they rid of the worst of the trio. Things might pick up for the better. Without his brother's influence… We shall see I suppose." Jasper says and takes a plunge off his beer.

Jasper turns to Rogue.

"You sure are quiet."  
She shrugs and picks at a fry.

"Trust me she's not all that quiet." Bella taunts winking at Rogue.

Rogue blushes a bit. Logan grins shaking his head.

"I'm just listening. Sometimes that's what's best. Besides, I've nothing to add in."

"Sure you do." Jasper looks her over.

"So do you always eat, with gloves on?"

Remy cuts him a warning look. Jasper narrows his eyes, but ignores him.

"It's not by choice." Rogue hints.

He tilts his head a bit.

"It's my body, it does something to people."

Bella grimaces in memory of how it felt. Like her life, was being sucked right out of her.

"And what would that be darlin'?"

Remy rolls his eyes.

"I'm poison. If I come into contact with others, I drain their life source. I can also develop their abilities. Such as Kodiak's and Logan's." Rogue cuts Bella a guilty look.  
"Don't Marie…" Bella says with a nod.

Rogue then cuts Logan the same guilty look. He shakes his head upon Rogue.

"Hmm, interesting."

Jasper looks to her in thought.

"So you can't touch anyone without killing them?"  
"Damn near. They survived, but Logan went into coma…" Rogue recoiled at the memory.

Jasper looks back to Bella and Logan.

"So you've both come into skin to skin contact with the lovely lady?"

"Where is this going?" Remy hissed.

Jasper grins.

"Well my friend. I'm curious. You see I am not human nor am I mutant. I am vampire. Therefore, I am already dead. There are no lively veins about us. So you see…"

Jasper gently reaches over. He starts to take off one of Rogue's gloves. Remy quickly reaches over. He roughly grabs Jasper's hand.

"You're not touching her! Not only that, but its suicide. Do you really wish to die?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I'm already dead. So is my brother…"

Jasper yanks out of Remy's hold.

He finishes taking off Rogue's black glove, Bella's heart races.

"Jazz… be careful…" Bella whispers, not wanting to offend Rogue.

Logan says nothing he watches with full interest. Rogue goes to yank back as Jasper's about to run his fingers along her bare skin.

"Do not be afraid. It is my choice, if I fall dead then so be it."

Rogue shakes her head, in disbelief. No one's ever willingly touched her, not since… The entire table observes. Jasper takes the ends of his fingers and grazes them along Rogue's hand and up to her elbow. Bella swallows back nervously. She watches Jasper's skin, but nothing. He didn't even seem fazed. A smile forms on Jasper's face. Remy shut his eyes looking ill. Bella noticed this. She cut Remy an apologetic look. He simply shook his head. Jasper took Rogue's hand and was holding it. He kisses it and places it back down. Rogue looked as though she'd cry. Jasper gave her a wink and placed her glove back on. Remy banged his fist on the table. Logan sighed and shook his head.

Not another word was said. They all finished their drinks and food. Once they were about to leave. Bella pulled Remy to the side as everyone else, went on outside.

"I'm sorry Remy."

Remy nods, but he looks Bella in the eyes.

"You really think, I'm giving up that easily?" Remy says and he kisses Bella's forehead.

"You should know me better, sweet belle."

She smiles shaking her head. She felt spilt down the middle. She cared for both boys the same. Remy and Jasper were both good friends. She hated to see this little battle, for Rogue's affections play out. Meanwhile, Logan was glad the attention, was now off his fiancé. However, part of him rather hoped, Rogue could fall for Jasper. He felt she'd be happier if so. He'd grown to like Remy somewhat, but he was thinking of what the better alternative, for Rogue was.

Rogue… She was split like Bella… She looked to both men, full confusion filled her. She hated to see the look on Remy's face. Nevertheless, Rogue hadn't been touched like that in years. Bella reached back and took Rogue's hand. If anything, she just wanted her to know, she was there for her. She couldn't even begin to imagine. Logan took notice of this. He patted Bella's leg. Logan took pride in the fact, that Bella cared so much about her friends. She truly was one of them now. She fit right in, like the missing piece to a puzzle.

_**Author note- So who will it be? Jasper Whitlock or Remy Lebeau? Leave in review whoever gets most counts I will choose. Thanks! **_

_**Next chapter to be the BIG DAY! YAY! **_


	23. Bells A Ringing

Chapter 23

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then leave a review. Thanks…**_

"Dad!"

Bella rushes up to Charlie. He smiles and grabs hold of her twirling her around. The cab driver drives away. Emmett grabs Charlie's things for him.

"I didn't realize you two were already down."

He shook Jasper and Emmett's hands.

"Good to see you again Mr. Swan." Jasper said respectfully.

Bella takes her father's hand and leads him inside. Most of her friends were in the lounge.

They all perked up as she entered the room with Charlie.

"Charlie these are my friends Marie, Remy, Jubilee, Kitty, Kurt and Bobby. There are more somewhere around here."

Storm however, was making her way down the hallway.

"And who's that?" Charlie says a certain way.

Bella's eyes widen on how her father said this.  
"Dad…" She hisses.

"Just a question Bells."

"That's Storm."

Storm heard her name being said. She made her way over. She offered a hand.

"Storm this is my father Charlie."

He clears his throat.  
"Chief Swan."

Bella turns her head and winces. She couldn't believe this. Jasper was dying. Kitty and Rogue covered their mouths in laughter. Bella saw Xavier and Hank in the other hallway talking. She grabbed her father's hand and dragged him that direction. He turned back though giving Storm the once over again.

"DAD!" Bella scolded.

All the guys in the lounge died in laughter. Storm softly laughed and headed on to her room.

"You've already met Xavier…"

Charlie nods and shakes his hand.

"And this is Hank."

"A pleasure…" Hank says earnestly and shakes his hand.

She drags him another direction showing him his room. It was next to Jasper and Emmett's.

"And here's where you'll be staying."

He looks around.

"Cool."

She laughs.

"I can't believe you. You seriously need to get a girlfriend!"

"Be nice Bells."

"You don't have to make it so obvious. I have to live here you know."

"I don't really see what the problem is…" He taunts as Emmett knocks on the door.

He had Charlie's bags still in hand.

"Thanks Em!" Bella said with a smile.

He nodded and placed Charlie's things down.

"Thanks son."

"No prob."

"So where's the big guy?"

"You must mean Logan…"

He nods.

"I think he's still sitting things up. I haven't really seen him all day."

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding Bells. You should know that. I'm sure he's hiding."

She shrugs.

"So how'd the trip go?"

"Good actually slept on most the flight."

"That's good you should be well rested then."

Charlie looks to his daughter oddly.

"Something's different about you kid."

She looks to him bewildered.

"You've got like a glow to you or something."

She smiles.

"Well it is my wedding day."

"Hmm…"

She swallows back rather nervously.

"Are you thirsty or hungry?"

"I'm good Bells you just do what you need to do. Don't let me get in your way."

She kisses his cheek.

"Make yourself at home."

He nods as she walks out. He takes in a breath and shakes his head.

Once she makes her way back to the lounge. Jubilee, Rogue, and Kitty grab Bella and start dragging her away. She looks to the guys for help. They merely wave her off. They drag her into Storm's room. Storm smiles with her arms folded about her waist.

"Now what to do with you."

Bella's eyes widen. Storm laughs.

"First of all go ahead and get on your dress and shoes. So we know what we're working with."

Storm hands her the bag with her dress. Bella nods. She steps into Storm's bathroom. She gets into her short strapless wedding dress and dark mahogany cowboy boots with the angel wings on them. She was nervous as hell when she picked this out. But to her it screamed Logan Howlett. Once she stepped out she looked to the girls with slight apprehension. Storm blinked a few times.

"My god you have that man pegged to a T."

Bella smiles and twirls around a bit.

"Wow Kodiak you look hot!"

Bella blushes a bit.  
"Well thanks!" She does a slight curtsy.

"I don't believe we have a whole lot to do. I dig the natural look. I'd even go as far as to say to leave your hair down."

Storm looks to her in thought. She takes her hand and sits her down.

"We'll just add a few curls and let it do its own thing!"

After they're done the girls look to Bella in complete awe.

"You look gorgeous." Storm uttered.

"Thanks."

Bella nibbled on her lower lip a bit. The closer time the more her nerves picked up. The other girls began to get ready as well. By the time they were all done it was half an hour until. Bella's heart began to race and her stomach was churning. They all turned to a knock on the door. Storm answered it. It was Charlie.

"Is my daughter in here?"

Storm nods and Bella steps out to let the girls finish getting ready. Charlie looks to Bella in shock.

"Wow… Where's my little girl at?"

She blushes a bit.

"Dad…" She says half embarrassed.

"Seriously, you look beautiful Bells. I can't believe you're all grown up. Just doesn't seem possible."

Charlie sighs and leads her to a corner of the manor.

"Look about your mother…"  
"Dad… you don't have to do that."  
"I'm sorry Bells… She just hasn't a clue… That woman never did. That's where I'm lucky. I got all the time with you kiddo. I got to see all the important milestones in your life, even this one. I…"

He clears his throat. Bella smiles and takes his hand.

"I love you too dad."

"Jesus kid…"

He hugs her tightly.

"So you're certain this is it. He's the one?"

"Dad, I've never been more certain in my entire life as I am now."

He nods and kisses her forehead.

"OK then… I'll meet you back here in a few minutes."

She nods in return as her dad heads on outside.

Charlie shakes his head at the keg that was being delivered. He see's Logan signing for it. He'd a cigar in his mouth. Charlie took in a breath. She goes from Edward Cullen to this? He finds himself thinking. He makes his way over. Logan raises his brows. He quickly puts out his cigar. He clears his throat and offers his hand.

"Charlie." He says with a respectful nod.

"Logan."

Charlie looks back to the keg as Peter picks it up like it's nothing. Peter takes it to the area with the refreshments.

"Can't say I've been to many weddings with a keg." Charlie admits.

Logan half laughs, but doesn't comment. He wasn't sure how. Charlie was also surprised by the country music playing in the background. Another thing he never dreamed… that his daughter would ever wear cowboy boots, much less have a country like wedding, if you can even call it that. He wasn't sure what this was.

"I told Bella I thought it was a bad idea…" Logan says with a grin.

Charlie half laughs.

"I can imagine…"

Charlie was already in his black suit. He put his hands upon his waist. His blazer flared out behind him.

"Just take care of her. That kid's all I got. So when I hand her off to you. You had better realize just what it is you're receiving. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes sir… and I give yah my word. I will give your daughter my all."

Charlie nods. He pats Logan on the back. Logan chuckles to himself as Charlie grabs him a beer and heads back inside.

Before long everyone began to take their seats.

"You can still back down you know…" Charlie whispers as he takes his daughter's arm.

She half laughs.

"Nice try dad."

"Just saying… The option is there. I can take you straight back to Forks!"

She smiles and shakes her head. She takes in one last deep breath as Charlie opens the doors. They head on to the garden. Once they get to the aisle. The wedding music for the entrance starts. Bella look to Charlie as though she's gonna freak. He chuckles.

"Come on now…"

She nods. It wasn't your typical wedding march. It was soft and country themed nothing she recognized there were no lyrics. She hadn't even seen the set up until now. Logan had gone out his way to keep everything secret. The guests sat at white benches that made two rolls. Blue petals were spread amongst the entire area, all over the trees, benches, the ground, and tables. The cake was white with a beautiful blue design. Yellow roses decorated the three tier cake. Streams of golden lights were about the benches, shrubs and trees. The punch looked to be yellow lemonade and it was a fountain with an angel pouring the punch from the pitcher. Logan had literally gone all out. The garden to the academy only added to the beauty. Bella was in absolute disbelief on everything that he'd done.

Once they made their way down. Bella and Logan locked eyes.

Logan couldn't get over the sight before him. Before him was the dream he never thought he'd live to see. To Logan, Bella was the definition in perfection. Her long strands of hair blew about the breeze. There was a slight chill in the January air. The skies were clear and the sun was out. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. All this seemed to carry her scent right through his nostrils. He shut his eyes momentarily. Thankful, she was still there when he opened them.

Logan was in all black, he wore a sapphire bola tie around his collar and he wore black square tip boots. His hair was slicked back and parted to the side. He'd even trimmed his chops. Bella already found herself wanting to jump him. She didn't think that'd go over so well with Charlie right there.

"And who gives this bride away."

Bella snapped back to reality at the preacher's words. Charlie takes her hand and places it into Logan's. He looked Logan in the eyes.

"I do."  
He looked back to his daughter and nodded. Bella swallowed back that emotional pull. It were as if she and Charlie were having a few silent words. She nodded in return and watched as he joined the other guests. She looked back to Logan. He cupped her hand as they both turned back towards the preacher.

"The couple has chosen to do their own vows."

The tall preacher turned back towards Logan. Bella noticed that Logan actually looked nervous. He cleared his throat. Logan's deep blue eyes locked with Bella's newly artic blue eyes. He looks over to the crowd then to Bella.

"Most people in this situation can say that when they first met their significant other. They knew it was love at first sight."

Bella blushes a bit in thought of the first time they'd met. Logan smiles. He places the wedding band he'd in his pocket half way on her finger.

"When I first met Bella… I hadn't a clue to be honest. I never dreamed I'd be standing here, on this very day right here taking this very plunge. You lil darlin' have turned my world upside down, in more ways I never knew possible. Now I don't have any fancy words for yah. But I damn sure didn't want to marry yah, using some crappy vows that aren't from my own heart. Bella, I vow to be yers. I will honor, love, and cherish yah always and when I say always, that's exactly what I mean. Bella darlin' if I die tomorrow or any given time. My heart belongs to yah and always will. I might've started out as yer mentor and in more ways than one…" He winks just so she sees it.

She softly giggles.

"But lil darlin' yah've taught me so much. Yah've taught me to see things in a whole other light. Yah've shed some light in this man's dark existence. For that I can never thank yah enough and I will die giving yah my all. I love yah Bella and I always will. Will you marry this old dog?" She nods and he places the ring the rest of the way on her finger.

Bella had tears running down her cheeks. She hadn't a clue he was going to say all that. Her heart was galloping damn about to burst from her chest. Bella takes the ring from the bouquet she had in her hand. She places it halfway on her finger. She wipes her face. She takes in a breath.

"Dammit… that was good." She utters.

Everyone laughs and Logan grins. She hears him whisper. "All very true."

"Logan… when we first met… I was a wreck, literally. I felt I had no place in this world. I just never seemed to fit in. I was so different from everyone else. I just wanted something anything to call my own. To feel a part of something. Often enough I never felt welcomed into other people's worlds. There just wasn't any room for me. Or I found myself running… Then you came along." She beams a bit.

"I too must admit like you I never thought we'd both be standing here this day. I never dreamed that I'd meet my future husband in a bar."  
She grimaces a bit and looks towards Charlie in the crowd.

"Sorry dad…" He rolls his eyes, but grins.

"I always knew you were a trouble maker…" He taunts from the crowd.

She softly laughs.  
"Unfortunately, that's no lie." She hears Logan whisper.

"Logan I've never felt more at home then I do now. It's because of you I've come to make such wonderful friends that I've come to think of like family. Because of you I feel complete like that hole that once resided in my heart has now been filled to the brim. I never dreamed I could love a man the way I love you. You're not just my lover, Logan you're my best friend. I've learned so much through you. I've learned to be a stronger person, I've learned to have more drive, I've learned to have more faith in myself and others. I couldn't picture anyone I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Will you take me as your bride?"  
He nods with a melted heart. She places the ring the rest of the way on.

"Is there anyone here that sees why these two shall not wed?"

"GET IT OVER WITH WE HAVE A KEG GETTING WARM OVER HERE!" Remy shouts.

Logan shakes his head and cuts him a look.

'Yer not drinkin' kid yer underage! And shut yer trap!"

The guests laugh. Bella rolls her eyes towards Remy.  
"Well on that note… I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Howlett, husband and wife. Mr. James Logan Howlett you may now kiss your bride."

"About damn time." He gruffly states.

He wraps an arm around Bella. He pulls her into his chest and eagerly kisses her. Everyone claps and there's a few whistles. Remy, Emmett, Jasper and Peter were the howlers of course.

Logan merely held her for a moment after they kissed. She was still a bit emotional. He thought it was cute how teary eyed she was getting. This coming from the tough little Bombshell. He ran a soothing hand along her back.

"I can't believe we're married." He heard her whisper.

"Yeah, sorry darlin' yer stuck with me now. And we don't age like no human so yah've got a very, very long winding road ahead of yah!"

He feels her giggling against his chest. Once he pulls back he hands her a kerchief from his pocket. He purposely had it just in case of this. She wiped her eyes. Logan took her hand and they walked on down the aisle. They mingled a bit, before having their first dance.

There was a white canopied area set up for dancing. The first song was It's Your Love By Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. Logan escorted her to the dance floor once the song started. She looks to him in sheer awe.

"I can't believe you did all this."

"Eh…" He shrugs.  
"I hired most of the people to set it up."

"Still, this is like… perfect…"

He lifts her chin with her fingers.

"That's what I wanted to hear. I'm glad yah approve."

"Wholeheartedly…"  
She leans into his chest as they continue to dance.

"I love the song too."

He smiles.

"That wasn't actually that hard to pick." He admits.

It was true for Logan too. Something about the lyrics reminded him of her. After the song was over he twirled her around. Another played and the guests then joined in on dance floor. Things tend to get more interesting at least for Rogue… Both Remy and Jasper were offering their hands. She looked to Jubilee in a panic. However… Jubilee looked to Remy a certain way. Something only Storm took notice. It was apparent there was love triangles all about the academy. Jubilee had a crush on Remy. Remy who had a crush on Bella now had one on Rogue. Jasper nevertheless, also had it bad for Rogue now. Kurt and Kitty were already dancing. Charlie was making his way over to Storm.

"Would you like to dance?"

She smiled.

"I'd love to."

He nods and leads her to the floor.

Logan and Bella were in their own world. They were still dancing and lost within each other. They noticed nothing else around them.

Jasper took it upon himself to take Rogue's hand. Remy rolled his eyes. He looked over to see Jubilee. She looked as though she was about to cry. She cleared her throat and quickly turned and started to walk away. He looked to her confused. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He, Bobby and Jubilee sat alone during the dance. Remy didn't understand why Jubilee looked to be so upset. That and he wanted to punch Jasper's face in. He wouldn't doubt if he tried to hog Rogue up all damn night! It was bad enough the girl he wanted was hitched now and knocked up. Now some other guy was moving in on Rogue. He wanted Rogue because she rather reminded him of Bella and he liked the challenge of Rogue's ability. That and he'd love to shove it in Bobby's face. The idiot… Rogue was hot and she didn't deserve what he'd pulled. It wasn't her fault.

Bobby got up and was about to ask Jubilee to dance. Remy shook his head. He hopped up and rushed over beating him to the punch. By no means was he going to be the only one left. That and Bobby didn't deserve to dance with Jubilee or anyone for that matter. Remy cut him a rueful glare.

"Would you do me the honor?" He slightly bows and offers her a hand.

He swore she blushed a bit. She nodded and took his hand. Bobby sighed with irritation.

Xavier looked on to the celebration with a smile. He watched as his students and faculty danced. A sense of pride washed over him. He couldn't have picked a better bride for Logan. He'd never admit it or say a word on it. But he felt Bella did him wonders in comparison to Jean. In fact a lot of things he'd noticed about Logan, he knew to be because of Bella. He couldn't believe the difference in the type of man he was now in comparison to when they'd first met. Xavier looked to Bella in thought. She was the one… Bella and Logan together would be the ones to save the day when things went down. That time would come sooner than they thought. Xavier could sense it. Dark times were ahead. That's what made this marriage even more significant. Together they would conquer everything that came their way. They may even be the very last ones standing. He thought to himself.

"Might I cut in." Logan felt a hand upon his shoulder.

Bella and Logan turned to see Charlie. Logan nodded and stepped aside. Bella smiled as her father twirled her about. This making the first she'd ever danced with her father.

"Well you did it kid. You regretting it yet?"

"Dad…" She says, but behind laughter.

"I just wanted a dance before you go off and disappear."  
"We haven't cut the cake yet dad."

"I'm just taking extra precaution."

He takes in a breath and twirls her around yet again.

"Look Bells, I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. It seems you've come along way. You've done good for yourself kid."

She nods.

"Dad… I…"  
He nods he already knew without her saying it.

"So you're making me a young grandpa?"

Her jaw drops. He smiles.

"How'd you…"  
"I told you, you were glowing. I'd only seen one other woman glow like that… Your mother, when she was pregnant with you."

Bella shut her eyes and looked to the floor. Charlie shakes his head on this. He lifts her chin and looks his daughter in the eyes.

"There's not a doubt in my mind. That you're going to be a wonderful mother. You're nothing like your mother. The only thing you two share is genes. Other than that there's nothing. I'll personally take credit for how well you turned out. A man couldn't ask for a better daughter. Just keep me and that little squirt in your life. That's all I ask."

Bella hugs the daylights out of her father.

"Thank you."

"For?"  
"Not freaking out."

He softly chuckles.

"Oh believe me, I am, all on the inside."  
"Well you're doing awesome dad!"

He grins.

"I suppose I better hand you back to your husband. He looks lost."

Bella laughs as they look over. He's downing a beer looking around. Charlie leads her back to Logan. After another hour of dancing, they cut the cake.

Only without Logan knowing Storm had handed Bella a fire back piece behind her back. Sure enough it came in handy. Logan was feeding Bella a piece of the cake, they'd cut. He goes to shove it in her face. Bella quickly crammed the other one in his. He froze and shook his head. Everyone laughed and was taking pictures. Bella went to take off in laughter. He grabbed her around the waist and shoved an even bigger piece in hers.

"Logan!" She scolded wiping icing off her face.

He dies in laughter.

"That's so messed up!"

"You did it to me first."

"You were going to do it to me!"

"I did!"

They both end up laughing. Both get mischievous looks as the guests continue to laugh.

"Whattaya say Bella darlin' ? It is our day after all."

She nods at the hint. The both of them grab handfuls of cake and start throwing it at the guests. Making the first wedding anyone knew of where a food fight broke out.

Whilst, everyone was distracted Logan picked Bella up. They snuck off and headed back to their room. They didn't even bother getting undressed. They both slipped out of their boots and shoes and headed to the shower. Kissing off and on along the way. He picked her up yet again. He reached over and started the shower as he continued to kiss her. Icing and cake went everywhere as the water ran down their bodies. With he still in his suit and she still in her dress. They began to make love in the shower. Logan had her pinned against the shower wall. He lifted up her dress and ripped her panties off. Logan quickly freed himself and drove within her. Her arms locked around his neck as they continued to kiss. The both of them were so riled up it didn't take long. They both had climaxed. Logan reached over. He cut off the water. He set his wife down. He unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. Bella already had his shirt unbuttoned and was taking it off along with his jacket. He finished stepping out of his pants. He led her to the bed.

Logan lay down and placed her on top of him. His hands ran along her breasts and the rest of her body. He moved strands of wet hair from her face. He found himself rock hard again. Just the mere thought that she was now his wife. That Bella was his. A moan escaped his lips as he slid back in. He watched as though she were a goddess riding on top of him.

Bella ran her hands along his chest. This seemed just as surreal to her. The idea that she was making love to her husband now… She was married to freaking Wolverine?! Things like that just don't happen. She found herself thinking. Bella felt him growing harder and throbbing even heavier. She knew he was about to come again. She wasn't far behind. His name escaped her lips with one last cry as she gushed around him. He swiftly rolled her over with one quick motion. He had his arms wrapped around her as he gave two good last strokes, thus caused her to climax yet again. Logan pulled out and was dripping everywhere. Bella got this playful look about her face. She reached over and licked him clean. He gripped the headboard during this with sensitivity. Once she was done. He grinned and shook his head.

"I knew I married yah fer a reason!" He smarted and lay down.

Bella softly laughed. The both of them said nothing else. They simply held one another until slumber found them.


	24. A Memorial, Beatdown, And A Honeymoon?

Chapter 24

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read and then review thank you!**_

Bella moans out in her sleep. She opens her eyes to see Logan hovering over her. He was kissing along her neck. She could feel his rock hard cock already inside her. Grunts escape his lips as he grips the pillow beneath her. She ran her hands along his back and kissed his lips. Vibrations filled her mouth as he continued to moan out. He went from her mouth to her breasts. His hot breath drove her into oblivion. His wet tongue rolled along her nipples. He took turns sucking on them and teasingly scraped his teeth across them.

"Logan baby…" She cooed.

He lifted his eyes her direction. She was biting into her pillow and panting. The mere sight had him throbbing even more intensely. He grew more dynamic in his movements. He leaned into her ear.

"I'm gonna come all over those fucking sexy tits of yers." He uttered breathlessly in that gruff sexy tone of his.

She came hardcore at his words. He cocked a brow on this. He hurriedly pulled himself out trying to keep from coming already. He grabbed himself and began to jerk himself off. Bella rubbed her legs together in complete lust as he went off like a fire hose. Thick white come shot out and landed all over her breasts. He had noticed the way she rubbed her thighs together. He spread her legs and placed his fingers inside.

"Come for me again lil darlin'."

He growled out as she saturated his fingers. It made his dick bob about even though he'd already came. Logan couldn't stop fingering her. He loved the visual it was giving him. The way she continued to ruin their bed sheets.

"Fuck that's so hot."

He continued and she squirmed around with sensitivity.  
"Logan please."

He grinned.

"What do you want?" He hissed in a hinting matter.

"Fuck…" She groans not able to finish that reply.

He gave a simple nod. Logan threw the covers off the both of them. He flipped her around and slammed himself back inside her. He drove himself inside her as she was on her hands and knees.

"GOD DAMN!" He practically shouted as she continued to flood him.

"Logan… keep fucking me."

His eyes grew wild with desire.

"Fuck yeah Bella darlin', don't stop keep coming for me. God it feels good."

He reached around groping her breasts. Bella screams out into her pillow. The buildup returns. Logan ground his teeth together as the hot liquid escaped him and filled his wife to the brim. Once he pulled out he helped her roll over. He kissed her lips once again. They both lay back trying to catch their breath.

Bella crawled over him and went to shower. She looked to her wedding ring in thought. She smiled and scrubbed her hair. Logan reached over and grabbed one of his cigars. He lit and twirled his wedding band about his finger. Bella had it special made it was gold with the X-Men symbol cut into it. He took off the ring taking a closer look. He swallowed back and rose up. He smiled seeing it had something engraved into it. _To the husband of my dreams- Bombshell. _Logan takes in a breath. His heart rather melted. He hadn't even known anything about the ring or what it looked like. She had made it clear she wanted to surprise him. He treasured it.

Logan took a couple more drags off his cigar. He then decided to join Bella in the shower. Logan however, pulled back the curtain. Bella was lying down. She was snowy white.

"Hey…" He uttered with alarm.

"I'm ok just felt a bit of faint."

Logan nods, but feels her forehead.

"Put your arms around my neck darlin'."

She does and he scoops her up. He places her on the counter and helps dry her off. Her color started to come back some.

"Maybe we should go see Hank before the funeral. I don't want you flying out if you're too sick."

Charlie had already headed back home. Emmett and Jasper decided to stay a bit longer. It was clear that Jasper and Rogue were really hitting it off. She frowns. Logan smiles and kisses her forehead. He helps her down and watches closely as she finishes getting ready. Once she's seated down he hurriedly showers and then shaves. He didn't want to leave her alone for too long if she was having faint spells.

When he's done he steps out in his suit. Bella was stepping into her heels.  
"Yah were supposed to be resting."

"I'm fine Logan baby. I drank some orange juice." She says with a shrug.

She makes her way over and straightens his tie.

"This seems so weird. A wedding then funeral the very next day?"

Logan clears his throat.

"That's no lie. It wouldn't be the first in my existence though."

She runs her hands along his chest.

"I can only imagine…"

Logan wraps his arms around her. He holds her for a bit.

"We better get to Hank before he heads out as well."

She sighs as he takes her hand and leads her towards Hank's office. He was going over some lab work. He too was already dressed for the funeral. He smiles and looks over.  
"I was just thinking about you my dear."

She smiles as he takes her hand and pats it.

"She's having some fainting spells."

Hank nods.

"It could be a bit of morning sickness, but we'll check it out."

He looks to the time.

"We've got a few moments to spare. Why don't we try doing a sonogram?"  
Hank gets everything set up. Logan helps Bella into the stir ups.

"We'll take extra care not to get your dress messy." Hank assures.

Logan pulls up a chair beside her and sits down. He winks upon his wife and takes her hand..

Hank lubes up her tummy. A genuine beam comes about Hank's face.

"You're even further along than I assumed. I'd even go as far as to say you're a little over 14 weeks."

"What?!"

Even Logan cocks a brow at this. Hank chuckles a bit.

"Oh and that's not the only thing I notice."

They both look to him oddly.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

"You can already tell?" Bella questions looking up to the screen.

"Clear as day. Not bashful that's for certain."

Logan grins already knowing.

"It's a boy isn't it doc?"

Hank looks to Bella.

"Is it?" She probes.

He nods with a grin about his face.

"Yes a very healthy boy. He's got a strong heartbeat too. Listen to that…" He turns up the ultrasound.

Bella covers her mouth and tears start to form in her eyes.

"So it's little Logan?"

Logan chuckles back a bit. He too felt a bit emotional.

"So we're having us a boy." Logan utters in disbelief.

He runs his hands along his face. Hank nods and cleans Bella up.

"Everything looks fine from what I can tell. Even with her ability to heal this is the pregnancy itself. There's not much we can do about that. She will undergo it, just about like any other woman when it comes to being ill off and on. There are some natural remedies I can write down for you if you wish. Other than that just take it easy. Let this one do the worrying for the next 6 to 7 months."

"Yah heard the doc!"

Bella sighs and they help her down from the bed.

Once they step outside Logan pulls her into a corner. He heatedly kisses her. He caresses her cheek and then rests his forehead against hers. His hands go gently along her belly. Bella still couldn't believe how Logan was acting about this.

They both turn to see Jasper and Rogue kissing off to another corner. Logan cocked a brow as Jasper had Rogue's leg hiked up. She was giggling. Logan started to get on to them. Bella looked upon him and quickly covered his mouth.  
"Don't you dare Logan." She whispered harshly.

She dragged him away from the area. He grumbles under his breath.

"She's too young."

Bella softly laughs.

"So am I…" She says in a sultry like tone.

She drags him out of the building by the tie of his shirt. Bella straightened out her black dress, before they got into Logan's truck. Since there was no body, they were going to have a memorial in honor of Scott. They wait and follow the others and the limos out. They were offered a limo ride, but neither was interested. Bella leans into her husband's arm.

She shed a few tears as she thought about Scott. She thought about the last conversation they had. She still felt somewhat angry with him. For that she felt guilt as well. The guy wasn't even here to defend himself. Still, she felt he was foolish in what he'd done. He'd still be here if he hadn't had pulled what he had. Logan kissed the top of her head as they pulled into the memorial area. They had a tombstone made for him.

The entire academy had shown and a few people neither Logan nor Bella knew. Bella had placed some flowers by his tombstone. Xavier and a few others had a few words to say. Bella couldn't get over how nice of a little service it was. She felt as though Scott would have liked it.

Logan had his arms around her as a few of them mingled and talked about Scott and shared some memories. Bella reached to her temples though at one point. She looked around the area. Bella lowered her husband's hands and began to walk around a bit. The pain began, that familiar needle like sensation. Bella tilted her head. She quickly darted towards Xavier. He nodded already knowing.

"Xavier, get the students out…" Bella began to say and she reaches to her head again.  
"NO!" Logan roared on top of his lungs. He started towards her.

"COME OUT FROM YOUR HIDING SPOT JEAN GREY!" Bella demanded.

Gambit nudged Rogue.

"Look at her eyes!"

Bella's eyes were glowing with that artic hue.

"Shit!" Rogue replied in shock.

"GO!" Bella snapped at the both of them.

They nodded and took cover. Logan lowered his brows taking notice of his wife's eyes.

"Bella…" He said softly.

Logan was lifted into the air. Bella looked to him in panic. Bella sent her shield Logan's direction. She looked to him apologetically and sent him soaring back. Bella then took off. Bella landed on top of the limo Jean was in.

"You're not touching MY HUSBAND! Wasn't Scott's life enough you crazy ass bitch?! Have you no fucking heart left enough to care about anyone anymore?!"

Bella punches through the glass. She rips Jean out from the limo. Tears streamed down Bella's face.

"You haven't even respect enough for Scott! HOW DARE YOU! HE DIED LOVING YOU! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM!"

Jean punches Bella in the face and sends her flying back. Bella uses her shield to catch herself. She lands in a crouching stance in midair. Jean looks to her in shock.

"That's right… I'm not so weak anymore Jean… So give me all you got!" Bella declares with a hint of a demonic smile.

Jean tries her hardest to break through Bella's shield, but nothing's going through. Bella's nose begins to bleed. Her eyes come to a close as she spirals up even higher into the air. Both women now hover in the air circling one another.

Logan and Xavier look on in sheer panic.

"Dammit!" Logan growls trying to think of something.

Xavier however, tilts his head. He looks upon Bella a certain way. Xavier reaches to his temples.

"Something's happened…" Xavier announces.

"Your wife… She's become stronger than Jean. Jean cannot break through."

Logan looks up apprehensively. Both women swing at one another. Jean knew now the only way to get a hit in was through physical blows. None of her abilities were working on Bella. Bella's head continued to pound away. She did her best to ignore it.

Logan punched at the limo as the battle continued. Bella had used her shield to slam Jean up against a tree. In midair Bella came to her knees. She continued to float.

"Dammit Bella darlin' please…" Logan paced around in a alarm.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Bella shouts out.

Her body arches back. The shield sends Bells straight up into the air she come back down and aims everything she's got directly upon Jean. A massive artic light cascades from Bella. It hits Jean dead on. Jean simply floats about, her eyes roll back. Her body begins to lower back down to the ground.  
"SHIT!" Logan takes off running that direction.

He shoves a car out of his way. Bella comes tumbling down. Logan catches Bella. Bella leans into his chest and passes out. Logan looks up to see Jean coming back to her feet. She staggered around a bit. She looked frightful and completely lost. Logan growled he placed Bella in Xavier's lap. Logan took off and grabbed Jean by the roots of her hair. His claws popped out. His eyes were manic. Just as he was about to take his claws to Jean's heart and end it once and for all...

"NO!" Xavier shouted.

"It is no longer the Jean we know!"

Xavier tilts his head upon Jean. He looks back down to Bella.

"The combined power of your wife and son has wiped Jean Grey of any memory of the X-Men or The Brotherhood."  
Logan shrugs and puts his claws right to her chest. Jean screams out and covers her face in fear.

"PLEASE SIR!" Jean screamed in a childlike manner.

"STOP LOGAN!"

"Why the fuck should I?! THAT'S MY WIFE AND CHILD SHE WENT AFTER XAVIER! I SHOULD HAVE RIPPED OUT HER ENTRAILS A LONG TIME AGO!"

"Because you'd be taking the life of 17 year old Jean Grey, she's just a child."

"What the fuck are yah babbling on about?"

Xavier puts his hand upon Bella's stomach. A smile forms along his face.

"I did not see this coming. Your son has healed Jean Grey. He has rid her head of all darkness. It was the only way he knew how to save her."

Logan drops his hold on Jean.

"Well son of a bitch!" He bitterly shoves Jean to the ground and growls at her.

She scoots back in utter terror. Jean eyes his claws and continues to back away.

* * *

Bella's eyes bat a bit as she comes to. Bella felt the sun cascading over her body. She looked down to see she was in a navy blue bikini. She shot up and as she heard the sound of waves crashing.

"What the fuck…?"

Bella took off the shades that were on her face.

"Easy Bella darlin'…"

She turns to see Logan beside her. They were both lying on towels.

"Logan?"

He smiles.

"Sorry yah were really out of it. Hank strongly suggested we go ahead about our honeymoon. In fact he gave specific orders to get out somewhere yah could relax. He didn't want yah out of the country though. So I did what I could."

"Where are we?"

"Florida keys."  
"How'd?"

"I've my ways…" He says with a shrug.

She looks to see he was in black swimming trunks.

"Holy shit…" She utters and lowers her shades a bit. He was all muscles and mouthwatering.

He looks to her oddly as he sips from a beer.

"What?"

"Never seen you in swim shorts."

He chuckles a bit.

"Honestly, I had a hard time with that bikini. When I first put it on yah I think I went into slight shock." He admits.

"In fact I'd go as far as to say I had a 4 hour boner."

"Logan!" She playfully scolds.

Bella shuts her eyes though for a moment.

"What happened, Logan?"

He sighs.  
"Bella darlin', we'll deal with all that when we get back. Right now this is just about yah and I. We've only been husband and wife for a couple days. Let's push all that shit back home away for a bit, ok? We'll discuss it all later. I promise. For now let's just let it all go."

"OK fine… Do you need to see a nurse for that boner issue? You know what they say Logan…"

He smiles and squirts some sunscreen on his hands. He starts rubbing Bella's body down.

"And what have yah in mind?" He plays along and rubs her down.

He sits behind her and gets her back. Bella breathes in the air.

"It's beautiful here."  
"Never visited the keys before?"

"Nope can't say I have."

"Hmm, well I think yer going to enjoy it. Or at least I hope so."

She leans back against his chest once he's done lotioning her up.

"How long was I out?"

"Damn near 18 hours. Hank insisted everything was fine. He checked yah and the baby over thoroughly. He thinks it was yer way of yer body healing. It went into like hibernation mode while it healed or something."

"Trippy."

"Yeah well it scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry Logan baby…"

He kisses the crevice of her neck. He wraps his arms around her.

"I'm just glad yer alright, both of yah. But like I said for now we let all that go."

"Surprisingly warm for January."

"They don't get true winter weather here. It's very rare if so. It's about 80 right now actually."

"Feels nice."

She thinks back though to what Hank said.

"Logan?"  
"Yes darlin'?"

"How can we be that far along? I only missed one period I'm pretty sure. I was also taking my pills."

He narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Are yah sure you only skipped one menstrual?"

"Yeah I think and I didn't miss any pills…"

"Hmm, maybe that's something else we need to bring to Hank's attention. It might have to do with yer ability or the baby's? Not sure how to answer that darlin' sorry… For now we know everything is good though. So try not to stress over it ok? I promise Hank thoroughly checked yah and the baby over."

Bella sighs, but starts giggling as she feels Logan popping a boner. He clears his throat.

"Yeah, that bikini's killing me."

"Maybe, I should just take it off."  
"Fuck…" He groans and pulsates against her.

He clears his throat.

"I think we need to cool off." He looks around seeing they weren't alone.

It wasn't crowded do to the month it was. Still, he figured it best if he didn't literally start fucking his wife in broad daylight on the beach. He easily could have though, he wanted to. He comes to his feet and picks her up. He carries her into the water. Bella gasps out as it first hits. He chuckles and lowers her down. He holds her as the waves crash into them.

"The water's so clear…" Bella states as she looks below. The sand was practically white. Everything was gorgeous.

Logan nods, but takes her with him as he submerges under the water.

"Logan!" She scolds as they come back up.

He chuckles as she elbows him.

"I like yah better all wet."

She splashes him in the face. Then dunks back fixing her hair away from her face. He wiggles his brows. Bella's hair had that sexy wild look to it. Beads of the sea water ran down her neck and chest. Her nipples were poking through her bikini top.

"Now that I need a picture of. Yah look like a god damn model."

Bella shakes her head.

"Sure…"

"Nah, I'm serious Bella darlin'. Yah haven't any idea just how gorgeous yah truly are. It just doesn't seem possible yer married to this old mutt."

Bella sighs.

"Logan baby, it's the other way around…"

"So… yah really think I'm gorgeous?" He taunts.

"Damn straight." She utters with a grin.

"Huh… I believe that makes a first for any woman to say that."

Bella laughs and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Hmm…" He moans against her and grazes his fingers along her back.

They get into a heated make out session. Logan stops only to look around. He sees that they're finally alone. Without another care or thought Logan pulls himself out. He situations Bella's legs around him. He pulls her bikini to the side. Her eyes widen and she looks around. Logan grins as he places himself inside her. She bites her lower lip a bit. His hands firmly clasps around her waist as he moves her about him.

"Fuck this has to be one of the sexiest things ever…" He groans out as he observes.

Discreetly as possible, which was hard for the both of them. They start fucking in the water.

Both felt a sense of thrill about it. They start kissing again. Logan's fingers lock within her hair. The mere excitement had him so pent up he wouldn't last much longer. Bella arched back and Logan lost it. She looked so incredibly sexy when she did that. He felt lightheaded as he got off.

"Shit…" He growled softly.

He pulled himself out and fixed her bikini.

"That we're definitely doing again. In fact… I say we sneak out and skinny dip."

"Why I'd never!"  
He grins.

"Yah shouldn't lie, lil darlin'. I know yah too well."

He tucks himself back in and adjust himself.

"Well before we do any skinny dipping. I need to pee and eat."

"Yah got the entire ocean right here!" Logan teases.

"You honestly want me to pee right here?"

He shrugs.

"That's so gross."

He chuckles.

"Ok fine, I'll take yah back to the hotel."

He takes her hand and they head back to their towels.

"So how long we here for?"

"Seven days, I think we both need it. I got it all planned out. Only the first couple days, we're just going to relax and become beach bums."

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
